Vida Sabor Chocolate
by GabbyWonka
Summary: La vida a veces puede ser dulce otras mas amarga tal como el chocolate mismo. Secuela de Trampa Chocolatosa.... 10 años han pasado, que pasara ahora que Willy ya tiene un heredero, como lo tomara ella a su regreso? Resumen adentro
1. Solo

Hola de nuevo, bueno pues como ven he decidido hacer la secuela, pensé en hacer otro fic diferente, pero ya estoy tan metida en la historia, conozco ya muy a los personajes que me es facil seguir con esta a acostumbrarme a unos nuevos.

Esta historia tendrá de todo un poco de lo que les gusto en la primera, drama, angst, romance, accion, aventura, misterios... y mucho debraye mas.

Ahora si hay gente que va a leer esta y no ha leido la anterior, pues les doy un rápido resumen aunque seria bueno que leyeran "Trampa Chocolatosa", los que la leyeron pueden irse directo mas abajo y empezar a leer.

Los personajes principales, ella Gabrielle una asesina a sueldo contratada por Slugworth (competencia directa de Willy en el mercado de dulces) envio a matar a Willy, al no poder hacerlo porque descubre que el es una persona muy diferente a las demás, los dos se enamoran y Slugworth al no obtener lo que quería (recetas secretas) chantajea a ella para que traicione a Willy, al final de todos modos quiere matar a Willy enviando un nuevo asesino, Gabrielle al lado de una amiga de ella, salvan a Willy de una muerte segura, los 2 afrontan problemas fuera de la fabrica por la culpa de Slugworth con los medios de comunicación, todo estaba bien y feliz cuando "El jefe" antiguo superior de Gabrielle y su amiga (Vicky) las acusa de alta traicion y manda por ellas para que paguen lo que han hecho, Gabrielle debe huir del pais dejando a Willy solo...

Ese es el resumen a grandes rasgos claro que hay muchas otras cosas mas, por eso vayan y lean si no lo han hecho.

Esto pasa después del Final A. Ahora si aquí esta la historia.

CAPITULO 1

"Solo"

FABRICA DE WILLY WONKA

2:30 AM

Willy dormía en su cama, todo estaba en absoluto silencio, tan solo nieve que alcanzaba a golpear contra su ventana hacia algún ruido. De pronto Willy se empezó a mover inquietamente en su cama.

-no... por favor.. no – decía el dormido, al parecer estaba teniendo una pesadilla.

En su mal sueño volvía a revivir un momento muy triste en su vida.

_-Willy... yo tengo que irme... _

_-pero a donde? – pregunto el totalmente confundido._

_-tengo que huir fuera del país... – dijo ella bajando la cabeza, para evitar que el viera sus lagrimas que inundaban sus ojos._

_-Que! No! Tu... tu me dijiste que jamás me dejarías!_

-NO! – el se despertó sentándose sobre su cama, había vuelto a tener esa horrible pesadilla. Willy vio a su alrededor, todo esta a oscuras, el odiaba tener esa pesadilla una y otra vez, se paro de su cama y camino a la ventana, observo como caía la nieve, toco el frió vidrio, recargo su cabeza sobre el unos minutos, como tratando de olvidar la pesadilla, pero el sabia que era imposible.

-quisiera que solo fuera eso... una horrible pesadilla... – el se alejo de la ventana y se volvió a meter a la cama, tratando de conciliar de nuevo el sueño...

Habían pasado casi diez años desde que Gabrielle se marcho, durante un tiempo el tuvo contacto con ella por cartas, pero de pronto un día las cartas cesaron y jamás volvió a tener noticias de ella, el no perdía la esperanza de volver a verla, porque ella se lo había prometido.

Ocho años después que se marcho Gabrielle, Willy hizo un concurso a nivel internacional para buscar un heredero y así la fabrica siguiera produciendo, el ganador de aquel concurso fue Charlie Bucket un niño, de buen corazón y familia pobre, el junto con su familia se habían mudado a vivir a la fabrica de chocolate hacia ya 2 años, y de alguna manera Willy había llenado el vació que dejo Gabrielle cuando se fue... aunque obviamente no era lo mismo.

A la mañana siguiente Willy se levanto de su cama y se alisto para ir a desayunar, desde que la familia Bucket estaba ahí, sus alimentos lo comía junto con ellos. Una vez listo tomo el ascensor de cristal para ir al cuarto de chocolate que era donde la familia Bucket vivía, por mas que el les ofreció un lugar mas cómodo a todos, ellos rehusaron la oferta de Willy, así que seguían viviendo en su pequeña casa solo que ahora tenían un rió de chocolate que pasaba al lado de su ventana.

Willy salió del ascensor y camino a la casa de los Buckets, toco la puerta y como era costumbre Charlie salió a recibirlo.

-Buenos Días Willy! – le saludo con una sonrisa, Charlie desde que llego a la fabrica no había cambiado en absoluto, seguía igual de escuálido que siempre, tal vez había crecido unos cuantos centímetros mas, pero fuera de eso, seguía igual.

-Buenos Días, Charlie – dijo mientras entraba a la casa, se quitaba su sombrero y dejaba su bastón al lado de la puerta – Buenos días Buckets – el saludo al resto de la familia y se sentó en un lugar libre

-Buenos días Willy, desayunas lo de siempre? Leche con chocolate y pancakes? – le pregunto la señora Bucket.

-si, por favor – contesto Willy.

-Willy, no te ves nada bien, seguro que dormiste lo suficiente? – le pregunto el señor Bucket, dejando a un lado el periodico que estaba leyendo.

-Ha-ha! Si, porque no abría de dormir bien! – dijo el con su sonrisa nerviosa

Todos los Buckets sabían perfectamente que Willy estaba mintiendo, hacia días Willy estaba muy extraño, mas de lo normal, nadie dijo nada mas y todos continuaron con su desayuno en silencio hasta que Charlie dijo.

-estoy ansioso por la celebración anual del cacao, quiero ver que de nuevo hacen los oompas loompas este año – el chico estaba completamente feliz.

-oh si, preparan deliciosos bocadillos – dijo la abuela Josephine.

-Se equivocan! – grito el gruñón abuelo George – lo mejor es el vino de cacao.

-y a ti Willy? Que es lo que mas te gusta de la celebración – pregunto la señora Bucket.

Willy azoto su cubierto contra el plato, haciendo un espantoso ruido, se paro de la mesa tomo su bastón y su sombrero y salió azotando la puerta al salir, la pobre casa de los Buckets, tembló por completo, todos se quedaron en silencio, no sabían porque Willy se había puesto así.

-Dije algo malo? – pregunto la señora Bucket a su marido.

-no, cariño, pero te has dado cuenta que también el año pasado Willy actuó muy extraño? – le dijo el señor Bucket.

-tienes razón... hijo porque no vas con el señor Wonka y tratas de averiguar que es lo que le pasa

-si mama – Charlie respondió al instante, termino de tomar su vaso de leche y salió corriendo de la casa en busca de Willy. Era la hora en que Willy organizaba todo lo que haría en el día, el tomo el ascensor y se dirigió a la oficina de Willy.

El chico entro al cuarto de inventos, los oompas loompas estaban muy ocupados en los experimentos de Willy, camino por todo el cuarto hasta llegar a la puerta donde estaba la oficina de Willy, al llegar noto que la puerta estaba semi-abierta.

-Willy? Estas bien? – pregunto Charlie desde la puerta.

-déjame en paz... – le respondió Willy sentado desde su escritorio, el estaba recargado tapándose la cara con las manos – quiero estar solo.

-Willy mi mama me mando para saber si te encuentras bien, si regreso sin ninguna noticia me va a regañar... – Charlie se acerco a Willy y se paro junto a su escritorio, el pudo ver sobre el escritorio de el que había varios papeles, que al parecer eran cartas – esas son cartas Willy?

-eso no te importa... – dijo el tomando todas las cartas de su escritorio y metiendolas en su cajón – por que no vas a mejor a ver como van los preparativos para la celebración, seguro eso te hace mas feliz y te importa mas... – Willy cerro con llave el cajón donde guardo las cartas – quiero estar solo, no me molestes...

Willy salió de la oficina dejando a Charlie sin palabras. No entendía porque Willy había cambiado tan drásticamente, hacia pocos días el estaba perfectamente normal, pero cuando todos empezaron los preparativos para la fiesta del cacao, Willy tomo un comportamiento muy extraño, el chico regreso a su casa y contó a su mama lo que había ocurrido.

-es extraño, tal vez a Willy a no le agrade la fiesta después de todo – le dijo a su hijo.

-no seas tonta mujer, como crees que ese hombre que adora al chocolate, no le gusta celebrar el cacao – dijo el abuelo George – para mi que Wonka oculta algo mas... – dijo el muy pensativo.

El resto día nadie vio a Willy Wonka, no fue comer, ni se apareció en el cuarto de inventos ni en ningún otro lugar de la fabrica. Era la hora de la cena y Willy no aparecía.

-no va a venir Willy a cenar Charlie? – pregunto su papa

-no lo se papa, nadie lo ha visto en todo el día... seguro esta en el cuarto Ideal – le respondió su hijo.

-porque no vas a verlo y le dices que venga a cenar – le dijo su padre.

-no puedo papa...

-porque? – pregunto

-nadie puede entrar al cuarto ideal, mas que el o los oompas loompa y eso solo cuando es la celebración al cacao.

-no se preocupen, ya se le pasara... – dijo la señora Bucket sirviendo la cena.

Pronto la familia se tuvo que ir a dormir, pero Charlie seguía preocupado por Willy. El estaba en su cama tratando de dormir, cuando escucho como el ascensor llegaba al cuarto de chocolate, el por un momento pensó que Willy iba a ir a su casa, pero se equivoco, desde la ventana vio como Willy salía por la puerta que llevaba hasta la salida.

-el señor Wonka va a salir? Pensé que nunca salía... y menos sin el ascensor... – Charlie se quedo muy pensativo y salió de su casa, el cuarto de chocolate estaba casi oscuro, el había tomado la decisión de esperar a que regresara.

Willy camino por el pasillo que llevaba hasta la salida, saco su juego de llaves y abrió la puerta de la fabrica, el sintió una corriente de aire, hacia mucho que no salía, y la sintió completamente extraña, salió de la fabrica y cerro la puerta, bajo por las escaleras y camino hacia un lado de la fabrica, saco un dispositivo que usaba para controlar las puertas automáticas de la fabrica, presiono un boton y se abrió una gran puerta como si de un garage se tratara, dentro había un auto tapado con una gran manta, el se acerco al auto y de un solo tirón descubrió por completo el coche, era el auto deportivo de ella.

-espero que un día me perdones por utilizar tu auto – de la bolsa de su pantalón saco el control remoto del auto, quito los seguros y se subió en el.

Puso su huella digital y el auto prendió. Willy aun recordaba que trabajo les había costado a el y a los oompas loompas lograr insertar en el código de seguridad la huella digital de el y así también el pudiera prender el coche.

Willy arranco el coche y salió de la fabrica, no había absolutamente nadie en la calle, eran cerca de las 2 de la mañana, el necesitaba salir de la fabrica y distraerse un poco, le gustaba ir en el auto de ella, así sentía que la tenia algo de ella un poco cerca, normalmente daba una vuelta cerca y regresaba antes que alguien se enterara que había dejado la fabrica, era increíble que hubiera podido engañar a tantos diciendo que el nunca salía, pero después de todo, así era la gente de ingenua, en opinión de Willy.

Esa noche el se sentía mas triste de lo usual, dentro de un par de días iban a ser 10 años desde que Gabby se fue, así es que decidió ir a un lugar donde el iba cuando se sentía solo.

Willy agarro la carretera que llevaba a la ciudad principal, como no había trafico pudo llegar en muy poco tiempo, el había hecho ese mismo recorrido mas veces desde que ella se fue. Salió de la carretera y se adentro a las calles de esa gran ciudad, por fin después de estar manejando llego al edificio donde se encontraba el departamento de ella, metió el auto al estacionamiento y lo dejo donde ella siempre lo dejaba, para evitar encuentros con la gente, el subía siempre por las escaleras, era mas tardado pero así no había peligro de que alguien lo viera.

Cuando llego a su piso rápidamente se metió al departamento, que estaba completamente oscuro y frió, seña de que nadie lo habitaba en mucho, pero mucho tiempo, Willy prendió la luz, el miro a su alrededor viendo si todo estaba en orden, los muebles estaban tapados con mantas para evitar que se deterioran, Willy camino a la sala y miro el mueble donde se encontraban algunas fotos de la familia de ella, o bien con sus amigos, y por supuesto fotos de ella. El retiro el plástico transparente que cubría el mueble y tomo una foto de ella, se la quedo observando un largo tiempo.

-si supieras cuanta falta me haces... – dijo el con tristeza, se dio la vuelta hacia el sillón, quito la manta que lo cubría y se sentó en el – ...de que sirve tanto éxito, tanta fama, tanto prestigio alrededor del mundo si no puedes estar conmigo... – saco la foto del marco y la guardo en el bolsillo interior de si saco.

Se paro, apago las luces de la sala y camino hacia la habitación de ella, sus pasos sonaban en todo el departamento, que carecía de alegría, el había decidido hace mucho tiempo atrás, comprar el departamento que en su momento ella rentaba, conservo el departamento para que el día que ella regresara lo encontrara tal como cuando se fue.

Willy llego a los pies de la cama y quito la manta que la cubría, miro su reloj eran casi las 3 de la mañana, decidió quedarse a dormir ahí esa noche, se quito su saco y chaleco y los puso a un lado de la cama, levanto las sabanas y se sentó a quitarse los zapatos, se metió a la cama y tapo con las cobijas, era una noche muy fría, a pesar de los años, el podía seguir oliendo el aroma de ella, cerro lo ojos e imagino que ella estaba ahí junto a el, tomo las sabanas entre sus manos tratando de imaginar que a ella la que sujetaba, una lagrima salió de sus ojos, lentamente el se quedo dormido.

A la mañana siguiente la luz que entraba por la ventana lo despertó, vio su reloj y eran las 8 de la mañana en punto, había dormido mas de la cuenta, ahora se arriesgaba a que alguien lo viera, no podía permitir eso, se paro, se puso sus zapatos y camino al closet de ella, lo abrió y busco desesperadamente.

-vamos, vamos yo se que por aquí debe de estar... – después de buscar por fin encontró lo que buscaba – AH! Aquí estas... – era la camisa color vino le había comprado Gabrielle cuando tuvieron que ir a declarar, rápidamente se quito la de color verde olivo con estampado dorado y se puso la de color vino, se miro al espejo y se vio completamente diferente a como se veía con ella hacia diez años, mas que nada por su pelo, antes era corto y ahora casi le rozaba los hombros.

-me sigo viendo igual, debo se ponerme algo mas para que la gente no me reconozca... – el regreso de nuevo al closet y siguió buscando, por fin encontró una gorra de color negro y unas gafas para el sol. Se las puso y una vez mas se miro al espejo, se veía graciosísimo, pero aun reconocía algo de el mismo, se desfajo la camisa, se volvió a ver esta vez estaba mas convencido del resultado.

-listo, así esta mejor – cerro el closet de nuevo, tomo su ropa con la que había llegado, busco una maleta y la encontró debajo de la cama, metió ahí su sombreo y la ropa, su bastón no cabía dentro, así es que no tuvo mas remedio que dejarlo, ya regresaría por el después. Volvió a tapar con mantas los muebles que había destapado y salió del departamento, miro hacia ambos lados si no había nadie, como no vio ningún movimiento, corrió a las escaleras, bajo hasta el sótano y se metió lo mas rápido que pudo al auto. Se encontró a un par de personas pero al parecer no lo habían reconocido.

Prendió el coche y regreso a la fabrica lo mas rápido que pudo. Claro el trafico de la mañana no se lo hizo tan fácil, cuando por fin llego a la fabrica eran ya casi las 10 de la mañana y la calle donde estaba la fabrica ya no estaba tan sola, pero no tenia otra opción, desde la distancia abrió las rejas de la fabrica, entro con el coche rápidamente y lo escondió donde siempre lo tenia, bajo del vehículo cargando su maleta, tapo de nuevo el coche con la cubierta y entro corriendo a la fabrica, solo esperaba que nadie lo hubiera visto.

-Buuf... no debo tardar tanto la próxima vez – se quito la gorra y los lentes, dejo todo tirado en la entrada como era su costumbre, camino por el pasillo y abrió la puerta que daba al cuarto de chocolate.

Trato de pasar al lado de la casa de la familia Bucket sin ser visto, pero Charlie estaba esperando el momento que llegara.

-Willy! – le grito el niño desde la puerta de su casa.

-casi lo logro... – dijo el entre dientes mientras le daba la espalda a Charlie – Hola como estas hoy! – dijo el volteándose dándole una forzada sonrisa.

-no vienes a desayunar?

-oh claro! – Willy regreso sobre sus pasos y entro a la casa. El observo que solo el padre y la madre de Charlie estaban en la mesa, los abuelos aun seguían dormidos.

-Willy donde estuviste toda la noche! Charlie se quedo muy preocupado cuando vio que saliste de madrugada – le dijo la señora Bucket sirviéndole su leche con chocolate. El al oír las palabras de ella se quedo sin habla.

-y porque traes esa ropa? – dijo el señor Bucket que estaba sentado al lado de el – tuviste una cita nocturna?.. – le dijo al oído para que no Charlie ni su esposa lo escucharan.

-CLARO QUE NO! Como puede decir eso!... jamás podría... – el pego con un puño en la mesa

-Calma Willy, no es para que te enojes – le dijo el señor Bucket.

-Willy has estado muy raro los últimos días... que es lo que pasa, yo creía que con el festival de cacao tan cerca estarías mas feliz – pregunto la señora Bucket

-ustedes no entienden...

-Willy si nos explicaras te comprenderíamos y tal vez te podríamos ayudar en algo... – la señora Bucket le hablo en un tono totalmente maternal.

-no pueden ayudarme... nadie puede hacerlo... – dijo el muy triste.

-cuéntanos, puedes confiar en nosotros... – le dijo la señora Bucket mientras se sentaba al lado de su marido.

-esta bien... de todos modos, algún día se iban a enterar... – dijo con un suspiro – Hace 10 años Slugworth mando a alguien a matarme... – Willy les contó todo lo que había pasado, desde que conoció a Gabrielle hasta que ella se fue.

-vaya que triste historia... – dijo la señora Bucket.

-es por eso que estas triste Willy, no es así? Porque mañana que es la celebración anual del cacao serán 10 años que Gabby se fue... – dijo Charlie.

-así es... pero cada vez pasan mas años y creo que es imposible que ella algún día regrese... – Willy se paro de la mesa y se dirigió a la puerta – me iré a cambiar... Charlie te espero en el cuarto de inventos dentro de una hora... – Charlie solo asintió con la cabeza.

-nada es imposible Willy – le dijo la abuela Georgina... toda la familia creía que ella estaba un poco sorda pero la verdad es que ella escuchaba a la perfección, tan solo mentía porque de ese modo se enteraba de mas cosas y eso fue lo que paso con la historia de Willy.

Willy sonrió un poco y salió de la casa de los Buckets.

-pobre Willy jamás me imagine que podría estar sufriendo tanto por dentro – dijo la señora Bucket.

-así es...

El día transcurrió con normalidad, pero ninguno se imaginaba que las cosas estaban por cambiar.


	2. Sola

CAPITULO 2

"Sola"

CARCEL CLANDESTINA

NORTE DE RUSIA.

Un grupo de soldados rusos arribo a la cárcel que se encontraba en medio de la nada.

-ESTO SE ACABO! DE ACUERDO CON EL REGLAMENTO DE DERECHOS HUMANOS, ESTO ATENTA CONTRA TODAS LAS REGLAS DEL CÓDIGO DE RECLUSOS! – gritaba un soldado mientras tiraban la puerta principal, y se dirigían a las oficinas administrativas.

-que pasa aquí! – grito el jefe de la cárcel.

-estamos cerrando este horrible lugar, tiene 24 horas para entregar a los prisioneros de manera pacifica, de lo contrario se usara la fuerza – el soldado ruso le entrego un documento que contenía toda la orden que acaba de decirle.

-bien, no quiero problemas con el gobierno, yo le entrego en este momento las llaves de los prisioneros, pero déjeme decirle que los guardias que vigilan el lugar no se rendirán tan fácilmente... – el jefe del lugar le entrego las llaves de las celdas.

-créame señor que ese no será problema para nosotros...

Los soldados empezaron a recorrer toda la cárcel, las condiciones sanitarias eran las peores, que ellos habían visto, todos los presos estaban encerrados en celdas de aprox. 2x 4 metros, en celdas individuales, solo los sacaban a caminar 10 minutos diarios, les daban de comer una vez al día, y normalmente era lo de lo peor.

-esto es terrible como es que no nos enteramos de esto antes – dijo el soldado una vez que habían tomado por completo el control de las instalaciones,

-así es señor.

-dígame, cuantos presos hay aquí... – pregunto entrando a un nuevo conjunto de celdas, estas estaban peor que las anteriores, la puerta era de acero de 10 cm y esas celdas solo tenían una pequeña rendija que proveía de luz natural.

-hasta hace un mes, según los datos... hay 35 hombres y... 2 mujeres..

-Dios sumando esos mas los anteriores suman mas de 100, como es posible que haya tanta gente aquí, que fue recluida sin ningún juicio justo...

-señor es que esta cárcel operaba clandestinamente, cualquiera podía meter a quien quisiera, tan solo pagaba la cuota y ya..

-que horrible... pero que diablos hacían aquí! – ambos hombres seguían caminando por el pasillos que de ambos lados tenían celdas

-al parecer es un lugar donde hacen pruebas de nuevos medicamentos o tratamientos experimentales en humanos...

-Dios mío... entonces no sabremos que podremos encontrar.

-así es señor, la cárcel tenia un promedio de mortandad de 3 reos a la semana.

-que les hagan pruebas tanto psicológicas como de salud para comprobar que están todos en condiciones de ponerlos en libertad de inmediato.

-si señor.

Gabrielle había estado en ese horrible lugar por casi 10 años, después que las capturaron en Siberia las mandaron a encerrar ahi. Su celda era de 2x3 metros, no tenia una gran ventilación de aire puro, y solo tenía luz 5 horas al día, todo lo demás se la pasaba a oscuras, y sola... tan solo con su pensamiento.

Al paso de los años ella junto con su amiga que estaba en la celda de al lado habían logrado hacer un pequeño agujero por donde ambas podían platicar un poco a lo largo del día. Pero no podían hablar muy fuerte porque si los guardias se enteraban les iba muy mal.

Todos los días no hacia otra cosa que pensar en el hombre que amaba, en su familia y en la vida que dejo atrás, todo por no poner en peligro a Willy, a veces por su mente pasaba la idea de que si el precio había sido muy caro... pero rápidamente ella se apartaba de esa idea, cuando sentía que ya no quería vivir en esas condiciones tomaba entre sus manos la W que Willy le había entregado antes de irse y la esperanza de un día volver a verlo regresaba. Ella estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, que no oyó cuando los soldados pasaban por las celdas hablando.

-psstt... psst ... – Vicky le hablaba por el pequeño agujero que habían logrado hacer en la pared – Gabby! Ahí alguien ahí afuera y no son los animales de siempre!

-que dices? – ella se acerco a la pared para escucharla mejor.

-si... no son los de siempre... eso es raro... – ambas solo se podían ver los ojos por ese agujero.

-que mas da... quienes sean... jamás saldremos de aquí... – ella se dejo caer en el suelo.

En ese momento la puerta de su celda se abrió y vio a dos soldados uniformados.

-Gabrielle Guiver... el gobierno ruso ha declarado que todo aquel en esta cárcel debe ser puesto en libertad – la luz proveniente del exterior le lastimaba la vista, tanto tiempo en la oscuridad, había afectado a sus ojos.

-como? – dijo ella poniendo la mano frente a sus para poder ver mejor.

-esta libre – los 2 soldados se acercaron a ella y la ayudaron a ponerse de pie.

-de verdad? – ella estaba completamente feliz, no podía creer lo que le acaban de decir.

Junto con ella pusieron también en libertad a su amiga, dado que eran mujeres les dieron preferencia a salir primero. Las llevaron a un campamento provisional que habían armado, en donde las examinaron para saber si estaban bien.

Tanto a Gabby como a Vicky les tomo varias horas volver a acostumbrase a la luz de día, les dieron uniformes del ejercito de Rusia para que se cambiaran y se quitaran ese horrible uniforme gris que las identificaba como presas de aquella cárcel.

-no puedo creer que vayamos a irnos de verdad... – dijo Gabrielle abriendo los ojos y observando todo a su alrededor, veía a los soldador rusos que ayudaban a todos los reos, algunos estaban bien otros mas no sabían ni quienes eran debido a los experimentos.

-podremos regresar a casa! – le dijo ella totalmente feliz,

-podré regresar con Willy! – en ese momento una mujer soldado se acerco a ellas y les entrego sus papeles.

-bien, es una fortuna que no hayan tenido efectos secundarios graves debido a los experimentos...

-bueno en realidad solo nos pusieron un par de inyecciones en la base de la nuca... – dijo Vicky – no es así? – ella volteo a ver a su amiga.

-si, es extraño jamás nos hicieron nada mas...

-bueno, porque si tuvieron efectos secundarios..

-QUE?.. cuales.. – dijeron ambas.

-al parecer al ser ustedes las únicas mujeres ahí, les inyectaron una droga que aumenta el flujo sanguíneo en la cabeza...

-para que hicieron eso... – pregunto Vicky

-tratamiento contra arrugas...

-no es posible... fuimos conejillos de indias... pero bueno cual fue el efecto secundario, porque recuerdo que me ardieron y dolieron los ojos por semanas... – dijo Gabrielle.

-si a mi también...

-bueno, pues modificaron el color de sus ojos, pero al no examinarlas con detenimiento jamás se dieron cuenta... – la mujer soldado les paso un espejo y ambas se vieron al espejo.

-yo no veo nada... – dijo Vicky

-ni yo tampoco...

-es que solo se ve con la luz directa... – ella saco una pequeña lámpara y apunto a los ojos de ellas.

-Vaya! Mira es cierto... los míos son como color rojo pero muy oscuro... – casi no se alcanza a percibir – dijo Vicky.

-los míos son... azules? O púrpura... es difícil decirlo... – ambas seguían auto examinándose los ojos.

-afortunadamente según los estudios el efecto terminara en un par de años, la droga se disolverá por completo y volverán a la normalidad.

-bueno eso es lo de menos... – dijo Gabby.

-eso es todo, un camión las llevara al aeropuerto donde tomaran el primer vuelo a casa, y también me corresponde decirles que el gobierno ruso lamenta que haya tardado tanto en dar con este lugar.

Ambas se pararon y caminaron hacia el camión militar que las esperaba. Se subieron y pudieron sentir como no solo su cuerpo estaba libre, ahora también se habían reunido con su espíritu y alma que habían dejado fuera desde el momento que las encerraron.

En un par de horas ambas estaban en el avión que las llevaría hasta su país, Vicky dormía en su asiento mientras Gabrielle veía por la ventanilla del avión.

"pronto Willy, pronto estaré contigo..." pensaba mientras veía las nubes que había debajo del avión.

Al anochecer el avión había aterrizado, ambas se despidieron a las afueras del aeropuerto.

-a donde iras? – le pregunto Gabby.

-voy a ver a mi familia... y tu... ay creo que es tonto preguntar verdad?

-jaja... no lo podrías haber dicho mejor.

-después te hablo.

-ok, nos vemos después.

Gabby tomo un taxi y le dijo que la llevara directamente a la fabrica. El taxista se la quedo viendo extraño... después de todo ella aun seguía vistiendo el uniforme militar.

Ella ya no podía esperar mas tiempo para llegar a la fabrica, el viaje iba a ser largo y el taxista comenzó a hacerle la platica. Solo que ella no tenia ganas de platicar.

-y que... va a la fabrica porque encontró un sexto billete dorado?

-que? De que esta hablando...

-nunca se entero del concurso?... pues en que planeta vive! – el taxista le hablo como si ella estuviera tonta.

-no, no se nada porque he estado encerrada en una maldita prisión durante 10 años! – esas fueron las palabras mágicas que hicieron que el taxista guardara silencio.

Ella vio en el calendario digital del taxi la fecha... "hoy es la celebración anual del cacao!" pensó ella, seria genial darle una opresa a Willy en ese día tan especial.


	3. Reencuentro

CAPITULO 3

"Reencuentro"

Willy seguía trabajando en su oficina, el había dejado a Charlie irse ya hacia varias horas, el estaba muy emocionado por la fiesta del cacao así es que decidió darle la tarde libre.

-Willy? – dijo Charlie desde la puerta

-si Charlie? – Willy aun seguía trabajando en su escritorio.

-la celebración ya empezó... no piensas venir?

-no lo creo, no me siento con ánimos... – el no paraba de escribir – tal vez solo me vaya a dormir temprano.

-uumm si entiendo – el recordó la triste historia que le había contado el otro día – pero los oompas loompas esperan a que inaugures oficialmente la celebración...

-Charlie siendo tu mi heredero, te doy el poder que lo inaugures tu... ahora déjame solo por favor – dijo el siguiendo con su trabajo.

-esta bien... – y con esto Charlie salió de la oficina,

Todos se fueron a la celebración, los oompa loompas, los papas de Charlie incluso hasta los abuelos habían decidido ir. El único que no estaba ahí era, Willy.

El continuo trabajando en su oficina hasta muy tarde, vio su reloj y decidió que había sido suficiente, se paro de su escritorio y se dirigió al ascensor que lo llevaría hasta su cuarto.

-----------------------------------------

-Son 84 dólares por favor – el taxista le dijo a Gabrielle, ella le dio un billete de 100

-quédese con el cambio – ella bajo corriendo del taxi, se paro frente a las puertas de la fabrica y se agarro de las rejas de la puerta – "como voy a entrar?" – se preguntaba.

Ella observo hacia todos lados, casi no había gente seria fácil volver a infiltrase a la fabrica, ya lo había hecho antes sin ningún problema y considerando que todos los oompas loompas estarían en la celebración podría darle a Willy una sorpresa.

Hábilmente trepo por los muros, y salto del otro lado, recordando sus antiguos años trabajando en la oscuridad, camino hacia la entrada principal de la fabrica.

-----------------------------------------

Willy llego a su cuarto, se quito su saco y lo boto sobre la cama, también se quito los guantes, y al ver sus antiguas heridas no pudo evitar pensar en Gabrielle, se acerco a la ventana para observar la luna, cuando de pronto vio una sombra que cruzaba rumbo a la fabrica..

-Que es eso? – dijo el desde su ventana – hay no, un intruso en la fabrica... solo esto me faltaba... – el observo con cuidado y a pesar de la distancia, pudo ver algo que hizo que le brillaran los ojos – esos movimientos... yo conozco esos movimientos! – pero cuando volvió a buscar esa sombra ya no pudo ver nada.

-Tal vez fue solo mi imaginación... - el continuo quitándose ahora la W – todo estaba en absoluto silencio, de pronto escucho como se cerraba la puerta principal de la fabrica, y ese ruido lo conocía muy bien... corrió a la ventana esperando ver algo, pero nada. Acaso ya se estaba volviendo loco?

Gabrielle entro sin ninguna dificultad a la fabrica. Y ahora ya caminaba por el largo pasillo, todo seguía exactamente igual a como ella lo recordaba. Se acerco a la pequeña puerta que daba al cuarto de chocolate, y la abrió usando solo un clip, que había encontrado en el taxi.

-Ay Willy hay que trabajar mas en esa seguridad... – ella abrió la puerta y pudo ver el hermoso cuarto de chocolate todo estaba un poco oscuro ya que no había nadie pero aun así ella conocía todo a la perfección, la cascada, el rió, el verde pasto, esta vez había mas árboles de dulces pero también vio algo que la asombro por completo.

-que es eso? – dijo ella cuando vio la casa de Charlie junto al rió de chocolate, ella se acerco a la casa y se metió dentro a investigar.

Mientras tanto Willy en su cuarto no sabia si ir a investigar o no, dio varias vueltas en su cuarto hasta que tomo una decisión tomo su bastón y sombrero y salió hacia el ascensor.

Gabrielle seguía en su asombro por la pequeña casa que había ahí.

-esto no es lógico... que hace una casa en medio del cuarto de chocolate, y esta muy fea, esto no es el estilo de Willy – ella siguió investigando y vio que había una cocina... – que no los que cocinaban eran los oompas loompas, esta es muy grande para ellos... – seguía viendo todo con curiosidad.

Willy llego al cuarto de chocolate, al parecer todo estaba en orden, camino un poco y no vio nada.

-mmm, creo que estoy enloqueciendo... – dio media vuelta para regresar a su cuarto cuando de pronto oyó un ruido dentro de la casa de Charlie.

Gabrielle que seguía husmeando en la casa accidentalmente tiro un montón de trastes que estaban en la apretada cocina.

-ups.. – dijo ella tratando de levantar los trastes que había tirado.

Willy camino lentamente son hacer ruido a la casa, cuando llego hasta ahí, observo que la puerta estaba abierta y que había alguien en el suelo levantando algo, el decidió que era una muy buena oportunidad para entrar sin ser visto.

Gabrielle seguía levantando lo que había tirado cuando de repente oyó la voz de Willy justo detrás de ella.

-Ponte de pie muy despacio... tengo una arma muy peligrosa apuntándote y no tengo miedo a usarla... – Willy le estaba apuntando con su bastón.

Por la forma en que le hablo era claro que no la había reconocido, ella se levanto lentamente alzando las manos.

Cuando Willy la vio de pie, no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos... y cuando oyó su voz menos aun.

-Willy deja de apuntarme con tu bastón, sabes que te puedo derrotar fácilmente... – dijo ella sin voltearse y con las manos arriba.

-Gabby? – dijo el dejando caer su bastón al suelo haciendo ruido cuando este reboto.

-he cumplido mi promesa... – ella se dio la vuelta lentamente y por fin después de 10 años pudo volver a ver a Willy a los ojos.

Ella corrió hacia el y lo abrazo con tanta fuerza que por poco los dos caen al suelo.

-donde has estado estos 10 años! – le dijo el mientras también la abrazaba.

-en un lugar horrible, pero no importa ya estamos juntos de nuevo... – ella pego su frente con la del, haciendo que se cayera su sombrero.

Ambos no pudieron resistir mas y se unieron en un beso que habían estado esperando por años. Cuando se separaron los dos se quedaron viendo de nuevo.

-Willy! Que le paso a tu cabello! Esta larguísimo! – dijo ella acariciando el pelo de el.

-desde el día que te fuiste, me deje de cortar el pelo, decidí que si tu no estabas aquí para verme con el pelo corto que tanto te gusta, nadie mas lo vería tampoco.

-oh vaya... y que es esta... casa... si se le puede llamar así... – dijo ella viendo a su alrededor.

-mmmm hay mucho que explicar... pero primero quiero presentarte a alguien – el la tomo de la mano y la saco de la casa. Ella pudo sentir que no llevaba guantes, cuando entraron al ascensor tomo las manos de el y las reviso a detalle.

-no me he hecho nada, recuerdas? Fue una promesa...

-estoy muy orgullosa de ti... – ella se volvió a acercar y lo beso una vez mas.

-... Ha-ha! Vamos a la celebración! Aun no acaba! Podemos llegar a tiempo – dijo el mientras se separaba de ella y presionaba el boton del cuarto ideal.

El ascensor salió disparado, y Gabrielle volvió a sentir esa sensación de vértigo que tanto le gustaba. En pocos segundos habían llegado a la cabaña que daba al Cuarto Ideal, ella pudo oír los tambores de la música oompa loompes y su corazón latía con mas fuerza de alegría.

Ambos salieron de la cabaña y pudieron ver que todos estaban de fiesta, ellos se acercaron a la mesa de bocadillos para comer algo.

-mmmmm Willy esto sigue siendo delicioso... – ella estaba comiendo como loca bocadillos – perdón pero hace años que no como nada tan sabroso.

Charlie a lo lejos observo que Willy había llegado y que había alguien junto con el, así es que corrió hasta donde estaban ellos.

-ven quiero presentarte a alguien... – Willy le dijo a Gabby.

-uumm si? A quien - ella comió el ultimo bocadillo y siguió a Willy, cuando vio a un niño frente a ellos, ella no entendía nada.

-Gabby te presento a Charlie... mi heredero – cuando Gabrielle oyó esas palabras su corazón se paralizo por completo.

-mucho gusto – saludo Charlie – iré a buscar a mi mama para decirle que estas aquí... se quedo muy preocupada cuando le dije que no querías venir a la fiesta.

Charlie salió corriendo, mientras el mundo de Gabrielle se desmoronaba, bueno después de todo ella le había dicho que continuara con su vida y que encontrara a alguien mas, solo que nunca pensó que el lo fuera hacer... ella había llegado tarde.

-que te parece, es un niño maravilloso... – Willy no se había dado cuenta que ella no le estaba poniendo atención.

-me alegro que hayas continuado con tu vida Willy de verdad... y también que seas feliz... pero es obvio que yo llegue muy tarde... creo que será mejor que me vaya... – dijo ella dando media vuelta.

-QUE? Como que te vas, otra vez pero acabas de llegar! No me puedes hacer esto – le dijo el tomándola del brazo.

-Willy no puedo quedarme después de esto, será mejor que vayas con tu hijo, el se veía muy preocupado...

-que! Mi hijo! Por Dios! Que locuras dices! El no es mi hijo es solo mi heredero... – ella al oír esas palabras volvió a sentir como latía su corazón – yo jamás tendría un hijo... si no es contigo.. – le dijo en un tono de voz casi inaudible

Charlie se acerco junto con sus padres a donde estaban Willy y Gabby.

-ellos son los..pa...pa... – Willy seguía sin poder decir esa palabra.

-somos los padres de Charlie... – le dijo el señor Bucket a Gabrielle al ver que Willy no podía decir esa palabra.

-tu debes ser Gabrielle... – dijo la Sra. Bucket ofreciéndole la mano – Willy nos hablo de ti...

-Ah SI? – ella volteo a ver a Willy que le sonreía mientras le daba la mano a la señora.

-quiero que te sientas como parte de la familia, bienvenida... – esas palabras sorprendieron de nuevo a Gabby "como que parte de la familia" pensaba ella. Si ella estaba de regreso era para estar con Willy no con personas que apenas había conocido, además ella no quería una familia que no fuera Willy.

Willy se dio cuenta de inmediato que Gabrielle estaba pensando miles de cosas en ese momento y antes de que ella dijera algo el decidió cortar esa conversación que no iba a llevar a nada bueno.

-bueno, bueno, mucha platica... mejor vamos a divertirnos! – dijo Willy totalmente feliz.

-tienes razón Willy, estaremos con los abuelos por si nos necesitan – dijo el señor Bucket. Willy cerro los ojos como tratando que esas palabras no las hubiera escuchado Gabby. Los señores Bucket y Charlie regresaron a donde estaban los abuelos.

-que abuelos? – la cara de ella era un total dilema – de que están hablando esas personas Willy?

-aaaah... es una larga historia Ha-ha! – rió nerviosamente – tengo una idea... vamos a caminar... te tengo una sorpresa y en el camino te explico... si? – Willy la miro fijamente y como siempre ella no pudo decir que no.

-odio cuando me miras de esa forma – le dijo ella fingiendo amenazadoramente.

-porque? – pregunto sonriendo.

-porque sabes perfectamente que no te puedo decir que no.

-Ha-ha! Ven quiero mostrarte algo... – el camino hacia ella le ofreció un brazo, ella lo tomo y se alejaron caminando alejándose del alboroto de la celebración.

Ambos caminaron un largo rato sin decir nada, pronto el ruido había quedado atrás, el cuarto estaba casi oscuro, de no ser por el reflejo que aun había desde las fogatas gigantes de los oompas loompas no se vería nada.

-a donde vamos? – pregunto Gabrielle cuando empezaron a bajar una especie de colina que llevaba al lago – no me digas que vamos al lago... pensé que era una ilusión..

-así lo era hasta hace 5 años... – el la volteo a ver – tu pelo también creció... y te ves extrañamente muy pálida, no te dio el sol en mucho tiempo verdad? – le dijo el muy serio.

-es una larga historia como dices tu... – ella bajo la vista mirando el césped, de pronto pararon y frente a sus vio el gran lago.

-ves? Ahora es real... – le dijo extendiendo el brazo que tenia libre. Ella observo toda la extensión del gran lago que había frente a sus ojos.

-es muy bonito... – dijo ella viéndolo – espera un momento... acaso..cambia de color?

-Aja! Sabes porque? – el la volteo a ver.

-no

-es porque lo llene con el agua que te gusta, el agua cambiante rellena todo el lago, Ha-ha! Adelante! Pruébala! – ambos se agacharon y probaron el agua.

-deliciosa, como siempre... pero ahora explícame como esta todo en tu vida Willy...

-aaah... si... – el se sentó a la orilla del lago y espero a que Gabrielle hiciera lo mismo – veras, hace 2 años aproximadamente... realice un concurso para buscar un heredero...

-porque? – ella lo interrumpió

-yo no sabia si tu ibas a regresar, y te había hecho la promesa de que iba a continuar haciendo dulces... si no buscaba a alguien, la fabrica dejaría de funcionar... – el la volteo a ver pero ella no dijo nada – así es que del concurso seleccione a 5 niños cuidadosamente, tenían que tener características mías, para que pudieran llevar la fabrica, uno debían amar el chocolate, tener confianza en si mismos, otra siempre obtener el resultado deseado, inteligencia y la mas importante...

-cual? – pregunto ella viéndolo.

-tu me enseñaste esa, sin ti jamás hubiera pensado en algo así... un buen corazón – ella únicamente le sonrió cuando el le dijo lo ultimo – y Charlie es todo eso, es un buen niño te agradara.

-perdón...

-pero porque? – pregunto el.

-por dudar de ti y de tus decisiones, tu sabes muy bien porque haces las cosas.

-oh, por favor no digas esas cosas...

Mientras ambos hablaban fuegos artificiales iluminaron el cielo artificial de Cuarto Ideal.

-vaya... eso ya no lo vi la otra vez verdad? – dijo ella viendo el cielo.

-no, fue justo después que te fuiste... pero ahora ya lo estas viendo.

-tuve que esperar 10 años para poder verlo... – dijo ella bostezando – Willy estoy muy cansada tuve un viaje muy largo, quisiera ir a descansar...

-claro... vamonos – el se paro del césped y tendió su mano para ayudarla a levantarse – quieres que llame al ascensor o vamos caminando.

-vamos caminando, quisiera pasar por otro bocadillo antes de subir – ambos empezaron a caminar en dirección donde estaba la celebración.

Cuando llegaron a la mesa de bocadillos, ella vio uno que le llamo mucho la atención, sobre un plato había unas especies de orugas de colores y tenían un aspecto no muy agradable, además se movían.

-que es eso, se muy asqueroso... – dijo ella acercándose a la mesa.

-Oooh! Recuerdas aquel gusano de gomita gigante?

-si?

-bueno, pues logre perfeccionarlo y ahora eso es lo que ves... bueno esos no son gusanos son orugas pero el concepto es el mismo, Ha-ha! – ella extrañaba las explicaciones que el siempre daba a sus alimentos – prueba una esta deliciosa, además después de dar el primer mordisco aun puedes sentir como se mueven en tu boca, Ha-ha!

-esta bien... – ella tomo entre sus dedos una pequeña oruga y la metió a su boca, podía sentir como se movía en su boca, dio la primera mordida, la oruga dio un par de movimientos mas y después paro, Willy la observaba divertido.

-vaya – dijo cuando por fin la trago – es bastante extraña la sensación, pero es absolutamente deliciosa.

-Ha-ha! Lo se! Ha sido un gran éxito alrededor del mundo.

-podemos irnos Willy, estoy cansada

-claro... solo deja despedirme de la familia Bucket... – dijo el caminando en dirección a donde estaban, Willy volteo a ver a Gabrielle cuando no la vio cerca de el – no vienes conmigo?

-claro... – camino junto con Willy para acompañarlo, a ella no le agradaban para nada esa familia, de algún modo ella sentía que estaban usurpando su lugar, pero aun así puso su mejor cara y fingir una amable despedida. En esos momentos entendió a Willy cuando tenia que fingir algo, solo que esta vez era ella la que estaba fingiendo.

-Familia Bucket nosotros nos retiramos... – dijo Willy al llegar donde estaban todos.

-oh, Willy quien es ella? – dijo la abuela Georgina.

-no, nos las vas a presentar? – pregunto el abuelo Joe

-nos seas, patán y preséntala – dijo el mal hablado abuelo George

-si, Willy queremos saber quien es... – al final dijo la abuela Josephine

-Ha-ha! Claro! Ella es Gabrielle Guiver... – dijo pasándola al frente de el.

-mucho gusto... – dijo ella con una fingida sonrisa.

-mira ellos son los abuelos, Joe, Josephine, George y Georgina, los pa.. pa... – una vez mas Willy no podía decir aquella palabra.

-padres de los padres de Charlie ya entendí... – ella se preguntaba como había sido posible que Willy dejara entrar a tantos padres a la fabrica cuando el era el primero en no poder ni siquiera en nombrarlos.

-por que se van tan temprano, queridos? – dijo la señora Bucket al lado de su marido.

-Gabby se siente cansada por el viaje, y quiere descansar... – dijo Willy pasando un brazo alrededor de la espalda de ella.

-oh ya vemos – dijo el padre de Charlie – tienes razón es mejor que sea vayan.

-bueno, buenas noches – dijo Willy y dieron media vuelta para irse cuando ellos alcanzaron oír que Charlie decía algo.

-porque no vas a dejarla para que duerma y luego tu te regresas con nosotros Willy, para seguir festejando – tanto Willy y Gabby al oír esas palabras voltearon rápidamente a verlo.

-Charlie, ellos quieren estar solos, hace años que no se ven recuerdas? Ahora guarda silencio – le ordeno su padre al oído.

-los siento, papa – dijo Charlie bajando la cabeza y por un momento Willy estuvo feliz de que el padre de Charlie le hubiera dicho que hacer.

Los dos siguieron caminando en dirección al ascensor, los oompas loompas que la habían visto estaban felices de que hubiera regresado, y a ella le daba alegría que esas pequeñas criaturas estuvieran así solo porque ella había regresado. Aunque ella no sentía lo mismo en cuanto a la familia Bucket, pero bueno ya abría mucho tiempo para hablar de eso con Willy.


	4. Recuerdos

CAPITULO 4

"Recuerdos"

Ambos subieron al ascensor de cristal y Willy presiono el boton de su cuarto, el ascensor subió rápidamente, en el camino Gabrielle vio muchos cuartos que antes no existían, de pronto el elevador dio un giro inesperado que hizo que se estrellara contra una pared del ascensor, estaban pasando por un lugar donde había muchos destellos, como si se trataran de cortos circuitos. A su mente llegaron unos desagradables recuerdos...

_Flashback_

_-te enseñaremos a no estar de revoltosa en la celda... – decía un guardia de la prisión donde estaba – átala a la silla._

_-no.. no... por favor – decía Gabrielle._

_-haber si con esto entiendes a guardar silencio! – otro guardia mas se acercaba a ella con unos cables sin aislante, juntaba las puntas y un arco eléctrico se formaba._

_-no... – decía ella._

_El guardia se acerco a ella y empezó a darle descargas eléctricas por todo el cuerpo._

_Fin del flashback_

-Gabby... Gabby... que te ocurre... – decía Willy tomándola de los brazos y sacudiéndola suavemente.

-nooo... déjame... maldito! – grito ella, Willy se separo de ella, no entendiendo porque ella estaba así, cuando ella vio a su alrededor, el ascensor ya se había detenido y reconoció que estaban en el pasillo del cuarto de Willy.

-estas bien? – pregunto el muy preocupado.

-si, solo... un flashback, lo siento... no quise decirte eso a ti – ella acaricio la suave mejilla de Willy.

-segura? – decía el muy preocupado.

-claro... vamos... – ella salió del ascensor y camino hasta la puerta de Willy. Giro la perilla y abrió la puerta – vaya... aun recuerdo la primera vez que entre aquí y me escondí debajo de la cama...

-Ha-ha! Si quien se hubiera imaginado lo que pasaría después... – Willy entro al cuarto y se acerco a la pared junto a la puerta, prendió la luz pasando su mano por el censor del apagador y toda la habitación se ilumino.

Ella camino dentro y observo que casi todo seguía igual, la gran cama junto a la ventana que daba a la calle, los colores marrón y vino de las paredes, el olor a chocolate en el ambiente, con la diferencia que ahora frente a la cama había un gran televisor de plasma y sobre su escritorio estaba una computadora portátil.

-Willy, creo que has sucumbido a la tecnología...

-así es, no hay otra opción – el aun seguía parado junto al apagador de la luz, donde desde ahí puso a funcionar el sonido y una suave melodía relajante se empezó a oír – ahora controlo todo lo de mi cuarto desde aquí... la luz, la temperatura, el sonido... Ha-ha! Tienes razón sucumbí por completo a la tecnología.

Ella se sentó a la orilla de la cama y miro a Willy, esperando a que cerrara la puerta y viniera junto a ella. Willy se dio cuenta, dejo a un lado lo que estaba haciendo con la música, cerro la puerta y camino hacia ella, jalo la silla del escritorio y se sentó frente a ella.

-te gusta la música? – pregunto el para romper el silencio.

-si, quien es?

-se llama Thomas Otten – el agarro las manos de ella entre las suyas e hizo la pregunta que había guardado toda la noche – Donde estuviste todos estos años... y porque traes ese horrible uniforme militar.

-recuerdas mi ultima carta? – comenzó a decir ella.

-como podría olvidarla...

-después que la fui a enviar por correo los asesinos de nuestra agencia se enteraron donde estábamos escondidas, nos atraparon y llevaron a una horrible cárcel en medio de la nada en Rusia, estuvimos ahí casi 10 años hasta que el gobierno ruso se dio cuenta que esa cárcel operaba clandestinamente y nos liberaron hace un par de días.

-que horror! Pobre de ti... pero ahora que están fuera...no tendrán problemas con aquel tipo que ustedes llaman "jefe"?

-no, el murió 3 años después que nos encerraron... pensamos que nos liberarían, pero obviamente no fue así.

-no puedo creerlo... – decía Willy mientras veía el suelo.

-puedo tomar un baño?

-claro! Te prestare una pijama mía, mientras vamos por tu ropa a tu departamento – dijo el parándose y abriendo su closet.

-mi departamento? Pensé que para estas alturas ya lo habría perdido.

-yo lo compre y todas tus cosas están ahí – dijo el agarrando una pijama color azul marino y entregándosela a ella.

-que bien! Gracias – ella se paro de la cama le dio un beso rápido y se metió al baño.

-de nada... – contesto Willy, el decidió también ponerse su pijama para dormir, ya era muy tarde.

Dentro del cuarto de baño, Gabrielle se estaba dando un baño caliente en la reconfortante tina de Willy. Por fin después de años, se sentía totalmente relajada, y tranquila sin ninguna preocupación. Se sumergió en el agua para mojar por completo su cabello y otro flashback le vino a la mente.

_Flashback_

_-ya te hemos dicho que no debes estar de revoltosa! Pero no entiendes! – gritaba el guardia de la prisión – tu nos obligas a hacer esto._

_El junto con otro guardia la sumergían en un tambo de agua, haciendo que ella tragara agua y no pudiera respirar._

_Fin de flashback_

Gabrielle salió de la tina del agua respirando fuertemente, como si de verdad aquellos hombres estuvieran volviendo a ahogarla. Se dio cuenta que estaba en la fabrica y se calmo por completo, pero que era lo que le ocurría, estaba teniendo demasiados flashbacks en un corto tiempo.

-"que me pasa" – pensó ella y decidió que ya había sido suficiente agua por ese día.

Willy afuera estaba escribiendo en su computadora portátil los acontecimientos del día, en su bitácora, cuando Gabrielle salió del baño vistiendo la pijama que el le había dado.

-te sientes mejor? – pregunto el apagando la computadora.

-si, gracias – ella observo que el también ya tenia puesta su pijama solo que la de el era de un color café, ella sonrió al ver de nuevo su cabello.

-de que te ríes? – dijo el parándose de la silla y acercándose a la cama, levantando las sabanas.

-aun no me acostumbro a verte con el pelo largo – ella se acerco a la cama y se metió en ella, eligiendo el lado que daba a la ventana.

-si quieres ahora que regresaste puedo volver a cortármelo como lo tenia antes – Willy también se metió a la cama y con su mano apago la musica y las luces, Gabrielle miro de donde lo había hecho y noto que había otro controlador en la cabecera de la cama.

-no, así también me gustas – le dijo mientras ambos se acomodaban debajo de las sabanas viéndose fijamente.

-te extrañe mucho – dijo el quitándole cabello que estaba sobre su cara y acomodándolo detrás de su oreja... a ella también le había crecido bastante.

-y yo a ti – le dijo casi en susurro.

Willy se acerco a ella ya la beso suavemente, disfrutando tener sus labios entre los suyos una vez mas, poco a poco el fue incrementando la intensidad del beso, hasta que comenzó a descender hacia el cuello de ella, Gabrielle tenia los ojos cerrados, de pronto los abrió y no pudo ver nada, la oscuridad dominaba la habitación por completo, una vez mas se sintió como si estuviera encerrada en aquella pequeña celda, cuando ella sintió que Willy empezaba a acariciar su piel por debajo de la pijama lo alejo de ella.

-No... Willy ... – dijo ella volteándose para donde la luz de la luna alumbraba un poco la habitación.

Willy se quedo asombrado por un momento, el se acerco de nuevo a ella y le dijo al oído.

-lo siento, talvez fuimos muy rápido... perdóname... – le dijo el dándole un beso en la mejilla, ella aun seguía dándole la espalda y viendo hacia la ventana.

-no, Willy no es eso... – contesto ella

-entonces?... segura que estas bien?... te siento rara desde que llegaste – le dijo el sentándose en la cama y recargándose en la cabecera.

-a que te refieres – ella aun seguía sin voltear.

-cada que te pregunto si estas bien, me dices que si, pero obviamente no es cierto – dijo el seriamente.

-porque lo dices.

-lo puedo ver en tus ojos, algo te paso en este tiempo y no quieres decírmelo.

-no serviría de nada, de todos modos ya es cosa del pasado.

-si, pero si ni siquiera puedes decírmelo viéndome directamente... pero si quieres que dejemos las cosas así, esta bien – el se volvió a meter a la cama y se acostó dándole la espalda a ella.

Cuando Gabby oyó que ya no hablaba se volteo a verlo y vio que estaba dándole la espalda y supo de inmediato que había cometido un grave error al no querer decirle todo lo que había pasado en aquella prisión.

-Willy, no te enojes por favor... – ella se acerco a el y puso una mano sobre su hombro – es que no entiendes...

-entendería si me lo dijeras... – el se volteo y se sentó de nuevo sobre la cama.

-esta bien, te diré lo que paso.. – ella también se sentó a su lado.

-que fue lo que paso, tan horrible es que has estado muy distraída, lejana – ellos apenas se veían en la casi oscura habitación.

-como te dije estuve encerrada por casi 10 años, y no era un hotel de 5 estrellas... era un lugar inmundo, mi celda no media mas de 2x3 metros, no tenia luz, siempre estaba sola, la comida estaba casi siempre en estado de descomposición o daban comida que dudaba que fuera comida, la luz del solo entraba 5 horas al día por una ventanilla de no mas de 10 cm... jamás tuve un lugar donde dormir... era totalmente nauseabundo tener que dormir en el suelo, que siempre estaba mojado ya que la celda tenia goteras por todos lados... – ella había bajado la mirada y apretaba sus puños con fuerza – salíamos a caminar diario 10 minutos, pero el frió de Rusia era tan insoportable que era una tortura caminar en ese clima.

-es horrible... – dijo Willy tomando las manos de ella que estaban empuñadas – me lo puedo imaginar...

-NOO! No puedes! Porque tu no estuviste ahí... en esa celda siempre húmeda y fría!... no estuviste en la oscuridad durante años!... en las noche por la ventanilla podía ver una sola estrella en el cielo y yo rogaba, pedía, imploraba, que en algún momento tu llegaras y me sacaras de ese horrible lugar!... donde si hablaba muy fuerte me torturaban! Yo lloraba todas las noches esperando que algún día pudiera salir de ahí! – ella estaba totalmente fuera de si, las lagrimas salían de sus ojos sin control alguno – y yo pedía a esa estrella, pedía que me sacaras! Pero jamás apareciste!

Willy le soltó las manos y la abrazo fuertemente dejando que ella se desahogara, dejo que sacara todo lo que había guardado por tantos años.

-una noche trate de escapar, me atraparon y cortaron con navajas mis brazos esperando que muriera desangrada... en esos momentos solo pedía que si había ángeles tal como tu lo habías dicho, quería que me llevaran lejos de ahí, ya no quería vivir mas... entonces sostuve la W que me diste entre mis manos y sabia que no podía darme por vencida, te había hecho una promesa que no iba a romper... – ella ya estaba mas calmada, pero seguía llorando sobre el hombro de Willy.

-hay algo que debes saber... – ella levanto la cara y se limpio las lagrimas con la manga de la pijama – al recibir tu ultima carta empecé a trazar un mapa en donde habías estado, trate de entender como era que se movían... – el se estiro al mueble que estaba al lado de la cama y saco la computadora portátil que una vez ella uso para entrar a la fabrica – pero jamás pude entenderlo... me sentí totalmente impotente, porque por primera vez en mi vida no sabia que hacer o como hallarte... – el prendió la computadora y le mostró lo que había hecho con el mapa – y ahora que me dices todo esto... me siento terriblemente culpable, porque tu pasaste todas esas horribles cosas solo por salvarme a mi... – ahora Willy estaba a punto de llorar – no merezco tenerte a mi lado...

-no digas eso... si lo hice fue porque te quiero demasiado, y no podía permitir que te lastimaran... – ella tomo su cara entre sus manos y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-perdóname por haberme dado por vencido y no seguirte buscando... – el junto su frente con la de ella.

-no hay nada que perdonar... ahora tendremos que tratar de recuperar el tiempo perdido... si?

-estoy de acuerdo.

-pero por ahora hay que dormir... es muy tarde... – Willy asintió con la cabeza y ambos se acostaron de nuevo en la cama, ella se acomodo junto a Willy y se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

Gabrielle no podía estar mas feliz, por fin dormía junto al hombre que amaba en una reconfortante cama, hacia años que no dormía así, mientras que Willy por primera vez en 10 años no tuvo ese horrible sueño, porque ahora a la mujer que perdía en su pesadilla la tenia entre sus brazos.


	5. Sorpresas

Hola, gracias por sus reviews créanme que me hacen muy feliz cuando los leo, espero que los siguientes capítulos no hagan que se decepcionen de mi.

Bien debo de aclarar algo, cuando vi la pelicula, el final no me gusto para nada, la casa de los Buckets en medio del Cuarto de chocolate, no no no...Tim, Tim no me gusto para nada ese final y obviamente eso se reflejara en el fic, espero lo comprendan

CAPITULO 5

"Sorpresas"

Hacia cerca de 2 horas que el sol había hecho su aparición para anunciar un nuevo día, tanto Willy como Gabby seguían en la cama, raro en Willy que ya había pasado su hora de levantarse, el despertó a la hora de siempre pero ver a Gabrielle dormir junto el fue mas que suficiente para que el se quedara junto con ella, pero ya era tarde y si no se despertaban perderían el desayuno.

-Gabby... Gabby... despierta... – el la movía muy levemente hasta que ella empezó a abrir los ojos – despierta... la tierra dice hola.

-hola... – dijo ella tratando de abrir los ojos – que hora es?

-cerca de las 9 hay que levantarnos si no perderemos el desayuno...

-claro – ella sonrió – hace cuanto que despertaste?

-hace unas dos horas... – el empezó a acariciar el suave pelo de ella.

-y que hiciste todo este tiempo? – pregunto ella ya mas despierta

-verte dormir... Ha-ha! – el estaba totalmente feliz de tenerla junto a el. Gabrielle solo abrió mucho los ojos sorprendida.

-a veces me asustas...

-Ha-ha! Mejor dame un beso de buenos días... – el se acerco a ella y la beso – ahora será mejor que nos cambiemos para ir a desayunar.

Willy salió de la cama camino hacia el cuarto de baño.

-porque no llamas a un oompa loompa para que te traiga ropa, seguro que para ahora ya te prepararon algo.

-si... gracias...

Willy se metió al cuarto de baño y Gabrielle chasqueo tres veces los dedos, y se sintió extraña haciéndolo de nuevo, inmediatamente un oompa loompa entro a la habitación, lo mas extraño de todo era que traía cargando ropa para ella.

-vaya! Gracias! Como supiste que te iba a pedir esto! – dijo ella acercándose al oompa loompa, este solo le sonrió, hizo una reverencia y salió de la habitación.

Ella no entendía porque los oompa loompas casi no hablaban, o solo hablaban con Willy o si llegaban a hablar decían muy poco. Cuando termino de cambiarse oyó como se habría la puerta del baño y Willy salía completamente listo, vistiendo como siempre su saco que le llegaba casi a la rodilla, su chaleco negro, camisa estampada y pantalón negro.

-lista? – dijo el.

-solo espera un momento... – ella se metió al baño se acabo de arreglar y en pocos minutos salió – vamonos... me muero por desayunar.

-bien! – el sonrió y fue al closet a sacar un sombrero y su bastón, se coloco el sombrero sobre su cabeza y tomo un bastón, cuando ella lo vio se quedo sorprendida.

-Willy?...

-dime? – el camino hacia ella llevando el bastón en su mano derecha.

-acaso... lo que hay dentro de tu bastón... son dulces?

-Ha-ha! Si! Pequeños y deliciosos – dijo el totalmente orgulloso.

-vaya... – ella no dijo nada mas y camino hacia la puerta de la habitación.

-que ocurre no te gusta? – el la alcanzo antes que saliera.

-es muy original Willy... pero... – ella guardo silencio y se quedo el bastón – es muy extraño.

-si quieres lo dejo... – dijo el señalando el closet de donde lo había sacado.

-no... no me hagas caso... – le dijo sonriendo – mejor vamos a desayunar.

-claro...

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada mas y caminaron con rumbo al ascensor de cristal.

-me muero por saber que prepararon los oompas loompas de desayuno... – Willy puso una cara de admiración y abrió la boca como si fuera a decir algo pero las palabras no salían – que ocurre Willy?

-veras... hay algo que debes saber... – el apoyo sus manos sobre su bastón viendo hacia arriba – ahora ya no desayuno lo que los oompas loompas preparan... dehechonocomonadadeellos... – dijo el tan rápido y casi en un susurro que ella no entendió nada de lo ultimo que dijo.

-que dices? No te entiendo...

-que ahora desayuno con todos los Buckets... no te molesta verdad?

-aah... ya veo... – otra vez ella volvió a sentir ese rechazo hacia aquella familia que a pesar de que no le habían dado ningún motivo, a ella no le agradaban – no... claro que no – ella una vez mas fingía una sonrisa frente a Willy.

-ooh! Que bien! En ese caso... – Willy presiono el boton del cuarto de chocolate y el ascensor salió disparado para allá.

Como siempre el ascensor llego en muy corto tiempo, cuando las puertas se abrieron la casa de los Buckets sacando humo por la chimenea predominaba el paisaje y ahora que la podía ver mejor con la luz, a Gabrielle le desagradaba mas, aun no podía entender como era posible que Willy hubiera permitido que pusieran esa horrible casa en medio del cuarto de chocolate. Salieron del ascensor y caminaron hacia la casa, Willy toco la puerta de la casa y Charlie salió a abrir.

-Willy! Llegas un poco tarde! – después que dijo eso, observo que Gabrielle estaba parada junto a el – oh! Hola Gabrielle, pasen – Charlie se hizo a un lado dejándolos pasar.

-Willy pensamos que hoy no ibas a venir! – dijo el Señor Bucket – Gabrielle que sorpresa! bienvenida a nuestra casa

Ella sonrió fingidamente una vez mas a toda la familia que estaba prácticamente amontonada alrededor de la mesa desayunando.

-vamos tomen asiento... – dijo la señora Bucket – que quieres desayunar Gabrielle?.

-oh lo que sea esta bien gracias.

-y tu Willy? Lo de siempre?

-si por favor...

-traeré una silla extra – el señor Bucket se paro y empezó a buscar por la pequeña casa, pero no encontraba otra – cielos, creo que no hay otra silla en la casa... pero ten esto servirá... – el le paso un bote de pintura vació, el asombro de ella no cabía en aquella casa. Willy al ver la cara de ella, supo de inmediato que debía hacer algo.

-Ha-ha! Yo lo ocupare – dijo el tomando el bote de pintura – tu toma mi silla...

-gracias eres muy amable – ella se sentó en la silla y Willy junto a ella pronto la señora Bucket se acerco a ellos con los platos del desayuno.

-Gracias! – dijo Willy con una sonrisa.

-gracias – le dijo Gabrielle.

Ella vio que a Willy le había servido unos pequeños pancakes algo quemados y un vaso de leche con chocolate, Gabby observo su plato y pudo ver dos rebanadas de pan tostado y un vaso de leche igual al de Willy, la vajilla en la que habían servido el desayuno de todos era una mezcla de varias vajillas juntas, había de todos lo colores y todos tamaños, aquel estilo con el que ella se había acostumbrado a tomar los alimentos con Willy había desaparecido por completo, ni siquiera cuando estaba sola en su departamento comía así.

Todos continuaron en silencio con sus alimentos, el ruido de los cubiertos sobre los platos resonaban en la casa, así como también el ruido que hacían los abuelos al comer con sus dentaduras postizas, si había algo que molestaba a Gabrielle era que la gente hiciera ruidos con la boca al comer, pero al parecer a ella era la única a la que le molestaba eso.

-Willy – por fin el silencio fue interrumpido por Charlie – que haremos el día de hoy?

-oooh! Mi querido niño, me temo que el día de hoy no podré trabajar, iré al antiguo departamento de Gabby por sus cosas – Willy tomo el ultimo sorbo de leche con chocolate – no es así? – el volteo a ver a Gabrielle con las marcas de la leche sobre sus labios.

-así es Willy – ella tomo una servilleta y limpio las marcas de leche que tenia Willy, lo que le recordó que no había probado nada de su leche, tomo el vaso y tomo un trago, su sorpresa fue que ella esperaba un delicioso chocolate como el que probo la primera vez que ceno en la fabrica, pero esa leche era todo lo contrario, no le gusto en lo absoluto, como era posible que Willy aceptara esa mala calidad en el desayuno.

-entonces te vas a mudar a la fabrica? – pregunto la señora Bucket.

-así es, ya lo teníamos planeado desde antes que me tuviera que ir... – ella tomo la mano de Willy que estaba sobre la mesa – no es así Willy?

-Aja! Ahora por fin seguiremos con lo que empezamos hace años – contesto Willy viendo a Gabby.

-que bien!...si.si... nos da gusto – por fin los abuelos habían hablado.

-en ese caso esta no será la primera vez que tomemos el desayuno juntos – dijo la señora Bucket levantándose de la mesa y empezando a levantar los platos.

-Ha-ha... supongo – ella sin darse cuenta había imitado la misma risa con la que Willy reía cuando quería ocultar algo.

-bueno vamonos antes que se haga mas tarde... – Willy se paro de su incomodo asiento y espero a que Gabrielle hiciera lo mismo.

-claro – ella se puso de pie y camino hacia la salida – hasta luego – se despidió ella y salió de la casa.

-van a venir a comer Willy? – pregunto la señora Bucket.

-no... tal vez... no lo se... mejor no nos esperen

Willy salió de la casa y Gabrielle ya lo esperaba fuera.

-como nos iremos? – pregunto ella.

-Oh te tengo una sorpresa que te encantara – dijo el moviendo la mano en el aire

-en serio?

-si! Vamos, vamos... – ambos empezaron a caminar para la salida del cuarto de chocolate, cuando llegaron a la puerta Willy la abrió y caminaron por el largo pasillo.

-a propósito Willy, tienes que mejorar las cerraduras de tu fabrica – le dijo mientras caminaban por el pasillo.

-porque?

-entrar es muy fácil...

-ouh en ese caso ordenare a los oompas loompas que arreglen ese pequeño problema – Willy abrió la ultima puerta y salieron de la fabrica. El sol brillaba en todo su esplendor y no había ni una nube en el cielo.

-ven... – le dijo Willy y ambos bajaron por las escaleras

Willy abrió la puerta donde tenia escondido el auto de ella, esta vez Willy salió a plena luz del día, sin importarle que alguien lo pudiera ver, ahora eso era lo que menos le interesaba. Ambos se metieron al garage donde estaba el auto.

-es lo que creo que es? – dijo ella acercándose al auto que estaba tapado debajo de la manta.

-porque no te acercas y lo averiguas... – le dijo Willy.

Gabrielle se acerco prácticamente corriendo y destapo rápidamente el auto, pudiendo ver que estaba en perfecto estado.

-Willy! Conservaste a mi bebe! – ella se acerco al lado de la ventanilla del conductor viendo hacia el interior – tienes el control?

Willy abrió el coche con el control remoto permitiendo que ella subiera y prendiera el auto, el se acerco al auto y subió en el lugar del copiloto.

-gracias, Willy gracias! – ella ponía sus manos sobre el volante y ajustaba los espejos retrovisores – porque esta todo fuera de su lugar?

-Ha-ha! Espero que no te enojes... pero lo use un par de veces para ir a tu departamento... – dijo el esperando que en cualquier momento ella le reclamara algo.

-espero que no te hayan vuelto a multar... – le dijo ella viéndolo de reojo

-no como crees manejaba con mucha precaución.

-oh, esta bien en ese caso... podemos ir a mi departamento ahora?

-claro! – le contesto el con su acostumbrado alto tono de voz, el se puso el cinturón de seguridad mientras ella sacaba el auto y lo acercaba a la puerta principal. Willy presiono el boton y las puertas se abrieron dejando pasar al auto, toda la gente que estaba cerca de la fabrica, caminando o desayunando en el café de enfrente se quedaron viendo fijamente el coche, y el alcanzo a escuchar como la gente gritaba "es Willy Wonka! Ha salido de la fabrica!"

-aun no se han olvidado de ti? – pregunto ella manejando por entre las calles del pueblo que rodeaba a la fabrica.

-lo hicieron por un tiempo pero seguro que ahora no nos dejaran en paz otra vez.

Willy seguía observando como la gente trataba de alcanzar el auto para poder verlo, hasta que por fin entraron a la carretera principal y dejaron a la gente detrás.

-Willy... ahora que lo pienso... como lograste prender mi auto si solo prende con mi huella digital? – pregunto ella viéndolo rápidamente para después devolver la vista a la carretera.

-Ha-ha! Pues ahora hay dos huellas que pueden prender el auto... los oompas loompas y yo pudimos introducir mi huella al sistema... no fue fácil pero lo logramos – dijo el totalmente orgulloso.

Ella no hizo otra cosa que reír en silencio, Willy prendió el radio buscando una estación en el radio que tuviera música buena, cuando encontró algo que le gustara le dejo ahí. El resto del viaje no dijeron nada, a pesar de la hora llegaron muy rápido al antiguo departamento de ella.

-vaya, ahí esta es increíble que este a unos pasos de mi casa – ella metió el coche al estacionamiento y observo que su lugar estaba vació, dio vuelta al auto y lo estaciono.

-vayamos por tus cosas – Willy bajo del vehículo seguido de ella, como era costumbre de el, se dirigió a las escaleras.

-porque te vas por ahí? – ella lo detuvo

-para evitar encontrarme con alguien en el ascensor.

-esta bien... – ambos subieron por las escaleras hasta que llegaron al piso donde se encontraba su departamento.

Cuando llegaron frente a su puerta Willy saco la lleve del departamento y abrió la puerta para que Gabby pudiera pasar.

-vaya... ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que estuve aquí por ultima vez – dijo ella mirando todo el departamento, ella vio los muebles tapados con mantas y alguno que otro mueble cubierto con plástico – tu tapaste todo?

-aja, para evitar que se deterioraran.

-gracias – le dijo ella viéndolo.

-porque?

-porque a pesar que yo me fui tu mantuviste todo igual para cuando yo regresara... bueno... excepto tu cabello verdad? Jaja – ella se acerco a el y lo beso.

-bueno mejor démonos prisa para empacar todo, si? – dijo el cuando se separaron.

-tienes razón... yo creo que solo me llevare mi ropa... – ella camino a su cuarto para empezar a empacar, Willy la siguió por si la podía ayudar en algo. Ella abrió el closet y el bastón que Willy había dejado el otro día cayo a sus pies – que hace uno de tus bastones aquí?

-Ha-ha! El otro día vine y olvide llevármelo.

-ah ya veo... – ella empezó a sacar su ropa y ponerla sobre la cama – cada cuanto venias aquí?

-pues cada vez que no podía resistir estar lejos de ti... – el camino hacia ella tomando una de sus manos – venia aquí en las noches y de alguna forma eso me reconfortaba.

-Willy... – ella se acerco a el y lo abrazo – yo también te extrañaba mucho – ambos se abrazaron un largo tiempo hasta que ella se separo y empezó de nuevo a sacar mas ropa del closet.

-te llevaras todo esto? – pregunto el asombrado al ver toda la ropa de ella.

-claro!

-pero en donde la vas a meter?

-ve al cuarto de al lado y tráeme las maletas que están ahí por favor – Willy salió del cuarto de ella y fue por lo que le dijo, mientras ella doblaba todo para que cupiera en las maletas.

-son estas? – dijo Willy cargando una maleta en cada mano.

-si, gracias – ella tomo una maleta que traía el y comenzó a guardar todas sus cosas dentro – si quieres puedes meter lo demás en la otra maleta Willy.

-oh claro... – el empezó a guardar también ropa de ella.

Después de estar doblando y metiendo ropa el tiempo se les paso volando y cuando se dieron cuenta por fin habían acabado de meter todo y estaban cerrando la maleta que había quedado repleta.

-listo... falta que lleves algo mas? –pregunto Willy mientras se sentaba en la cama.

-mmm creo que no... a no espera si... – ella se metió a su closet ya vació se puso sobre sus rodillas y del piso del closet quito parte de este que cubría una parte secreta del closet.

-que tienes ahí? – dijo Willy totalmente intrigado.

-cosas de mi antiguo trabajo – comenzó a sacar sus instrumentos de espía, armas, cuchillos, lámparas, lentes infrarrojos etc – seguro todo esto ya esta obsoleto pero aun así me gustaría conservarlo, espero no te moleste.

-oh, no claro que no, solo lo pondrás en una habitación dedicada a eso ok?

-seguro.

-aunque no se para que quieres todo eso, no creo que lo necesites dentro de la fabrica – decía mientras ella ahora sacaba maletines que Willy desconocía lo que llevaban dentro.

-pues esto nos puede servir no lo crees?... – ella se dio la vuelta y le mostró un par de esposas

-aaah... aaah... bueno Ha-ha!... si lo pones así... – Willy empezó a tartamudear y ponerse nervioso, mientras ella lo veía sonriente.

-Jajaja hay Willy... porque te pones así, no se en que estarías pensando tu... pero yo me refería a que talvez algún intruso que se quisiera meter a la fabrica lo podríamos inmovilizar con esto – ella se dio la vuelta y siguió sacando cosas del closet – pero si tu quieres podríamos usarlas para otra cosa... – ella estaba riéndose sin que el se diera cuenta, estaba segura que en ese momento Willy se estaba arrepintiendo por lo que dijo.

-Ha-ha! Que graciosa eres... – dijo el completamente rojo.

Después que ella saco todas sus cosas, las ordeno y metió en una maleta que tenia especial para ese tipo de cosas.

-bien listo, eso es todo, vamonos – dijo ella poniéndose de pie cargando su maleta

-que bien! – el se paro de la cama y tomo una maleta en cada mano para salir con ellas pero estaban muy pesadas – uff! Creo que tendré que mandar a hacer otro closet, no creo que toda tu ropa quepa en el que tengo... – Willy cargaba con trabajo las maletas, después de todo eso de la fuerza nunca había sido su fuerte.

-quieres que te ayude a cargar? – dijo ella viendo como Willy sufría para cargar las maletas.

-no... yo puedo... gracias... – el avanzaba 3 pasos y dejaba las maletas en el suelo, descansaba un poco y volvía avanzar otros 3 pasos.

-bueno, si tu lo dices... – ella se adelanto a la puerta del departamento para abrirla.

Ella tuvo que esperar unos minutos a que Willy llegara a la puerta, una vez que el salió Gabby cerro la puerta, si seguían a ese paso seguro que llegarían a la fabrica al anochecer.

-iremos por el ascensor verdad? – pregunto el cuando por fin llegaron frente al ascensor.

-no lo se tu fuiste el que dijiste que por las escaleras para que nadie te viera.

-pero no podría bajar tantos pisos cargando estas maletas... creo que me arriesgare y bajaremos por el ascensor Ha-ha!

-esta bien... – ella presiono el boton del ascensor y esperaron a que las puertas se abrieran. – esperemos que no nos encontremos con nadie...

-si yo también.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y para su buena suerte no había nadie dentro, ella entro primero y presiono el boton para que no se cerraran las puertas y evitar complicarle mas las cosas a Willy que primero metió una maleta y después la otra. Una vez que acabo de meterlas el se recargo en una pared del ascensor. Gabrielle presiono el boton del sótano y el ascensor comenzó a bajar lentamente. De pronto hizo una parada, alguien iba a subir.

-no, no todo iba tan bien...- dijo Willy en voz baja, brinco por encima de las maletas y se paro junto a Gabrielle.

Las puertas se abrieron y entro una señora de aproximadamente 50 años, que al ver a Gabrielle sonrió por completo.

-Gabrielle! Pero que milagro hacia años no te veía, todos en el edificio creíamos que habías muerto o algo por el estilo!

-Señora Daldi, que gusto verla! – dijo ella con una sonrisa fingida – que gusto me da que notaron mi ausencia, excepto la parte en que creían que estaba muerta, claro.

-hay querida, pero donde has estado todos estos años! – dijo la señora mientras presionaba le boton del lobby del edificio – solamente veíamos a este joven que venia ocasionalmente a tu departamento – Willy quedo totalmente sorprendido al oír a esa señora, el que había pensado que no había sido visto por nadie.

-tuve que hacer un viaje muy largo... – fue todo lo que contesto ella.

-pero te ves terrible! Mira ese color que traes, se parece mucho al de el – dijo la señora señalando a Willy, el hizo una cara se disgusto cuando aquella señora lo señalo – y ya te mudas?

-algo así...

-bueno, espero verte después para que me cuentes de tu largo viaje... adiosito – la señora salió del ascensor dejándolos de nuevo solos.

-Buff, que señora tan molesta... – dijo Gabby.

-como es que supo que yo venia aquí? – pregunto Willy.

-esa señora es la mas chismosa de todo el edificio, dentro de una hora ya todo el edificio sabrá que vine, que me mude y que me fui contigo.

-espero que no me haya reconocido...

-ya Willy deja de ser tan paranoico – el ascensor abrió las puertas en el sótano y otra vez Willy comenzó con su ardua tarea de cargar las maletas.

Después de casi 15 minutos para lograr hacer caber todo en la cajuela del auto, ambos dejaron el edificio y salieron a las calles de la ciudad.

-iremos directo a la fabrica? – pregunto ella.

-no lo se, quieres ir a algún lado?

-pues me gustaría ir caminar al aire libre, hace mucho que no hago eso...

-bueno en ese caso vamos al parque que esta en el centro, es grande y bonito, claro no tanto como mi cuarto ideal pero tiene un hermoso lago donde podríamos rentar una lancha Ha-ha!

-eso me agrada mucho! – ella manejo directamente al parque, estaciono el coche justo frente a la entrada principal – vamos! Hace un lindo día.

-espero que no haya mucha gente... – dijo el bajando del coche.

-hay Willy tu y tu fobia a la gente...

-no es cierto! Yo no tengo fobia a la gente

-claro, Willy... – ella dio la vuelta al coche y llego junto a el – porque no te quitas tu sombreo y tu saco, así será mas difícil que te reconozca la gente, no vaya a ser que se nos abalancen como fieras... jaja

-deja de burlarte! – le dijo el serio mientras se quitaba el saco y el sombrero y los dejaba dentro del coche.

-no te enojes, no es para tanto.

Los dos entraron al parque caminaron por los senderos que los grandes árboles marcaban, los rayos del sol se alcanzaban a colar por entre las espesas ramas de los árboles. La nieve había desaparecido por casi por completo, era como si la primavera hubiera llegado.

-mira ahí están los botes! – dijo Willy feliz – vamos, rentemos uno.

Los dos se acercaron al encargado del negocio y rentaron un bote, a esas horas y entre semana eran los únicos en el lago.

-vas a remar tu? – pregunto Gabby subiéndose al bote y viendo que Willy se acomodaba en el lugar donde estaban los remos.

-claro! En la escuela yo pertenecía al equipo de remo!

-Wuaw! Me sorprendes, jamás me lo hubiera imaginado - el comenzó a remar y la verdad lo hacia bastante bien.

Ella lo observaba fijamente mientras remaba, se veía absolutamente adorable, jamás lo había visto en una situación así. De pronto el dejo de remar y se la quedo viendo fijamente.

-que ocurre? – pregunto ella.

-mírame a los ojos... – el se paro de su lugar se acerco a ella y se quedo viendo sus ojos detenidamente – o yo no me había dado cuenta, que lo dudo mucho o tu color de ojos cambio...

-veras... – ella desvió la mirada de el y se quedo viendo el agua sobre la que flotaban – cuando estuve encerrada, me inyectaron una droga para probar que tal funcionaba contra las arrugas... un método experimental, entonces pues... no funciono y el efecto secundario fue un cambio de color de ojos, muy leve pero fue un cambio.

Willy se sentó de nuevo en su lugar y se quedo viendo el piso del bote, ella estaba segura que se estaba sintiendo culpable.

-fue doloroso? – pregunto el sin voltear a verla.

-no... – mintió ella, estaba segura que si le decía la verdad se iba a sentir aun mas culpable.

-eso me hace sentir un poco mejor..

-no es para tanto, tan solo fue un piquetito – ella se sentó al lado de el y tomo su mano, ambos se quedaron viendo, de pronto Willy escucho un ruido que al parecer venia del estomago de ella.

-tienes hambre?

-porque lo dices? – pregunto ella

-ese sonido lo reconocería en cualquier lado, es que no desayunaste lo suficiente?

-mmm... solo le di unas mordidas al pan y un pequeño trago a la leche...

-pero porque acaso no te gusto? – ahí estaba la pregunta a la que Gabrielle tendría que responder tarde o temprano.

-mmm... veras Willy... no quiero que lo tomes a mal, pero que fue lo que te paso?

-pasarme de que? – el no sabia a que se refería ella.

-Willy... yo pensé que en tu fabrica solo manejabas la mejor calidad de todo... y perdón por lo que voy a decir... pero el desayuno de hoy no se acercaba para nada a lo que me habías dado antes...

Willy no decía nada tan solo seguía mirando el piso del bote.

-o acaso es mentira? – Willy dio un suspiro y por fin volteo a verla.

-lo se... pero es que cuando ellos se mudaron a la fabrica me acogieron como si yo fuera parte de la familia y no me pareció correcto despreciar sus alimentos...

-pero porque no los provees tu con tu materia prima, así se arreglaría un poco la situación, no crees?

-eso intente pero no me dejan que les de nada todo lo compra la señora Bucket fuera y prepara los alimentos como ella acostumbra...

-si ya me di cuenta de eso, pero eso de estar comiendo cosas que no te gustan no va contigo... que paso con el Willy que conocí que solo comía lo mejor, además, lamento decirlo pero... su vajilla es totalmente horrible! – Willy soltó una carcajada cuando la oyó decir eso – en serio! A mi me encantaba la que usabas tu, con tu logo en todos los platos, en los cubiertos, todo era completamente armónico.

-jajaja... tienes razón a mi tampoco me gustan los platos que ocupan – dijo el sonriendo – bueno... y que propones?

-pues que regresemos a lo de antes, ya sabes deliciosa comida preparada por los oompas loompas servida en hermosos platos y sentados en un amplio y precioso comedor.

-es cierto, extraño esos días... pero ellos jamás querrán comer en el comedor de la fabrica,

-bueno pues que ellos sigan comiendo en su casa, no crees?

-pues si... pero mientras vamos a comer algo – dijo el volviendo a remar en dirección de la orilla.

Cuando regresaron el bote a su lugar caminaron por el parque buscando algo de comer.

-estas segura que quieres comer algo de lo que venden aquí? – pregunto el

-si, quiero comer algo callejero hace años no como nada así.

-okay... – dijo Willy con resignación.

-mira! Allá venden hot dogs!

-hot dogs? Quieres comer hot dogs? Y te quejas de la comida de la señora Bucket

-cuando los pruebes te encantaran.

-mmm no lo creo.

Ambos caminaron hacia el pequeño establecimiento donde vendían los hot dogs, Gabrielle ordeno dos y le paso uno a Willy ella se lo empezó a comer de inmediato mientras que Willy dudaba en darle una mordida.

-vamos Willy no seas gallina no te va a matar.

-okay... – el le dio una mordida y pudo que comprobar que de verdad no estaba tan mal – oye, esto sabe delicioso!

-te lo dije! – los dos se sentaron una banca que encontraron libre en el parque de pronto se empezaron a ver mucha gente caminando.

-porque se ve tanta gente? Si antes no había? – pregunto Willy acabándose su hot dog.

-es hora de comer y muchos salen de sus trabajos y vienen a comer al parque,

-podríamos ir a otro lado aquí hay mucha gente.

Willy y Gabby tomaron su basura y se pararon de la banca caminando en dirección opuesta a la gente, pronto Willy oyó una voz que gritaba "miren! Es Willy Wonka!" toda la gente empezó a buscar a los alrededores buscándolo, ellos siguieron caminando como si nada.

-cielos, me descubrieron!

-no voltees... vienen 2 personas corriendo justo a las 3 y las 6, a la cuenta de 3 corremos si?

-aja – el la tomo de la mano preparado para echarse a correr.

-uno... dos...

-tres! – grito el y se echaron a correr sin un punto fijo en el parque, después de correr un rato voltearon y ya no había nadie alrededor, nadie los había seguido – buff! Eso estuvo cerca!

-bastante – decían ellos agitados por la carrera que hicieron – en que parte del parque estamos? – dijo ella mirando a su alrededor y dándose cuenta que no había absolutamente una alma a la redonda.

-no lo se

El sol que estaba brillando desapareció y enormes nubes grises cruzaban el cielo.

-talvez deberíamos irnos... parece que va a llover – dijo ella observando el cielo.

-llover? En esta época del año, a esta hora del día no creo... – el estaba confiado que no llovería, de pronto unas enormes gotas empezaron a caer.

-decías? – ella extendió las manos para sentir mejor el agua que caía tupidamente sobre ellos.

-bueno hasta yo me puedo equivocar de vez en cuando no? – el agua caía tan fuerte que ambos ya estaban totalmente empapados.

Gabrielle se comenzó a reír sin control, empezó a dar vueltas bajo el agua sintiendo como caía el agua sobre su rostro.

-que te ocurre? – pregunto Willy.

-hacia años que no me mojaba así, la ultima vez fue cuando yo era una niña, te habías mojado así alguna vez?

-no, ahora que lo dices, nunca... – ella se acerco a el lo tomo de las manos e hizo que empezara a dar vueltas junto con ella.

-vamos siente como cae el agua por tu rostro, después como se filtra a través de tu ropa y hace contacto tu piel... – ambos dejaron de dar vueltas y se quedaron inmóviles, tan solo dejando que la lluvia los empapara – lo sientes?

-lo siento... – el se acerco a ella y la beso, ella paso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de el, mientras sentía como la lluvia seguía cayendo fuertemente sobre ellos, pero no les importaba – puedo sentir el agua recorriendo cada poro de mi piel – decía el prácticamente contra los labios de ella – pero me agradaría mas que fueses tu la que lo hicieras – el volvió a decir esas palabras apenas unos milímetros separado de ella

Gabrielle sonrió ante el comentario de Willy, a veces el actuaba de una manera infantil, pero cuando el le hablaba de esa forma sentía como el suelo temblaba a sus pies, o tal vez no era el suelo sino ella.

-quiero pasemos el resto de nuestras vidas juntos... – dijo el separándose de ella para poder verla a los ojos – y que compartamos todos los momentos ya sean de alegría o tristeza, pero juntos, jamás otra vez separados.

-si Willy juntos, jamás separados – ella le dio un fugaz beso – ahora... eso lo tengo que considerar como una propuesta formal?

-claro que es formal! – dijo el usando su usual tono de voz – te estoy pidiendo que te cases conmigo de una forma original! O acaso querías la tradicional frase? – ella solo rió ante el comentario de el.

-pero es que yo no veo ningún anillo...

-eso es lo que te preocupa? – dijo el asombrado – vaya es increíble, pero no importa tiene arreglo.

La tomo de la mano y empezaron a caminar hacia donde estaba la salida del parque, la lluvia había aminorado pero aun seguía lloviendo. Cuando por fin dieron con la salida del parque vieron una joyería que estaba justo frente a ellos.

-lo tenias todo planeado? – le pregunto ella.

-por primera vez en mi vida no planee nada, Ha-ha! Debe ser el destino – ambos cruzaron la calle y entraron a la elegante joyería.

Cuando cruzaron la puerta el personal que atendía la tienda se los quedo viendo, porque entraron escurriendo agua a chorros, los dos se acercaron al mostrador para observar los modelos disponibles.

-en que puedo ayudarles? – dijo la mujer que estaba detrás del mostrador.

-quiero el anillo de compromiso mas hermoso que tenga – dijo Willy.

-tenemos este que es de oro, con una piedra de rubí... – la mujer saco un anillo.

-es bonito pero quiero algo de la mejor calidad...

-bien este es el mas caro que tenemos en existencia, es de oro blanco con un diamante de 20 kilates, no hay anillo en el mercado que se le parezca, le aseguramos que es un modelo único

-bien ese nos llevamos... – dijo Willy totalmente feliz.

-su pago será en efectivo o con tarjeta de crédito? – pregunto la vendedora.

-tarjeta, esta un poco mojada, no importa verdad? – dijo Willy mientras sacaba su tarjeta de crédito,

-no señor claro que no – ella tomo la tarjeta y se retiro a hacer el cobro en la parte trasera de la tienda.

-primero nos ven con desprecio cuando entramos y ahora ya nos ven como los mejores clientes... ves porque la gente me desagrada tanto?

-bueno es que hay mucha gente que solo viene a ver y no compra nada.

Ellos estaban hablando en voz baja cuando oyeron unos cuchicheos en el fondo de la tienda.

-ay no ya supieron que soy yo... – dijo el en voz baja y tapándose la cara con las manos.

-Willy, eres un paranoico... – dijo ella en voz baja cuando observo que la vendedora se acercaba de nuevo a ellos trayendo consigo la tarjeta de Willy y el recibo.

-tan solo firme aquí señor William Wonka y su compra será completada – la vendedora le entrego una pluma y el recibo, Willy firmo el recibo y la vendedora se quedo viendo la firma como si estuviera comprobando que la firma fuera la misma a la de la tarjeta de crédito, aunque todos sabían que era una farsa, ella sonrió y le entrego la sortija a Willy – aquí tiene señor Wonka, felicidades.

-gracias... – el tomo la pequeña caja que contenía la sortija la abrió y la saco, tomo la mano de ella y la puso en su dedo anular – ahora ya es algo formal?

-ahora si – dijo ella con una sonrisa en la cara sabiendo que ambos solo jugaban.

Los dos salieron de la joyería y caminaron hacia su auto, ella seguía mirando su hermosa sortija, era tan impactante que no podía quitarle la vista de encima.

-maneja tu Willy, si yo lo hago podría pasar un accidente – ella le paso el control a Willy para que abriera la puerta, ambos se metieron al coche y partieron de regreso a la fabrica.

Willy manejo con cuidado todo el camino, jamás rebaso el limite de velocidad a pesar de que tuvo varias oportunidades de hacerlo, esto tenia sorprendida a Gabrielle.

-Willy, parece que has madurado mucho! – le dijo cuando estaban a punto de entrar de nuevo a la fabrica.

-han pasado 10 años... – el presiono el boton y las puertas principales se abrieron,

-lo se...

estacionaron el coche enfrente de las puertas que llevaban al interior de la fabrica, ahora ya no servia de nada esconderlo, mucha gente había visto que el gran chocolatero Willy Wonka había salido de la fabrica.

Estaba casi por anochecer aun había un poco de luz natural pero era mínima, las luces exteriores de la fabrica se habían encendido, así como el alumbrado publico y la temperatura estaba bajando, y tanto Willy como Gabby seguían completamente mojados.

-será mejor entrar y cambiarnos antes que pesquemos un resfriado – le dijo Gabby mientras bajaban las maletas de la cajuela del auto. Willy como hacia horas tardo muchísimo en poder entrar con las maletas a la fabrica.

-por fin... hemos ... llegado – dijo el soltando las maletas en cuanto piso el interior de la fabrica – deja todo ahí los oompas loompas se encargaran de lo demás.

Los dos caminaron por el pasillo hasta llegar al cuarto de chocolate. Vieron que en la casa de los Buckets ya estaban las luces prendidas y humo salía de la chueca chimenea.

-Willy! Gabby! Han regresado! – grito Charlie saliendo de la casa y corriendo a donde estaban ellos – pero que fue lo que les paso? – dijo cuando los vio totalmente mojados.

-Ha-ha! Un encuentro con la lluvia... – le dijo Willy.

La señora Bucket salió de la casa al oír tanto alboroto de su hijo.

-cielos, pero en donde se metieron! Vayan a cambiarse rápido! Y regresan a cenar, ya esta todo listo.

-si, claro! – dijo Willy, el volteo a ver a Gabrielle y supo que si los ojos de ella fueran pistolas el ya estaría muerto.

-bien los esperamos... – la señora Bucket y Charlie regresaron a la casa.

Willy comenzó a caminar primero evitando el reclamo de ella aunque sabia que iba a ser inevitable.

-Willy espera... Willy! – ella le grito antes que el se metiera al ascensor.

-no ibas a dejarme atrás verdad?

-no... claro que no... – el entro al ascensor seguido de ella, presiono el boton de su cuarto y el ascensor subió inmediatamente, en el camino no le pudo decir nada pero cuando llegaron a su destino ambos salieron del ascensor y fue cuando Willy escucho la fatídica pregunta.

-me puedes decir que fue eso? Creí que habíamos decidido volver a comer en tu comedor! – ella reclamo.

-lo se, lo se... pero entiende que no podía decirle así nada mas que no a la señora Bucket, después de todo ella se a portado muy bien conmigo – ambos entraron a la habitación prendiendo las luces – además los oompas loompas no sabían que íbamos a cenar en el comedor, mejor hoy en la cena le diré a la señora Bucket que no comeremos mas ahí y mañana podremos desayunar como tu quieres esta bien? – le dijo el poniendo su mejor para convencerla.

-AAASSHH! Odio que uses esa mirada en mi contra! – ella camino a la cama donde ya estaban su maletas, saco un conjunto deportivo y se metió al baño – en ese caso será mejor que lleve mi silla no crees? – dijo azotando la puerta detrás de ella.

Willy estaba muy confundido no le gustaba que Gabrielle estuviera enojada, el quería complacerla en todo pero por otro lado estaba la familia Bucket tampoco quería hacerlos a un lado. El abrió su closet y busco algo de ropa que no fuera tan formal para su sorpresa se dio cuenta que no contaba con ropa mas casual, busco en lo mas recóndito del armario y encontró un pantalón de pana que solo había usado una vez hacia muchísimos años, en cuanto a una camisa no encontró otra que no fueran las estampadas, y sin mas opciones se puso una de color magenta con morado. El sentir ropa seca hizo que se sintiera muy confortable, al poco tiempo que acabo de vestirse, salió ella con un ropa un poco deportiva.

-bueno vayamos a cenar... y espero que esta vez tengan una silla disponible...

-no te preocupes yo me encargare de eso – el chasqueo tres veces los dedos y un oompa loompa apareció – por favor ve a la casa de los Buckets y asegúrate que haya una silla para Gabby si no hay una, pide ayuda a los demás y metan una, ok? – el oompa loompa salió corriendo del cuarto

-por favor Gabby no te enojes... es solo la cena de hoy esta bien? – el se acerco a ella viéndola con la mirada que no podía resistir – si? – ella no le contestaba nada así es que el insistía – si?

-ah de acuerdo, debo de trabajar en resistir tu mirada... – dijo ella sonriendo.

-Ha-ha! Que bien te prometo que mañana todo será como antes.

Ambos salieron de la habitación y caminaron al ascensor de cristal, para que los llevara al cuarto de chocolate, cuando ellos llegaron vieron como 5 oompas loompas salían de la casa de los Buckets.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta Willy toco y como siempre Charlie fue el que salió a abrir.

-pasen! – tanto Willy como Gabby entraron y vieron sus lugares en la mesa, se sentaron y el señor Bucket les sirvió un trozo de pollo a cada uno.

-gracias... –dijo Gabrielle al señor Bucket que era el encargado de cortar el pollo.

-gracias señor Bucket – agradeció también Willy.

La cena siguió tranquila, los abuelos de vez en cuando hablaban de si debían seguir tejiendo o dormir, los señores Bucket comentaban acerca de la escuela que estaba por empezar después de las vacaciones de invierno, todo iba muy bien de hecho Gabrielle llego a pensar en retractarse de lo que le había dicho a Willy hasta que Charlie hizo algo que ella odiaba. Comenzó a comer el pollo con las manos,ensuciándose toda la cara de pollo. Pero al parecer a ella no era la única que le desagradaba eso.

-Charlie... por favor... lo estas volviendo a hacer... usa los cubiertos – le dijo Willy

-lo siento... – Charlie bajo la mirada y volvió a agarrar los cubiertos. Al menos Willy le había evitado el trabajo de corregir al muchacho.

Cuando la cena estaba a punto de concluir Willy supo que debía hacer el anuncio.

-Buckets, debo decirles algo muy importante que decidimos Gabby y yo el día de hoy... – el buscaba las palabras correctas para que lo que iba a decir no sonara tan duro – bueno hemos decidido que vamos a regresar a nuestra antigua costumbre de tomar los alimentos en el comedor de la fabrica... donde cocinan los oompas loompas... quiero que sepan que ustedes son bienvenidos si así lo deciden – la señora Bucket se quedo sin palabras a lo que Willy había dicho.

-esta bien Willy, no hay problema, gracias por la invitación pero sabes que no queremos ser una carga para ti... no es así querida? – le dijo el señor Bucket a su esposa.

-claro... claro... – dijo finalmente ella.

-dios mío! – grito la abuela Georgina – niña, pero que piedra tan brillosa traes en esa mano! – ella estaba totalmente asombrada – Willy... acaso ustedes...

-Ha-ha! Si olvide mencionarlo...

La abuela Georgina se paro prácticamente corriendo de su lugar para llegar hasta ella, tomo la mano de Gabrielle y empezó a observar la sortija.

-es hermosa... Willy debió costarte una fortuna!... mira Josephine ven, ven – le decía la abuela.

-no gracias yo estoy bien aquí... – le contesto la otra abuela.

-vamos no seas perezosa, tienes que ver esto!

-esta bien, esta bien ya voy no me apresures.

Gabrielle observaba divertida la escena, esas dos viejitas le caían bastante bien. Aunque no podía decir lo mismo de la señora Bucket. Las dos abuelas una vez que terminaron de examinar a detalle hicieron la pregunta que ni siquiera ellos mismo se habían preguntado.

-Cuando es la boda? – Willy que estaba tomando lo que quedaba de su agua, casi se ahoga al oír esa pregunta. Gabby rió cuando vio la reacción de el.

-Ha-ha! No lo hemos pensado...

-si ya abra tiempo para decidir eso, no tenemos ninguna prisa verdad Willy? – Gabby volteo a verlo.

-así es, vamos a planear todo con calma.

-es grandioso que vayan a casarse – dijo la señora Bucket.

-así es... espero que les vaya tan bien como a nosotros – dijo el señor Bucket.

-Ha-ha eso espero...

-bueno será mejor que todos vayamos a dormir... es tarde.

Todos se pararon de la mesa mientras Charlie y su madre levantaban los platos.

-Charlie te espero mañana en el cuarto de inventos a las 11 de la mañana ok? Hay que recuperar el tiempo perdido.

-sip, no hay problema.

-bueno Buckets buenas noches, que descansen – dijo Willy

-hasta luego... – se despidió también Gabrielle.

-hasta luego... – el Sr. Bucket se despidió de igual manera.

Tanto Willy como Gabby salieron de la casa y se dirigieron al ascensor.

-me agradan las abuelas, son buenas personas... – dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-te dije que te iban a caer bien – dijo el abriendo las puertas del ascensor – y tienen razón... cuando vamos a casarnos?

-pues hay que hacer todos los preparativos, ya sabes, la ceremonia, la recepción, el banquete, los invitados, música, bebidas, son muchísimas cosas.

-vaya nunca creí que casarse podría ser tan complicado! – ambos entraron al ascensor para que los llevara al cuarto de Willy.

Caminaron por el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta de la habitación, Ella se paro frente a la puerta y se lo quedo viendo con una sonrisa.

-claro que es complicado, pero... olvidemos eso por esta noche... – ella se acerco a el y empezó a acariciar su pecho por encima de la camisa – no crees?

-pues si me lo pides de esa manera es difícil decirte que no..

-Ja! Creo que he descubierto el punto débil del chocolatero Wonka – dijo ella triunfante – no es así? – ella lo tomo de ambas manos y lo jalo dentro de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de si.


	6. Primeros preparativos

Hola de nuevo, una respuesta para Katrina, primero gracias por seguir leyendo mi fic, comprendo que quieras drama, yo también estoy desesperada por ponerlo, pero pues primero decidí darles un poco de felicidad a los personajes, estuvieron 10 años sufriendo, un poco de felicidad no les hace daño, créeme que tengo preparadas muchas sorpresas para los capítulos siguientes.

Les voy a contar un pequeño secreto, alguien de la Trampa Chocolatosa regresara... quien será? En los próximos capítulos lo descubrirán.

CAPITULO 6

"Primeros preparativos"

Gabrielle despertó y sintió algo pesado sobre ella, lentamente abrió los ojos acostumbrándose a la luz de día, ella observo con cuidado y se dio cuenta que era el brazo de Willy que tenia encima. Ella volteo a donde hacia donde estaba Willy y lo despertó suavemente.

-Willy... despierta... – el se empezó a remover entre las sabanas tratando de despertar – Willy... es hora de levantarse.

-mmmm noo, es muy temprano... – dijo el tapándose los ojos con la mano.

-son las 8:45, recuerdas que le dijiste a Charlie que lo verias a las 11? – ella le retiro la mano de los ojos – vamos dormilón no seas perezoso.

-eso lo hubieras pensado ayer en la noche cuando no me dejaste dormirme temprano... – dijo el cerrando lo ojos de nuevo.

-bien... en ese caso, no te daré un beso de bueno días... yo ya me voy a levantar – ella trato de levantarse pero Willy la tomo del brazo impidiendo que se parara.

-ah no... ya estoy despierto, creo que me debes algo... – el se acerco a ella y la beso.

-bien ahora ya párate que hay que ir a desayunar primero... quieres ocupar el baño primero? O entro yo?.

-adelante es todo tuyo.

-bien – ella tomo su bata de dormir de los pies de la cama y se metió al baño dejando a Willy medio dormido en la cama.

Cuando Willy oyó el agua corriendo en el baño, supo que ya era hora de levantarse, se estiro al mueble que estaba junto a su cama y prendió la televisión, empezó a cambiarle a los canales hasta que encontró un canal de noticias donde estaban hablando de finanzas.

-veamos como amanecieron mi acciones esta mañana – dijo bostezando y esperando a que dijeran como iban las finanzas de las Industrias Wonka.

-el mercado de los dulces luce favorable para las Industrias Wonka que marcan la pauta para las demás industrias dedicadas a este negocio, como es costumbre Wonka gano 1.7 puntos con referencia a la semana pasada, esto lo hace el hombre con el mercado de dulces mas grande en el mundo, pero ahora Wonka no solo roba noticias en el mundo financiero, vayamos con Charlotte que nos tiene una interesante noticia de este chocolatero.

Willy al oír esas palabras se despertó por completo, subió el volumen al televisor y puso la mayor atención del mundo.

-Así es, en estos días quien no conoce a Willy Wonka? Yo creo que todos somos adictos a sus innovadores dulces, pero bueno esa no es la noticia, el día de ayer las personas que viven a los alrededores de la fabrica vieron como Willy Wonka salía de su fabrica en un auto deportivo color gris, esto hace recordar los acontecimientos que tuvieron lugar hace ya 10 años y quien no recuerda, el atentado a Wonka por parte de su rival en ventas Slugworth, el accidente en la fabrica, los extraños hechos que ocurrieron y por supuesto recordamos aquella mujer que siempre lo acompañaba, ahora nuevamente este coche vuelve a aparecer después de 10 años, es extraño porque en todo ese tiempo nadie vio a Wonka salir de la fabrica, hasta ayer, nuestros reporteros salieron en busca de la mejor nota y después de todo el día de buscarlos los encontramos en un parque de la ciudad, donde estaba acompañado nuevamente por esta mujer y cuando se dieron cuenta que los habían descubierto se echaron a correr, tiempo después los volvimos a captar cuando salían de una joyería de prestigio. Ambos subieron a su auto y volvieron a la fabrica ya casi de noche, nuestro reportero entro a la joyería donde pudo averiguar que era lo que habían entrado a comprar, y cual fue nuestra sorpresa, que Willy Wonka había comprado la sortija de compromiso mas costosa de la tienda. Al parecer ellos dos por fin después de 10 años han decidido consolidar su relación, la pregunta ahora cual es el nombre de la afortunada? Soy Charlotte reportando para Townews.

Willy apago la TV totalmente atónito, como era posible que en tan poco tiempo ya hayan podido saber todo,

-esto no le va a gustar a Gabby... – dijo el mientras se sentaba en la orilla de la cama.

-que es lo que no me va a gustar? – pregunto ella saliendo del baño secándose el cabello.

-los medios se enteraron de todo...

-todo? Que es todo? – dijo ella escogiendo su ropa.

-Pues todo... lo del auto, lo del parque, lo de la sortija...

-a pero que gente tan chismosa... – dijo ella totalmente tranquila.

-como puedes estar tan tranquila?

-ahorro energía para la siguiente pregunta que te voy a hacer – ella se volteo a verlo – en que noticiero lo viste?

-en Townews...

-bueno, ahora si tengo pánico, seguro que para estas horas mi madre ya lo sabe, ella jamás se pierde ese noticiero... seguro ha de estar llamando como loca a mi departamento... espero no se ponga muy dura conmigo.

-porque dices eso?

-es broma?... no me ha visto en 10 años, yo no le he llamado y ahora sabe de mi por la TV y me ve contigo, se entera de esa noticia, estoy segura que quiere explicaciones.

-bueno al menos ya tenia una idea no?

-pues si... en parte

-mi padre no ha de saber nada, cuando se entere también pondrá el grito al cielo...

-tu padre? Pensé que no hablabas con el.

-Ha-ha! Así era hasta hace dos años que Charlie me acompaño a visitarlo.

-bueno Willy ya nos preocuparemos por eso después, ahora metete a dar un baño que tenemos que ir a desayunar.

En poco tiempo ambos estuvieron listos para ir a desayunar y salieron rumbo al comedor.

-si les dijiste a los oompas loompas que desayunaríamos aquí verdad?

-ellos ya lo saben, no tuve que decírselos – dijo Willy mientras caminaban por el pasillo que llevaba al comedor.

-como que ya lo sabían?

-si, recuerdas que son unos chismosos?

-oh, cierto.

Willy abrió la puerta del comedor y entraron, absolutamente nada había cambiado desde que ella estuvo ahí, todo seguía con su aspecto rustico las paredes tenían colgadas las pinturas de Willy, la chimenea solo que a estas horas estaba apagada. Los dos tomaron asiento en el comedor a esperar que los oompas loompas trajeran el desayuno.

-que vamos a desayunar?

-es una sorpresa... – dijo el reclinándose un poco hacia delante en su silla.

La puerta que daba a la cocina se abrió y por ella pasaron 3 oompas loompas, cargando el desayuno. Primero uno se acerco y coloco los platos sobre la mesa, Gabrielle al ver los platos que tenían grabado el logo de Willy sonrió, al fin sentía que había vuelto a la fabrica. Otro oompa loompa les sirvió un caliente y espumoso chocolate, el otro les puso en sus platos unos hot cakes morados acompañados con una rebanada de tocino. Los oompas loompas se retiraron dejándolos solos.

-no me digas que es lo que preparaste ese día en mi casa por la mañana.

-aja! Me gusto tanto mi creación que tuve que volverla a hacer mas veces, ahora estoy a punto de sacar esto como desayuno rápido al mercado.

-tendrá éxito – dijo ella comiendo del hot cake – porque esta delicioso.

Willy le dio un sorbo a su chocolate caliente y se notaba que disfrutaba de aquel sabor en su boca.

-Ha-ha! Como extrañaba mi chocolate, es absolutamente delicioso – dijo dejando la taza sobre la mesa.

-lo ves? Ay Willy no entiendo como pudiste vivir sin tu deliciosa comida.

-tienes razón...

El desayuno transcurrió tranquilamente solo ellos 2 disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

-supongo que comía con los Buckets para no sentirme solo.

-es posible a mi tampoco nunca me gustado comer sola, yo creo que hubiera hecho lo mismo que tu.

-cuando empezaremos los preparativos de la boda? – pregunto Willy tomándose por completo lo que quedaba de chocolate.

-cuando tu quieras, por mi no hay problema.

-quiero que sea cuanto antes, no quiero perder mas tiempo – le dijo viéndola fijamente.

-pero ayer dijiste que no había ninguna prisa.

-Ha-ha! Yo digo muchas cosas... en serio quiero hacerlo cuanto antes.

-bien, en ese caso empezare a hacer una lista de todo lo que necesitamos.

-Oh que bien! – dijo el completamente feliz – pero ya vamonos ya pasaron de las 11 y seguro Charlie me va a estar esperando.

-yo también voy a ir?

-Claro! Tu tienes que empezar a hacer lo preparativos! – dijo el mientras caminaba al ascensor seguido de ella.

Tal como Willy había dicho Charlie ya lo esperaba en el cuarto de inventos, sentado junto a las extrañas sustancias que Willy preparaba, el aun no lo dejaba hacer mezclas porque según Willy era muy peligroso y aun no estaba listo, mientras tanto Charlie solo le ayudaba con las ideas de nuevos dulces, claro que había montones de cosas que aprender para poder manejar la fabrica, procesos de manufactura, empaque y embalaje de los dulces, diseño de presentación, costos, calidad, materias primas, etc.

-Willy llegas retrasado – dijo el cuando los vio entrar a los dos al cuarto de inventos.

-Buenos días Charlie, perdón por la tardanza pero estábamos tratando un asunto muy importante.

-Hola Charlie – saludo Gabrielle – Willy estaré en tu oficina haciendo la lista ok?

-claro, Charlie y yo estaremos aquí trabajando hasta la hora de la comida.

-esta bien – ella camino al fondo donde sabia que estaba la oficina, ella noto en el camino que había muchísima mas actividad en el cuarto que hacia diez años, era obvio que Willy estaba en la cúspide del éxito. Ella entro a la oficina y se sentó en el escritorio, esperando encontrar una computadora pero no la encontró, esto le extraño pues Willy tenia una en su cuarto, pero en su lugar de trabajo no tenia nada, seguía anotando todo a mano, no teniendo otra opción busco una hoja de papel y comenzó a escribir lo que iban a necesitar.

Lo que quedo de la mañana ella se dedico a tratar de poner todo en orden, pero cuando llego a la lista de invitados y todo aquello que relacionaba a otras personas como amigos y familiares, tuvo que parar pues ahí si necesitaba de Willy. Afortunadamente el entro en ese momento.

-como vas? – dijo el acercándose al escritorio.

-pues bien, pero he llegado a la lista de invitados... a quienes vamos a invitar?

-es necesario? – dijo Willy y se sentó encima del escritorio

-pues entonces para que vamos a hacer una fiesta, casémonos no le digamos a nadie y listo.

-aish esta bien, te daré la lista de mi horrible familia

-hablando de familia... tenemos que ir con mi mama para darle la noticia que si dejo pasar mas tiempo se va a molestar aun mas de lo que seguro ya esta. – dijo ella cerrando la libreta donde estaba escribiendo los preparativos.

-que te parece si vamos después de la comida, esta muy lejos de aquí?

-pues como a unas 2 horas mas o menos.

-bueno vamonos a comer para salir rápido.

Los dos salieron de la oficina y fueron al comedor para comer antes de irse a casa de la madre de ella para darle noticia. Una vez mas los alimentos preparados por los oompas loompas fueron deliciosos, ellos comieron relativamente rápido para no perder mas tiempo.

-tu mama no es muy rara? – pregunto el mientras salían de la fabrica para llegar al auto.

-rara? A que te refieres? – ella abrió el auto con el control para que ambos pudieran subir.

-ha-ha! Veras, hace muchos años... cuando yo iba a la universidad... tuve una novia que me presento a su madre... – decía el nerviosamente mientras se abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad – y cuando me vio, me abrazo, me beso y me dijo que yo era el novio mas lindo que le había presentado su hija... Ha-ha!

-pues no, mi mama no es así... pero ya veras cuando la conozcas – ella encendió el coche para salir de la fabrica

-eso esta bien... supongo.

En el viaje Willy se quedo dormido, debido al trafico tardaron cerca de 3 horas en llegar a la casa de la madre de Gabrielle, ella vivía en una zona muy tranquila, no había grandes avenidas, todas las casas tenían un lindo jardín al frente, eran cerca de las 7 de la noche y las luces de la calle ya estaban prendidas. Gabrielle estaciono el coche delante de la casa de su madre, y comenzó a despertar a Willy.

-Willy... ya llegamos – dijo ella moviéndolo.

-aah, oh perdón me quede dormido... – el abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que estaban estacionados frente a una casa no muy grande de color azul con gris –aquí es?

-sip

-bueno... allá vamos... – el dio un suspiro y abrió la puerta del auto para salir.

-espera... – ella lo detuvo antes que el saliera.

-si? Que pasa?

-no voy a decirle donde estuve estos 10 años que no la vi, le diré que estuve en una misión secreta... solo para que no se te vaya a salir donde estuve... esta bien?

-si claro... no hay problema.

Ambos bajaron del auto y caminaron a la entrada de la casa. Willy en la camino tomo la mano de ella, Gabrielle estaba segura que de no ser por los guantes que traía puestos, tendría las manos totalmente sudorosas, eso en parte era bueno porque su madre inspeccionaba a la gente desde la forma de saludar, aunque claro eso no se lo dijo a Willy. Gabrielle toco el timbre y espero a que le abrieran.

-tal vez no esta en casa, mejor ya vamonos... – dijo Willy.

-las luces están prendidas, estoy segura que esta.

Ellos oyeron como quitaban el seguro de la puerta, esta se abrió y pudieron ver a una señora de unos 55 años.

-hola mama – la saludo ella desde afuera de la casa con la mano.

-Gabby! Pero que milagro! – ella vio que junto a ella estaba parado Willy con una gran sonrisa en la cara, su mama se lo quedo viendo un poco extraño – pasen, pasen, estábamos por cenar.

Los dos entraron a la casa, se quitaron los abrigos y los colgaron en el perchero que había detrás de la puerta. La mama de ella espero hasta que terminaran de acomodar sus abrigos, Willy se quito el sombrero y lo puso sobre su bastón que lo recargo contra la pared. Su mama se lo quedo viendo muy raro cuando vio el bastón de el.

-ah, mama... el es Willy Wonka – dijo presentándoselo.

-ya veo... – su mama se acerco a el con una pequeña sonrisa, Willy también sonreía abiertamente – así que por ti, mi hija no me ha venido a visitarme – ella hizo algo que Gabrielle ni siquiera había pensado, alzo la mano y le dio una pequeña cachetada – te debería dar vergüenza como te atreves a alejar a mi hija de su familia solo por estar encerrada contigo quien sabe cuantos años!

Willy borro su sonrisa de su cara y se puso totalmente serio.

-no mama, el no tiene la culpa de nada!

-como que de nada desde aquella vez que te hable por teléfono fue la última vez que oí tu voz, no me digas que no estabas con el porque no te lo creo... – Willy seguía robándose del lado que la señora le había pegado, y tuvo un flashback cuando Gabrielle entro a la fabrica y le había pegado tirandolo al suelo, ahora sabia de donde lo había sacado.

-estuve en una misión secreta por 10 años en Europa, y regrese hace apenas unos cuantos días, y no vi a nadie durante ese tiempo ni siquiera a el... no es así Willy? – ella volteo a ver a Willy pero cuando vio su cara supo que estaba teniendo un flashback – Willy? – ella lo volvió a llamar pero el no respondía.

-esta bien? El hija?.

-si, es que ha de estar recordando algo... Willy! – le grito ella y el volvió a la realidad.

-lo siento, estaba teniendo un flashback... me decías? – dijo el volteándola a ver, la mama de Gabby no entendía porque aquel hombre con peinado ridículo se había puesto así.

-le decía a mi mama que estuve en misión secreta y que no había regresado hasta hace unos días.

-si, es verdad, ni siquiera yo la había visto.

-aja, bueno si tu lo dices – dijo ella no muy convencida – pasen, como les decía estamos por cenar, tu padre llego temprano hoy, al parecer todos se pusieron de acuerdo.

La señora se metió a donde estaba el comedor. Ellos la siguieron en el camino Willy se acerco a Gabby y le dijo al oído.

-jamás me dijiste que me podría golpear.

-pues yo tampoco esperaba esa reacción de ella, pero no te preocupes ya se le paso el coraje.

Los dos entraron al comedor de la casa, no era muy grande pero había una mesa para seis personas en el centro, las paredes eran de color crema, de donde colgaban retratos de la familia, había una vitrina pegada a la pared donde guardaban la mejor vajilla, el piso era de madera oscura.

-Miren quien vino a visitarnos! – dijo la señora Guiver al resto de la familia.

-Gabby que milagro! – su hermana se paro de la mesa y corrió a abrazarla

-hola, como has estado mocosa – ella era la hermana menor de ella, era 10 años menor que ella, así es que la ultima vez que la vio era prácticamente una niña – como has crecido!

-te extrañe mucho! – Willy miro enternecido la escena, a el le hubiera gustado tener un hermano o una hermana y tal vez su vida hubiera sido muy diferente. Ellas dos se dejaron de abrazar y Gabby fue a saludar a su padre, ella jamás había tenido una muy buena relación con el, pero después de 10 años de no verlo al menos se debían un abrazo.

-Papa, hola – ella se acerco a el y lo abrazo.

-que bueno es volver a verte hija – fue todo lo que dijo el no era muy afecto a palabras cariñosas o cosas por el estilo – y quien es el?

-Ha-ha! – ella volvió a imitar la risa nerviosa de Willy – bueno el es Willy Wonka seguro lo conocen es el chocolatero mas famoso del mundo.

-Claro que lo conozco! Señor Wonka yo crecí comiendo sus deliciosos dulces! Y no puedo pasar un día sin comer uno se sus dulces! – dijo la hermana de ella.

-Willy ella es mi hermana menor Jenny.

-hola – el le dio la mano para saludarla – puedes llamarme Willy si quieres.

-eso es cierto, si no come dulces en el día, por la noche se pone muy extraña – dijo la señora Guiver entrando al comedor con la cena.

-que bueno que me dices eso, veré las formulas de mis dulces si es que tienen algo mal.

-no Willy no te preocupes la que esta mal es ella – le dijo Gabby con una sonrisa.

-oye! – su hermana le reclamo.

-bueno... el es mi padre – Willy se acerco a el le dio la mano

-señor, es un placer conocerlo – Gabrielle se quedo asombrada por la voz que uso para saludarlo, el casi nunca hablaba tan grave.

-igualmente Willy...

-vaya... bueno y mi madre.

-hola señora, ahora si ya la puedo saludar? – pregunto el midiendo su distancia.

-claro que si! No seas bobo – ella se acerco a el y le dio un abrazo – lamento haberte golpeado, es solo que estaba enojada.

-oh que bien! – dijo el con su acostumbrado tono de voz.

-vamos siéntense a cenar – les dijo la señora Guiver.

Gabrielle se sentó al lado de su hermana y Willy al lado de ella. La mama de ella les sirvió macarrones con queso y un poco de ensalada, para beber había Te helado. Todos empezaron a cenar, hacia muchísimos años que ella no cenaba con toda su familia. Hablaron de la niñez de ella haciendo que sonrojara frente a Willy, mas que nada por lo que contaba su hermana.

-oye Gabby recuerdas esa vez que yo tenia 3 años y me cargaste de cabeza y me querías meter al escusado?

-Jenny... basta – dijo ella viéndola amenazadoramente.

-hay, bueno yo nada mas decía – todos rieron y la cena estaba por concluir.

-por cierto mama sigues viendo ese noticiero de la mañana? – ella estaba preparando el terreno para soltar la bomba y Willy sintió una gran presión en su estomago.

-no, hija lo deje de ver hace mucho tiempo, me di cuenta que no era mas que basura

-a que han venido hija? Solo a presentar a este joven? Pero no nos has dicho que es tuyo, acaso es tu novio? – pregunto su padre, el nunca había hablado de esos temas con el y se sintió extraña cuando el le pregunto eso.

-bueno... este... a eso hemos venido – comenzó ella diciendo un poco nerviosa – hace dos días regrese de Europa y fui a ver a Willy... salimos un rato dar la vuelta a la calle y ... – ella tomo de su vaso un poco de te helado para refrescar su garganta, Willy noto que ella estaba claramente nerviosa.

-Oh por Dios! – grito su hermana – tienes un anillo en tu dedo! Como no me había dado cuenta antes!

-es cierto! – dijo también su madre – Hija! Es esa una sortija de compromiso?

-Ha-ha! – rió ella nerviosamente – si... Willy me la dio ayer por la tarde... el y yo vamos a casarnos – ella tomo la mano de Willy por debajo de la mesa.

-eso es grandioso hija! Felicidades!

-vaya! Mi cuñado será el chocolatero mas famoso del mundo! Dime una cosa Willy – ella le pregunto a el – me darás descuentos especiales en tus dulces?

-te daré todos los dulces gratis si lo deseas – le contesto el.

-hay que bien me caes!

-bueno y cuando es la boda Willy? – pregunto el señor Guiver.

-Ha-ha! Aun no tenemos una fecha en concreto pero será pronto.

-que bueno – dijo el seriamente, definitivamente su padre no era el hombre mas expresivo del planeta.

-bueno chicas ayúdenme a levantar todo de la mesa para que pasemos a platicar a la sala – les ordeno su mama.

-si mama – las dos se levantaron y comenzaron a recoger los platos para llevarlos a la cocina.

-ven Willy esperemos en la sala a que terminen – el señor Guiver se paro de la mesa y espero a que Willy lo siguiera.

-si gracias... – Willy se paro también y los dos caminaron a la sala.

-quieres algo de beber Willy? – pregunto el señor Guiver mostrándole una botella de whisky

-porque no... – el se sentó en un sillón y espero a que le diera el vaso.

-toma, bébelo con cuidado es algo fuerte – el se sentó en el sillón individual.

-gracias... – Willy olio lo que le había dado y definitivamente olía muy fuerte

-así es que te dedicas al mercado de los dulces... – el padre de Gabrielle empezó a preguntarle para romper el hielo.

-si, así es.

-desde hace cuanto?

-buff... desde que yo tenia unos 16 o 17 años – contesto el tratando de hacer memoria.

-y cuantos años tienes ahora? – a Willy ya mas bien le parecía un interrogatorio.

-acabo de cumplir 35

-desde hace cuanto conoces a mi hija? – apenas Willy contestaba la pregunta cuando el señor Guiver ya formulaba otra.

-hace 10 años.

-y porque hasta apenas se van a casar? – el lo miraba fijamente y esto hacia ponerse nervioso a Willy.

-porque ella tuvo que irse de viaje a Europa y no la había visto hasta hace unos días que regreso – Willy deseaba que ese interrogatorio acabara, el se preguntaba porque Gabby tardaba tanto en regresar.

Mientras tanto Gabrielle ayudaba a lavar los trastes de la cena y no tenia idea por lo que Willy estaba pasando.

-oye Gabby y como conociste a Willy? – le pregunto su hermana que enjabonaba los trates y se los pasaba a ella para que los enjuagara.

-jaja, es gracioso, recuerdan que mi trabajo era ser una especie de espía?

-como que era? – le pregunto su mama que era la encargada de secar los trastes y acomodarlos en la alacena.

-si, ya no trabajo mas para esa organización.

-bueno si pero no me has dicho como lo conociste – pregunto su hermana.

-pues me contrataron para eliminar a Willy...

-hay hija nunca entendí como pudiste meterte en ese horrible trabajo.

-hay ya madre deja que cuente!

-bueno la cosa es que en lugar de que cayera en mi trampa yo caí en la de el, nos conocimos mientras yo estaba bajo su vigilancia, y pues las cosas se fueron dando solas.

-aaah que tierno – le dijo su hermana.

-entonces sigues viviendo en la ciudad? – pregunto su madre

-este... no me mude a vivir con Willy... – ella enjuago el ultimo plato y se lo paso a su mama.

-uuuhh! Ya vives con el! – su hermana le dio un codazo haciéndole burla.

-cállate, pequeña chamaca – le dijo Gabby arrojándole un poco de agua.

-ya basta las dos, vayamos con su padre y Willy – las tres se secaron las manos y caminaron a la sala donde estaban ellos.

-vaya, vaya... – el señor Guiver dio un trago a su whisky y volvió a ver a Willy – en donde vives?

-en la fabrica...

-y mi hija vivirá ahí contigo?

-pues de hecho ya pasamos todas sus cosas Ha-ha! – el rió tratando de aligerar la conversación, pero se dio cuenta que había cometido un grave error.

-como que ya vive contigo, si aun no se han casado... acaso ya has dormido con mi hija? – los ojos del señor Guiver miraban directamente a Willy.

-aahh... eehh... – Willy no sabia que responder para su fortuna vio a Gabby que salía de la cocina y caminaba hacia el – Gabby que bueno que ya regresaste!

Ella se acerco a Willy y observo que estaba mas pálido de lo normal y estaba sudando levemente de su frente.

-te sientes bien Willy? – dijo ella sentándose a su lado en el sillón

-ahora si... – Willy bebió casi por completo el whisky que le había dado el padre de ella.

-ehy tranquilo, mas despacio no estas acostumbrado a beber algo tan fuerte

Jenny y su madre se lanzaron una mirada cómplice, ambas sabían que su padre había estado interrogando al pobre de Willy.

-bueno, me da mucha felicidad que ustedes vayan a casarse, solamente avísenos cuando y en donde será la boda, si? – dijo la madre de ella.

-por supuesto, estamos en medio de los preparativos verdad? – Willy volteo a ver Gabby.

-así es – ella tomo la mano de el que estaba sobre su rodilla.

-porque los guantes Willy? – pregunto el señor Guiver

-oh, es para conservar mis manos limpias.

-eres muy extraño, lo sabias? – le dijo el padre de ella bebiendo lo que quedaba de whisky.

-bueno, nosotros nos vamos, es tarde y estamos algo lejos de la fabrica.

-si hija, esta bien vuelvan cuando quieran.

Todos se pararon de los sillones y fueron a acompañar a Willy y a Gabby a la salida, los dos se pusieron sus abrigos y Willy tomo su sombrero y su bastón.

-Órale Willy donde dejaste al conejo! – le dijo su hermana sonriendo.

-Jenny basta! – le ordeno su madre.

-bueno hasta luego – Gabrielle se despidió de todos con un abrazo

-mucho gusto en conocerlos – Willy se despidió dándole la mano a todos.

Ambos caminaron al coche que estaba frente a la casa, se subieron y partieron de regreso a fabrica.

-que te pareció mi familia? – le pregunto ella.

-tu mama y tu hermana son muy agradables pero tu padre me hizo muchas preguntas que me hicieron ponerme nervioso.

-jaja, olvide advertírtelo.

-pero en general estuvo bien, ahora falta que tu conozcas a mi padre.

-podríamos ir mañana, no crees?

-Ha-ha! Si , que buena idea.

Los dos regresaron a la fabrica ya casi de madrugada, Gabby estaba ansiosa por conocer a su padre, pero ella sabia que Willy no se llevaba muy bien con el así es que no sabia que esperar del día siguiente.


	7. Siguen las noticias

CAPITULO 7

"Siguen las noticias"

La mañana comenzó como cualquier otra, dado que el invierno estaba a punto de acabar no había nevadas nocturnas o tormentas por la mañana por lo que el sol salía sin ningún problema. Gabrielle despertó y busco a Willy al lado de ella, pero no lo encontró en su lugar solo había una nota.

Buenos días estrella, hoy me he levantado muy temprano a trabajar un poco antes de irnos a visitar a mi padre, no quise despertarte antes e interrumpir tus lindos sueños, yo pasare por ti mas tarde para que ambos vayamos a desayunar.

_Willy_

Gabby dejo la nota sobre el mueble que había al lado de la cama y pudo ver en el reloj que apenas eran las 8 de la mañana, ella se volvió a acostar a tratar de seguir durmiendo, ella calculo que Willy iría alrededor de las 10, eso le daba tiempo para dormir un poco mas, pero el sol que entraba por la ventana era tan intenso que le fue imposible volver a dormir. Resignada a no poder seguir durmiendo, tomo el control del televisor y comenzó a cambiar de canales, se dio cuenta que Willy tenia una infinidad de canales a escoger, por fin después de varios minutos sin ver nada encontró un canal donde estaban pasando un concierto de Sarah Brightman, sin darse cuenta el tiempo paso volando de repente oyó que se abría la puerta, era Willy que había regresado.

-Buenos Días estrella... – saludo el

-la tierra dice hola – ella completo el saludo.

-que es lo que ves? – le pregunto el caminando hacia la cama.

-un concierto de Sarah Brightman, me encanta como canta – ella observo que Willy estaba vistiendo un saco que no había visto antes, este era de un color azul marino.

-si canta muy bien a mi también me gusta – dijo el mientras se quitaba su sombrero y se acostaba al lado de ella.

-porque te levantaste tan temprano? – pregunto ella mientras jugaba con el suave cabello de el.

-tenia mucho trabajo atrasado y no podía dejar que Charlie se encargara de algo tan importante aun no esta listo.

-ya veo... pero ya acabaste no?

-si por lo menos por hoy aunque estoy seguro que mañana abra mas trabajo.

-hay Willy, trabajas demasiado – dijo ella acariciando su rostro.

-así son las cosas...

-tienes razón, bueno me iré a alistar para que desayunemos y podamos irnos a visitar a tu padre – ella se levanto para cambiarse.

-acaso no olvidas algo? – dijo el con los ojos cerrados.

-oh. Cierto por poco lo olvido – ella regreso y le dio un rápido beso a Willy.

-aaah – dijo el desilusionado – porque uno tan rápido?

-porque tenemos cosas que hacer, ya abra tiempo después te lo prometo – ella desapareció por la puerta de baño.

Willy sentía como las horas de sueño que le faltaron empezaban a hacer efecto, sintió como el sueño lo venció y quedo dormido unos pocos minutos hasta que oyó una voz que le llamaba.

-Willy?... vamos a desayunar... – le dijo ella caminando hacia la puerta, Willy se estiro un poco, se sentó sobre la cama y se puso su sombrero.

-claro, vamos.

Ambos se dirigieron al ascensor para ir al comedor, una vez que llegaron se dieron cuenta que el desayuno ya estaba servido sobre la mesa. Los dos tomaron sus acostumbrados lugares.

-vaya, parece que los oompas loompas nos prepararon un desayuno bastante nutritivo – dijo ella viendo los platos.

-Ha-ha! Si, yo creo que decidieron que ya habíamos comido bastante comida chatarra – el desayuno consistía en fruta de la temporada con un poco de yogurt de fresa y cereales esparcidos encima y para beber un refrescante jugo de naranja.

Comieron en silencio su desayuno, hasta que cuando estaban a punto de acabar Gabrielle rompió el silencio.

-y por donde vive tu padre?

-Ha-ha! Te sorprenderás.

-iremos en mi auto? – dijo ella terminando de comer de su plato.

-mmm, no, iremos en el ascensor de cristal es mucho mas rápido.

-pensé que el ascensor solo servia dentro de la fabrica.

-así era hasta hace unos años que le instale unos cohetes para que también sirviera como transporte aéreo Ha-ha!

-wow, Willy no dejas de sorprenderme.

-bueno, vamonos antes que se haga mas tarde – dijo el parándose y caminando al ascensor – oh, espero que no te mareen las alturas.

-ay por favor claro que no!

-bien! En ese caso vayamos! – dijo el feliz

los dos entraron al ascensor de cristal, Gabby se paro junto a el y espero a que presionara el boton, ella observo que presiono un boton llamado Arriba y Afuera, en cuanto lo presiono el elevador salió disparado hacia arriba a gran velocidad, ella vio pasar varios cuartos hasta que por fin salieron por la chimenea mas alta de la fabrica, en cuanto Willy observo que habían dejado la fabrica, presiono una serie de botones y unos cohetes salieron en la parte superior del ascensor, haciendo que empezara a volar en línea recta.

Gabrielle podía ver debajo de sus pies la ciudad completa, ellos iban volando a una gran velocidad, el trafico en las calles estaba terrible y se alegro que fueran volando a la casa del padre de Willy, después de unos minutos la ciudad empezó a desaparecer dejando ver solo árboles, y ella empezó a preguntarse en donde era que vivía su padre. Por fin a lo lejos en un campo donde no había mas árboles una pequeña casa estaba en medio de la nada, Willy presiono un boton y el ascensor empezó a bajar de velocidad para aterrizar suavemente casi al lado de aquella casa.

-hemos llegado – dijo Willy mientras abría las puertas del ascensor.

-tu papa si que vive lejos... – dijo ella saliendo del ascensor.

-así es.

-hace cuanto que no ves a tu padre? – pregunto ella.

-dos años

-pero dijiste que habías venido con Charlie

-así es, vine con el hace dos años Ha-ha!

Subieron por las escaleras que llevaban a la puerta de la pequeña casa. Willy toco la puerta dos veces y esperaron a que su padre abriera.

-si, en que puedo ayudarles? – dijo un hombre de pelo completamente cano, cuando abrió la puerta.

-hola, papa – le saludo Willy con una mano.

-Willy que milagro pensé que te habías olvidado de mi, vamos, pasen, pasen – les dijo amablemente a los dos – bien? No me vas a decir quien es ella? – dijo cerrando la puerta detrás de si.

-Ha-ha! Si... ella es Gabrielle Guiver mi... – pero su padre no lo dejo continuar.

-mucho gusto, soy Wilbur Wonka a tus servicios – dijo el dándole la mano

-papá... no me dejaste acabar

-oh lo siento... decías?

-si papá ella es... es mi prometida.

-Willy! Ya era hora! Déjame decirte que ya me estabas preocupando...

-a que te refieres? – dijo Willy haciendo una cara de desagrado.

-nada, Willy, nada – Gabby solo rió un poco al ver a los dos hablar – pasen siéntense en la sala, les preparare un te para que hablemos.

El padre de Willy se fue a la cocina y ellos dos caminaron a la sala, cuando se sentaron Willy le dio una píldora a ella.

-para que es esto? – pregunto tomando la píldora de la mano de Willy.

-pónselo al te que te traiga... – dijo el voz baja.

-pero porque?

-tu solo hazlo.

El padre de Willy apareció trayendo consigo una bandeja con tres tazas de te, le paso una a cada uno y se sentó en el sillón que quedaba frente a ellos.

-bien, díganme cuando es la boda?

-aun no lo sabemos con certeza papa, pero será pronto – dijo Willy mientras que hábilmente le agrego la cápsula al te y después le dio un sorbo.

-y como se conocieron? – pregunto el señor Wonka.

-Gabby llego a trabajar a la fabrica y pues...

-pues las cosas se dieron mágicamente – completo ella la oración, mintiendo obviamente en la forma que se habían conocido.

-que bien, Willy cuando trajiste a tu heredero por un momento pensé que ya era abuelo, y me equivoque espero que esta vez si me des ese gusto – Gabrielle que estaba dándole un sorbo al te, supo porque Willy le había dado la píldora, el te no tenia nada de azúcar, ella casi se ahoga cuando probo el te, que curiosamente coincidió con el comentario del señor Wonka.

-mmm aun no hemos hablado de eso papa... – dijo Willy

-lo lamento Gabby no quise molestarte.

-no, claro que no – dijo ella mientras ponía la cápsula dentro del te espero a que se disolviera y nuevamente bebió un poco de te, esta vez sabia completamente delicioso, ahora ya tenia azúcar.

-espero que invites a la familia Willy – le dijo su padre.

-claro, estarán en la lista no te preocupes.

-pero haber Gabby háblame de ti... a que te dedicas? – ella dio un sorbo al te mientras se inventaba algo para contestarle.

-pues me dedico a seguridad...

-seguridad? – repitió el señor Wonka

-sip, a sistemas de seguridad...

-por eso la conocí, ella estuvo en la fabrica checando mis sistemas y personal de seguridad – Willy le ayudo a completar la mentira.

-ooh que interesante.

-bueno papa, nosotros nos vamos tenemos muchas cosas que hacer – dijo Willy poniéndose de pie.

-claro yo entiendo que tienen muchas cosas que hacer para preparar la boda, bueno me dio mucho conocerte Gabby, ahora te considerare como una hija – Willy que iba caminando a la salida puso cara de asombro al oír el comentario de su padre.

-Ha-ha! Gracias – ella se dio cuenta que cada vez usaba con mas frecuencia esa risa – hasta luego.

Gabrielle camino hasta la salida donde ya estaba Willy y ambos salieron de la casa para caminar al ascensor y regresar a la fabrica.

-Willy no se porque no te gusta venir a ver a tu papa si es una persona muy agradable.

-Ha-ha eso lo dice porque no es tu padre! – dijo el subiéndose al ascensor.

-jaja tienes razón – ella entro y Willy presiono el boton que los llevaría de regreso a la fabrica, misteriosamente el viaje de regreso se les hizo menos largo y antes de la hora de la comida ya estaban de vuelta en la fabrica.

-Willy estaré en tu oficina siguiendo con los preparativos – le dijo mientras las puertas del ascensor se abrían en el cuarto de Inventos.

-claro, yo iré al cuarto de chocolate por Charlie para trabajar un rato – Willy cerro las puertas del ascensor dejando a Gabrielle sola en el cuarto de inventos. Ella camino a la oficina de el.

-"vaya voy a casarme no lo puedo creer" – pensaba mientras se sentaba detrás del escritorio de Willy y buscaba en los cajones la libreta donde había estado anotando – "ya le dijimos a nuestros padre a quien mas debo avisarle... AAHH! Como se me pudo olvidar, debo hablarle a Vicky para darle la noticia!" – ella tomo el teléfono y marco su numero.

El teléfono empezó a sonar del otro lado de la línea, después de varios intentos por fin Vicky contesto el teléfono.

-hola?

-hola Vicky como has estado – pregunto Gabby.

-Gabby, vaya creí que ya te habías olvidado de mi! – su amiga casi le grito del otro lado de la línea - dime ya encontraste a tu chocolatero? – decía no pudiendo evitar la risa

-que graciosa, que graciosa...

-por tu tono de voz creo que ya están juntos de nuevo, me da gusto...sabes mi departamento sigue intacto tal y como lo deje y mi coche esta sano y salvo en el garage de la policía

-jaja sigue en el garage de la policía? y como piensas sacarlo? – le pregunto Gabby

-recuerdas a Syd?

-claro como olvidarlo.

-bueno resulto ser agente encubierto y me ayudara a sacarlo

-wow, pues que guardadito se lo tenia

-por eso va de incógnito, para k nadie se de cuenta, debí darme cuenta antes, nos seguía mucho, era obvio que quería información

-me confundes, información acerca de que? – Gabby no entendió por un momento a que se refería ella.

-sobre gente importante que fuéramos a matar

-entonces nos engaño a ti y a mi... como no nos dimos cuenta, aunque eso me da una duda, el supo donde estuvimos encerradas todo este tiempo?

-no, la agencia bloqueo por completo la información acerca de nosotras de hecho es un milagro que hayamos podido salir.

-y bueno ahora que ya estas fuera, sigues con el?

-así es, el fue quien vino a cuidar a m gato en mi ausencia creo que ahora lo quiere mas a el que a mi

-jajaja, ah que bien, bueno te voy a decir porque te llamo

-y bien? – pregunto Vicky intrigada

-Willy me pidió que me casara con el...

-AHHHHHHHHHHHH! – su amiga grito tan fuerte que Gabby tuvo que despegarse la bocina del oído

-no puedo creerlo...no espera si puedo creerlo – ella rió al otro lado de la línea – creo que mas bien se tardo en preguntarlo

-jaja, bueno considerando que llevamos 3 días que nos reunimos yo diría que fue rápido no?

-debió haberlo dicho desde el momento en que cruzaste por la puerta de su fabrica!

-bueno la cosa es que ya me lo pidió, ahora solo falta hacer todos los preparativos

-vaya conociendo a Wonka creo que será algo que nadie olvidara pronto

-solo espero que sea para bien, no quiero que la boda se convierta en un circo de tres pistas

-ja ja ja entonces te sugiero involucrarte un poco en los preparativos

-de hecho yo voy a controlar todo, no quiero que Willy empiece con sus locas ideas y vaya a querer meter de padrino al rey de los oompas loompas

-ja ja ja o peor... o peor

-ni digas que no quiero ni imaginar

-esta bien, pero ya tenia algunas ideas que seguro le agradarían a Wonka pero a ti no, mejor guardo silencio

-mejor déjalo así gracias... y otra cosa que paso cuando llegue no te imaginas lo que me encontré en la fabrica

-supongo que una nueva tropa de oompas o algún nuevo y extraño chocolate?

-no, ojala hubiera sido eso... me encontré con la noticia que Willy había hecho un concurso para tener un heredero

-QUE?... Como demonios paso...quiero decir...en que rayos estaba pensando!

-según el al no saber si iba a regresar tenia que ver la forma de seguir haciendo dulces... y lo único que se le ocurrió fue buscar al chamaco mas pobre y que tuviera mas familia del mundo

-ja ja ja vaya, vaya, vaya, a alguien no le agrada mucho la idea – decía mientras trataba de contener su risa – pero ahora que se casen que pasara?

-pues mira de mientras ya conseguí que ya no comiera todos los alimentos con esa familia, porque déjame decirte que no se que mosca le pico pero dejo que toda la familia se mudara a la fabrica, y ojala hubiera sido solo la familia... pero nooo. se tuvieron que pasar con toda su casucha que esta a punto de caerse

-espera hablas de esa casa en ruinas en la que yo creía que nadie podía vivir?

-esa misma y a que no sabes en donde la pusieron

-en donde?

-justo en medio del cuarto de chocolate!

-Que! no puedo creer que Wonka admita a una bola de desconocidos a su vida y a su fabrica; además no es eso algo "sucio" para Wonka que tanto ama su chocolate?

-es ,lo mismo que yo me pregunto, pero ya me encargare de eso después... así es que como ves yo pensando que iba a estar sola con Willy en la fabrica me encuentro que hay 7 personas totalmente desconocidas con las que tengo que poner mi mejor cara

-vaya esto es mas difícil de creer que cuando me dijiste sobre los oompas, Willy aceptando desconocidos..sin investigarlos primero...arriesgando sus recetas, todo

-así es... espero que pronto arregle esa situación... bueno me tengo que ir porque en cualquier momento puede llegar Willy y no quiero que se entere que estoy conspirando contra la familia Bucket

-ja ja yo seré una tumba – Vicky rió – espero la primera invitación...y con dos boletos eh?

-ok, ok después te enviare la invitación

-mas te vale

-jaja si no me arriesgaría a tu furia

-bueno nos estamos hablando... adiós

-claro adiós

Gabrielle colgó el teléfono el teléfono y siguió haciendo anotaciones en el cuaderno de los preparativos, poco a poco la lista se fue incrementando y tomando forma.

Primero pasaron días y luego semanas y por fin un día Gabrielle le dijo a Willy que tenían que hablar de los últimos detalles de la boda.

-bien Willy toma asiento – le dijo ella en la oficina de el.

-que es lo que sucede

-he terminado con todos los preparativos tan solo faltan un par de cosas en las que necesito tu opinión – le dijo ella abriendo la libreta.

-tu dirás... soy todo oídos – dijo el con una sonrisa en su cara.

-primero, necesito que me des la lista los miembros de tu familia y amigos que quieras invitar.

-aaaish tengo que hacerlo? – dijo el con cara de desagrado

-me temo que si

-esta bien te la daré mañana, algo mas?

-hay que contratar al sacerdote que oficiara la ceremonia, y también debemos elegir la capilla.

-pero yo pensé que talvez un oompa...

-no, ni siquiera lo pienses no dejare que un oompa loompa nos case... entendido? Así es que no se hablara mas del asunto.

-esta bien, no te alborotes, que mas falta – dijo el cruzando los brazos.

-en donde será la recepción... no tengo idea de donde será, ya tengo la decoración, ya hable con los oompas loompas del banquete y ellos lo harán, la música ya esta lista también pero no tengo el lugar donde poner eso, alguna idea?

-pues ahí... – dijo Willy

-ahí donde?

-en el cuarto Ideal... déjame eso a mi yo me encargare de prepararlo – esas palabras encendieron las alertas en Gabby.

-por favor nada muy inesperado por favor.

-oye! Que no confías en mi? – dijo el fingiendo estar enojado.

-esta bien, esta bien, sorpréndeme.

-eso era lo que quería escuchar.

-y lo mas importante... fecha de la boda, para mandar ya las invitaciones.

-que te parece el 7 de Junio?

-es dentro de 3 semanas si dará tiempo de hacer todo? – pregunto ella.

-claro que si, ya solo faltan detalles dijiste tu no?

-bueno eso si.

-ves todo resuelto, ahora si me disculpas empezare a trabajar en la recepción para que no se me venga el tiempo encima.

Willy salió de su oficina dando un pequeño salto, era obvio que estaba muy feliz, ambos estaban felices, dentro de 3 semanas estarían a punto de casarse.

Las semanas siguientes fueron un caos total, entre los últimos arreglos y las invitaciones Willy y Gabby casi no tenían tiempo de estar juntos por la mañana, sino hasta la noche que era cuando cenaban juntos, pero no importaba porque sabían que solo seria algo temporal.

Los días pasaron volando y cuando se dieron cuenta su boda estaba ya a la vuelta de la esquina.


	8. Llega el gran dia

Hola otra vez, bueno me tarde muchísimo tiempo en escribir este capitulo, como podrán ver quedo bastante largo, espero que les guste

CAPITULO 8

"Llega el gran día"

Por fin después de semanas de estrés, preparativos y arreglos, el 7 de junio había llegado, en tan solo unas horas Willy y Gabby iban a vivir un momento muy feliz en sus vidas.

-Willy, despierta, hay que apurarnos si no queremos que se nos haga tarde – dijo ella despertándolo.

-apenas son las 8 y la ceremonia es hasta las 7 de la noche, faltan casi doce horas – dijo el adormilado a su lado.

-si pero hay que ver los detalles finales, como por ejemplo que quedaste que me ibas a enseñar como había quedado el cuarto ideal.

-tienes razón... – dijo el despertando por completo.

-bien en ese caso vamos, ya párate.

Los dos se pararon y se alistaron para primero ir a desayunar y después ir al cuarto ideal. Cuando llegaron al comedor los oompas loompas les tenían preparado un delicioso desayuno, consistía en un poco de jamón a la plancha, un trozo de gelatina y para beber un jugo de frutas. A pesar que se veía delicioso ellos comieron muy poco.

-yo se que esto esta delicioso pero por alguna razón no tengo hambre – dijo Willy cuando solo apenas había comido unos cuantos trozos.

-si yo también no tengo hambre – dijo ella tomando solo el jugo de frutas – seguramente son lo nervios.

-Ha-ha nervios? Pero de que? – dijo Willy con su acostumbrada risa.

-pues de la boda, no me puedes decir que no estas nervioso.

-Ha-ha! Yo como crees.

-si claro ya te creí, por eso te ríes de esa manera.

-Ha-ha de que estas hablando?

-pues de eso, tu solo te ríes así cuando quieres ocultar algo – dijo ella viéndolo de reojo.

-tengo una idea mejor vamos al cuarto Ideal para que des tu visto bueno, esta bien?

-estoy de acuerdo.

Ellos ya no comieron mas del desayuno y se dirigieron al ascensor, Willy presiono un boton y el ascensor salió disparado hacia abajo.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron Gabrielle pudo ver que no estaban en el cuarto ideal si no en el cuarto de chocolate.

-Willy, que hacemos aquí? Pensé que habías dicho que la recepción seria en el cuarto ideal – pregunto ella extrañada cuado Willy camino hacia fuera del ascensor.

-ya lo se – el empezó a caminar en dirección al rió de chocolate – pero me dije, Ey! Como van a entrar todos los invitados si en el ascensor no cabe mucha gente? Así es que mi solución fue, mandémoslos por el rió de chocolate!

-no pensaras en aventarlos al rió verdad?

-y contaminar mi delicioso chocolate? Jamás - dijo el cuando llegaron a la orilla del rió – así es que pensé en hacer unos botes para que todos pudieran entrar! – Willy chasqueo los dedos y un oompa loompa apareció – traigan un bote por favor – el oompa loompa hizo una reverencia y salió corriendo.

-y como es exactamente el bote?

-ya lo veras, yo mismo lo diseñe estoy seguro que te gustara, mira esto es lo que tengo planeado, los invitados llegaran primero al pasillo de la entrada y en cuanto empiecen a entrar al cuarto de chocolate una baya de oompas loompas les guiaran el camino hasta esta parte que es donde tomaran el bote... oh mira aquí viene! – dijo el alzando las manos.

Gabrielle pudo observar como lentamente un bote completamente blanco se acercaba a la orilla, un oompa loompa iba al frente conduciéndolo, cuando el bote llego frente a ellos, observo que en los costados del bote tenían en dorado una WG hechas de un solo trazo, en la parte atrás había asientos suficientes para unas 10 personas.

-vamos sube – le dijo Willy – Ambos subieron al bote y se sentaron en la parte trasera del bote – avanza – le indico el al oompa loompa que estaba al frente. En cuanto comenzó a avanzar, unos cristales subieron de las orillas del bote.

-para que son los cristales? – pregunto ella.

-Ha-ha, veras un día que los estábamos probando que tal funcionaban, nos dimos cuenta que durante el recorrido el chocolote caía dentro del bote, así es que para proteger de manchas a los invitados le añadí esos cristales como protección.

-pues que clase de recorrido es?

-todo a su tiempo, Ha-ha! – dijo el poniendo sus manos sobre su bastón – aquí viene el túnel! A toda velocidad! – los motores del bote aumentaron la velocidad del bote haciendo que se introdujera muy rápido al túnel.

El túnel estaba completamente a oscuras, pero en cuanto avanzaron unos metros dentro las luces se encendieron. En ese momento el bote empezó a descender por una pendiente muy inclinada a gran velocidad, después dieron unas vueltas muy cerradas que hacían que el chocolate salpicara en todos los cristales, ahora Gabby entendía el porque de los cristales, el bote seguía bajando a gran velocidad hasta que de pronto el rió de chocolate se acabo haciendo que el bote derrapara sobre una superficie plana.

-que pasa Willy porque no hay mas rió – el bote se deslizaba suavemente pero a gran velocidad sobre la superficie lisa, era como si estuviera resbalando sobre una gruesa capa de hielo.

-estamos por llegar al cuarto ideal – en cuanto Willy dijo eso, el bote empezó a descender una vez mas por una bajada algo inclinada, ella a lo lejos pudo ver el reflejo del agua cambiante, y en pocos segundos el bote llego al lago del cuarto ideal, haciendo un ruido de Splash cuando hizo contacto con el agua, el bote navego hasta la orilla del lago donde se detuvo por completo, el oompa loompa bajo los cristales para que Willy y Gabby pudieran bajar.

-que te pareció? – dijo Willy cuando ya estaban en tierra firme.

-creo que habrá una que otra persona que se mareara en el camino, pero esta genial – dijo ella con una sonrisa en la cara – y el bote es absolutamente bellísimo.

-sabia que te agradaría, bueno a partir de aquí los oompas loompas los guiaran a la parte superior de la colina que es donde será la recepción – vamos te lo mostrare.

Ambos subieron a la colina cuando llegaron a la cima se dieron cuenta que había mucha actividad por los oompas loompas que estaban preparando todo, ella pudo ver que había alrededor de 30 mesas redondas que estaban acomodadas alrededor de una pista de baile, que estaba frente a un escenario y acomodadas estratégicamente entre las mesas había unas lámparas que iban a ser las encargadas de dar luz cuando oscureciera en el cuarto ideal.

-te agrada? – pregunto el poniendo sus manos sobre su bastón.

-mucho, te quedo de muy bien – dijo ella maravillada.

-ven te mostrare como quedo preparada la mesa, dije a los oompas loompas que preparan una para que tu la vieras.

Ellos se acercaron a una mesa que tenia ya los manteles y las cubiertas de las sillas puestas.

-la vajilla, hecha especialmente para la ocasión – dijo el señalando los platos que estaban sobre la mesa – todos los platos tienen una orilla de oro de 14 kilates, con nuestras iniciales grabadas también en oro en el centro, al igual que el arillo que sujeta la servilleta – el saco una servilleta del arillo y la extendió para que ella la viera – la tela tiene también nuestras iniciales con hilo de oro, los cubiertos son de plata pura, las copas y vasos, están hechos del mismo cristal que esta hecho el ascensor de cristal, prácticamente irrompible, que tienen también nuestras iniciales grabadas, el centro de mesa es completamente comestible, todas las flores blancas son de chocolate blanco y lo que esta en verde es caramelo de la mejor calidad – el se dio la vuelta para mostrarle la cubierta de las sillas – como veras, todas las cubiertas tanto de la sillas como de las mesas tienen bordadas también nuestras iniciales... en cuanto a la comida... es una sorpresa – dijo el con una sonrisa y poniendo sus manos detrás de su espalda – y bien? Que te parece?

-Willy esto, es... completamente hermoso! – dijo ella con la boca abierta y tocando los platos de la parte donde tenían sus iniciales – debió costarte una fortuna!

-no importa, pagaría lo que fuera necesario para que nuestra boda sea la mejor y mas inolvidable que jamás se haya visto.

-felicidades, Willy de verdad me sorprendiste, debo confesarte que al principio estaba un poco preocupada por como ibas a adornar todo. Pero ahora que veo todo, cometí un error al dudar – ella se acerco a el y lo abrazo.

-no puedo creer que dudaras de mi... jamás haría algo que pudiera resultar embarazoso – le dijo el también abrazándola.

-si, lo siento – ella se separo un poco de el y lo beso suavemente de pronto ella sintió como un oompa loompa jalaba del saco de Willy. El se separo de ella y se puso a la altura del oompa loompa que le dijo algo al oído.

-oh en serio? No puedo creerlo.. gracias – el oompa loompa se alejo de ellos y el se paro de nuevo.

-que te dijo.

-me dijo que tu madre y tu hermana ya llegaron... pensé que la boda era a las 7...

-Willy acaso creías que me iba a arreglar, yo sola? – dijo ella con una sonrisa – ellas me ayudaran a ponerme lista.

-y porque no? Yo me voy a vestir solo... – dijo el mientras caminaban a la cabaña de donde tomarían el ascensor.

-no Willy eso es aburrido, así es que tu padre también vendrá – ambos se metieron al ascensor y Willy presiono el boton del cuarto de chocolate.

-mi pa... pad.. mi paddd...padre?

-así es. El llegara mas tarde – el ascensor llego rapidísimo al cuarto de chocolate.

-no, no yo no lo quiero en mi fabrica antes de tiempo... además no necesito su ayuda, hace años que me puedo vestir solo, gracias – ellos salieron del ascensor y pasaron caminando al lado de la casa de los Buckets, que al parecer habían salido de la fabrica porque no se veía ningún movimiento dentro de la casa.

-y los Buckets? – pregunto ella.

-oh salieron por los trajes que rentaran para la boda – aunque ella no quisiera ellos estaban en la liste de invitados por parte de Willy y no tuvo mas remedio que darles la invitación.

-ah, ya veo... y en donde están mi mama y mi hermana?

-esperan en el pasillo de la entrada.

Los dos caminaron a la puerta que daba al pasillo, Willy abrió la puerta y los dos caminaron por el pasillo.

-porque tarda tanto? – pregunto Jenny a su madre.

-seguro que han de estar ocupados, no seas desesperada – le dijo su madre – ah mira ahí vienen.

-vaya ya era hora.

Willy y Gabby caminaron hasta que llegaron a donde estaban ellas.

-Hola Jenny, mama, que bueno que pudieron venir antes – ella abrazo a cada una de ellas.

-no hay problema hija, como crees que te íbamos a dejar sola en un día tan especial – su madre le dijo cuando la abrazo

-hola Jenny – Willy le dio la mano a la hermana de Gabrielle – señora Guiver mucho gusto en volver a verla – le dijo el extendiendo la mano, y la madre de ella se lo quedo viendo muy seria Willy borro la sonrisa que tenia de su cara, pensando que en cualquier momento lo volvería a golpear.

-jajaja – rió ella – broma... Willy es broma... como has estado? – ella le dio la mano fuertemente.

-Ha-ha! Perfecto.

-nervioso? – le pregunto la señora Guiver.

-un poco...

-a si? pues espera a que estés a unos cuantos minutos de la boda, veremos si estas tan tranquilo.

-bueno, porque no pasan y platicamos un poco en... Willy que te parece si vamos al anexo del comedor?

-claro. Síganos por favor – Willy y Gabby caminaron delante de la madre de Gabrielle y Jenny

-es mi imaginación o el pasillo se esta haciendo mas angosto... – dijo Jenny cuando llegaron a la puerta del cuarto de chocolate, Willy abrió la puerta para dejarlas pasar primero.

-Dios mío, esto es absolutamente hermoso – dijo la señora Guiver cuando entraron al cuarto y caminaban por el verde césped.

-oh si es muy hermoso – dijo el repitiendo las palabras de ella.

-y huele, delicioso! Willy esto es como un paraíso para mi... – decía Jenny con la boca abierta.

-quieres probar algo? Todo en esta habitación es comestible.

-todo? Has dicho todo, cielos esto ni en mis mejores sueños me lo hubiera imaginado – Jenny empezó a probar un poco de todo lo que había en el cuarto.

-solo no te acerques al rió de chocolate, la ultima vez que alguien se acerco, cayo en el y fue succionado por el tubo y no queremos que te succione verdad? – dijo Willy con una sonrisa.

-wow... wow... mas despacio, hay un rió de chocolate, dios esto es un sueño y creo que despertare en cualquier momento... – ella seguía comiendo mientras su madre, Willy y Gabby la observaban.

-Willy de verdad que estoy impresionada jamás me esperaba esto de tu fabrica – le dijo la madre de Gabby.

Willy sonrió ante el comentario de ella, si algo le gustaba era que alabaran todas sus creaciones, el volteo a ver a Gabby cuando oyeron un grito de Jenny del otro lado del cuarto, todos corrieron para ver que ocurría, Willy esperaba lo peor, que ella había caído al rió de chocolate.

-AAAAAAAH! – grito ella – pero que demonios hace esa horrible casa en medio del cuarto!

-Jenny no seas mal educada! – su madre la cayo

-pero es que mama, ve eso! Desentona completamente con todo y no se ve nada comestible así es que no creo que sea parte del "ecosistema" por así decirlo – ya por fin había pasado, lo que Gabby no le pudo decir, llega su hermana y se lo dice directa y crudamente, bueno no era de sorprenderse, así era la forma de ser de Jenny.

-no la escuches Willy, seguro ya comió demasiados dulces – su madre trato de disculparla con Willy, el no quitaba la cara de asombro al oír las palabras de Jenny, mientras Gabby sonría en silencio, estaba feliz que por fin alguien se lo hubiera dicho.

-bueno... ahí vive mi heredero con su familia – dijo Willy

-Heredero? – dijo la señora Guiver.

-familia? – Jenny estaba con la boca abierta.

-Madre, Jenny, será mejor que vayamos al comedor para que ahí les expliquemos todo porque es una larga historia.

-si vamos, síganme – Willy camino hacia el ascensor

-oh me encantan los ascensores – dijo Jenny emocionada.

-pero este no es como cualquier ascensor, ya lo veras – dijo Willy

Todos se metieron al ascensor Willy se puso frente a la pared de botones, Gabby junto a el y la señora Guiver y Jenny a los lados de las paredes libres.

-sosténganse – dijo Gabby cuando vio que Willy presiono el boton del comedor. El ascensor salió hacia arriba a gran velocidad dando los acostumbrados giros inesperados, que hacían que Jenny y su madre se estrellaran un par de veces contra las paredes. Cuando por fin se detuvo el ascensor, Jenny no se veía muy bien, parecía que se había mareado bastante.

-estas bien Jenny? – le dijo su mama

-si, solo que creo que comí muchos dulces en el cuarto de chocolate... solo necesito sentarme.

-Ha-ha! Que poco aguantas – Willy se burlaba de ella al ver su cara.

Todos salieron del ascensor y Willy presiono el boton junto a la pared para abrir la puerta que llevaba al anexo del comedor.

-por aquí – les indico Gabby

llegaron al anexo Jenny y su mama tomaron asiento en la pequeña sala que había en ese cuarto.

-quieren algo de tomar? – les pregunto Gabby.

-yo quiero algo frió, tengo sed – dijo Jenny

-yo un café hija sabes que no puedo vivir sin mi café – dijo su mama

-Ew, café... – dijo Willy cuando se sentaba junto a Gabby

-bien... – ella chasqueo los dedos y un oompa loompa llego – tráenos por favor un café caliente para ella, dos vasos de agua cambiante fría y... Willy quieres algo? – el negó con la cabeza y se recargo en el sillón – nada mas eso, gracias.

-que cosa fue eso... – dijo Jenny con la boca abierta.

-ooh! Es un oompa loompa trabaja para mi y antes que lo preguntes son de loompalandia, y no quiero mas preguntas al respecto ok? – le dijo Willy

-esta bien, no te enojes...

El oompa loompa apareció cargando lo que le habían pedido, se los entrego y se fue haciendo una reverencia.

-porque no me cuentan esa larga historia que decían? – dijo la Sra. Guiver.

-yo lo haré... – Willy empezó a contarle la historia del heredero y su familia.

-ah ya veo... – dijo la señora Guiver.

De pronto un oompa loompa entro a la habitación y hablo con Willy al oído.

-oh de verdad? Estas seguro? – el oompa loompa afirmo con la cabeza – bueno pues creo que no hay otra opción Ha-ha!

-que ocurre Willy – pregunto Gabrielle.

-mi padre ha llegado... iré por el antes que se desespere – Willy se paro y prácticamente salió corriendo.

Las tres en su ausencia hablaron de a que hora será conveniente empezar a prepararse para la ceremonia, eran ya casi las 3 de la tarde, ahora ya faltaba menos.

Después de casi 15 minutos Willy entro a la habitación con su padre siguiéndolo, todas se pusieron de pie cuando entro a la habitación.

-papá... ellas son la señora Guiver, madre de Gabrielle y Jenny su hermana.

-mucho gusto Wilbur Wonka, dentista – las saludo a las dos.

-ay dentista! – Jenny se tapo la boca con la mano cuando oyó esa palabra.

-que les parece si comemos antes de empezar arreglarnos para la ceremonia – dijo Gabby para romper el silencio que se había formado entre ellos.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y Willy los guió de regreso a al comedor, esta vez el comedor estuvo casi lleno solo quedo un lugar vació, los oompa loompas se acercaron con la comida que esta vez consistía en camarones con la salsa secreta de Willy y para beber agua cambiante.

-esto es absolutamente delicioso – dijo la madre de Gabby

-Willy de verdad no pensé que vivieras con tantos lujos, siempre creí que vivías en una horrible y pequeña casa – le dijo su padre.

-ja, como la de la entrada? – dijo Jenny antes de comer otro camarón

-cállate... – Gabby le metió un codazo por debajo de la mesa.

-perdón, perdón lo siento.

Todos tardaron demasiado en comer, era como si quisieran alargar la comida para que disfrutaran mas tiempo de ese delicioso sabor.

-bueno... no quiero ponerlos nerviosos pero creo que ahora si es hora que vayamos a arreglarnos – dijo la señora Guiver.

Tanto Willy como Gabby se quedaron viendo y ahora si ya estaban nerviosos.

-vamos, vamos véanse por ultima vez porque no lo harán hasta que estén en la iglesia – y los comentarios de la madre de ella no ayudaban mucho a conservar la calma.

-bien, Willy me cambiare en mi antiguo cuarto...

-esta bien... – le contesto Willy mientras caminaban al ascensor.

-te veré en un par de horas... – ella se metió al ascensor junto con su mama y hermana, presiono el boton del cuarto de huéspedes y el ascensor cerro sus puertas.

-bien Willy? Donde te vas a cambiar? – su padre le sonrió de tal manera que le dio escalofríos a el.

-en mi cuarto, vamos por aquí, podemos llegar también caminando.

Willy y su padre se fueron caminando, para Willy era muy extraño tener a su padre en la fabrica, después de años de no verlo, ahora estaba a punto de compartir con el algo muy importante en su vida, si por el hubiera sido no lo habría invitado pero Gabby hizo que ambos se volvieran a unir un poco al menos por ese día.

Las horas pasaron rápidamente y cuando se dieron cuentas faltaba menos de una hora.

-Vamos Gabby apresúrate o llegaremos tarde – decía su madre que ya estaba dando los últimos a su maquillaje.

-Ya voy madre, ya voy, crees que es muy fácil moverse con esta cosa? – dijo ella caminando de un lado para otro, el vestido era de una tela muy bella, que cuando se movía era como si reflejara pequeños destellos de luz, era de un diseño muy sencillo, nada muy elaborado, muy minimalista tal como ella le gustaba.

-mama? – pregunto Jenny sentada en la cama jugando con su celular, ella hacia tiempo que estaba lista – mi padre llegara a la iglesia?

-así es porque?

-porque me mando un mensaje, diciéndome que no encuentra la iglesia.

-QUE! – dijeron Gabrielle y su madre.

-JA! Cayeron – dijo Jenny burlándose.

-mejor ya cállate – le ordeno su madre.

-bien mama, estoy lista que tal me veo? – le dijo Gabby parándose frente a ella.

-absolutamente divina – Gabby solo sonrió, ahora si estaba nerviosa, y se preguntaba como le estaba yendo a Willy.

Willy en su cuarto estaba acomodando el cuello de la camisa, frente al espejo pero algo andaba mal porque no lograba el resultado deseado.

-Willy no quiero presionarte pero ya casi es hora. – le dijo su padre sentado en la silla frente al escritorio.

-lo se, lo se... solo estoy acomodándome, esto... ya, listo - dijo el triunfante, el vestía como siempre su pantalón y chaleco negro, solo que esta vez tenia una camisa blanca con cuello alto, como el las usaba.

-Willy, quiero darte algo – le dijo su padre parándose de su silla, el ya vestía su esmoquin – use estas mancuernillas cuando tu madre y yo nos casamos – Willy extendió la mano para tomarlas, cuando las vio eran dos letras, una W y una G – es extraño no Willy? Que tu madre y yo tuviéramos las mismas iniciales que tu y Gabby.

-quisiera que mi mama estuviera aquí y pudiera ver todo lo que he hecho – dijo Willy observando tristemente lo que su padre le había dado.

-Willy, ella esta observándote en este preciso momento, y estoy seguro que esta orgullosa de todo lo has logrado... – su padre guardo silencio un poco como pensando lo que iba a decir – tal como yo lo estoy.

Willy alzo la vista hacia su padre, el no podía creer lo que le había acabado de decir.

-siempre pensé que odiabas mi trabajo.

-bueno yo quería que te dedicaras al negocio de la familia y fui un tonto al no apoyarte en tu sueño... y por eso me perdí muchos años de estar a tu lado... ahora ya no quiero perder el tiempo que me queda de vida, ya desperdicie mucho.

Los dos se quedaron viendo y aun dudando Willy se acerco a el y lo abrazo, era la primera vez que se daban un abrazo con tanto afecto.

-bueno ya Willy, tenemos que irnos, tu no puedes llegar tarde a la iglesia.

-cierto.

-como nos iremos? – pregunto su padre

-en el coche de Gabby, ella tomara la limosina de la fabrica que nunca uso Ha-ha – dijo Willy

-bueno pues ya vamonos.

Willy tomo su saco y se lo puso, era la primera vez que usaba uno de color negro y que no fuera de una tela aterciopelada, era completamente liso, abrió el estuche donde tenia todos sus pares de guantes y dudo si ponerse unos o no, al final decidió que ya no los necesitaba, verifico que su pelo estuviera bien y se puso su sombrero negro, cerro el closet y salió junto con su padre de la habitación.

-mandare a avisar a Gabby que ya nos vamos – le dijo a su padre, chasqueo 3 veces lo dedos para que un oompa loompa viniera – ve al cuarto de Gabby y avisa que nos vamos... a ustedes también ya se pueden cambiar – el oompa loompa hizo una reverencia y salió corriendo.

Willy y su padre tomaron el ascensor de cristal para salir mas rápido de la fabrica, cuando iban caminando por el pasillo que los llevaría a la salida, oyeron unos extraños sonidos provenientes del exterior.

-que es ese ruido? – dijo Willy pegando la oreja a la puerta, antes de abrirla – oh no... se oye como a gente... y mucha.

-Willy abre la puerta que se nos hace tarde – Willy abrió la puerta y cuando salieron el no podía creer lo que veía.

-esto no puede ser... como se enteraron! – detrás de la puerta principal de la fabrica había muchísima gente, medios de comunicación, personas curiosas, policías tratando de mantener el orden, la escena le recordó a Willy esa vez que había dejado entrar a los 5 niños, que mucha gente había ido de curiosa afuera de la fabrica – esto no le va a agradar para nada a Gabby cuando salga.

Willy se acerco al auto de Gabrielle, quito los seguros para que pudieran subir, prendió el coche y empezó a avanzar en dirección a la gente, presiono el boton para abrir las puertas de la fabrica y en cuanto salió el auto, todos los reporteros se abalanzaron sobre el coche, con cámaras y micrófonos, gritando que les diera una entrevista.

-Ja! Una entrevista? Están locos – Willy presiono el acelerador y dejo atrás a toda la gente – uff, eso estuvo cerca – el manejo hasta que llego a la iglesia que estaba a pocos minutos de la fabrica, cuando llegaron Willy se estaciono casi enfrente de la puerta principal, solo dejo el espacio para que se estacionara la limosina cuando llegara Gabrielle.

Willy observo que ahí no había tanta gente como en fuera de la fabrica, solo los invitados que ya estaban ahí.

-no me quiero bajar – dijo Willy ahora si muy nervioso.

-tienes que hacerlo tu eres el que debe estar esperando a Gabby cuando llegue, no ella a ti.

-tienes razón, será mejor afrontar ya las cosas – dio un suspiro y bajo del auto, y subieron por las escaleras que llevaban a la entrada de la iglesia, cuando todos vieron que el novio había llegado empezaron a aplaudir, Willy los observo preguntándose quienes eran todos ellos, pues no recordaba conocer a esa gente.

-felicidades Willy – le decían varias personas.

-gracias – el les respondía con una sonrisa sin saber quienes eran, el paso entre toda la gente hasta que llego a la puerta de la iglesia, observo el pasillo con alfombra roja que llegaba hasta el altar, flores adornaban toda la iglesia, el al ver todo esto le entraron unos nervios terribles, tanto que no podía ni caminar.

-Willy, tienes que pararte junto al altar, apresúrate que Gabby y no ha de tardar en llegar.

-no, puedo, no puedo – era lo único que decía Willy.

-vamos Willy no vas a echar para atrás a estas alturas – su padre lo tomo del brazo lo llevo hasta el altar – ahora solo hay que esperar a que ella llegue.

-espero, espero, que no tarde... – dijo Willy rogando que ella no tardara mucho.

Mientras tanto en la fabrica tanto Gabrielle como su mama y su hermana prácticamente corrían para no llegar tarde.

-vamos, vamos ya se nos hizo tarde! – decía su madre mientras corrían por el pasillo para salir de la fabrica.

-y como nos iremos? – pregunto Jenny

-me dijo Willy que la limosina de la fabrica nos llevaría – decía ella tratando de correr con el vestido que era algo incomodo, cuando por fin llegaron a la puerta un oompa loompa las esperaba para abrirles. Con tanta prisa Gabby no escucho el ruido de la gente de afuera. Hasta que salió de la fabrica – Pero que demonios! – dijo ella al ver a toda la gente afuera.

-luego maldices, súbete, que ya es tarde – su madre abrió la puerta de la limosina para que subiera.

Cuando ellas estuvieron arriba la limosina empezó a avanzar, afortunadamente como los vidrios eran completamente polarizados los reporteros no veían nada hacia adentro.

-Gabby quien maneja la limosina? – pregunto Jenny.

-buena pregunta – ella presiono el boton para bajar la separación entre el chofer y los pasajeros, delante iban 3 oompas loompas conduciendo el vehículo – Dios... – fue lo único que dijo cuando los vio.

-esto es completamente bizarro... – dijo Jenny cuando los vio y uno de ellos la saludo con la mano y una gran sonrisa.

Después de unos pocos minutos la limosina se detuvo fuera de la iglesia y Gabrielle vio que ya había muchos invitados.

-no puedo hacerlo... – dijo ella totalmente con cara de pánico.

-vamos ya bájate, Willy ha de estar esperando, mejor ve antes que se desmaye de pánico – le dijo su madre.

Ella bajo de la limosina casi temblando, subió las escaleras y observo que el sacerdote ya estaba afuera esperando para recibirla.

-buenas noches hija, estas lista? – le saludo el sacerdote.

-si... – fue lo que contesto, ella busco con la mirada a su papá pues debía de entrar del brazo de el, por simple tradición.

-aquí estoy, no te angusties – le dijo su papá al lado de ella dándole el brazo

-que bien, comenzaba a preocuparme – dijo ella tomando el brazo de el.

-bien ya que están todos listos comencemos la ceremonia – el padre se paro frente a ellos y empezaron a caminar hacia dentro de la iglesia.

Willy que estaba algo desesperado, volteo la vista cuando escucho la marcha nupcial y pudo ver que el sacerdote entraba seguido de Gabby y su padre al lado.

La música que sonaba hacia que tanto a Willy como Gabby se les erizara la piel, Willy sonrió cuando por fin ella llego a su lado. Los dos se pusieron frente al altar. La música paro y el sacerdote comenzó a hablar.

-estamos aquí reunidos para unir a William y Gabrielle en matrimonio... – el sacerdote llevo cabo todo de una manera muy amena, de vez en cuanto Willy y Gabby se lanzaban miradas y reían en silencio, de pronto ambos escucharon las palabras claves de esa ceremonia – tu William aceptas a Gabrielle como esposa y prometes estar con ella en la salud y en la enfermedad, en lo prospero y en lo adverso, hasta que la muerte los separe?

-si, acepto – dijo Willy viendo a Gabby a los ojos.

-y tu Gabrielle aceptas como esposo a William y prometes estar con el en la salud y en la enfermedad, en lo prospero y en lo adverso, hasta que la muerte los separe?

-si, acepto – ella respondió viendo a Willy tal como el lo había hecho.

-que estas sortijas que llevaran en sus manos, sean el sello que marcara su matrimonio.

Willy puso el anillo dorado en el dedo de ella, justo junto al anillo que le había dado antes, ella también puso en el dedo de el, el anillo y fue hasta ahí que se dio cuenta que no tenia guantes.

-bien, si no hay nadie que tenga que decir algo para impedir este matrimonio, los declaro marido y mujer, puedes besar a la novia – Willy se acerco a Gabby y le dio un tierno beso, todos los invitados en la iglesia aplaudieron.

Lo dos salieron de la iglesia y se subieron a la limosina que los esperaba con la puerta abierta. Los dos se subieron para que regresaran a la fabrica.

-no puedo creerlo! No puedo creerlo! – decía Gabby cuando cerraron la puerta.

-Ha-ha! Si! – Willy también estaba emocionadísimo – te gustan mis chóferes?

-jeje, si ya los vi... no pensé que pudieran manejar!

-Ha-ha ya vez que si!

-Willy ya vamos a la fabrica? No es correcto llegar primero que los invitados.

-nop, no te preocupes... – el se acerco a los 3 oompas loompas y les dijo algo que ella no alcanzo a oír.

-a donde vamos? – le pregunto cuando el regreso a su lado.

-ya lo veras... no es muy lejos – Tal como dijo Willy en menos de media la limosina se detuvo – antes de bajar, quiero que cierres lo ojos, ok?

-esta bien – ella cerro los ojos y con la ayuda de Willy bajo del auto.

-bien, ahora ábrelos – ella abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que estaban cerca del océano, en el cielo no había ninguna nube y las estrellas brillaban con intensidad.

-que hacemos aquí Willy? – pregunto ella.

-observa hacia allá – el se paro detrás de ella y le señalo con su mano.

Ella observo a lo lejos en el puerto de la ciudad un gran yate anclado, que se movía suavemente con el movimiento de las olas.

-si? Para que es? – pregunto ella.

-su nombre es Starshine y será el encargado de llevarnos de luna de miel por el mar mediterráneo.

-WOW! Willy! – ella se volteo y lo abrazo – es increíble!

-Ha-ha lo se! Que bueno que te haya gustado la idea – dijo el también abrazándola – tiene de todo, a bordo, desde una alberca hasta un cuarto con una fuente donde fluye chocolate de la mejor calidad. Nos llevaremos a unos oompa loompas para que sean la tripulación.

-me encanta la idea – le dijo viéndolo a los ojos – me haces la mujer mas feliz del mundo – ella se a corto la distancia entre ellos y lo beso.

-bueno... será mejor regresar a la fabrica, los invitados se pueden desesperar Ha-ha!

Los dos subieron de nuevo a la limosina para regresar a la fabrica.

-crees que la prensa siga ahí para cuando lleguemos? – pregunto Willy

-no lo se... seguramente, al ver que los invitados entran y nosotros no, se van a esperar.

-Ha-ha! Pues seguirán esperando, no les vamos a dar la oportunidad de que nos vean – el otra vez fue con los oompas loompas – cuando lleguemos a la fabrica no dejen de avanzar y conduzcan directo a la entrada – los oompas loompas movieron afirmativamente la cabeza.

Como se lo imaginaron toda la gente seguía en la entrada, afortunadamente la policía había hecho un espacio para que entraran todos los autos de los invitados, así es que la limosina entro sin problema, dentro el espacio que era para los camiones que distribuían los dulces Wonka, era ocupado por los autos de los familiares y amigos de ellos.

-quien abra ordenado que vinieran? – pregunto Willy

-no fuiste tu?

-no

la limosina se estaciono delante de la entrada de la fabrica para que ellos pudieran bajar. Lo hicieron sin siquiera voltear a ver a los medios. Entraron la fabrica y las puertas se cerraron.

-como odio esos tipos – dijo cuando por fin estaban en el pasillo.

-si – ella volteo para el pasillo y se quedo asombrada a lo que vio, toda una hilera de oompa loompas en ambos lados del pasillo vestidos de negro, guiaban el camino hasta la entrada al cuarto de chocolate.

-ya han entrado todos los invitados? – le pregunto Willy a un oompa loompa que le respondió moviendo afirmativamente la cabeza.

-seguro se han de haber llevado una sorpresa cuando entraron todos – dijo ella cuando caminaban por el pasillo.

-Ha-ha tu crees?

-Willy... un montón de hombrecitos de menos de 50 cm te guían el camino? Es bastante extraño.

Cuando llegaron al cuarto de chocolate los oompas loompas seguían marcando el camino hacia el rió de chocolate. Un bote ya los espera para llevarlos hasta el cuarto Ideal. Willy ayudo a Gabby pues no era sencillo hacerlo cuando traía puesto ese vestido. En cuanto tomaron asiento el bote partió al cuarto ideal.

Cuando llegaron al cuarto ideal, pudieron oír la música que sonaba, caminaron por la colina hasta llegar al lugar donde estaban las mesas, ahí todos los invitados estaban ya sentados, esperando a que llegaran, cuando los vieron aparecer todos aplaudieron. Willy ofreció su brazo a Gabby y juntos atravesaron la pista de baile hasta llegar a la mesa central que estaba reservada especialmente para ellos.

Esa área del cuarto ideal era alumbrada por las lámparas que se encontraban entre las mesas, en el pequeño escenario había unos cuantos instrumentos musicales.

-quien va a tocar Willy? – le pregunto Gabby cuando se sentaron en la mesa y un oompa loompa les sirvió en sus copas vino de fresa, el favorito de Willy.

-es una sorpresa! Ha-ha! – le dijo Willy.

-mas sorpresas? No puedo creerlo.

De pronto una suave música empezó a sonar, los músicos ya habían subido al escenario, las luces que daban luz al cuarto ideal bajaron un poco, y unas luces azules y blancas iluminaron el escenario, la voz de una mujer se empezó a oír. Hasta que por fin subió, era una mujer de pelo largo y negro.

-Oh por dios no puedo creerlo! – dijo Gabby poniendo sus manos sobre su boca tratando de no gritar – Willy! Contrataste a Sarah Brightman para que cantara solo para nosotros!.

-aja, no fue fácil conseguir que viniera pero al final acepto, siempre y cuando le de una dotación entera de dulces.

-eres grandioso! – ella lo volvió a abrazar, cuando Sarah Brightman dejo de cantar la canción de introducción y comenzó a hablar, la luz de uno de los reflectores ilumino el lugar donde estaban Willy y Gabby.

-buenas noches, es un placer para mi cantar para ustedes esta noche, pero ahora creo que es hora que la feliz pareja pasen al centro de la pista de baile y bailen su primera canción como esposos. Un aplauso para ellos – todos aplaudieron haciendo que Willy y Gabby caminaran al centro de la pista.

-no soy muy diestro bailando – le dijo al oído cuando llegaron al centro.

-no te preocupes solo déjate llevar por la música – le contesto ella con una sonrisa.

-bien, esta canción se llama This love que dice que no se necesitan palabra especiales para describirlo cuando de verdad existe un verdadero amor, espero que les guste.

La canción empezó primero con unas notas de piano acompañadas de un violín, era una melodía muy lenta, Willy y Gabby empezaron a bailar lentamente, disfrutando de la música. La suave voz de ella empezó a cantar haciendo que los dos se perdieran entre las palabras de la canción.

This love  
This love is a strange love  
A faded kind of day love  
This love

_This love  
I think I'm gonna fall again  
And even when you held my hand  
It didn't mean a thing  
This love_

La música continuaba y ellos seguían bailando viéndose fijamente a los ojos, las luces que aun alumbraban parcialmente el cuarto desaparecieron, tan solo luces azules y blancas iluminaban a ellos dos, un humo blanco producido artificialmente empezó a inundar la pista de baile, Gabby recargo su cabeza en el hombro de Willy y su mente la llevo a imaginar que ellos bailaban por entre las nubes, como si estuvieran volando.

_This love  
Never has to say love  
Doesn't know it is love  
This love_

_This love  
Doesn't have to say love  
Doesn't need to be love  
Doesn't mean a thing  
This love_

Ella abrió los ojos y pudo ver que en el cielo artificial del cuarto ideal, las estrellas brillaban mas que nunca y tal parecía que eran ellas las que los alumbraban.

_This love, oh-oh-oh ...  
This strange love  
This love,_

_This love_

La canción estaba por acabar Willy se acerco a los labios de ella y empezó a besarla lentamente. Cuando la melodía finalizo las luces se volvieron a encender y todos los invitados aplaudieron.

-ahora vamos con algo mas rítmico, esto se llama Harem, vamos a bailar todos – dijo Sarah Brightman y la música empezó a tocar la canción de Harem.

-Willy! Harem! Me encanta esa canción!

-aaah no se si pueda bailar esa canción... – dijo el dudando de sus habilidades para bailar.

-si puedes vamos!

La canción empezó lenta, con la voz de Sarah Brightman, ellos empezaron a bailar lentamente como anteriormente lo habían hecho.

-Ha-ha creo que no es tan difícil – dijo Willy pensando que toda la canción iba a ser a igual pero se equivocaba, de pronto la música cambio de ritmo a algo mas electrónico, las luces empezaron a destellar de colores, y Willy ya no sabia que movimientos hacer, los sonidos ahora eran completamente diferentes, Willy siguió a Gabrielle en sus movimientos, primero unas vueltas, cuando Willy entendió el ritmo de la canción tomo a Gabby de la mano y empezaron a bailar mas armónicamente , tanto que parecía que lo habían ensayado previamente, siguieron bailando hasta que la canción finalizo. Una vez mas todos le volvieron a aplaudir.

Sarah Brightman continuo cantando canciones, algunos se pararon a bailar, pero ellos caminaron de regreso a su mesa, en el camino Gabrielle se encontró con su amiga.

-Vicky! Que bueno que veniste! – dijo ella con alegría y corrió a saludarla.

-y perderme esto? Sabiendo que Willy estaba detrás de todo? Jamás!

-trajiste a Syd? – le pregunto ella.

-claro esta por aquí vamos – ella se dio cuenta que Willy ya había llegado al lado de Gabby – Oh, lo siento, Hola Willy... te puedo llamar Willy verdad?

-seguro – contesto feliz.

-Vengan les presentare a Syd - Ellos caminaron a la mesa donde estaban – Willy, Gabby el es Syd – Syd se paro de la mesa para saludarlos era un hombre bastante alto y su pelo era de un color azulado.

-mucho gusto, y felicidades – les dijo estrechándoles la mano.

-Ha-ha! Tienes mucha fuerza verdad? – dijo Willy sobandose la mano después que lo saludo.

En ese momento mucha gente empezó a rodear a Willy para felicitarlo pero el tenia cara que no conocía a nadie mientras Gabby platicaba un poco con su amiga.

-no te vi en la iglesia – le dijo Gabby.

-si estaba solo que estábamos hasta el fondo, por cierto antes que llegaras por un momento pensé que Willy se iba a desmayar estaba pálido de pánico jajaja – dijo ella riéndose.

-me lo imagine desde un principio.

-y que le paso a su cabello!

-es su nuevo look.

-aah ya veo, por cierto que manera tan original de meternos hasta aca, toda la gente quedo asombrada cuando bajamos por la ultima bajada, hasta yo y eso que yo ya había entrado.

-si lo hizo de manera muy original, el fue el que se encargo de toda lo de la recepción, la cena, la vajilla, la música, todo.

-pues le quedo muy bien me sorprende, y adonde fueron antes que llegaran aquí? Se tardaron bastante!

-me enseño donde pasaríamos la luna de miel – dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-AAH! A donde, dime, dime!

-en un yate y vamos a recorrer el mar mediterráneo en el.

-WOW! Willy no escatima en regalos verdad?

-no – ella lo volteo a ver y vio que tenia cara de pánico por estar rodeado con gente que no conocía – bueno luego te veo, voy a ayudar a Willy antes que entre en una crisis nerviosa.

-jeje, tienes razón, ve.

Gabby camino hacia donde estaba Willy y se paro a su lado.

-Willy preséntame a estas personas, quienes son? – le dijo ella tomandolo del brazo.

-ellos... son... veras... Ha-ha! Son... – tal como lo sospechaba Willy no tenia idea quienes eran, pero las personas empezaron a presentarse por ellas solas.

-Yo soy Emma Parker yo iba con Willy en la universidad, me sorprende todo lo que has logrado William mientras yo trabajo en un laboratorio tu has hecho todo un imperio.

-Ha-ha gracias – dijo el.

-yo soy Federick Wonka su primo en segundo grado.

-Ha-ha! Mucho gusto, aunque nunca te haya visto en mi vida, disfruta de mi fiesta.

-hola Willy, cuanto tiempo sin vernos... – le dijo una mujer acariciándole un brazo, Gabrielle al ver eso, quiso aniquilarla al instante, pero si lo hacia arruinaría su noche perfecta – no me digas que no te acuerdas de mi... pasamos tiempo muy divertidos – esta mujer le guiño un ojo y eso solo hizo retroceder a Willy un paso atrás – creo que no quieres acordarte de mi, bueno se lo diré a tu esposa... soy la ex –novia de Willy... – le dijo dándole la mano a Gabrielle, ella supo que lo hacia con toda la intención de molestar, así es que cuando le dio la mano, apretó estratégicamente para causarle un gran dolor en el pulgar que le duraría varias semanas.

-mucho gusto, Gabby Wonka – se presento ella usando ya el apellido de Willy.

-Aah! – dio un pequeño grito aquella mujer cuando ella la soltó – Willy de haber sabido que ibas a ser tan famoso no te hubiera dejado ir...

-Miranda, no se como lograste entrar pero por favor no hagas escándalo o te vas de mi fabrica, ok? – dijo el y se dio media vuelta y caminando a su mesa.

-y yo me encargare de sacarte, y créeme no te va a gustar... – ella siguió Willy que se estaba sentando en la mesa, ella llego y se sentó a su lado.

-Gabby lo siento, no quería que ella viniera de verdad – le dijo el muy preocupado

-no te preocupes se nota a kilómetros que es una basura.

-te juro que solo salí con ella 1 semana y cuando me di cuenta que era una mujer horrible la bote, pero se obsesiono conmigo y no me dejo en paz, lo que quedo del ciclo escolar.

-esta bien, no tienes porque darme explicaciones, eso es cosa del pasado.

-gracias – le dijo tomándola de la mano.

La fiesta continuo a la perfección, después de 2 horas Sarah Brightman dejo de cantar y un oompa loompa hacia el trabajo de DJ, todos los invitados se divertían, sobre todo porque el efecto del vino de fresa ya estaba dando resultados.

Después de un par de horas, los oompas loompas empezaron a servir la cena, utilizando pequeñas escaleras para llegar hasta las mesas sin problemas, los invitados quedaron fascinados con lo oompas loompas, pero aun mas fue su asombro cuando vieron la vajilla en la que estaba servida la cena, se oyeron murmullos por todos lados, haciendo referencia a eso.

-vaya Willy tu vajilla ha dado mucho de que hablar... solo espero que no se la quieran llevar de recuerdo.

-Ha-ha que lo hagan nosotros para queremos tantos platos!.

La cena consistía en crema de diferentes verduras verdes, al principio la gente no quería probarla pero cuando lo hicieron todos se la acabaron de inmediato, los oompas loompas retiraron ese plato y prosiguieron a servir un delicioso filete de carne cubierto por la salsa secreta de Willy, acompañado de una papa al horno, con crema y queso.

Algunos invitados hasta pidieron doble platillo, pues nunca habían comido algo tan delicioso.

-parece que les encanto el banquete – dijo Gabby

-y eso que aun no han probado mi pastel Ha-ha! – Willy estaba totalmente orgulloso.

Después que todos acabaron de comer la música siguió y ya mucha mas gente se paraba a bailar, ya estaban mas acostumbrados a aquel extraño lugar.

A la mesa de Willy y Gabby se acerco la señora Guiver. Con una gran sonrisa.

-la cena estuvo deliciosa, vengo a darles una mala noticia según yo – dijo ella muy seria.

-que pasa mama?

-la gente se esta guardando los platos aunque estén sucios.

-no importa mi querida señora, que se los lleven! – dijo Willy

-en serio?

-claro mama Willy los mando a hacer para que sirvieran de recuerdo también!

-oh bueno, en ese caso me puedo llevar los de la familia?

-claro! Adelante es mas daré la orden a los oompas loompas para que los laven antes de que se los lleven Ha-ha!

-por cierto Willy ya es tarde y la gente ya se empieza a ir, no crees que es hora que partan el pastel y digan un pequeño discurso?

-si mama, ahora lo haremos – su mama sonrió y regreso a su mesa.

Willy chasqueo 3 veces los dedos un oompa loompa llego a su lado

-traigan el pastel – el ordeno y el oompa loompa corrió a avisarle a mas oompas loompas. Todos se fueron corriendo y regresaron empujando un carrito donde estaba el gran pastel, que tenia las iniciales de Willy y Gabby en el centro.

Todos empezaron a aplaudir cuando vieron el gran pastel en el centro, Willy y Gabby se pararon de su mesa con las copas de vino en mano, caminaron hasta donde los oompa loompas dejaron el pastel.

-su atención por favor – dijo Willy en voz alta pero al parecer no se oía lo suficientemente fuerte, un oompa loompa se acerco a el con un micrófono y se lo dio – Oh gracias! – Willy tomo el micrófono y esta vez su voz se oía mas fuerte – Su atención por favor – todos guardaron silencio cuando lo oyeron hablar – bueno vamos a pasar a lo ultimo del banquete, espero que les haya gustado, Gabby fue la que lo escogió, ahora es mi turno de sorprenderlos, yo realice la receta de este pastel, que espero les guste y bueno... también gracias por venir, aunque a muchos no los conozco Ha-ha! – pero al parecer a casi nadie le hizo gracia, aun así el continuo hablando – bueno... no puedo decir con palabras la felicidad que tengo en este momento, porque por fin encontré a alguien con quien compartir mi vida – el volteo a ver a Gabby – y que si ella no hubiera entrado a mi vida... no se que es lo que hubiera sido de mi... – el se quito el micrófono de la boca para decir algo que solo ella pudiera escuchar – eres mi ángel y te amo – ella sonrió y tomo el micrófono.

-yo también tengo que agradecer que estén aquí todos mis amigos y familiares, es un día muy especial para mi porque por fin estaré junto a Willy, y de ahora en adelante afrontaremos todo juntos... – los invitados no sabían a que se refería pero para ellos tenia todo el sentido del mundo – y yo creo que debo dar agracias a mi trabajo que tenia antes... jeje es extraño pero si no fuera por el, jamás habría conocido a este maravilloso hombre – ella también apago el micrófono para que nadie escuchara lo que iba a decir – mi chocolatero mas dulce del universo, te amo.

Los oompa loompas empezaron a repartir el pastel a todos lo invitados, mientras Willy y Gabby caminaban de regreso a la mesa, el llamo a un oompa loompa y le dijo algo que Gabrielle no pudo escuchar.

-que le dijiste? – pregunto ella.

-ya veras – el le sonrió y ambos volvieron a la mesa, comieron el delicioso pastel que habían servido y cuando acabaron, una música muy suave empezó a tocar, Willy se paro y la invito a bailar de nuevo.

-no que eso del baile no se te daba? – dijo ella mientras caminaban a la pista, donde había varias parejas bailando también.

-no cuando bailo contigo.

Cuado encontraron un lugar bastante que a Willy le gusto comenzaron a bailar, la música era bella pero cuando empezó la letra era aun mejor.

_This could be it_

_I think I'm in love_

_It's love this time_

_It just seems to fit_

_I think I'm in love_

_This love is mine_

Willy rodeo a Gabby con su brazos y ella subió sus brazos para abrazarlo por encima de sus hombros, ambos empezaron a bailar al compas de la canción.

_I can see you with I'm older_

_All my lonely nights are finally over_

_You take the weight of the world off my shoulders_

Willy se acerco a ella y empezó a cantarle la canción al oído.

_When you kiss me_

_I know you miss me_

_And where you're with me_

_The world just goes away_

_The way you hold me_

_The way you show me_

That you adore me 

_Oh, when you kiss me_

A ella le parecía lo mas hermoso del mundo, que Willy le cantara al oído, tal vez no fuera el mejor cantante del mundo, pero cuando solo le cantaba a ella le parecía hermoso.

_You are the one_

_I think I'm in love_

_Life has begun_

_I can see the two of us together_

_I know I'm gonna be with you forever_

_Love couldn't be any better_

_When you kiss me_

_I know you miss me_

_And where you're with me_

_The world just goes away_

_The way you hold me_

_The way you show me_

That you adore me 

_When you kiss me_

-así es justo como siento cuando tu me besas... – le dijo al terminar la canción.

-Willy esta noche no puede ser mas perfecta – le dijo ella antes de besarlo.

Toda la gente empezó a aplaudir de nuevo y se sintieron un poco avergonzados porque estaban siendo observados por todos.

Pasaron un par de horas mas, ahora eran casi las 3 de la mañana y mucha gente se empezaba a retirar, así es que Willy decidió que ya había sido suficiente, daría las gracias para dar por terminada la fiesta o por lo menos en la que ellos estaban presentes. Volvió a pedir el micrófono para que todos escucharan.

-atención, por favor... nosotros nos retiramos, mañana ... o mas bien en unas cuantas horas salimos de viaje, ustedes pueden quedarse mas tiempo si gustan, he ordenado a los oompa loompas que laven los platos para que si gustan, se los puedan llevar como recuerdo de la boda, adelante no sean penosos, Ha-ha! – Willy rió con su típica risa – así es que gracias por venir, y buenas noches.

Willy entrego el micrófono al oompa loompa y tomo a Gabrielle de la mano y empezaron a caminar al ascensor de cristal, dejando a todos lo invitados detrás.

-te tengo una ultima sorpresa – le dijo cuando entraban al ascensor.

-otra? No lo puedo creer, toda la noche ha estado llena de sorpresas

-pero nada es suficiente... – el presiono un boton que decía "sorpresa", el ascensor salió disparado hacia a arriba, cuando llegaron las puertas se abrieron y Gabby pudo percibir un suave olor a flores.

-a que huele? – pregunto ella saliendo del ascensor.

-velas aromáticas – dijo el señalando un camino marcado por pequeñas velas que llevaban hasta una puerta cerrada – tu me lo enseñaste – Ambos llegaron al frente de la puerta donde Willy la detuvo.

-que sucede?

-cierra los ojos – ella hizo lo que el le dijo y abrió la puerta, guiándola al interior.

-ahora puedes abrirlos – ella quedo asombrada cuando vio la habitación, era absolutamente hermosa.

-es preciosa... – dijo ella observando con detenimiento todo, tan solo unas cuantas velas alumbraban la habitación dándole un toque totalmente romántico, en una pared lateral caía agua, haciendo un ruido totalmente relajante, del lado opuesto una cama con sabanas blancas que tenían las iniciales de ambos, y junto a ella un pequeño mueble que tenia 2 copas y una botella del vino especial de Willy.

-vamos... – el camino a la cama y se sentó a la orilla, se quito su sombrero dejándolo a un lado de las copas, destapo la botella de vino esta vez sin ninguna dificultad y sirvió en las copas un poco de vino – toma – el le ofreció una copa, ella se acerco y sentó al lado de el.

-gracias – le dijo tomando la copa.

-brindemos, por nosotros... – dijo el alzando la copa.

-por nosotros – brindo ella también, los dos tomaron el vino de la copa lentamente, disfrutando del dulce sabor del vino – Willy esta noche ha sido mágica... – le dijo ella.

-claro...– el quito la copa de la mano de ella y junto con la suya las dejo sobre el pequeño mueble de al lado – pero ahora yo la haré inolvidable...

El se acerco a ella y comenzó a besarla lentamente, tomándose su tiempo, el paso sus manos a la parte trasera del vestido y busco el cierre para comenzar a bajarlo lentamente, ella por su parte había comenzado a desabrochar los botones del chaleco de el, cuando por fin Willy termino de bajar el cierre, acaricio un poco la piel de ella antes de recostarla sobre la cama y empezar a besarla intensamente.

Esa noche no seria la primera vez que se entregaban el uno al otro, pero la magia de todo lo que había ocurrido en las ultimas horas hizo que definitivamente fuera diferente a las demás, llena de pasión y amor, así como ternura y romanticismo.

A la mañana siguiente partieron en el yate que Willy le había mostrado a ella la noche anterior, y cuando estuvo a bordo comprobó que era realmente el estilo que Willy acostumbraba.

Estuvieron de viaje cerca de 2 meses, recorriendo cada uno de los países que se encontraban en el camino, conociendo gente y nuevos sabores de comida, esto a Willy le encanto y no perdía detalle para hacer nuevos dulces a su regreso a la fabrica. Pasaron un tiempo maravilloso, pero como todo lo bueno tuvo que acabar.

Los dos regresaron a la fabrica completamente felices, ahora ni Willy ni Gabby tenían un color pálido ocasionado por la falta de sol, todo ese tiempo de viaje hizo que ambos tuvieran un color mas saludable.

A partir de que ellos regresaron el tiempo paso muy rápido, Willy hizo nuevos dulces que tuvieron muchísimo éxito, ella le ayudaba a llevar toda la mercadotecnia de los productos, mientras Willy seguía enseñándole a su aprendiz todos los secretos de la fabrica, como manejarla y le daba intensos cursos desde finanzas hasta compuestos químicos, pero jamás le decía el verdadero secreto del éxito de los dulces, según Willy aun no estaba listo para tal cosa.

Willy y Gabby pensaban que no podrían ser mas felices o que la vida no les daría mas sorpresas, pero estaban equivocados aun faltaban muchas mas cosas, ojala todas fueran buenas, pero la vida jamás es justa con nadie y ellos no iban a ser la excepción.


	9. Nace una estrella

Bien no se dejen engañar por el titulo, puede haber sopresas...

CAPITULO 9

"Nace una estrella"

El tiempo paso muy rápido, cuando se dieron cuenta había transcurrido casi un año desde que decidieron unir sus vidas, Willy y Gabby habían sido muy felices en ese tiempo, una tarde mientras paseaban por el cuarto ideal Willy empezó con un nuevo tema de conversación del que jamás habían hablado.

-Gabby estaba pensando... – le dijo el a su lado

-en que estabas pensando? – el se paro para hablar de frente a ella.

-no crees, que es tiempo que... tu sabes... tengamos un bebe? – dijo el algo nervioso.

-un bebe? Wow Willy me... me... tomas por sorpresa... yo pensé que tu al elegir un heredero, no querías saber nada acerca de tener un bebe... – le dijo ella un poco incomoda.

-bueno... Charlie podrá ser mi heredero, pero no es mi hijo... y yo quisiera tener uno... además – Willy guardo silencio un momento – creo que me precipite a elegir a Charlie... el no ha resultado ser el mejor después de todo, es muy indeciso al tomar decisiones – Gabby casi podía sonreír de satisfacción cuando ella lo escucho decir aquello, aunque no le iba a decir nada al respecto – y cada vez nos hacemos mas viejos, no quiero que pase mas tiempo... bueno que dices? Crees que podríamos tener un bebe? – el volvió a usar su arma que nunca fallaba, una simple mirada.

-esta bien Willy, tendremos un bebe... – Willy sonrió y la abrazo

-te prometo que seré el mejor padre del mundo... – le dijo el totalmente feliz.

Pasaron varios meses, sin ninguna buena noticia, hasta que un día que ella regreso de su visita con el medico, llego corriendo hasta el cuarto de inventos donde estaba Willy trabajando con Charlie.

-Charlie te eh dicho que la única forma de saber si funciona o no es dándoselos a probar a los oompas loompas! – le dijo enérgicamente.

-pero no sabes que pueda pasar que tal si le pasa algo malo al oompa loompa?

-pues por eso son los oompa loompas de prueba, ellos están felices de probar productos nuevos, o no? – el le pregunto al oompa loompa que estaba al lado de ellos, este contesto con una sonrisa en la cara afirmativamente.

-no Willy no puedo hacerlo, perdón...

-Bien! En ese caso pruébalo tu! – Willy se alejo de Charlie enfadado, pero cuando vio a Gabby que había regresado, fue a su lado y todo su enojo desapareció – que te dijo el medico? – ella sonrió tanto y corrió abrazarlo y en ese momento las palabras sobraban para decir la noticia – SI, de verdad?

-si Willy tendremos un bebe! – le dijo ella aun abrazándolo

-Cielos! No lo puedo creer! No lo puedo creer! Tenemos que preparar el cuarto, la cuna, haremos una guardería, juguetes, ropa... – Willy estaba diciendo todo eso mientras caminaba en círculos.

-Willy...

-sus alimentos, mejorare la línea infantil, si eso servirá...

-Willy... – el seguía tan metido en su cabeza que no la escuchaba – Willy! – hasta que ella le grito el le hizo caso.

-si? Dime?

-Willy, aun falta tiempo para que nazca tendremos tiempo suficiente para preparar todo.

-Ha-ha! Tienes razón... es solo que nunca he tenido un hijo... o hija...

-yo tampoco Willy... así es que ya somos dos.

-estoy tan feliz! Tan feliz que no tengo forma de expresar tanta felicidad! – le dijo el volviéndola a abrazar y dándole un beso en la mejilla – ordenare a los oompas loompas que de ahora en adelante solo te preparen comida saludable.

-jaja, esta bien Willy.

Willy corrió y le dijo al primer oompa loompa que se encontró que solo le preparan a ella la comida mas saludable que pudiera existir. El oompa loompa sonrió y brinco cuando Willy le dijo la noticia, el corrió a avisarle a los demás oompas loompas que estaban cerca y estos salieron corriendo también a avisar otros oompas loompas. La noticia se sabría muy rápido en toda la fabrica.

-Willy es verdad? Van a tener un bebe? – Charlie que aun estaba en el cuarto de inventos le pregunto.

-así es! No es genial!

-claro que si! Iré a avisarle a los demás! – el salió corriendo y se metió al ascensor para avisarle a su familia de la nueva noticia.

Willy y Gabby aun se quedaron en el cuarto de inventos, platicando de lo que iban a hacer cuando el bebe naciera.

-Mama, mama! – llego Charlie corriendo a su casa gritando.

-que pasa hijo? – la señora Bucket que estaba preparando la cena se asombro de ver a Charlie tan agitado por la carrera.

-Willy y Gabby tendrán un bebe!

-un bebe!... Un pequeño Wonka!... que buena noticia... – decían los abuelos que estaban acostados en la cama de siempre.

-vaya que buena noticia hijo – le dijo el señor Bucket dejando a un lado el libro que estaba leyendo – no es así querida?

-cha... si... claro... – dijo ella aunque no estaba muy convencida.

-regresare al cuarto de los inventos... después vendré a cenar – Charlie volvió a regresar al cuarto de inventos para decirle a Willy lo que había dicho su familia.

-porque pusiste esa cara cuando Charlie dijo la noticia? – pregunto el señor Bucket a su esposa.

-es que no te das cuenta?

-de que?

-si Willy va a tener un hijo propio ya no querrá dejarle la fabrica a Charlie!

-pero mujer como piensas esas cosas! – le dijo su padre.

-y Charlie ya no tendrá nada – la señora Bucket se sentó en una silla del comedor totalmente anonadada.

-pues si Willy cambia de parecer será su problema, no el nuestro y no tenemos porque meternos, además es completamente natural que lo quiera hacer, hasta yo lo haría – dijo el inconformista abuelo George.

Nadie mas dijo nada al respecto en los siguientes meses, aunque la señora Bucket estaba preocupada por el futuro de su hijo, como cualquier madre lo estaría.

Los primeros meses pasaron sin ningún problema, todos los días Willy dedicaba un tiempo especial para preparar los alimentos que comería el bebe, los proveía de vitaminas y nutrientes, pero claro con el mejor de los sabores.

Una noche ambos estaban dormidos placidamente hasta que Gabby despertó.

-Willy... despierta – ella lo movió para despertarlo.

-mmmm... que sucede?

-despierta, se me antojo una banana con relleno liquido de mermelada de fresa.

-que? Ah estas horas? Que hora es? – dijo el sentándose en la cama.

-son las 3 de la mañana.

-y quieres una banana con relleno liquido de fresa?

-si, mas te vale que me la consigas sino quieres que tu hijo salga con cara de banana...

-no, eso nunca! – Willy se paro de inmediato y se puso su bata – ahora regreso – el salió del cuarto para tomar el ascensor para llegar a la cocina y tomar una banana – vaya, pero que antojos mas extraños tiene... aunque algunos son muy buenos, tal vez los comercialice Ha-ha! – el busco la banana y algo con que inyectar la mermelada pero no encontró nada – creo que tendré que ir al cuarto de inventos.

Mientras tanto Gabby esperaba impaciente sentada en la cama. Willy estaba tardando demasiado, miro el reloj y eran 3:13 AM.

-creo que le haré una rápida llamada a mi amiga – Vicky se había mudado con Syd a Europa del norte prácticamente después de la boda de ella, y ahora casi no hablaban por teléfono debido a la diferencia de horarios, de hecho ella aun no sabia que ellos iban a ser padres. Tomo el teléfono y marco el numero.

-alo? – contesto Vicky

-Vicky como has estado!

-Gabby! Hace mucho pero mucho tiempo que no hablabas!

-pues tu tampoco habías marcado eh.

-jeje, cierto.

-como esta Syd?

-bien anda por ahí jugando con Balder

-ah y como esta el pequeño travieso Baldy – Balder era el hijo de Vicky y Syd, que estaba por cumplir ya casi un año.

-cada día crece mas... un momento porque me llamas a estas horas? Por allá deben ser las 3 de la mañana...

-jaja, si pero como mande a Willy a que me trajera una banana con relleno liquido de fresa y no ha regresado aproveche la oportunidad para llamarte.

-banana con relleno de fresa? A las 3 de la mañana? O eso me suena a antojo o te has vuelto adicta a los dulces.

-jajaja tu que crees que es...

-aaahh! Por dios! Es antojo! Van a tener un bebe! No puedo creerlo! Bueno ya iba siendo hora, déjame decirte – le dijo su amiga totalmente feliz – y cuando va a nacer, que es niño o niña ya lo saben?

-no aun no lo sabemos dentro de unas semanas iré con el medico para que nos diga que es... y nacerá en febrero.

-que emoción, estoy muy feliz por ti de verdad.

En ese momento Willy entraba a la habitación con un plato en una mano, el se extraño que Gabby estuviera hablando por teléfono.

-bueno me tengo que ir, ya llego Willy

-bien, háblame mas seguido ok?

-tu también, adiós

-adiós

Gabby colgó la bocina y volteo a ver a Willy que le estaba ofreciendo el plato

-con quien hablabas a estas horas?

-con Vicky, recuerdas que por la diferencia de horarios es difícil que hable con ella.

-oh cierto, toma, perdón por la tardanza pero tuve que ir hasta el cuarto de inventos para inyectarle el liquido.

-gracias... eres muy amable – ella tomo la banana y se la comió muy rápido – esto estuvo delicioso!

-que bueno que te gusto, ahora podemos regresar a dormir?

-sip

-que bien, me muero de sueño – Willy se acostó junto a ella abrazándola por detrás para que así pudiera poner su mano sobre el vientre de ella – lo que hago por ti... mi pequeña estrella – le decía Willy a su futuro bebe.

Los meses pasaron y cada vez faltaba menos para el nacimiento, así es que ellos decidieron que era tiempo de decidir un nombre.

-Willy ahora que sabemos que será niño, vamos a pensar en posibles nombres no crees?

-pero no hay que pensar! Ha-ha! Se llamara Will...

-no, no se llamara como tu... – ella ni siquiera lo dejo terminar la oración.

-pero porque no? Seria Willy Jr.

-ya te dije que no! Seria completamente confuso cuando te llamara a ti porque el pensaría que le llamo a el o cuando le llame a el tu pensaras que te llamo a ti.

-creo que tienes razón... en ese caso... que le llame... Wallace... que te parece? Y de cariño le podemos decir Wally.

-Wallace Wonka... se oye bien… y Wally suena completamente adorable, SI ! me encanta!

-bien! Lo ves? No fue tan difícil Ha-ha, además estoy preparando unos dulces que te ayudaran a la hora del parto son una mezcla...

-que! Haber para, para... en primera no voy a usar dulces para calmar el dolor cuando llegue la hora y en segundo, quien te dijo que será por parto natural? Habiendo tantas formas de evitar ese horrible dolor?

-bueno yo nada mas decía... si no quieres no... – Willy dijo algo triste.

Cada día era mas difícil para Gabrielle moverse, de un lado a otro en la fabrica, Willy había tenido que mandar a reducir la velocidad del ascensor para que no se hiciera daño cuando el ascensor cambiara de dirección.

-vamos te mostrare el cuarto de Wally – le dijo llevándola hacia fuera de la habitación, que era donde pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo.

-el cuarto de Wally? Ya lo tienes listo? – pregunto ella mientras Willy la ayudaba a pararse de la cama.

-sip, falta muy poco para que el nazca y quiero que todo este listo.

Los dos caminaron a una puerta que quedaba prácticamente frente a la de ellos.

-espero que te guste – Willy abrió la puerta y dejo que Gabby pasara primero.

-Willy es hermosa! – la habitación estaba pintada de un color azul pastel, una ventana el fondo dejaba entrar los rayos de sol, sin ser molestos, una alfombra color beige bastante acojinada al pisarla, en una pared del cuarto había un gran mueble con muchos juguetes de peluches, Gabrielle camino al centro de la habitación donde estaba un cuna de madera bastante amplia

-que te parece? – dijo Willy poniéndose a su lado.

-es muy bonita – decía ella mientras con una mano tocaba las sabanas blancas de la cuna que tenían una W de color azul grabada en las esquinas.

-Ha-ha! Espera aun falta mi elemento principal... – Willy fue casi corriendo hacia la ventana y cerro las persianas para oscurecer la habitación.

-que haces?

-ya lo veras – Willy prendió las luces que daban luz al cuarto desde las paredes – cuando sea hora de dormir, utilice en el techo la misma tecnología que tengo en el cuarto ideal para que se vea el cielo, observa – Willy apago de nuevo las luces, la habitación quedo completamente oscura, de pronto pequeñas luces empezaron a llenar el techo simulando una pequeña parte del universo.

-Willy no tengo palabras para todo esto... es increíble.

-ahora solo falta el pequeño afortunado... – Willy se paro junto a la cuna y se apoyo en ella.

-que sucede Willy? – ella vio que algo andaba mal.

-no te lo había dicho antes... pero... tengo miedo...

-miedo de que? Si la que va a tener a bebe soy yo...

-tengo miedo que no pueda ser un buen padre... yo.. yo jamás tuve una figura paterna a seguir, y no se si pueda llegar a ser un buen padre.

-Willy es normal que sientas cierto temor, yo también me siento nerviosa... pero lo harás bien, ambos lo haremos bien... tan solo debes seguir a tus instintos paternos... y veras como todo saldrá bien.

Willy volteo a verla y le sonrió, el sabia que a su lado todo iba a salir bien tal como ella lo dijo.

Ambos esperaban con ansias el día que Wally naciera y por fin después 9 largos meses de espera había terminado, el 1ro de febrero, nació Wallace Wonka en el hospital central de la ciudad.

-ya puede pasar a verlos señor Wonka, felicidades tiene un hermoso niño – le dijo el doctor saliendo de la habitación donde estaba Gabby.

-Ya? Ha-ha! Gracias! – Willy dijo totalmente feliz, el camino a la puerta y estaba a escasos metros de conocer a su hijo. Respiro profundamente antes de abrir la puerta, giro la perilla y finalmente entro.

La imagen que vio era la mas hermosa que jamás había visto, Gabrielle estaba sentada en la cama, cargando entre sus brazos a un pequeño bebe cubierto por una cobija blanca.

-Hola, como están? – dijo Willy desde la puerta, Gabby volteo y le sonrió, el camino a donde estaban los dos.

-estamos bien... – ella se paro cargando a Wally entre sus brazos, Willy acerco su mano y abrió un poco las cobijas para poder ver al pequeño. Cuando Willy pudo ver por fin el pequeño rostro de Wally, el sonrió completamente feliz.

-es... es hermoso... – dijo Willy totalmente emocionado

-Wally conoce a tu papi... – Wally que estaba un poco inquieto abrió los ojos, el había heredado el hermoso color violeta de los ojos de Willy, el seguía en su asombro, no podía creer que de verdad esa pequeña personita era su hijo – vamos, Willy cárgalo...

-no... yo no se... yo no se como cargar bebes... – dijo Willy muy nervioso.

-pues ya es hora que aprendas – ella paso a Wally a los brazos de Willy que lo cargaba torpemente – pon tu brazo atrás de cabeza para que este cómodo – Willy hizo lo que ella le dijo.

-hola estrellita, la tierra te da la bienvenida... – Willy estaba tan feliz que unas lagrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos – Gabby tiene mi color de ojos! Como es posible! Acaso mi dulce habrá afectado mi ADN también?

-no lo se, pero es un hermoso color de ojos.

Wally ya estaba despierto por completo y movía sus pequeñas manos inquietamente, en su cabeza apenas se veía un poco de pelo color café, y tenia un lindo y saludable color un poco rosado sobre sus mejillas.

-Gabby en este momento soy el hombre mas feliz de la tierra – ella solo le sonrió, de pronto escucharon como se abría la puerta y la familia de Gabrielle entraba por con globos y peluches.

-Hola! Como están todos! – dijo con una gran sonrisa la señora Guiver, dejo el peluche sobre la cama y se acerco a Willy que estaba cargando al bebe.

-haber yo quiero ver a mi sobrino! – se acerco Jenny también

-quiere cargarlo señora? – le dijo Willy

-oh, por favor – Willy paso a Wally a los brazos de su abuela – hola, pequeñito, mira nada mas ese color de ojos!

-mama, es bellísimo!

-por cierto como le van a poner? – pregunto la mama de Gabrielle.

-se llamara Wallace – contesto ella.

-hola, Wally eres un bebe muy hermoso lo sabias?

-ahora déjame cargarlo a mi... – dijo Jenny impaciente por tenerlo entre sus brazos.

Ese día todos estuvieron muy felices, cuando cayo la tarde la familia de Gabby se fue dejándolos de nuevo solos. En el momento que ellas salían el doctor entro,

-Como esta la feliz familia? – dijo el doctor.

-perfecto, no podríamos estar mejor – dijo Willy que estaba sentado al lado de Gabby que cargaba a Wally.

-me alegro, bueno les vine a decir que en cualquier momento se pueden ir a casa, una vez mas felicidades señores Wonka – el doctor firmo una hoja y se las entrego – con esto podrán salir del hospital.

-gracias – dijo Willy tomándola

-por cierto, hay un gran numero de medios de comunicación allá afuera, gustan que llame a vigilancia para que salgan sin problemas?

-otra vez esa gente? – dijo Willy – es increíble que no nos dejen en paz.

-si doctor nos ayudaría mucho que llamara a seguridad – dijo Gabby.

El doctor asintió con la cabeza y salió de la habitación.

-sostén a Wally en lo que me cambio para ya irnos – ella le paso una vez mas a Wally.

-encantado – Willy observo a Wally que ya estaba profundamente dormido – Wally, me haces tan feliz con tan solo verte.

-listo vamonos – Willy estaba tan ocupado viendo cada detalle de Wally que no se dio cuenta que Gabby ya estaba lista para irse y los observaba con ternura.

-se ven lindísimos los dos... – dijo ella.

-ya nos vamos?

-sip – Willy le regreso a ella el bebe

-llévatelo, yo cargare la maleta de tus cosas...

Ambos salieron del cuarto y caminaron a la salida donde 2 miembros del personal de seguridad ya los esperaban, se pusieron al lado de ellos y abrieron las puertas, fuera una gran cantidad de reporteros los esperaban.

-señor Wonka, por favor digan unas palabras... Como se llama se llama su primogénito?... que pasara ahora con el heredero que usted eligió hace años? – los medios seguían haciendo preguntas con la ayuda del personal de seguridad Willy ayudo a subir a Gabby al auto, cerro la puerta y camino al lugar del conductos para subirse, pero los reporteros lo tenían rodeado, no tuvo mas remedio que decir un pequeño discurso.

-pues estoy completamente feliz que mi hijo haya nacido... la verdad es que no tengo palabras para describir la alegría que siento así es que lo único que se me ocurre decir es que por el día de hoy todos mis dulces serán gratis! Así es que vayan a la tienda mas cercana y digan que yo ordene que todos los dulces son gratis! – Willy subió al auto y lo encendió.

-vaya Willy, que espléndido, dulces gratis! – le dijo Gabby desde el asiento de copiloto.

-Ha-ha! Si, lastima que ya vaya a acabar el día! – el comenzó a manejar de regreso a la fabrica – sabes ahora que nació Wally creo que comprare un auto mas grande, no es por nada pero el tuyo es muy pequeño.

-Willy es un deportivo no un auto familiar.

-Bien! Comprare un auto familiar! Ha-ha!

Ellos llegaron a la fabrica ya casi de noche, cuando entraron al cuarto de chocolate todos los oompas loompas los estaban esperando con una gran manta que decía "bienvenido a casa Wally!" cuando ellos hicieron su aparición todos los oompas loompas empezaron a gritar "Hurra!"

-que agradable bienvenida – dijo ella sonriendo, caminaron hacia el ascensor de cristal y en el camino se encontraron a la familia Bucket.

-Que bueno que ya regresaron Willy – dijo el señor Bucket.

-Willy felicidades – dijo su esposa.

-miren que bonito niño!... se parece mucho a ti Willy... si así es... esta bellísimo – decían los abuelos cuando vieron a Wally en los brazos de Gabby.

-Ha-ha! Gracias!

-que bien ahora es como si tuviera un hermanito! Siempre quise tener uno! – dijo Charlie, pero ese comentario no le hizo ninguna gracia a Gabby que se lo quedo viendo seriamente y antes que ella dijera algo Willy se adelanto.

-Ha-ha! Charlie, ya veremos... – ellos continuaron el camino hasta el elevador.

Willy presiono el boton del pasillo donde estaba su cuarto. El ascensor aun estaba programado para ir despacio y al parecer así iba a estar un largo tiempo. Cuando por fin llegaron fueron directamente al cuarto de Wally.

-estamos en casa estrellita... – Willy abrió la puerta y corrió a la cuna para acomodar las cobijas antes que Gabby lo acostara.

-esta profundamente dormido, ojala no llore en la noche – dijo ella acostándolo en su cuna y arropándolo.

-si no pues nos pararemos a ver que quiere Ha-ha! Ese no es problema.

-tienes razón – ellos se quedaron observándolo en silencio un largo tiempo.

-será mejor que vayamos a dormir has sido un día muy largo – le dijo Willy.

-si tienes razón... hasta mañana angelito – le dijo ella dándole un beso en la frente.

-adiós estrellita, nos veremos mañana – se despidió también Willy.

Ambos salieron de la habitación y caminaron a la suya.

-sabes? – dijo Willy cuando cerro la puerta detrás de el.

-que

-tal ves podríamos tener mas seria genial no?

-ehy mas despacio ya veremos mas adelante, ahora disfruta a Wally.

-si tienes razón – el camino a la cama y se sentó a quitarse sus zapatos cuando un oompa loompa entro con el teléfono – una llamada? – el oompa loompa asintió con la cabeza – para mi? – el volvió a asentir,

Willy pensó que tal vez seria su padre que lo vio en las noticias y le llamaba para felicitarlo, tomo la bocina y contesto feliz

-Hola, quien habla?

-Señor Wonka habla el detective Spencer Crane me recuerda? – Willy al escuchar el nombre de el, le trajo muchos malos recuerdos.

-si claro, que sucede – dijo Willy ahora ya muy serio, Gabby se dio cuenta y fue a sentarse a su lado y en silencio le pregunto que era lo que ocurría.

-se que en este momento no quieren saber nada de malas noticias, pero debo avisarles...

-detective diga ya para que llamo – Willy estaba perdiendo la paciencia lo que le fuera a decir sabia que no le iba a agradar.

-el día de hoy salió libre Slugworth por buena conducta – el detective soltó la bomba directamente

-Que? No puede ser!.

-así es, salió con la orden que no se puede acercar a su fabrica a menos de 5km, o regresaría a prisión, pero aun así yo les aconsejaría que tuvieran cuidado, ese tipo esta loco.

-entendemos – dijo Willy – gracias por avisarnos.

-no hay problema cualquier cosa llaméenme, hasta luego y a propósito, felicidades – el detective corto la comunicación y Willy se quedo helado.

-quien era Willy? Dime – le decía Gabby desesperada,

-el detective Spencer Crane, nos llamo para avisarnos que Slugworth salió libre hoy.

-Que! No... eso no...

-pero así fue, según el detective Slugworth tiene prohibido acercarse a la fabrica en un radio de 5 Km. y que cualquier cosa llamemos al detective.

-Willy debes mejorar ese sistema de seguridad y ahora si lo digo en serio.

-si mañana mismo hablare con los oompas loompas para mejorar todo.

De un día lleno de alegría habían pasado a un estado de incertidumbre, con tan solo pensar que Slugworth estaba libre los preocupaba pues ese hombre estaba loco y podría ser capaz de cualquier cosa.

Al día siguiente lo primero que hizo Willy fue hablar con los oompas loompas de seguridad y decirles que pusieran cámaras de vigilancia infrarrojas en todos los alrededores de la fabrica, sensores de movimiento y que de ahora en adelante se mantendrían alerta las 24 hrs.

Willy regreso a la habitación algo tarde buscando a Gabby pero no la encontró así es que supuso que estaría con Wally, fue caminando tranquilamente y efectivamente ella estaba con Wally cargándolo.

-buenos días estrellas, como están hoy! – Willy se acerco a ellos, se quito su sombrero y saludo con beso primero a Gabby y luego a Wally.

-bien, el acaba de desayunar.

-que bien! – dijo Willy.

-ya arreglaste los sistemas de seguridad? – pregunto ella seriamente.

-si, ya di las nuevas ordenes, no te preocupes.

-de todos modos yo voy a ponerlas a prueba entendido?

-ok, así comprobaras que esta vez no habrá error.

-dejare a Wally en su cuna, se esta quedando dormido y así podremos ir a desayunar nosotros.

Ella dejo a Wally en su cuna para que estuviera mas cómodo, Wally era un bebe muy tranquilo, casi no lloraba, pero eso si, era muy risueño, sonreía la mayor parte del tiempo y como no iba a ser feliz si en el ambiente que vivía era el mas dulce del mundo.

El tiempo paso volando y cuando se dieron cuenta Wally había cumplido 3 años, los temores de Willy y Gabby que Slugworth habían desaparecido, pues en todo ese tiempo no habían tenido noticias de el, aunque nunca habían bajado la guardia.

Willy y Gabby para celebrar el cumpleaños de su pequeño hijo habían decidido hacer una pequeña fiesta familiar.

-es increíble que Wally cumpla hoy ya 3 años – dijo Gabby adornando con globos una pequeña área del cuarto ideal que era donde iba a ser la celebración.

-si, parece que apenas fue ayer cuando aun cabía en su cuna.

-jaja tienes razón.

-Ha-ha sabes? vamos a hacer una fiesta de niños y el único niño es Wally! – Willy estaba terminando de acomodar unos listones de colores.

-serán dos – dijo ella

-dos? Quien es el otro?

-mi amiga Vicky vendrá con Balder, así es que Wally podrá jugar con el.

-Ha-ha! Eso es genial!

-por cierto en donde esta Wally? – pregunto Gabby

-esta con los oompas loompas en el cuarto de bombones.

-le encanta estar brincando sobre los bombones, hasta que un día no se caiga no va a entender.

-no te preocupes, los oompa loompas no dejan que le pase nada malo, lo cuidan demasiado.

La familia Wonka había formado un mundo completamente paralelo al que se vivía a fuera de la fabrica, ahí dentro no había preocupaciones, ni tristezas, simplemente sus vidas eran perfectas.

LUGAR DESCONOCIDO

A LA MISMA HORA

-eh esperado mucho tiempo, es hora que tome venganza por lo que me hizo Wonka – dijo Slugworth sentado en un sillón frente a una chimenea.

-que es lo que tiene planeado señor? – le dijo un hombre detrás de el.

-ya lo veras... esos dos se arrepentirán de haberme mandado a la cárcel y haber hecho quebrar mi fabrica – Slugworth veía fijamente el fuego de la chimenea – esto no se quedara así – el dio un sorbo a la bebida alcohólica que estaba bebiendo.

-muero por saber cuales son sus planes señor – dijo otra vez ese hombre que estaba a espaldas de el.

Slugworth estaba planeando algo, que por el momento solo el lo sabia, pero que prontamente descubriría su malvado plan, contra de Willy y Gabby.


	10. Una visita inesperada

CAPITULO 10

"Una visita inesperada"

-bien, creo que esta todo listo – dijo Gabby satisfecha con el resultado de la decoración para la fiesta de Wally.

-quedo bastante bien – dijo Willy sentado en una de las sillas donde estarían los invitados – a que hora llegaran tu familia?

-les dije que estuvieran aquí a las 3 de la tarde

-OH! Que bien eso me da tiempo para darle su regalo a Wally antes que lleguen – dijo el poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose al ascensor.

-que es lo que le darás? – pregunto ella siguiéndolo.

-ya lo veras... estas segura que Wally no sospecha nada de la fiesta? – el dijo presionando el boton del cuarto de bombones.

-Willy es un niño de 3 años, te aseguro que no sabe nada – el ascensor empezó a subir lentamente.

-aaash como extraño que el elevador vaya a toda velocidad, a este paso tardamos muchísimo en llegar al otro lado de la fabrica – dijo Willy golpeando el piso del ascensor con su bastón.

-sabes que es por seguridad, Wally se puede golpear, aun es muy pequeño.

-lo se, lo se...

Después de varios minutos el ascensor llego al cuarto de bombones, las puertas se abrieron y ellos pudieron ver a Wally brincando sobre los bombones de colores riendo de alegría, Willy y Gabby salieron del ascensor y se quedaron observándolo, cuando Wally se dio cuenta que sus padres habían llegado bajo de los bombones y corrió hacia ellos.

-Mama! Papa! – Wally venia corriendo en dirección a ellos, tenia el pelo corto, color café oscuro, un poco mas que el de Willy, sus ojos violetas resaltaban en su rostro, vestia una playera de manga larga de un color muy parecido al rojo que usaba Willy en su saco, su pantalón con tirantes era de un color vino – en donde han estado todo el día! – el pequeño corrió extendiendo los brazos hacia Gabby para que lo cargaran.

-Wally, pero que andas haciendo, sabes que no me gusta que brinques sobre los bombones de tu papá – le dijo Gabby cargándolo y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-lo siento mama, pero es que me encantan! – dijo el pequeño dándole un abrazo – a ti te molesta que haga eso papa? – dijo Wally volteándolo a ver y lanzándole una mirada, tal como lo hacia Willy a Gabby.

-Oh pero por supuesto que no! – le dijo con su usual tono de voz – ven aca dame un abrazo! – Wally extendió los brazos y Willy lo cargo para darle un gran abrazo a su hijo.

-vaya, creo que alguien es débil a cierta mirada jajaja – dijo Gabby – ahora sabes como me siento cuando tu haces lo mismo.

-Ha-ha! Creo que caí en mi propia trampa.

-Papi, que me vas a dar de regalo de cumpleaños? – dijo Wally cuando Willy lo puso de nuevo sobre el piso.

-oooh es algo muy especial, ahora que ya eres un niño grande te dejare viajar en el ascensor de cristal Ha-ha!– le dijo riendo.

-papa, yo ya viajo en el ascensor de cristal y es súper aburridísimo!

-pues a partir de ahora eso va a cambiar, pero primero te quiero dar algo que mande a hacer especialmente para ti – Willy se agacho para estar a la altura

-que es! Que es! – dijo Wally brincando de emoción.

Willy saco una pequeña caja de la bolsa interior de su saco, la abrió y se le mostró el contenido a Wally que estaba impaciente.

-es una W como la tuya! – dijo Wally emocionado.

-no, no es como la mía, esta es mas pequeña, de ahora en adelante la podrás usar... te gusta? – le dijo Willy entregándole la caja con todo y la W.

-si, si me gusta! – Wally tomo la caja con ambas manos y se la enseño a Gabby.

-mira mama, tengo una W como la de mi papa! Me la pones? Me la pones?

-claro que si, haber... – Gabby saco la pequeña W y se la coloco en el mismo lugar donde Willy siempre llevaba la suya – listo.

-gracias! – Wally tocaba la W que había acabado de poner su mama.

-ahora! Es hora que vayamos al ascensor y veas su verdadero poder – le dijo Willy tomándolo de la mano y caminando al ascensor.

-Willy estas seguro que ya esta listo? – pregunto Gabby a su lado.

-claro que lo esta! Y si no, pues probaremos el año que sigue, Ha-ha!

Los tres se metieron al ascensor, Willy soltó la mano de Wally por un momento y saco su dispositivo electrónico que usaba para las claves de seguridad en la fabrica, tecleo unos botones, y lo guardo de nuevo.

-listo Wally, prepárate para la diversión! Ha-ha! – Willy presiono el boton del cuarto de Wally, el ascensor empezó a vibrar tal como lo hacia antes que le redujeran la velocidad – he esperado años para volver a sentir como vuela el ascensor! – Wally se agarro fuertemente de una de las piernas de Willy al sentir que el elevador vibraba demasiado.

-tranquilo Wally no pasara nada malo – le dijo Gabby acariciando su cabeza.

De pronto el ascensor bajo súbitamente haciendo sus cambios de carril hacia la derecha y luego a la izquierda, en el camino Willy sintió como Wally se soltaba poco a poco de su pierna y disfrutaba del paseo, cuando llegaron a su cuarto, el se tuvo que agarrar de la mano de su mama para no caer, pues el ascensor freno de repente.

-Ha-ha! Que te pareció! Acaso no es genial? – dijo Willy con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-es grandioso papa! Otra vez! – dijo el brincando.

-después Wally ahora hay que alistarte – dijo Gabby saliendo con el de la mano del ascensor.

-para que? – Gabby se quedo viendo a Willy para que el fuera el que le diera la sorpresa.

-porque, van a venir tus abuelos y tu tía!

-en serio? Genial! Veré si puedo volver a hacer comer gusanos que truenan a Jenny la ultima casi se vomita jajaja – dijo Wally burlándose

-mejor deja en paz a Jenny que la otra vez por poco te avienta al agua cambiante – le dijo Gabby.

-aah mama, pero me divierto mucho en ella!

-también estará Charlie, puedes jugar también con el – le dijo Willy mientras caminaban a su cuarto.

-Charlie es un gallina, jamás quiere que le demos los nuevos dulces a los oompas loompas, el otro día prefirió comerse el dulce verdusco a dárselo al oompa loompa!

-ah con que así fue que termino los dientes verdes! Nos costo mucho trabajo que volvieran a la normalidad – dijo Willy pensativo.

-también va a venir el abuelo Wilbur? – dijo Wally preocupado

-supongo... no lo se... porque? – le dijo Willy

-no me gusta, siempre esta tratando de abrirme la boca para verme los dientes.

-no te preocupes si viene yo hablare con el, OK? – Wally asintió feliz con la cabeza.

-vamos Wally te peinare un poco, has estado jugando todo el día y mira como tienes el pelo.

-no mama, así estoy bien.

-vamos y no reniegues – Wally le lanzo la misma mirada que utilizo con su papá.

-ah no, esa mirada no funciona conmigo... – dijo ella viendo a Willy – solamente hay alguien de quien no la puedo resistir, pero ese no eres tu lo siento.

-aaaah, papa... – Wally volteo a ver a Willy.

-has lo que tu mama dice.

Gabby peino un poco a Wally, mientras que Willy observaba la escena, el se preguntaba como era que había podido vivir sin ellos dos tanto tiempo, pero ahora ya no importaba. Un oompa loompa entro al cuarto y se acerco a Willy.

-de verdad? O que bien! – el oompa loompa salió.

-Gabby ya llegaron, démonos prisa – le dijo Willy dejando su bastón sobre la cama de Willy y caminando hacia ella.

-tan pronto? – dijo ella voz baja para que Wally no escuchara, pero el en cuanto vio el bastón de su papa sobre la cama, corrió lo abrió y se empezó a comer los dulces que llevaba dentro.

-si, ya vamonos – cuando Wally se dio cuenta que su padre regresaba cerro el bastón y lo dejo sobre la cama de nuevo – vamos Wally tomaremos de nuevo el ascensor.

-que bien! – dijo Wally tomando de la mano a Willy y Gabby, los tres entraron al ascensor, Willy presiono el boton de cuarto ideal y empezaron a bajar una gran velocidad.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron salieron a la cabaña que era donde llegaba el ascensor, caminaron afuera y cuando abrieron la puerta de la cabaña, ya estaban ahí, La familia Guiver, el padre de Willy y la familia Bucket que también había sido invitada.

-SORPRESA! – gritaron todos, cuando vieron a Wally.

-Wow! Una fiesta sorpresa! – dijo el pequeño cuando vio a todos que usaban sombreros de fiesta y le arrojaban confeti.

-Felicidades Wally – decían cuando se acercaba a saludarlos, primero a su abuela, luego a su abuelo, después a Jenny dejando al ultimo a su abuelo Wilbur.

-Hola, Wally como están esos dientes! – le dijo con una sonrisa que le daba miedo a Wally, el no dijo nada le dio un rápido abrazo y corrió al lado de sus papas.

-porque no saludaste a la familia Bucket? – le dijo Willy.

-a si... – el camino hacia ellos pero no los abrazo tan solo les dio la mano y regreso de nuevo al lado de Willy.

-porque no los saludaste igual que a todos Wally? – le dijo poniéndose a su altura.

-su casa me da miedo... no me gusta que este en el cuarto de chocolate, ya te lo he dicho antes... porque no la quitas de ahí papa? – Willy se paro de su lado sin decirle nada, cada vez estaba mas convencido que esa casa se tendría que ir de ahí, simplemente porque su hijo se lo estaba pidiendo.

-que bueno que vinieron a celebrar el tercer cumpleaños de Wally – dijo Gabby que noto que faltaba su amiga, seguramente se le había hecho tarde.

La pequeña fiesta comenzó, empezaron a platicar acerca de lo como les había ido últimamente, todos se estaban divirtiendo excepto Wally que estaba sentado en el pasto, siguiendo a un gusano de gomita que misteriosamente vivía ahí desde hace mucho tiempo. Jenny se acerco a el.

-que es lo que te pasa choco-latoso? – así era como le llamaba ella, se sentó a su lado.

-estoy aburrido... – Wally le contesto sin voltear a verla.

-porque no juegas con Charlie? – le pregunto ella.

-Charlie no me cae bien, es un cobarde...

-porque lo dices? – dijo ella observando también el gusano.

-comete este dulce – Wally saco un pequeño dulce color morado

-que es – ella lo tomo de la pequeña mano de el.

-pues dulce... comételo – le dijo con una sonrisa

-no es peligroso verdad? – dijo ella dudando ya que la ultima vez que el le dio un dulce así, por poco vomitaba.

-Jenny... tu crees que si fuera peligroso mi papa me lo hubiera dado?

-jeje, creo que tienes razón – ella se lo metió a la boca y comprobó que no pasaba nada extraño, solo que era delicioso – esta muy bueno... pero no me has dicho porque Charlie es un cobarde.

-simple, el no se lo hubiera comido nunca, claro amenos que se lo fuera a dar a un oompa loompa.

-es increíble... – dijo Jenny y pensó " y se supone que ese es el heredero de Willy?" en es momento el ascensor llego con tres pasajeros a bordo – quienes serán? – Jenny se paro del césped y Wally se empezó a reír – que es lo que sucede?

-Nada... – pero Wally no dejaba de reírse, ella lo ignoro y fue con su hermana que estaba platicando con Willy y su familia.

-Gabby alguien llego en el ascensor – todos los que estaban en la mesa se la quedaron viendo y se empezaron a reír – que? Que tengo!

-Wally ya te hemos dicho que no le hagas bromas a tu tía! – le grito Gabby.

-Que tengo! Que tengo! Díganme! Ya! – un oompa loompa se acerco a ella y le paso un espejo, ella lo tomo ya cuando se vio dio un gran grito – AAAAAAH! Mi pelo! – el cabello de Jenny se había esponjado y puesto de todos los colores del arco iris.

-Ha-ha! no te preocupes el efecto pasara en pocos segundos – le dijo Willy

-creo que ya llego Vicky iré a ver... – Gabby se paro de la mesa y camino hacia el ascensor.

-porque Wally se porta así conmigo? – pregunto ella a Willy.

-es un niño, además a ti te adora, te quiere mucho – le dijo Willy – ves? Ya ha pasado el efecto – ella se volvió a ver al espejo y comprobó que todo había vuelto a la normalidad.

Gabby paso junto a Wally que seguía observando al gusano. Cuando llego al ascensor pudo ver que efectivamente se trataba de Vicky.

-Vicky llegan tarde! – ella se acerco y saludo primero a su amiga, luego a Syd que venia con ella y por ultimo al pequeño Balder.

-hola Baldy como estas! – le pregunto ella, Baldy era un año y medio mas grande que Wally tenia el pelo un poco azul igual que su padre pero los ojos de Vicky, seguramente el podría jugar con Wally.

-yo estoy bien, como estas tu – le contesto el pequeño.

-bien gracias... te voy a presentar a alguien – le dijo Gabby – Wally! Ven! – ella llamo a Wally.

-que pasa mama?

-mira el es Baldy – le dijo presentándolo – Baldy el es Wally.

-hola – saludo Wally – pero que extraño color de pelo tienes! – le dijo al verlo.

-hola, y tu que extraño color de ojos tienes! – Baldy también lo saludo.

-a si... quieres jugar? – le dijo

-claro! – los dos salieron corriendo.

-ah Wally? – Gabby lo freno antes de que estuviera fuera de su alcance

-si mama?

-nada de dulces-broma, entendido?

-si mama no te preocupes esos solo los uso con Jenny jaja – los dos niños salieron corriendo.

-dulces-broma? – pregunto Syd un poco preocupado.

-si, son dulces que hace que cambien de color de piel o de cabello, o hasta que te den nauseas... pero no te preocupes Wally solo los utiliza con mi hermana o con Charlie.

-estas segura – le dijo también Vicky.

-si, y de todos modos solo son de poca duración a lo mucho unos 2 minutos... pero bueno pasen estamos por aca - Ella los guió a donde estaban todos y se pusieron a platicar.

Extrañamente Syd y Willy estaban platicando acerca de un tema que no fueran dulces.

-de que están hablando Syd y Willy? – le pregunto Vicky.

-creo que de... – ellas trataron de leer sus labios, antigua técnica que aprendieron en la agencia.

-música! – dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo.

-y bueno dime... como es que sigue esa familia aquí? – pregunto Vicky observando discretamente a la familia Bucket

-pues sigue viviendo en el cuarto de chocolate, pero yo creo que no por mucho, Willy se esta hartando con Charlie.

-y eso? A que se debe?

-pues resulta que el muchacho no tiene espíritu de triunfador según Willy.

-es eso o Willy ya se dio cuenta que no va a dejarle su fabrica a el, ahora que ya tiene a Wally.

-pues eso espero, porque de todos modos no iba a dejar que Charlie se quedara con lo que le pertenece a Wally.

-eso, eso, muy bien dicho... y como vas a hacerle para que Charlie deje de ser el heredero?

-no lo se, confió que Willy lo decida por el solo.

-jajaja, pobre Charlie, después de todo terminara viviendo en aquel terreno baldío – Vicky volteo a donde estaban jugando Wally y Baldy – a que están jugando?

-a atrapa al oompa loompa, ellos trabajan en equipo para atraparlo antes que se acabe el tiempo – explico Gabby.

La tarde avanzaba pronto, ya habían partido el pastel y la pequeña fiesta estaba por acabar. La familia de Gabby ya se había ido al igual que el padre de Willy pues vivían muy lejos de la fabrica. La familia Bucket cuando los abuelos estuvieron cansados se fueron a su casa en el cuarto de chocolate. Pero al parecer ni Wally ni Baldy querían dejar de jugar, Syd y Vicky aun seguían ahí.

-Baldy, sabes eructar? – le pregunto Wally.

-si, pero mi mama y mi papa dicen que no es correcto... porque lo preguntas?

-te gustaría volar?

-Volar? Claro que si! – dijo Baldy completamente emocionado.

-entonces ven! – los dos niños corrieron a donde estaban los padres de ambos – papa, papa – dijo Wally con urgencia.

-que pasa Wally?

-podrías dejar que usáramos el refresco burbujoso?

-aahmm no lo se, ya es algo tarde... – contesto Willy y volteo a ver a Gabby – los dejamos?

-ah, una pregunta que es el refresco burbujoso? – dijo Syd.

-Oh! Es un refresco que te lo tomas y empiezas a flotar en el aire, es como si volaras Ha-ha!

-uumm no lo se suena peligroso – dijo Syd

-oh no, no lo es, esta completamente probado y no es peligroso... bueno a menos que no sepas eructar y estés al aire libre – a Willy le encantaba dar sus explicaciones.

-si papa? Por favor! Por favor! – decía Baldy viendo insistentemente a Syd

-oh bueno, esta bien

-SIIII! – Gritaron los dos niños.

Willy chasqueo los dedos y un oompa loompa apareció.

-trae por favor 2 botellas de refresco burbujeante – el oompa loompa salió corriendo de inmediato.

-bien vayamos a donde no haya nada donde se puedan atorar – dijo Gabby y todos empezaron a caminar lejos de todos los adornos de la fiesta.

-bien estas son las instrucciones – dijo Willy a los niños – van a tomarse solo la mitad de la botella y van a empezar a subir, cuando sientan que están muy arriba eructen y empezaran a bajar un poco, el efecto les durara unos 15 minutos OK?

-si – dijo Wally

-entendido señor Wonka – contesto Baldy, un oompa loompa le entrego a Willy las dos botellas, el destapo las botellas y les dio una cada uno.

-bien empiecen a beber!

Los niños tomaron el refresco burbujeante hasta la mitad como les dijo Willy, Baldy fue y le entrego lo que quedaba a su papa, por su parte Wally hizo lo mismo.

-no siento que pase nada – dijo Baldy

-paciencia amigo.. – dijo Willy.

Y de repente los dos niños empezaron a elevarse de suelo poco a poco

-WUIII! – decía Baldy – mira papa, mira mama estoy volando!

-da vueltas Baldy, da vueltas es muy divertido – le decía Wally, ambos niños empezaron a jugar en el aire, cuando veían que estaban muy arriba eructaban un poco y bajan unos cuantos metros, para volverse a elevar de nuevo. Los 15 minutos que les dijo Willy pasaron muy rápido y cuando el refresco perdió el efecto ambos bajaron suavemente quedando de nuevo sobre el piso. Un oompa loompa se acerco a Willy y le dijo algo que nadie escucho a excepción de el.

-Oh, parece que los oompas loompas ya tienen tu regalo Wally – en el cuarto ideal ya estaba casi por completo oscuro.

-en serio, que es?

-vamos a tomar todos asiento por favor... – dijo Willy sentándose en el césped, junto a el se sentó Gabby y entre ellos dos Wally, Syd y Vicky también tomaron asiento en el césped, y Baldy se sentó en las piernas de su padre.

De pronto en el cielo empezaron a verse fuegos artificiales, de muchos colores-

-Waw! Están geniales! – decía Wally

-papa mi próxima fiesta puede ser así? – pregunto Baldy

-ya veremos hijo, ya veremos

los fuegos artificiales se prolongaron por casi media hora, para cuando acabaron tanto Wally como Baldy estaban profundamente dormidos, tanta actividad todo el día los había dejado agotados.

-Creo que es hora de irnos – dijo Vicky poniéndose de pie y ayudando a Syd a pararse sin despertar a Baldy.

-si ya es tarde – dijo Gabby poniendo a Wally en los brazos de Willy.

Todos se subieron al ascensor para llegar al cuarto de chocolate y acompañarlos a la salida.

-gracias por todo, estoy seguro que Baldy se divirtió mucho – dijo Syd saliendo de la fabrica para subir a Baldy en la parte trasera de su auto.

-me dio gusto que vinieran, seguro Wally va a querer ver a Baldy mas seguido... es una lastima que ustedes vivan tan lejos – le dijo Gabby a Vicky.

-es posible que Syd se venga a trabajar aquí a la ciudad le ofrecieron un buen puesto en la policía, así es que a lo mejor nos mudamos de regreso.

-eso estaría genial... – dijo ella feliz

-bueno nos vemos después – dijo Vicky subiéndose a al auto.

-hasta luego

Willy observaba desde el pasillo de la fabrica para evitar sacar a Wally, cuando el coche de ellos salió, una persona cruzo las rejas principales y corrió en dirección a donde estaba Gabby.

-Willy alguien entro a la fabrica

-que? Llamare a seguridad – Willy con dificultad saco el dispositivo ya que continuaba cargando a Wally.

-esta bien – dijo ella pero la seguridad no llegaba, y esa persona estaba cada vez mas cerca – alto ahí estas en propiedad privada! – grito ella

la persona no dejaba de avanzar hasta que llego junto a la puerta donde estaban Willy y Gabby. Afortunadamente los oompas loompas de seguridad llegaron y le apuntaron con armas que esta vez ya no lanzaban chuparricos eternos.

-no, por favor no disparen! – dijo la persona alzando las manos y dejando caer una maleta que traía cargando

-que es lo que quieres aquí? – pregunto Gabrielle

-busco a mis tíos, acabo de llegar a la ciudad y me dijeron que viven aquí, por favor no disparen – Gabby observo que era una mujer de no mas de 30 años. Y su rostro se le hizo extrañamente familiar, tenia pelo castaño oscuro y le llegaba por debajo de la oreja y era mas baja de estatura que Gabrielle.

-tu familia vive aquí? Como te llamas – pregunto ella.

-Emma Bucket – Willy que estaba escuchando todo desde adentro se acerco a Gabby.

-bajen las armas, perdona no recordé que ibas a ibas a venir, pasa, te llevare con tu familia.

La actitud que tomo Willy sorprendió por completo a Gabrielle, porque ella no sabia nada acerca de aquella mujer?. Los oompas loompas bajaron las armas y se retiraron, Willy empezó a caminar hacia el salón de chocolate. Gabby cerro la puerta y siguió a Willy, rebasando a aquella mujer que caminaba tranquilamente por el pasillo.

-allá esta la casa de los Buckets, los vas a encontrar ahí dentro – Willy le mostró la casa que estaba en medio del cuarto de chocolate.

-gracias señor Wonka – dijo Emma y camino a la casa, Gabby y Willy observaron como la familia le abría y la recibía con una abrazo.

Willy camino hacia el ascensor para llevar a Wally a su cama. Gabby quería saber porque el no le había dicho nada acerca de esa mujer. Los dos llegaron al cuarto de Wally en silencio, lo acostaron y salieron de la habitación, ellos se metieron a su habitación y Gabby espero a que por iniciativa de Willy, le explicara porque no le había dicho nada a ella. Pero eso no ocurría.

-Wally se divirtió mucho verdad? – le dijo Willy

-si así es... – dijo ella abriendo su closet para sacar su pijama – Wally se llevo muy bien con Baldy – ella saco su pijama y la aventó a la cama.

-sabes? – le dijo Willy cuando termino de colgar su saco en su closet – talvez, vaya siendo hora que le demos un hermanito a Wally no crees? – el se acerco a ella y empezó a besarla, pero ella no respondió al beso de el – que sucede? – el se separo de ella y se la quedo viendo.

-porque no me dijiste nada? – ella le dijo directamente.

-decirte que?

-no te hagas tonto, porque no me dijiste que iba a venir esa mujer a la fabrica? – le dijo ella cruzando los brazos, como señal a Willy de que no se acercara mas.

-lo olvide, lo siento con toda la actividad de hoy lo olvide por completo

-desde cuando lo sabias?

-hace una semana, pero estuve muy ocupado y olvide mencionártelo, lo lamento, de verdad – le dijo acariciando la mejilla de ella – no pensé que fuera a molestarte tanto.

Ella se separo de el y se empezó a cambiar para ponerse su pijama, Willy hizo lo mismo, cuando estaban por meterse a la cama, ella le dijo lo que pensaba o de lo contrario no podría dormir.

-sabes que es lo que me molesta? Me molesta que no me hayas consultado antes de dejar que viniera a la fabrica, ya tengo suficiente con todos los Buckets que viven en esa horrible casa como para tener que lidiar con una mas, sabes lo que pienso de esa familia? Me lo he guardado por mucho tiempo porque respete tu decisión de buscar a un heredero, pero ahora que nació Wally creo que no es justo para el que le dejes todo a Charlie y a Wally que es tu hijo no le dejes nada – ahí estaba la bomba que ella había guardado por años, había explotado.

-vaya...no pensé que te sintieras así con la familia Bucket... – dijo Willy sorprendido – porque... porque no me lo dijiste antes?

-porque no quería cuestionar tu decisión.

-bueno... no se que decir... tienes razón, no puedo dejar a Wally sin nada, es mi hijo y lo quiero mucho... pero tampoco puedo echar a la familia Bucket de la nada, a donde irían? No tienen nada...

-Willy perdón por lo que te voy a decir, pero es su problema, si pudieron sobrevivir antes sin ti lo harán en un futuro también.

-bueno de todos modos ya estaba pensando en que Charlie no iba a servir para esto... supongo que por ahí puedo empezar.

-no me importa lo que hagas Willy pero tanto como tu hijo como yo queremos a esa familia fuera, Wally ya te lo ha dicho, que no le gusta esa casa en el cuarto de chocolate, así es que toma una decisión.

-no me hagas tomar una decisión por favor no es justo – le dijo Willy

-pero si tu propio hijo te lo esta diciendo que mas quieres decidir?... – ella guardo silencio un poco – además esa mujer que llego hoy no me da confianza... siento que ya la he visto antes...

-seguramente la estas confundiendo, y no entiendo porque te pones así... ella vino a quedarse con su familia... no puedo decirle que no entre a la fabrica.

-no se que pasa contigo, dejas entrar a alguien desconocido así nada mas a la fabrica? Que tal si solo es una espía? – los dos ahora ya estaban discutiendo, de hecho era la primera vez que lo hacían.

-una espía? Por favor! – dijo Willy que estaba frente ella.

-que es lo que te hace confiar en ella? Quisiera saberlo.

-es familiar de los Buckets! Es mas que suficiente para mi, yo confió en tu familia, han entrado a la fabrica y no se lo he impedido, porque habría de negarle el paso a un familiar de los Buckets?

-Willy yo soy tu esposa, y mi familia ahora también es la tuya! En cambio esa mujer no es nada tuyo pero aun así la dejaste entrar a la fabrica! – ella había empezado a levantar la voz.

-aaah pero que tal, has invitado a tu amiga y a su familia, sin siquiera consultarme! Y no te dije nada, porque ahora me reclamas que por que no te dije que Emma iba a venir!

-porque es completamente diferente!... acaso no recuerdas? Ella me ayudo a salvarte de Gemini! Sin su ayuda no estaríamos junto en este momento – Willy se quedo callado y no supo que contestar.

-aun así yo pienso que Emma no es una espía...

-bueno el día que se robe tus recetas no te vayas a querer cortar las venas con galletas de animalitos! – ellos estaban perdiendo el control de lo que decían, si no paraban se iban a arrepentir después.

-pues yo pienso que lo peor que podría pasar es que me enamorara de ella como me paso contigo! – Gabby se quedo con la boca abierta cuando escucho las palabras de el. Willy había levantado las cobijas y se había acostado en la cama.

-nunca que creí que estar conmigo era lo peor que te pudo haber pasado... – le dijo ella herida ante las palabras de el.

-yo no quise decir eso! – le dijo el acostado en la cama.

-entonces que fue lo que quisiste decir?

-aaah... nada... yo... – Willy estaba arrepentido por lo que había dicho – perdón, no quise decirte eso – el se levanto y camino de rodillas sobre la cama hasta donde estaba ella.

-pero lo dijiste Willy y unas palabras pueden doler mas que un golpe – ella tenia unas lagrimas que querían salir de sus ojos.

-no, no, no perdón lo siento de verdad! No pensé lo que dije, soy un tonto, perdóname por favor – dijo el en tono suplicante.

-lo dicho, dicho esta Willy y no hay vuelta atrás... – ella seco una lagrima con su mano antes que cayera por su rostro.

-perdón... de verdad, perdóname si? No quise decirte eso, sabes que te amo – el la abrazo y ella no puso resistencia – perdonarías a un tonto chocolatero? – le dijo al oído de ella, que la sentir su aliento tan cerca de ella también lo abrazo.

-solo si el tonto chocolatero se llama Willy Wonka... – Willy se separo de ella para verla a los ojos.

-Yo Willy Wonka el chocolatero mas tonto del universo te pide perdón...

-esta bien... solo prométeme que no meterás a gente desconocida a la fabrica otra vez si?

-te lo prometo, ahora vamos a dormir – los dos se metieron a la cama y apagaron las luces.

Los dos estaban acostados en la cama pero ninguno podía dormir, así es que Gabby empezó a hablar de nuevo.

-Willy?

-si?

-te das cuenta que acabamos de tener nuestra primera discusión desde que nos casamos?

-Ha-ha! Si, yo pensé que seria mucho antes – ella estiro su mano y le dio un pequeño golpe en su brazo – broma, es broma

-espero que sea la primera y la ultima

-así será, no volveremos a pelear otra vez – Willy guardo silencio y recordó porque habían empezado a discutir y se dio cuenta que se habían desviado mucho del tema principal que era acerca dela familia Bucket – wow, no puedo creer que tanto Wally como tu se sentían incómodos con la familia Bucket aquí dentro... pero no te preocupes haré lo necesario para que los dos sean felices.

-gracias por entender Willy... – le dijo Gabby acercándose a el y recostándose sobre su pecho.

-ustedes son mi familia y los pondré por encima de todo, de eso puedes estar segura – el beso la cabeza de ella y ahora si ambos empezaron a dormirse.

Willy le había dicho que iba a hacer todo lo posible por solucionar el problema que incomodaba a Gabby y a Wally, pero no iba a ser sencillo, las semanas pasaron y el nuevo miembro de la familia Bucket solo iba a complicar mas las cosas, a un grado que nadie se imaginaba.

Nota:

Bien, bien, les tengo una buena y una mala noticia... aquí les va la mala primero, el lunes entro de nuevo a la Universidad así es que de ahora en adelante tendré menos tiempo para escribir, yo espero que la primera semana este tranquila y pueda escribir mas, así es que talvez a ahora no suba un capitulo diario... que triste verdad? Hasta yo quiero seguir escribiendo y escribiendo, pero bueno ah llegado a la hora de volver a la realidad y abandonar la "fabrica" que es donde he estado viviendo las ultimas semanas...

Ahora la buena noticia, ya tengo 2 capítulos mas listos para publicar así es que subiré uno diario, esperando que en ese tiempo pueda escribir uno mas.

Una nota a Katrina de nuevo, paciencia, te aseguro que obtendrás lo que quieres y no sabes a que grado... por otro lado... seguramente se podrán imaginar quien es Emma... por algo la incluí en la historia... piénsenle y luego me dicen, si adivinaron quien es...


	11. Error Fatal

CAPITULO 11

"Error Fatal"

En las ultimas semana a Willy le estaba yendo muy bien en el negocio de la fabrica, estaba por adquirir una compañía de dulces del otro lado del mundo, solo hacia falta firmar el contrato y las Industrias Wonka estarían por adquirir una fabrica de la competencia, ese era el primer paso para dominar el control del mercado de los dulces. Obviamente Willy estaba muy feliz, lo único que no le gustaba era que iba a tener que viajar y dejar a su familia por un tiempo.

-Wally acaba tu desayuno – le dijo Gabby al ver que Wally solo estaba jugando con su desayuno.

-esta bien... – dijo Wally.

-tal vez podrían acompañarme! Estaría genial no? – dijo Willy

-Willy es un viaje muy largo, seria muy cansado para Wally.

-entonces acompáñame tu

-no puedo dejar a Wally solo

-es que no quiero ir a este tonto viaje... – Willy se quedo pensando – eso es! Enviare a Charlie como mi representante.

-a Charlie? Estas seguro?... – Gabby volteo a ver severamente a Wally – o te comes tu solo el desayuno o te lo doy en la boca yo, escoge.

-yo me lo como solo... – Wally empezó otra vez a comérselo.

-si, porque no Charlie ya tiene 16 años es hora que lo ponga a aprueba – al parecer a Willy se le había olvidado la conversación que habían tenido ellos unas semanas atrás.

-bien, como quieras – el desayuno continuo en silencio hasta el final.

-aun es temprano, me acompañan al cuarto de chocolate a darle la noticia a Charlie? – tanto Gabby como Wally se vieron, pues a ninguno de los dos le gustaba ir a ese lugar desde que los Buckets habitaban.

-a Wally no le gusta ir ahí, lo sabes...

-Wally será rápido lo prometo y después podemos ir al lago del parque a remar un rato, que te parece?

-Siii! Yo quiero ir! – dijo feliz Wally – pero no tengo que entrar a esa horrible casa verdad?

-no si no quieres.

-perfecto – dijo Wally comiéndose lo ultimo de su desayuno.

Los tres tomaron el ascensor y fueron al cuarto de chocolate. Wally ahora era adicto al ascensor de cristal, todos los días recorría la fabrica entera en el, de hecho le había pedido a Willy que lo hiciera mas rápido a lo que el dijo que talvez el siguiente año. Todos llegaron al cuarto de chocolate y observaron que toda la familia Bucket estaba desayunando en su típica mesa solo que estaban a fuera de su casa.

-Willy que milagro! Hacia años que no venias a estas horas – dijo la señora Bucket sentada en al lado de Charlie.

-que hacen desayunando fuera? – pregunto desconcertado Willy

-Emma tenia mucho calor dentro y dijo que si no podíamos desayunar fuera y disfrutar del paisaje – dijo el señor Bucket.

-no te molesta verdad Willy? – Emma se quedo observando directamente a Willy y Gabby otra vez sentía que ya la había visto antes pero no podía recordar donde.

-aah... no... adelante... – dijo Willy – Charlie sales hoy mismo a firmar ese contrato, yo no puedo ir.

-Yo? Willy estas seguro? – a Willy le chocaba la manera en que Charlie siempre estaba indeciso.

-claro que lo estoy, ya tienes 16 años, puedes ir y firmar ese contrato es todo lo que tienes que hacer, ok?

-esta bien... en ese caso me puede acompañar mi prima Emma?

-si así lo deseas no hay problema... – Gabby quería en ese momento colgar a Willy, en lugar que corriera a la familia hacia todo lo contrario.

-aah yo estaba pensando que Willy tal vez me diera un tour personal por la fabrica... no he salido de aquí desde que llegue... – una vez mas Gabrielle tenia esas ansias de matar.

-lo lamento Emma será mejor que vayas con Charlie porque yo ya tengo mi día programado con mi familia... – dijo Willy lanzándole una fría mirada – recuerda lo que te he enseñado de los contratos, Charlie.

-claro, no te preocupes.

Willy dio media vuelta y cargo a Wally para salir de la fabrica. Pero antes que se alejaran, Emma llamo su atención.

-AAAHH! Que lindo niño, es hijo de ustedes? – dijo ella parándose para acercarse a ellos.

-pues claro que si tonta, que estabas pensando? – Gabrielle ya no se aguanto mas y le tuvo que decir algo a aquella tipa. Pero ella ignoro a Gabby y fue directamente donde estaba Wally.

-me dejarías cargarlo? – dijo ella extendiendo los brazos, pero Wally al verla se abrazo fuerte de Willy y pego su cabeza en el hombro de su papá para no tener que verla.

-creo que a Wally no le simpatizas... lo siento – Willy cargo con un brazo a Wally y con el otro tomo de la mano a Gabby y los 3 salieron de la fabrica.

Emma se quedo petrificada ante el comentario de Willy, empuño las manos y maldijo entre dientes algo que solo ella escucho.

-Emma si vas a ir conmigo? – pregunto Charlie

-claro que si primo – ella cambio su cara a una completamente amable

Mientras tanto Willy acomodaba a Wally en la parte trasera del auto, hacia tiempo que había comprado un auto mas grande para que cuando salieran lo hicieran cómodamente.

-Wally porque te comportaste así en el cuarto de chocolate? – le decía Willy encendiendo el auto para salir de la fabrica.

-esa señora no me agrada papá, me da miedo... – le dijo Wally

-a mi tampoco me agrada en lo absoluto – le dijo Gabby viendo hacia fuera de la ventanilla – y como te dije, tengo la sensación que ya la he visto antes.

Después de eso, ya nadie dijo nada, todos llegaron al parque y fueron directamente al lago, estaba haciendo un maravilloso día, después de que estuvieron en el lago un largo tiempo, Wally quería un helado, así es que empezaron a caminar por el parque en busca de uno.

-Willy recuerdas la conversación que tuvimos hace semanas? – le dijo Gabby caminando al lado de el.

-si? – le respondió mientras veía como Wally caminaba delante de ellos, dando pequeños saltitos.

-que es lo que has decidido a hacer?

-aun no lo se...

-solo te digo que con lo que hiciste hoy no es ningún progreso... – Willy iba a contestar pero Wally se acerco corriendo a ellos así es que ya no dijeron nada al respecto.

-mira papá! Ahí están los helados! Y tenemos suerte! Son helados de los que tu haces! – Wally tomo la mano de su padre y lo llevo casi corriendo hasta el señor que vendía los helados.

-me da un helado doble de chispas de colores? – dijo Wally al propietario.

-claro que si amiguito – el le despacho el helado que quería.

-cuanto es? – pregunto Willy cuando llego al lado de Wally

-son 2.95 – le dijo sin voltear a verlo.

-vaya en eso se están vendiendo mis helados? – dijo Willy saco las monedas y le pago al locatario que quedo con la boca abierta al ver quien era.

-señor Wonka! Es usted!

-Ha-ha! Ningún otro...

-podría autografiar mi refrigerador de helados?

-claro ... porque no – Willy saco su pluma y puso su nombre sobre la lista de precios – ahí tiene.

Wally había corrido al lado de Gabrielle y desde la distancia vio como Willy firmaba el local.

-porque hace eso mi papá? – pregunto Wally comiendo de su helado.

-porque mucha gente lo admira por los dulces tan maravillosos que hace.

-Wow! Mi papá es famoso! – Wally aun no tenia idea de la magnitud del imperio Wonka.

-lo siento, ya saben admiradores Ha-ha! – dijo Willy acercándose a Gabby y Wally que se habían sentado debajo de la sombra de un árbol.

-papá, cuando sea grande quiero hacer dulces igual que tu y quiero que la gente me conozca así como te conoce a ti! – le dijo acostándose sobre la pierna de el, que ya se había sentado junto a ellos.

-eso es grandioso hijo! Ha-ha! Estoy orgulloso que quieras seguir en el negocio de la familia!

-Si! Y haré dulces tan maravillosos como los tuyos! – Wally se paro de donde estaba y quedo frente a Willy – y tu me enseñaras verdad? Me dirás como lo haces – Wally lo observaba con una sonrisa en los labios y sus ojos le brillaban tal como le brillaban a el cada que inventaba un nuevo dulce. Gabby se quedo viendo a Willy fijamente, esa era la pregunta que no podía evitar, su propio hijo estaba pidiéndole que le enseñara todo y en cambio el solo lo hacia con Charlie.

-claro que si Wally – dijo abrazándolo – cuando sea tiempo te enseñare todo lo que se...

-que bien! – Wally se despego de el y volteo a ver a su Gabby.

-oíste mama? mi papá me enseñara todo lo que sabe!.

-que bien Wally! – le dijo ella sin arruinar las ilusiones de su hijo.

-y cuando sea grande pondré mi propia fabrica de dulces! – decía Wally acabándose por completo su helado.

-no Wally eso no... – el niño quito su sonrisa cuando Willy le dijo eso.

-porque no?

-para que quieres poner tu fabrica si cuando crezcas toda mi fabrica será tuya!

-en serio? Wow! Y cuando podré tenerla? – dijo el viendo a Willy.

-cuando crezcas Wally, cuando crezcas... – Wally se paro corriendo y empezó a brincar frente a ellos.

-hoy mismo cambiare el nombre se Charlie por el de Wally – le dijo Willy a Gabby en voz baja.

-ya era hora que te decidieras... – ella se acerco a el y lo beso – no sientas arrepentimiento, Wally es tu hijo y tiene mas derecho el que Charlie y lo sabes...

-tienes razón, primero debo de ver por mi hijo y luego por los demás.

-mama, papa, podríamos comprar un cometa? Miren allá los venden! – el llego corriendo a su lado.

-si Wally vamos... – los dos se pusieron de pie y caminaron a donde vendían los cometas.

El resto del día lo pasaron felices los 3, Charlie estaba a pocas horas de firmar el papel que haría crecer a las industrias Wonka, nada podía salir mal.

LUGAR DESCONOCIDO

MISMA HORA

-señor, me informan que todo va de acuerdo con el plan.

-perfecto, Wonka llorara cuando sepa lo que le tengo preparado, jajaja – Slugworth reía maliciosamente.

La familia Wonka regreso a la fabrica justo antes de la cena, dado que todos solo habían comido cosas pequeñas en el parque tenían bastante hambre, llegaron y se dirigieron directamente al comedor.

-mama, tengo mucha hambre – dijo Wally cuando caminaban al comedor.

-espera ya casi llegamos al comedor

Después de tener una deliciosa cena, Wally empezaba a quedarse dormido sobre la mesa.

-Vamos Wally hora de dormir... – Gabby lo cargo en sus brazos y camino al ascensor – no vienes Willy?

-no adelántate tengo una cosa pendiente que hacer...

-bien te veré en el cuarto – ella salió del comedor con Wally en brazos y Willy espero a que desocuparan el elevador para ir a su oficina y hacer el cambio del nombre de heredero.

De hecho el procedimiento era bastante sencillo solo tenia que cambiar en la base datos el nombre y estaría listo, Willy prendió la computadora tecleo el código de seguridad, borro el nombre de Charles Bucket y puso el de Wallace Wonka, guardo los cambios, apago la computadora y fue directamente a su cuarto, cuando entro encontró a Gabby leyendo un libro.

-listo, he cambiado los nombres – dijo Willy sentándose en la cama y quitándose su sombrero y poniendo su saco sobre la silla que estaba cerca – espero la familia Bucket lo entienda... – dijo Willy algo triste, el se quito su chaleco y también lo puso junto a su saco.

-ellos tendrán que aceptarlo, como ya te dije Wally es tu hijo – ella se acerco y lo abrazo por la espalda – acaso fue muy difícil...

-no de hecho no... – dijo Willy completamente serio.

-entonces ya no estés preocupado, lo importante es que ya lo hiciste... – ella empezó a desabrochar la camisa de el que estaba dándole la espalda – ahora ven a dormir quieres? – Willy se volteo y comenzó a besarla, por es momento el ya no quería saber nada del asunto, ya después se encargaría de darles la noticia a la familia Bucket.

La mañana llego muy rápido en opinión de Willy, abrió los ojos y observo que Gabby aun seguía durmiendo, recordó si no tenia que hacer nada importante y al no tener nada se quedo en la cama y prendió el televisor, en todos los noticieros estaban hablando de la fabrica de Willy, a el no le extraño, pues seguramente por la reciente adquisición seria noticia mundial, el no oía muy bien lo que decían pues no quería subir mucho el volumen para no despertar a Gabby, pero cuando vio su logo con un símbolo de prohibición subió el volumen.

-pues la noticia con la que amanecemos hoy es que ayer el heredero legal de Willy Wonka acudió en nombre de el a firmar los papeles de la adquisición de una nueva fabrica del otro lado del mundo – en la pantalla se veía a Charlie firmando el documento – pero al parecer Charlie Bucket no leyó bien las cláusulas del documento y en el momento que firmo, absolutamente todo el imperio Wonka paso a manos de Slugworth, así es como lo oyen al firmar el documento Charlie dio absolutamente todos lo derechos al hombre que hace años trato de asesinar a Wonka. He aquí unas palabras de Slugworth cuando terminaron con el documento.

-solo quiero decirle a Wonka que tiene 3 días para desalojar la fabrica – toda la gente que estaba ahí estaba sorprendida ante ese comentario, en el fondo se veía como Charlie tenia cara de pánico y no sabia que hacer.

-así es que ahora Slugworth es dueño de la empresa de dulces mas poderosa de todo el mundo, la pregunta es. Que pensara Willy Wonka cuando despierte y vea que todo lo que ha logrado en los últimos años, fueron arruinados por la ineptitud de su heredero?

Willy no podía creer que lo que había acabado de escuchar, apago la televisión y despertó a Gabby.

-Gabby despierta... por favor! – le dijo el insistentemente.

-que ocurre Willy estas bien? Estas completamente pálido! – ella se sentó y toco su frente.

-por favor dime que estoy soñando y esta es una horrible pesadilla! – decía Willy totalmente desesperado – por favor dímelo!

-Willy calma! No, no es un sueño estamos despiertos los dos... – ella no entendía porque estaba así.

-no puede ser... nooo, no puede ser! – Willy estaba a punto del llanto.

-Willy me estas asustando que pasa!

-Gabby estamos en la quiebra! No tenemos nada! – grito el poniendo sus manos sobre su cara.

-que? De que estas hablando!

-el estúpido de Charlie lo echo todo a perder, al firmar no leyó las cláusulas y entrego toda mi fabrica a Slugworth! Se acabo Gabby, se acabo...

Willy empezó a llorar, Gabrielle solo lo abrazo para tratar de calmarlo, pero estaba siendo en vano, de hecho ella estaba también a punto de perder el control.

-calma Willy lo resolveremos, no te preocupes – le dijo ella para reconfortarlo pero ni siquiera ella sabia que podía pasar en el futuro, ahora que Slugworth se había convertido en el dueño de toda la fabrica, solo quedaba esperar.


	12. Todo tiene una solucion

CAPITULO 12

"Todo tiene una solución..."

Habían pasado unos 15 minutos desde que Willy se había enterado de la terrible noticia, Gabby aun lo seguía abrazando, pero el aun no estaba completamente calmado.

-jamás debí haberlo dejado ir, es mi culpa – decía el contra el hombro de ella.

-no es tu culpa, conozco a Slugworth, es una rata tramposa.

-pero aun así el resultado es el mismo, los papeles están firmados no se puede hacer nada.

-podríamos demandarlo, hacer algo, no podemos quedarnos sin hacer nada – ella tomo el rostro de el entre sus manos – arreglaremos esto juntos, esta bien?

-no se que hacer... no se que hacer... – el pego su frente a la de ella.

-lo arreglaremos...

-solo tenemos 3 días... Slugworth nos quiere sacar de la fabrica... – le dijo el.

-no te preocupes...

En ese momento entro Wally corriendo, y se subió a la cama de ellos.

-que sucede Wally? – le dijo Gabby abrazándolo.

-me asome por la ventana y hay muchísima gente afuera de la fabrica! Porque? – Willy se estaba limpiando las lagrimas que habían alcanzado a salir de sus ojos y Wally lo observo – Papa? Porque estas llorando... te duele algo?

-Ha-ha! No como crees, es tan solo que aun tengo mucho sueño y cuando tengo mucho sueño me lloran los ojos... – Wally se lo quedo observando no muy convencido.

-estas seguro? – Wally le volvió a preguntar.

-claro que si... – Willy abrió los brazos y Wally lo abrazo, el beso tiernamente la cabeza de su hijo.

En ese momento un oompa loompa entro corriendo y le dijo a Willy que Charlie había regresado a la fabrica.

-que? Ya regreso, tiene mucho que explicarme ese tonto! – dijo en voz baja pero aun así Wally lo alcanzo a oír.

-papá? Jamás te había oído hablar así – el se separo de el y fue con Gabby.

-lo, siento... es que papi esta un poquito enojado... – Willy se paro de la cama y corrió a su closet para cambiarse – ya veras... ya veras... – decía Willy entre dientes sacando su ropa frenéticamente.

-Willy... – le llamo Gabby pero el no le hacia caso – Willy!

-que pasa! – se volteo a verla y pudo ver que Wally lo observaba diferente. Ella le indico con la mirada que Wally lo observaba, pero el se volteo y saco una camisa y un pantalón negro, de verdad el estaba muy enojado.

-Wally ve con el oompa loompa a tu cuarto si? Cámbiate de ropa para que vayamos a desayunar.

-esta bien mama – el bajo de la cama y camino a la salida.

-lleva a Wally a su cuarto y asegúrate que se cambie de ropa – el oompa loompa hizo una reverencia y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta – espera, ven – el oompa loompa regreso y Gabby se agacho a decirle algo al oído para que Wally no la escuchara – no dejes que Wally salga de su habitación hasta que yo vaya, ok? – el oompa loompa hizo una reverencia hacia la puerta y tomo a Wally de la mano para llevarlo a su cuarto.

-vas a venir conmigo? – le dijo Willy sentándose en la cama para cambiarse de ropa.

-claro que si en el estado que estas podrías hacer cualquier cosa – ella se paro de la cama y se empezó a cambiar de ropa lo mas rápido que pudo. Willy estaba ya abotonando su chaleco, aunque sin mucho éxito.

-malditos botones... nunca me había costado tanto trabajo abrocharlos – el se desespero y termino aventando el chaleco

-Willy cálmate por favor! – ella había acabado de cambiarse y se acerco a Willy – respira profundo y cálmate no te dejare ir con Charlie si no te calmas, esta bien? – ella lo agarro por los hombros hasta que el se calmo.

-tienes razón, tienes razón – Willy termino de abrocharse los zapatos.

-bien ahora que estas mas calmado podemos ir – Willy asintió y empezó a caminar a la puerta.

-Willy no te pondrás chaleco ni saco hoy? – le dijo ella siguiéndolo.

-no hay tiempo para eso... – los dos salieron al pasillo y caminaron al ascensor, Willy presiono el boton del cuarto de chocolate y el ascensor bajo de inmediato. Al llegar al cuarto los dos salieron y caminaron a la casa de los Buckets. Willy prácticamente iba corriendo. Gabrielle sabia que el estaba a punto de explotar. Cuando llegaron a la casa y antes que Willy tocara Gabby lo detuvo.

-Willy, calma – le dijo ella serenamente.

-esta bien – el toco la puerta y el señor Bucket salió a abrir.

-Willy... pasa – dijo el señor Bucket y dejo entrar a Willy y a Gabby – Charlie, llego Willy – Charlie estaba sentado en una silla del comedor, con la cabeza entre las manos, el al escuchar eso levanto la cabeza y se quedo viendo fijamente a Willy.

-Willy de verdad lo lamento... no quise...no quise echar todo a perder – los abuelos observaban en silencio desde la cama, su madre estaba parada en la pequeña cocina.

-claro que no quisiste hacerlo... – Willy se acerco caminando lentamente hacia el, haciendo que el sonido de sus zapatos resonara en toda la casa – pero lo hiciste... – a Gabby le asombraba la tranquilidad con la que estaba hablando Willy.

-entonces Willy? No estas enojado conmigo? – Charlie se paro de la silla y se quedo viendo a Willy ahora el ya había crecido y estaba casi a la misma altura que el.

-muchacho... muchacho... – Willy se acerco mas a el quedando a poco centímetros – tu crees que debería estar enojado? – Charlie se lo quedo viendo, bajo la mirada y contesto.

-no... no se... – esas fueron las palabras que acabaron con la paciencia de Willy.

-sabes Charlie, ese es el problema! Precisamente ese! – le grito Willy – debido a que nunca sabes nada, echaste a perder todo! – Willy lo tomo de su ropa y lo estrello fuertemente contra la pared de la casa haciendo que toda se sacudiera.

-Willy perdón! Lo lamento de verdad no fue mi intención firmar ese documento! – decía Charlie contra la pared.

-que te dije! Leer todo antes de firmar algo! Pero tu no lo hiciste! Te dieron el papel y lo firmaste sin revisarlo! – el volvió a golpearlo contra la pared.

-Willy ya déjalo! – le dijo Gabby.

-Willy entenderé si ya no quieres que sea tu heredero, pero perdóname por favor! – dijo Charlie.

-eso ya no importa sabes porque? Por que no hay nada! Absolutamente nada que heredar y todo gracias a ti! Eres un idiota! – Willy aventó contra el suelo a Charlie.

-oye no te permito que trates así a mi hijo! – grito la señora Bucket.

-usted cállese no tiene que opinar en esto! Nadie de esta familia tiene derecho a decir nada! Todos ustedes son una bola de parásitos! – grito Willy completamente fuera de si.

-Willy cálmate – le dijo Gabby serenamente.

-no me pidas que me calme! Jamás debí dejar que toda esta gentuza viniera a mi fabrica! Todos ustedes son unos pobres diablos! Unos perdedores que jamás hubieran salido de ese agujero si no hubiera sido por mi! – el señor Bucket no aguanto mas y le soltó un golpe a Willy que hizo que cayera al suelo.

-no vuelvas a insultar a mi familia, oíste! – amenazo el padre de Charlie.

-pues si el tarado de tu hijo no hubiera metido la pata, esto no estaría pasando! – Willy se levanto del suelo y un poco se sangre salió de su labio inferior, corrió y se abalanzo sobre el señor Bucket y empezaron a pelear.

-Maldita sea William ya basta! – gritaba Gabrielle al ver como ellos dos se estaban golpeando.

-por favor deténgalos!... paren esta tontería... – gritaban los abuelos desde la cama.

-Papa, para favor! – pero ninguno de los dos escuchaba, se seguían golpeando y aventando contra todo lo que encontraban en la pequeña casa, Gabrielle tenia que hacer algo porque Willy no era muy hábil para pelear, y le estaban dando una paliza.

-te arrepentirás de haber venido a mi casa a insultar a mi familia! – El Sr. Bucket volvió a tirar a Willy y se aventó encima de el.

-tu casa! Es mi fabrica! – decía Willy en el suelo.

-ya fue suficiente! – Gabby camino hacia donde estaban ellos se paro detrás del padre de Charlie y justo cuando iba a golpear directamente a Willy ella le pego con ambas manos en puntos estratégicos del cuello y cayo al suelo inconsciente.

-porque hiciste eso! Ya lo tenia! – Willy decía tirado en el piso.

-ya basta de tonterías vamonos! – ella hizo a un lado el cuerpo inerte del señor Bucket y ayudo a levantar a Willy.

-querido! Despierta estas bien? – le dijo Señora Bucket acercándose a su esposo.

-papá! – corrió Charlie al lado de el.

Gabby paso un brazo de Willy sobre los hombros de ella para ayudarlo a caminar. En el momento que ellos iban a salir de la casa Emma apareció en la puerta,

-pero que paso aquí? Escuche mucho ruido y vine corriendo! – pregunto ella.

-donde estabas cuando te necesitábamos! – le grito la señora Bucket.

-aaah.. por ahí – ella no supo que contestar.

-te podrías quitar del camino? – le dijo Gabby viéndola.

-que fue lo que hiciste? – Emma vio a su tío tirado en el suelo – mataste a mi tío!

-no seas tonta! Esta inconsciente y si no te quitas ahora mismo te pasara lo mismo a ti! – ella se hizo a un lado y Gabby salió de la casa casi cargando a Willy, caminaron por el cuarto de chocolate, los oompa loompas que estaban cerca pararon de hacer lo que estaban haciendo cuando vieron a Willy que llevaba sangre sobre su rostro. Cuando llegaron al ascensor ella presiono el boton de la enfermería, que solo la ocupaban cuando un oompa loompa resultaba herido por las pruebas de Willy, pero en ese momento era lo único disponible que tenían.

-debiste haberme dejado que acabara con ese tonto – dijo Willy cuando entraron al ascensor.

-si, claro... como tu ibas ganando... – el ascensor dio un giro inesperado que hizo que ambos se estrellaran con una pared.

-aaahhh! – grito Willy de dolor – creo que me rompí algo.

-no me sorprende recibiste muchos golpes – el ascensor se paro y llegaron a un cuarto completamente blanco con un modulo de información en el centro donde estaba una oompa loompa como recepcionista, ella al verlos corrió avisar y un grupo de oompas loompas llegaron con una camilla grande para que Willy se pudiera acostar cómodamente.

-recuéstate con cuidado – ella lo ayudo a subir a la camilla, e inmediatamente los oompas loompas lo llevaron dentro del pequeño servicio medico. Ella se quedo fuera. Caminando de un lado a otro hasta que un oompa loompa se le acerco con un teléfono.

-tengo una llamada?... – el oompa loompa movió afirmativamente la cabeza, ella tomo la bocina y contesto

-quien habla? – dijo ella

-acaso ya no me recuerdas?... Gabrielle? – le dijo una rasposa y vieja voz .

-Slugworth, que demonios quieres?

-bueno... solo quiero recordarles que dentro de 3 días... o no espera dos días y medio, los quiero fuera de mi fabrica jajaja – Slugworth se reía malvadamente.

-no iremos a ningún lado, tu hiciste algo fraudulento para conseguirla, lo averiguaremos y tu volverás a la cárcel!

-jajaja no lo creo... bueno me tengo que ir, tengo muchos negocios que manejar ahora que soy el dueño absoluto de las industrias Wonka – y con eso corto la comunicación.

-aaah! Maldita lombriz de carroña! – grito ella y aventó el teléfono lejos, todos los oompas loompas que estaban ahí se la quedaron viendo fijamente – lo siento... lo siento.

Ella se recargo en la pared del cuarto donde estaba y pego su cabeza contra ella.

-que vamos a hacer... que vamos a hacer... – repetía ella en voz baja, de pronto otro oompa loompa le jalo la ropa, ella bajo la vista y vio que llevaba otro teléfono.

-otra llamada? – el oompa loompa le dijo que si – quien podrá ser ahora... – ella tomo la bocina y contesto.

-quien habla? – dijo ella con desgano.

-Gabby, como están? Vi las noticias hoy en la mañana – era su amiga Vicky.

-hay Vicky todo aquí es una locura

-me imagino... y como lo tomo Willy, no se desmayo?

-no, actuó de una forma que jamás había visto, fue a la casa de los Buckets, le reclamo a Charlie, insulto a toda la familia y se peleo con el padre de Charlie.

-vaya que comportamiento tan inesperado... aunque yo hubiera hecho lo mismo...

-si, pero Willy tuvo las de perder, no es muy diestro en el área de la pelea, en este momento estoy en la enfermería esperando a que me digan como esta.

-que horrible!

-si fue toda una escena... lo bueno es que Wally no estaba ahí para ver a su padre en esa situación.

-menos mal... bueno te hablo también para decirte que ya nos mudamos a la ciudad, cualquier cosa que necesiten solo díganos.

-si gracias... – en ese momento un oompa loompa doctor se aproximo a ella y le jalo de la ropa para llamar su atención – oye me tengo que ir, te llamo luego ok?

-claro

Gabby le dio el teléfono al oompa loompa que se lo había llevado y después siguió al doctor oompa loompa para que le dijera como estaba Willy. Después de unos minutos ella entro al cuarto donde estaba Willy acostado sobre una cama.

-puedo irme ya? – le pregunto el.

-si – le dijo ella mientras caminaba hacia el.

-que fue lo que te dijo el doctor?

-pues recibiste un golpe muy fuerte en las costilla, así es que te dolerá por un buen tiempo, tienes roto el labio inferior y te tuvieron que dar 3 puntadas en la ceja, lo bueno es que con una burbuja cura todo te sentirás un poco mejor.

-Ha-ha! Menos mal! – un oompa loompa se aproximo a el y le dio la burbuja, la tomo y cuando eructo el se sintió mucho mejor – listo, vamonos! – dijo el con su acostumbrada sonrisa.

-Willy porque actuaste de esa forma?

-aaah... no lo se... es como si la ira se hubiera apoderado de mi cuerpo...

-te comportaste como un tonto, hay mas maneras de solucionar las cosas no solo a golpes... – le dijo ella.

-si lo se... no se volverá a repetir, te lo juro.

-eso espero porque piensa que para la otra podría estar presente Wally, e imagínate que ejemplo le darías.

-tienes razón... por cierto donde esta?

-en su habitación, ordene a un oompa loompa que no lo dejara salir hasta que regresáramos.

-bien en ese caso, vayamos por el para desayunar – Willy se paro de la cama y caminaron al ascensor.

-Willy hablo Slugworth... – Willy cerro los ojos recargándose en una pared del ascensor.

-y que quería...

-tan solo burlarse y decirnos que tenemos 2 días y medio para salir de la fabrica... que vamos a hacer Willy?

-no lo se, pero no quiero que mi hijo vea como todo lo que conoce como su mundo se desmorone... – el ascensor se elevo y llego al pasillo donde estaba el cuarto de Wally – crees que podría estar en casa de tu mama por unos días en lo que tratamos de arreglar todo? – dijo Willy cuando salían del ascensor.

-le llamare para preguntar.

-bien – ambos llegaron a la puerta del cuarto de Wally y escucharon los gritos de el.

-si no me dejas salir volveré a gritar... no? Bueno tu lo pediste... AAAAAAH!

En ese momento Gabby abrió la puerta y observo como el pobre oompa loompa se tapaba los oídos pero no se retiraba de la puerta.

-bueno, bueno ya basta Wally guarda silencio – le dijo Gabby.

-mama! que bueno que llegaste, el no me dejaba salir! – dijo Wally señalando al oompa loompa.

-ya puedes retirarte gracias... – el oompa loompa hizo una reverencia y salió de la habitación – bueno quieres desayunar algo?

-no los oompa loompa me trajeron de desayunar aquí cuando les dije que tenía hambre.

-oh bueno perfecto... tu tienes hambre Willy?

-no gracias – contesto el.

-papá! Pero que te paso en la cara! – dijo Wally algo asustado.

-Ha-ha! El sonso de tu papá se estrello contra el ascensor de cristal... – Willy le mintió sobre la verdadera razón a Wally.

-otra vez? Papa? Deberías tener mas cuidado jajaja – le dijo su hijo riéndose.

-Wally no te burles de tu papa, sabes que el ascensor es de cristal y no se ve...

-jajaja, si claro! – dijo Wally aun riéndose, Willy se agacho y lo cargo, gracias a la burbuja cura todo no sintió ningún dolor.

-quieres ir a dar un paseo por los toboganes de algodón?

-Siii!

-lo llevare al dar un pequeño paseo – el se acerco a Gabby y le dio un beso en la mejilla y cuando se iba a separar de ella le dijo al oído – llama a tu mama para saber si puede cuidar a Wally – ella asintió con la cabeza

Willy y Wally se fueron riendo todo el camino hasta que llegaron al ascensor de cristal. Gabby al ver la imagen de ellos dos tan felices, supo que debían hacer hasta lo imposible por no perder la fabrica o tal como había dicho Willy antes, el pequeño mundo en el que Wally vivía iba a desaparecer. Ella se dio vuelta y fue a su habitación para hacer la llamada a su madre.

Se sentó en el escritorio que tenia Willy, tomo el teléfono y marco el numero de su madre, pero no contestaba nadie.

-vamos contesten... – decía ella en el teléfono, de pronto escucho que contestaban pero era la contestadora automática.

-Hola, estas hablando a casa de la Familia Guiver por el momento estamos de vacaciones, llámanos la siguiente semana! Adiós.

Gabby colgó resignada el teléfono y pensó a quien mas podría llamar, a su hermana? no, ella no le confiaría a Wally, porque ambos acabarían odiándose si pasaban mucho tiempo juntos. De pronto se acordó que Vicky ya estaba viviendo en la ciudad, así es que decidió llamarla.

-Hola? – dijo la voz de un niño al teléfono.

-Baldy? Podrías pasarme a tu mama?

-quien a habla?

-Gabby

-Ah! Claro que si – ella oyó como Baldy llamaba a Vicky

-Alo? – contesto ella.

-Vicky necesito pedirte un favor – le dijo Gabby

-tu dirás.

-podría quedarse Wally con ustedes unos días, en lo que Willy y yo arreglamos todo este asunto de la fabrica.

-Claro! No hay problema, a Balder le encantara que Wally este con el, jugaran todo el día de eso estoy segura.

-gracias de verdad te lo agradezco.

-quieres que vayamos por el? O tu lo traes?

-nosotros vamos, solo dame la dirección – ella anoto la dirección en una hoja que encontró en el escritorio – ok estaremos allá dentro de una hora.

-aquí los esperamos.

-hasta luego

Ella colgó el teléfono y fue al cuarto de Wally para preparar las cosas que se iba a llevar en una maleta, empezó a meter ropa suficiente para que estuviera con la familia de Balder, ella estaba segura que en cuanto le dijera, Wally se iba a poner muy feliz. En ese momento Willy entraba con Wally de la mano a su cuarto.

-a donde vamos mama? – Wally se acerco a ella al ver que estaba preparando su maleta.

-tu iras con a quedarte unos días a la casa de Balder, no te gusta la idea?

-claro que si! Podremos jugar mucho, pero... voy a extrañarlos... – dijo tristemente Wally.

-no te preocupes hablaremos diario por teléfono te parece?

-bueno... esta bien... puedo llevarme dulces?

-si pero ya conoces la regla...

-si. Nada de dulces-broma... – Wally agarro una pequeña mochila y corrió al cajón donde siempre tenia dulces a su alcance.

Willy se acerco a Gabby y le pregunto al oído.

-pensé que se iría con tu mama.

-están de vacaciones no hay nadie en su casa.

-oh bueno supongo que esta bien... – Wally regreso a su lado cargando su pequeña mochila llena de dulces Wonka.

-listo, ya termine.

-bien, vayamos a la casa de Balder – dijo Gabby.

Ella ayudo a Wally a ponerse la mochila en la espalda, Willy agarro la maleta de la ropa de Wally y vio por la ventana, la prensa aun estaba fuera de la fabrica.

-siguen ahí afuera... saldremos sin hacerles caso, Wally cuando salgamos en el coche quiero que no voltees a ver a ninguna de esa gente ok?

-porque? – pregunto Wally

-porque... son gente que no tienen nada que hacer...

una vez mas Wally no entendía porque su padre le decía cosas tan extrañas, pero no dijo nada mas, Gabby lo tomo de la mano y fueron al ascensor. Cuando iban caminando por el pasillo hacia la salida, podían escuchar ruido de gente, helicópteros sobrevolando la fabrica, etc.

Willy abrió la puerta de la fabrica, salieron los 3 y caminaron directamente al auto que estaba estacionado frente a ellos. Gabby acomodo a Wally en el asiento trasero mientras Willy metía la maleta a la cajuela, los dos subieron al auto.

-esta gente no descansara hasta que hables con ellos Willy – le dijo Gabby.

-no quiero hacerlo...

-Willy tienes que hacerlo... – le dijo una vez mas ella – todos deben de estar enterados que fue una trampa.

-esta bien... pero no ahora – dijo el volteando a ver a Wally que estaba buscando en su pequeña mochila un dulce.

Su auto llego hasta las rejas de la entrada principal, Willy presiono el boton que abría las puertas, empezó avanzar con el coche, y todos los reporteros querían saber que era lo que estaba pasando, pero Willy jamás detuvo el coche, cuando quedaron libres de toda esa gente, el manejo a la casa de la amiga de Gabby que no estaba muy lejos, llegaron en apenas en media hora, Willy estaciono el coche delante de la casa, que era de color verde, con un amplio jardín en el frente y una hermosa fuente en el centro, Gabby se bajo y toco el timbre, mientras tanto Willy ayudaba a salir a Wally del auto. De la casa salió Vicky junto con Syd.

-gracias por ayudarnos – dijo Gabby cuando Vicky y Syd abrieron la puerta.

-no hay problema, Vicky me contó toda la situación, no se preocupen nosotros cuidaremos de Wally – le dijo Syd a Gabby.

-así es, de hecho Syd pensaba llevar a Balder a un parque de diversiones, así es que ahora Balder tendrá con quien subirse a los juegos – dijo Vicky.

En ese momento Balder salió corriendo desde dentro de la casa y llego a la puerta.

-Hola! Donde esta Wally? – pregunto el niño al lado de sus padres.

-Baldy! Acaso no es genial que me dejaran quedarte en tu cada? – Wally corrió para saludarlo – y mira traje muchos dulces!

Los dos niños empezaron a ver todos los dulces que Wally había llevado, estaban tan distraídos que no se daban cuenta de lo que hablaban los adultos.

-y como esta la situación – pregunto Vicky cuando Willy llego al lado de Gabby.

-horrible... no sabemos que vamos a hacer – dijo Gabrielle.

-Slugworth es un tramposo, yo que ustedes revisaría ese documento con lupa si es necesario, debe haber algo por ahí que lo haga caer – dijo Vicky.

-a eso nos vamos a dedicar estos días esperando que encontremos algo – contesto Gabby – bueno nos tenemos que ir, toma aquí están todas las cosas de Wally.

-esta bien – Vicky tomo la maleta que le estaba dando.

-Wally ya nos vamos! – le dijo su mama para llamar su atención, Wally corrió hacia ella.

-esta bien mama, me llamaras todos los días verdad?

-claro que si, pórtate bien no hagas travesuras oíste? – le dijo Gabby dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-si mama, no te preocupes.

-adiós Wally – Willy se agacho para darle un abrazo a Wally – hazle caso a los papas de Balder ok?.

-si, papa – Wally se termino de despedir y corrió junto a Balder que estaba sobre el césped comiendo un dulce.

-nosotros nos vamos, hasta luego – se despidió Gabrielle de Vicky y Syd

-claro vete tranquila – le dijo ella.

-hasta luego – Willy le dio la mano a ellos – por favor no dejen que Wally vea ninguna noticia, no quiero que se entere de esa manera.

-no te preocupes Willy, los mantendré tan ocupados que no tendrán tiempo de ver la televisión – le dijo Syd despidiéndose de Willy.

Willy y Gabby subieron al auto para regresar a la fabrica.

-piensas hablar con la prensa ahora que ya no esta Wally? – pregunto ella desde el asiento de copiloto.

-así es... – ellos estuvieron en silencio todo el camino hasta que por fin a lo lejos vieron la fabrica y a la prensa en la entrada principal, y al parecer ya habían llegado mas reporteros pues el cúmulo de gente ahora era mayor. Ellos pasaron por entre la gente, entraron a la fabrica, Willy estaciono el coche y el empezó a buscar sus gafas para el sol, no iba a permitir que vieran la herida de su ceja, así como su ojo que se estaba poniendo morado, se puso los lentes y bajaron, en el momento que salieron del auto, pudieron escuchar con mucha mas facilidad todo el alboroto, salieron de la fabrica a donde estaba la prensa y todos empezaron a hacerle preguntas.

-porque fue que envió a su heredero y no fue usted?... que va a hacer ahora que la fabrica ya no le pertenece?... cual fue su reacción al saber de la noticia?... que es lo que piensa hacer ahora? – Willy alzo las manos en señal de silencio, Gabby se había puesto a su espalda de el, como lo había hecho en todas las ocasiones que tenia que hablar con la prensa.

-responderé a todas sus preguntas pero en orden... por favor empiecen a preguntar – todos lo micrófonos cámaras fotográficas, videocámaras, estaban centradas en su dirección, por un momento nadie pregunto nada hasta que un reportero fue el primero en hacerlo.

-cuando se entero de la terrible noticia?

-hoy por la mañana – respondió Willy

-que sintió cuando supo que por un error de su heredero usted había perdido todo lo que había construido por todos estos años? – Willy al escuchar esa pregunta sintió como la ira volvía a recorrer su cuerpo, pero el sintió una mano sobre su hombro, volteo a ver y vio que era Gabby.

-preferiría no contestar esa pregunta... alguna otra? – dijo Willy con una fingida sonrisa.

-que piensan hacer ahora?

-revisaremos el documento para comprobar que no haya nada fraudulento.

-entonces piensa usted que Slugworth hizo algo fraudulento? – volvió a preguntar el mismo hombre.

-yo contestare a eso... – Gabrielle paso al lado de Willy para que la pudieran escuchar – conozco a Slugworth desde hace años... primero quiso eliminar a Willy, después robar sus recetas... por nosotros estuvo en prisión todo este tiempo, estamos seguros que esto es una tetra para vengarse, lo descubriremos y lo mandaremos de nuevo a la cárcel – cuando ella termino de decir eso, todos los reporteros murmuraron algo que ni Willy ni Gabby pudieron entender.

-su hijo sabe de todo el problema, como lo afecto? – pregunto una mujer

-Mi hijo Wallace no sabe nade y no tiene por que saber nada, porque todo esto terminara pronto – contesto Willy

-es por eso que se lo llevaron de la fabrica hace poco tiempo?

-eso es algo que a ustedes no le importa, ok? – dijo Willy algo molesto – eso es todo, tenemos cosas que hacer – el tomo la mano de Gabrielle y entraron de nuevo a la fabrica, cuando cerraron la puerta detrás de ellos, el ruido del exterior quedo reducido a tan solo un leve murmullo.

-que gente mas insistente! – dijo Willy quitándose su abrigo y los lentes arrojándolos al suelo.

-es su trabajo Willy – ambos caminaron por el pasillo llegaron al cuarto de chocolate y pasaron caminando rápidamente para evitar toparse con algún Bucket.

-vamos a la oficina revisaremos ese documento mil veces de ser necesario – dijo Willy cuando presiono el boton correspondiente.

Llegaron a la oficina, todos los oompas loompas trabajaban en el cuarto de inventos pero en sus caras sobresalía el temor y la duda de no saber que hacer. Willy y Gabby se encerraron en la oficina, por horas, leyeron el documento al reves y al derecho, buscando algo que pudiera ayudarles, pero todo estaba perfectamente redactado, no podían encontrar ningún error.

-esto es inútil, no encontraremos nada... – dijo Willy cansado

-no podemos darnos por vencidos, encontraremos algo... ya lo veras... – dijo ella dándole ánimos.

Eran cerca de las 3 de la mañana y no habían logrado ningún avance, decidieron que dormirían un par de horas antes de seguir trabajando, fueron a su habitación, atravesaron el cuarto de inventos que ahora estaba en penumbras y silencio, cuando llegaron a su habitación se acostaron y quedaron profundamente dormidos.

A la mañana siguiente se levantaron alrededor de las 8 tan solo se cambiaron de ropa y fueron directamente de nuevo a la oficina, ellos no habían estado comiendo en forma, pero los oompas loompas se preocupaban y les llevaban de vez en cuando unos bocadillos. Ambos insistían en revisar el documento, hasta que un oompa loompa entro cargando una gran cantidad de papeles, se los entrego a Willy y salió de la oficina.

-que es eso Willy? – pregunto Gabby sentada en un pequeño sillón.

-es el informe de mis acciones – Willy comenzó a ver todas las hojas.

-no, no, esto no puede ser – dijo el terminando de echarles un vistazo.

-que sucede? – ella se paro de su lugar y camino al lado de el.

-todos mis productos se han devaluado terriblemente, los compradores mayoristas al saber que la fabrica cambio de dueño a Slugworth han cancelado contratos por millones de dólares – Willy puso su cabeza entre las manos.

-pero eso es temporal en cuanto recuperemos la fabrica todos volverán a contratar, no te preocupes – Willy hizo caso omiso a ella y llamo a un oompa loompa que apareció de inmediato.

-llama a mi consejero financiero – el oompa loompa salió corriendo. Gabby volvió a sentarse en el sillón donde estaba, miro su reloj que ya marcaban las 5 de la tarde, el tiempo se les estaba agotando y no habían logrado nada. En ese momento un oompa loompa con traje formal y un portafolio entro y se sentó en la silla que estaba frente al escritorio de Willy.

Ella observo desde la distancia pues ellos estaban hablando en términos financieros que no podía entender, el tiempo paso y ellos no dejaban de hablar, ella se quedo dormida un tiempo, cuando despertó, pudo ver que el oompa loompa se había ido y Willy estaba escribiendo algo, ella se sentó en la silla donde había estado el oompa loompa y le pregunto a Willy.

-alguna buena noticia?

-mi consejero financiero dijo que en este momento podría comprar mas del 50 de las acciones de la fabrica y así yo seguiría siendo el socio mayoritario, pero existen dos problemas.

-cuales son?

-primero que comprar todas esas acciones saldría en millones y millones de dólares y ahora que solo puedo hacer uso de mi dinero, solo me alcanzaría para comprar el 25 que seria insuficiente.

-bueno pero así por lo menos no perderías toda la fabrica...

-y trabajar junto con Slugworth? Ni loco, de todos modos existe otro problema, según el documento que firmo Charlie no se pueden comprar acciones al no ser que Slugworth lo autorice y sabes cuando va a aceptar que compre las acciones?

-nunca... – contesto ella observando el escritorio.

-así es.

Ya pasaba de la media noche, ahora tan solo les quedaban escasas horas para resolver el problema y no podían encontrar nada, las esperanzas se estaban perdiendo, esa noche ninguno de los dos se fue a dormir trataban de idear estrategias pero todas eran refutadas por el documento firmado.

-podríamos matar a Slugworth... – dijo ella acostada sobre la alfombra de la oficina.

-no inventes... – le dijo Willy desde su cómoda silla.

-tienes razón, mala idea... debe ser la hora – ella vio de nuevo su reloj, que marcaban cerca de las 5 de la mañana.

-me rindo, ordenare a los oompas loompas que empaquen todas nuestras cosas...- dijo un Willy vencido que se dejo caer sobre el respaldo de la silla.

-no puedo creer que te des por vencido! – ella se levanto del piso y se recargo en el escritorio quedando frente a el.

-pues no se que mas hacer... – dijo Willy con los ojos cerrados, unas ojeras marcaban el rostro de ambos, así como el cansancio de esos últimos agotadores días.

-entonces así de fácil vas a dejar todo, que le vas a decir a Wally cuando un día te pregunte que porque dejaste perder la fabrica? – Ella lo miraba severamente.

-pero es que no podemos hacer nada! – grito Willy parándose de su silla y empezando a caminar por toda la oficina. En ese preciso momento una idea ilumino la mente de Gabby.

-Willy, cual fue la única cláusula que leímos que podría romper con el contrato? – el se la quedo viendo sin entender porque preguntaba eso.

-era la que dice que el contrato será valido siempre y cuando sea firmado personalmente por la parte, osease yo – dijo Willy – o bien un representante legal, que en este caso fue Charlie como mi heredero

-eso es! Eso es! – grito ella pegando un brinco –

-que, que es! – Willy se acerco corriendo hacia ella.

-Willy me dijiste que cambiaste los nombre de Charlie por el de Wally! Si lo hiciste antes de que Charlie firmara, automáticamente, tu representante legal seria Wally!

-entonces la firma de Charlie se invalida! – dijo Willy totalmente feliz – por lo tanto el contrato no tiene validez alguna! – ambos estaban dando pequeños saltos por toda la oficina.

-espera Willy, primero verifica la hora que cambiaste el nombre – el corrió a la computadora e imprimió una copia del documento que otorgaba a todo a Wally, agarro la hoja y leyó la hora – lo cambie a las 9:58pm hora local – Gabby leyó la hora del documento.

-lo firmaron a las 5:45 PM hora local del país donde estaban.

-entonces tomando en cuenta que son menos seis horas... – dijo Willy haciendo cuentas con sus dedos – el dejo de ser mi representante legal dos horas antes que firmara el documento! Lo que lo invalida! – ambos se abrazaron y empezaron a gritar de emoción.

-pero ahora que vamos a hacer para que Slugworth se entere que su contrato no sirve? – pregunto Gabby.

-Ha-ha! – Willy rió por primera vez en días – esperaremos a que Slugworth venga a la fabrica para sacarnos, seguramente los medios de comunicación, estarán ahí, y frente a todos le daremos la noticia!

Los dos fueron a su habitación para alistarse y cambiarse de ropa pues en aproximadamente en 2 horas se acabaría el tiempo que Slugworth les había dado para desalojar la fabrica.

-Vamos Willy hay que apurarnos, me muero por ver la cara de Slugworth cuando le digamos que no es dueño de nada – dijo ella acabándose de acomodar su cabello, ella ya vestía un pantalón negro y una blusa gris oscuro.

-ya voy, ya voy – decía Willy mientras se ponía su saco color gris con rayas negras, se puso su sombrero y agarro su bastón negro ese que hacia años no usaba, los dos parecían que se habían coordinado para vestir los mismos colores – ya tienes los papeles? – le pregunto el mientras se acomodaba su W

-los tengo aquí mismo – ella se los mostró con una mano.

-perfecto – en ese momento un oompa loompa entro con el teléfono y se lo dio Willy – Oooh! Una llamada quien podrá ser?... Hola? – dijo Willy.

-Wonka, habla Slugworth tienes 15 minutos para salir de mi fabrica! – el colgó el teléfono.

-quien era? – pregunto Gabby

-nuestro viejo amigo Slugworth que ya nos quiere ver afuera... a poco no es lindo Ha-ha!

-bueno Willy es de mala educación hacer esperar a la gente, vamos afuera! – dijo ella felizmente, los dos tomaron el ascensor y para llegar a cuarto de chocolate. Willy salió primero del ascensor seguido de ella.

-Willy? – el paro dándose media vuelta justamente en el puente que estaba frente a la cascada de chocolate.

-si?

-me encantas como te ves vistiendo colores oscuros y sobre todo porque traes el bastón que hace años no usabas! – ella se acerco y lo abrazo – estoy tan feliz que todo vaya a volver a la normalidad.

-estos días han sido terribles... – le dijo el abrazándola también – pero muy pronto todo acabara – ellos se sonrieron mutuamente Willy se acerco un poco a ella para besarla cuando escucharon una voz llamo su atención.

-Willy... – ellos voltearon a ver y se dieron cuenta que era Emma, los dos se separaron un poco molestos por la interrupción.

-si dime? – le dijo Willy

-Willy, mi familia quiere saber en que momento tendrán que salir de la fabrica – Gabrielle no le gustaba para nada que aquella mujer llamara a Willy por su nombre, pues que clase de confianza para llamarlo así, si hacia apenas poco tiempo que ella había ido a meterse ahí.

-por el momento no... hablare con ellos mas tarde, ok? – Willy no pudo evitar sonreír pues estaba feliz que no iba a perder la fabrica.

-Ay! Gracias! Eres el hombre mas lindo de la tierra! – ella se acerco a el y lo beso muy cerca de la comisura de los labios, Gabby el ver eso, quiso saltarle encima, pues para un simple beso, Emma se estuvo mucho tiempo junto a Willy.

Ella se separo de Willy y lo vio de una forma que no le gusto para nada a Gabrielle, ella iba a reclamarle que como se atrevía a hacer algo así, cuando Willy hablo primero.

-Emma... no se que es lo que ocurre contigo – el saco un pañuelo del interior de su saco y se limpio donde ella lo había besado – pero jamás, pero absolutamente jamás, te vuelvas a acercar a mi ok? EW es desagradable – el termino de limpiarse y tiro el pañuelo a los pies de ella – nos vamos querida? – el paso un brazo por la espalda de Gabby y caminaron en dirección a la salida, Gabrielle cuando paso a un lado de ella, la barrio con la mirada y paso su brazo también por la espalda de Willy.

Emma se quedo echa una furia en el cuarto de chocolate, observo el pañuelo que Willy había tirado y lo piso con rabia.

-te arrepentirás por esto... – dijo entre dientes, quito su pie de encima del pañuelo, se agacho a recogerlo y lo observo con detenimiento, en una esquina tenia bordado WW, algo característico de Willy, lo acerco a su nariz y respiro profundamente – aun huele a ti... – ella se paro de donde estaba y camino de regreso a la casa de los Buckets.

Willy y Gabby caminaban por el pasillo que llevaba al exterior de la fabrica y antes de salir Willy se detuvo un momento.

-no estas enojada verdad? – le dijo el

-porque?

-por lo de hace rato, esa mujer es desagradable.

-no te preocupes Willy tu le dejaste todo muy claro – ella camino a la puerta y justamente antes de abrirla ella se volteo a verlo de nuevo – pero si vuelve a hacer algo como eso, me encargare yo misma de ella...

-Ha-ha! Hay que miedo no me gustaría estar en su lugar! – dijo Willy burlándose.

Ambos se pusieron sus abrigos, pues aun era temprano y la mañana estaba algo fría. Abrieron la puerta y salieron de la fabrica, lo que vieron cuando salieron no lo podían creer. Maquinas de demolición esperaban fuera de la fabrica, había muchísimas patrullas y en el centro de todo estaba Slugworth junto con otros dos hombres que cargaban sus portafolios. Willy y Gabby se vieron antes de empezar a bajar las escaleras, caminaron por hacia las rejas donde estaban tanto Slugworth como la prensa que no dejaba de sacar fotos y transmitir en vivo a todo el mundo.

-porque no traen nada de sus cosas? – pregunto Slugworth a uno de sus acompañantes.

-no lo se señor – respondió este.

-pero míralos, parece que estuvieran riendo! – Slugworth observaba como Willy y Gabby caminaban seguros, con la cabeza en alto y casi burlándose de lo que iba a pasar, la imagen de ellos dos caminando hacia Slugworth lo perturbo por un momento.

Willy abrió las puerta de la fabrica, dejo pasar a Gabby primero y se quedaron viendo fijamente a Slugworth.

-Slugworth, cuanto tiempo agradable sin verte – le dijo Willy con una sonrisa.

-Wonka, Wonka, como te la pasaste estos días, no tienes buena cara... – dijo en tono burlón – y esos golpes, hay no me digas que Gabrielle te golpea... porque de ser así, me sentiría culpable porque por mi culpa ella entro a la fabrica... – Slugworth cruzo los brazos.

-pues fíjate que en estos momentos si tengo ganas de golpear a alguien... – le dijo Gabrielle.

-aah, pero que bonita pareja, mira nada mas hasta se visten coordinadamente para que por lo menos salgan con estilo de mi fabrica, solo falta el pequeño Wonka para que la fotografía este completa – dijo Slugworth con una cínica sonrisa en la cara, mientras todos lo medios de comunicación guardaban silencio, tan solo se oía el ruido de las cámaras al tomar fotografías.

-a mi hijo no lo metas en esto – dijo Willy furioso.

-bueno, bueno, ya fue mucho bla, bla, bla, dame las llaves de la fabrica! – grito Slugworth

-me temo que eso no será posible... porque veras – empezó diciendo Willy – según las cláusulas del documento que tu redactaste, solo será valido si es firmado por mi o por mi representante legal – dijo el serenamente.

-si y lo firmo el Imbecil de tu heredero que es tu representante legal! – grito Slugworth que estaba perdiendo la paciencia

-mi querido Slugworth, no seas tonto! – dijo Willy usando sarcasmo en su voz – fíjate que ese mismo día, yo había cambiado de nombre a mi heredero! Ha-ha! Que coincidencia verdad? – Willy tenia una gran sonrisa en su rostro – así es que por favor léeme quien firmo el documento? – Willy le dio el documento a Slugworth que se lo arrebato de la mano.

-aquí dice Charles Bucket ese es el nombre de tu heredero, por lo tanto el documento es valido!

-no, no, no te apresures – le dijo Willy moviendo su índice negativamente – ahora lee lo que dice aquí referente a mi heredero – Willy le paso la hoja que había impreso antes. Slugworth le arrebato la hoja y la leyó.

-Wallace Wonka! Cambiaste a tu heredero después que te enteraste que Charlie había cometido un error! Eso es fraude! – gritaba Slugworth pues su plan se estaba viniendo abajo.

-Slugworth fíjate en la hora – le dijo Gabrielle.

Slugworth se dio media vuelta y empezó a hablar con sus abogados que lo acompañaban.

-díganme que esto no puede ser cierto! – les exigió Slugworth, los dos abogados analizaron los documentos

-señor no puede tomar posesión de la fabrica ya que el documento es invalido – dijo uno

-Wonka tiene razón, el cambio de heredero dos horas antes de que se firmara el documento, no se puede hacer nada – le dijo el otro bajando la cabeza.

-son unos inútiles! – Slugworth rompió los dos documentos y los arrojo al suelo, volteo a ver a Gabby y Willy lleno de odio y se marcho a su limosina cuando se metió le dijo a su acompañante que estaba esperándolo a bordo.

-te salvaste de esta Wonka, pero me vengare, aun tengo un as bajo la manga... ya lo veras...

-esta seguro que pondrá en marcha el plan B es algo precipitado – le pregunto su acompañante.

-claro que lo pondré en marcha Wonka no se burlara de mi, llama a nuestra arma secreta y dile que se ponga en acción.

-como ordene señor

Mientras tanto todos los reporteros le hacían preguntas acerca del nuevo heredero de las industrias Wonka.

-y porque decidió cambiar el nombre del heredero?

-pues, me di cuenta que ahora que tengo un hijo, no podía dejarlo fuera, ustedes entienden no?

-que pasara ahora con la familia Bucket que aun vive en su fabrica?

-bueno... hablaremos al respecto con ellos... no es así? – Willy volteo a ver a Gabby

-si, así es... – ella quería que se fuera la familia Bucket, pero Willy tenia razón debían hablar con ellos, ya que a ella tampoco le gustaba la idea de dejar a los abuelos en la calle de nuevo.

-bueno, nos disculpan? Tenemos cosas que hacer... – ambos se metieron a la fabrica de nuevo, felices de haber triunfado.

-vayamos por Wally, lo extraño mucho – dijo ella en el pasillo

-si yo también... vayamos por el ahora y después hablaremos con los Buckets – dijo Willy.

Los dos volvieron a salir en su auto para recoger a Wally. Ellos pensaban que todo volvería a la normalidad pero estaban equivocados, ahora Slugworth estaba muy enojado y no iba a dejar las cosas así.

-Si señor... entiendo... solo esperaba que me diera luz verde... por mi no hay problema – dijo la voz de una mujer al teléfono – si señor... yo me encargare de eso.

La mujer tenia abierta una maleta y en su interior tenia una infinidad de fotos de Willy, desde que estaba mas joven hasta las mas recientes que habían salido en los periódicos y revistas, ella doblo un pequeño pañuelo y lo metió a la maleta.

-Slugworth quiere vengarse de Willy... y yo de ella – la mujer rayo con una pluma la cara de Gabrielle en la que estaba junto a Willy – esta alianza no fracasara...

-Emma puedes venir ayudarnos por favor? – dijo la señora Bucket subiendo al lugar donde ella dormía que era junto a Charlie.

-Claro, no hay problema - ella cerro su maleta y bajo de inmediato.

Ahora el peligro estaba dentro de la misma fabrica, esa extraña mujer estaba planeando algo, que nadie se imaginaba.


	13. ¿Emma Carolina?

CAPITULO 13

"¿Emma... Carolina?"

Willy y Gabby llegaron a la casa de la familia de Balder para llevarlo de regreso a casa, ellos bajaron del carro y tocaron el timbre de la casa. Segundos después Syd y Vicky salieron a abrir.

-Hola! Nos acabamos de enterar de la buena noticia por la televisión! – dijo Vicky feliz

-así es, gracias a que Willy cambio el nombre de su heredero por el de Wally, nos pudimos librar de ese documento, bueno y como se porto Wally en estos días?

-perfecto es un buen niño – dijo Syd – no quieren pasar a un rato? Así hablaremos mejor.

-Oh! Gracias! – contesto Willy

Ellos entraron por la puerta y caminaron por el jardín para llegar a la casa, en eso oyeron la voz de Wally que venia gritando.

-Mama! papá!.. han regresado! – Wally venia corriendo hacia ellos – Papa... tacleo, tacleo! – Wally corrió aun mas rápido hacia el.

-tacle, que? – le dijo Willy, pero cuando termino de decir eso Wally se había aventado encima de el tirandolo de espaldas, tanto el bastón como su sombrero salieron volando.

Todos se quedaron viendo como Willy estaba sobre el césped del jardín tirado boca arriba haciendo una mueca de dolor.

-papá, te dije que tacleo, porque no te preparaste? – le dijo Wally encima de el, riendo.

-Wally por favor quítate de encima... – dijo Willy con dificultad, con tanta presión que habían tenido, olvido por completo tomarse la cápsula cura todo, y ahora sentía un dolor intenso en el área de las costillas.

-perdón papá no quise lastimarte – dijo Wally quitándose de encima de el.

-no, te preocupes es solo que recuerdas mi accidente con el ascensor? – Wally asintió con la cabeza – bueno pues olvide tomarme mi medicina, por eso me duele... todo.

Wally sonrió feliz y corrió de nuevo hacia la casa buscando a Baldy, mientras tanto Gabby y Vicky luchaban por no reírse, el único que estaba serio era Syd, que al ver que ninguna de las dos le ayudaba a pararse, el se acerco a Willy y le dio una mano para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie.

-ehy, estas bien? – le dijo Syd cuando le ofreció su mano para pararse.

-si... gracias... – dijo el con dificultad – en donde aprendió Wally eso de tecleo? – dijo el agarrandose su costado derecho que era donde tenia el golpe que había recibido por su pelea con el señor Bucket – cielos, como duele... – decía Willy.

-Oh Willy lo lamento... creo que es mi culpa – dijo Syd rascándose la cabeza – enseñe a los niños a jugar fútbol americano... no creí que Wally te fuera a recibir así.

Gabby y Vicky que no pudieron mas soltaron la carcajada, tanto Willy como Syd se las quedaron viendo seriamente, Willy aun un poco doblado por el dolor. Ellas al ver la cara de ellos pararon de reírse.

-perdón, perdón – dijo Vicky controlando su risa

-lo lamento querido, te sientes mejor ya? – Gabby se acerco a Willy y empezó a sobar donde Willy tenia el golpe.

-primero te burlas de mi y ahora ya estas preocupada? No te entiendo – le dijo Willy.

-Willy te derribo tu hijo de tres años, es bastante gracioso – dijo ella aun con su mano sobre las costillas de el – te sientes mejor?

-si ya gracias

-bueno pasemos adentro – dijo Syd.

Todos entraron a la casa y pasaron un rato agradable platicando de sus experiencias juveniles. Mientras Wally y Baldy seguían jugando en el cuarto de este.

-entonces no les dio ningún problema Wally? – pregunto Gabby.

-para nada – le contesto Vicky

De pronto oyeron como los 2 niños bajaban corriendo por las escaleras trayendo consigo un balón de americano tamaño para niños.

-Ehy no corran en las escaleras se pueden lastimar! – les grito Syd para que lo escucharan, pero cuando termino de decir eso ellos ya había llegado al jardín y comenzaron a lanzarse el balón uno a otro.

-que es eso que lanzan? – pregunto Willy asomándose por la ventana.

-es un balón de americano Willy, acaso de plano no sabes nada de fútbol americano? – le pregunto Gabby.

-jamás había oído hablar de el – contesto Willy.

-en serio? – pregunto también Vicky, y Willy negó con la cabeza – Syd porque no le explicas, el jugo fútbol cuando iba en la universidad – Willy volteo a ver a Syd esperando su explicación.

-bueno... – dijo Syd como pensando de que manera explicarlo, fácil y rápido – este deporte se juega con un balón de cuero ovalado, como con el que están jugando los niños, bueno obvio mas grande, juegan dos equipos y el objetivo es recorrer las 100 yardas para llegar del otro lado del campo y marcar un tochdown – explico Syd

-espera... es ese deporte donde se avientan unos a otros con tal de llegar corriendo con el balón? – pregunto Willy

-puues... si podría decirse que si, si quieres un día podemos jugar con los niños – dijo Syd feliz

-no... gracias estoy feliz teniendo todos mis huesos en su lugar.

Todos rieron ante el comentario de Willy, pasaron otros minutos mas cuando decidieron que ya era hora de regresar a la fabrica.

-bueno nosotros nos vamos, se esta haciendo tarde – dijo Gabby poniéndose de pie.

-si claro – dijo Vicky poniéndose de pie también.

-gracias por todo – dijo Willy a los dos.

-no hay porque – le respondió Syd

-oh, esperen traeré la maleta de Wally – dijo Vicky y subió las escaleras

salieron de la casa y notaron que Baldy y Wally seguían jugando.

-Wally es hora de irnos a casa – le dijo su mama

-aah... tan pronto? – dijo algo triste

-ya has estado aquí muchos días es hora que regresemos a la fabrica – le dijo Willy tomándolo de la mano.

-esta bien – dijo Wally resignado – pero podrá Baldy visitarme a la fabrica?

-claro que si, cuando sus papas le den permiso también podrá quedarse en la fabrica tal como tu lo hiciste en su casa.

-genial! – dijo Wally.

Vicky les dio la maleta de Wally todos se despidieron y subieron al auto para regresar a la fabrica. Cuando llegaron a la fabrica ya no había ningún reportero fuera, eso le agrado mucho a Willy, porque pudieron entrar sin ningún problema.

Los tres caminaron felices por el pasillo que llevaba al cuarto de chocolate, cuando pasaron cerca de la casa de los Buckets, salieron de ella Charlie y Emma interceptándolos en el camino.

-Willy necesito que me digas que es lo que va a pasar con nosotros, no podemos seguir esperando así nada mas – Charlie uso un tono que jamás había usado antes, en ese momento era como si le estuviera ordenando a Willy que hacer.

-claro que hablaremos... pero no ahora – le dijo Willy seriamente.

-Hola, pequeñín hacia mucho que no te veía donde andabas... pareces un pequeño bomboncito – le dijo Emma, Wally se escondió detrás de Willy.

-deja en paz a mi hijo – le dijo amenazadoramente Gabby – y jamás vuelvas a decirle bomboncito... – cuando ella repitió la palabra tuvo de nuevo esa extraña sensación que ya había visto a aquella mujer antes, pero por mas que trataba no podía recordar donde la había visto.

-hablaremos después de la cena, ok? – Willy tomo de la mano a Wally y seguidos por Gabby fueron al comedor para cenar.

Una vez mas fue una deliciosa cena preparada por los oompas loompas, dado que ni Willy ni Gabby habían comido en forma, esa cena les supo a gloria. Cuando terminaron de cenar, ellos fueron a acostar a Wally en su cuarto, una vez que lo dejaron dormido, salieron de su cuarto y fueron a su habitación.

-que vas a decirles a los Buckets? – le pregunto ella cerrando la puerta tras de si.

-no lo se... no puedo dejarlos en la calle... pero tampoco los quiero cerca después de lo que ocurrió – Willy se sentó en su cama.

-porque no les consigues una casa para que vivan?

-ehy! Esa es una buena idea, les diré que busquen una casa, yo se las comprare y ahí podrán vivir mejor! Le pagare a Charlie por su trabajo que hizo en la fabrica, y con eso podrán vivir cómodamente!

-pues si, es una buena idea...

-ven vayamos a decirles – el salió del cuarto junto con Gabrielle.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de los Buckets abrió Emma y tanto ella como Gabrielle se lanzaron unas frías miradas.

-pasen... los estábamos esperando – dijo Emma, los dos entraron a la casa y se quedaron parados al lado de la mesa, donde estaban todos sentados pues había acabado de cenar.

-se quieren sentar? – dijo el abuelo Joe

-no, estamos bien así, gracias – le dijo Willy – bien... hemos decidido que... dado lo que ocurrió Charlie ya no es mas mi heredero...

-lo sabia, sabia que esto ocurriría – interrumpió la señora Bucket

-me permite continuar? – dijo Willy, al no haber mas ruido el continuo hablando – bien... entonces fue idea de Gabby que les compre una casa en la ciudad para que ustedes puedan vivir ahí sin problema... y le pagare a Charlie por todo este tiempo que estuvo trabajando en la fabrica, así como los derechos correspondientes de los dulces que me ayudo a inventar... que no fueron muchos... pero les ayudara vivir tranquilamente.

-esta bien Willy después de lo que paso... es compresible que nos quieras fuera – dijo el señor Bucket que tenia un pequeño moretón en el ojo, pero no era nada comparado con el de Willy – te pedimos disculpas, yo por comportarme así y bueno Charlie... di algo por favor.

-lamento que por mi culpa casi hayas perdido tu fabrica Willy.

-bueno... yo también lamento haber actuado de esa forma creo que me precipite... no es así Gabby? No tienes nada que decir? – el se la quedo mirando.

-si... bueno lamento haberlo noqueado señor Bucket... pero era necesario... – dijo ella.

-no te preocupes, todo ocurrió tan rápido que nadie pensó lo que hizo – dijo el Señor Bucket dándole la mano a Gabrielle, ella observo la mano y estrecho su mano.

-seguro – dijo ella

-sin resentimientos Willy? – dijo el padre de Charlie.

-no hay problema – ambos estrecharon su mano – es algo tarde, por favor cuando hayan decidido que hacer, me avisan – dijo Willy con una sonrisa.

-gracias por todo Willy – dijo Charlie.

-hasta luego muchacho – se despidió Willy y salió junto a Gabby.

Ambos pasaron junto a Emma cuando salieron de la pequeña casa, ella se los quedo viendo muy extraño.

-Willy hay algo en esa mujer que no me agrada para nada – le dijo ella cuando caminaban al ascensor.

-te refieres a lo que ocurrió hoy en la mañana? – le dijo el serio cuando ambos subieron al ascensor, no hablaron hasta que el agitado viaje termino.

-Bueno, eso es algo que contribuye enormemente... pero es algo mas... lo bueno es que pronto ella estará fuera.

-no tienes porque preocuparte, seguro que es solo tu imaginación – dijo Willy mientras ambos entraban a su habitación.

Ambos entraron y Willy prendió las luces dejándolas un poco tenues. Gabrielle se metió al cuarto de baño mientras Willy se sentó en el escritorio prendió su computadora para checar como iba todo en la fabrica. Gabby salió vistiendo su pijama color azul después de una minutos y se acerco a Willy al escritorio.

-que es lo que haces? – le pregunto

-estoy checando como están los contratos de mis clientes, al parecer todo esta volviendo a la normalidad, espero que de 24 horas todo este mejor – le dijo el con la vista fija en el monitor.

-Vamos Willy, deja eso es tarde, mañana podrás seguir trabajando – ella tomo una de sus manos y los llevo con ella a la cama.

-tienes razón – Willy se sentó en el borde de la cama para quitarse los zapatos pero cuando trato de agacharse sintió ese molesto dolor en su costado derecho – Aaah! – se quejo el.

-te duele mucho, quieres que llame a un oompa loompa para que traiga una burbuja cura todo? – le dijo ella poniéndose frente a el.

-no, recuerdas que solo se pueden fabricar 2 a la semana? Solo queda una, prefiero usarla mañana para poder estar sin dolor todo el día – le dijo el aun agarrandose su costado.

-Bien en ese caso déjame ayudarte... – ella se agacho y quito los zapatos de Willy.

-gracias – le dijo Willy, ella le sonrió y rodeo la cama, Willy empezó a quitarse su saco y chaleco, pero al parecer esa caída que tuvo en la tarde había hecho que resintiera mas el golpe y el se volvió a quejar cuando se quito el chaleco por completo.

-seguro que no quieres la burbuja? – le dijo ella sentada sobre la cama a su lado.

-estoy bien... – contesto Willy volteándola a ver. Ella no quedo convencida, Willy que había comenzado a desabrochar su camisa, había dejado ver el moretón que tenia, ella al verlo se alarmo bastante.

-Willy eso se ve muy mal, no se como puedes aguantar tanto el dolor – ella se acerco a el para verlo mejor – creo que deberíamos ir con el medico.

-no, en serio no me duele tanto – el trato de dar su mejor sonrisa.

-en serio?

-de verdad

-pobre de ti, tuviste las de perder, mírate nada mas, un ojo morado... – ella se puso sus rodillas al lado de el y acaricio el rostro de Willy, retiro su mano cuando el hizo una mueca de dolor, entonces ella se acerco a su rostro y deposito un suave beso sobre su ojo – tu labio roto... – dio otro beso en su labio inferior que estaba algo hinchado, a pesar que Willy seguía sintiendo dolor, el sentir los labios de ella sobre su piel era como una anestesia momentánea que eliminaba el dolor.

Ella ayudo a acostarse sobre la cama a Willy que aun vestía su pantalón de vestir y ahora que estaba acostado, su camisa totalmente abierta permitía ver la magnitud del golpe. Gabrielle comenzó a besar el área que rodeaba el moretón, comenzando desde su estomago hasta llegar al área del golpe, cuando Willy sintió los labios de ella sobre el moretón dio un pequeño respingo de dolor, pero que desapareció poco tiempo después, ella subió besando su costado derecho su pecho, después su cuello, haciendo un camino con pequeños besos hasta que llego a la labios de el, donde ambos se empezaron a besar, a pesar del dolor que sentía el en su labio no le importo y continuo besándola. Willy hizo que ambos rodaran para que el quedara sobre ella.

-te sientes mejor? – le pregunto Gabby con una sonrisa en los labios

-tu eres mi medicina... aunque creo que aun me duele un poco, talvez necesite una dosis mas fuerte... – El volvió a besarla esta vez mas intensamente que la anterior, subió su mano y metió sus dedos entre el cabello de ella, lo acaricio unos segundos y después empezó a bajar su mano hasta llegar a los botones de la pijama de ella para comenzar a desabotonarlos.

-cuidado Willy... – dijo ella separándolo de sus labios – no querrás tener una sobredosis verdad? – ella le sonrió al final de la oración.

-creo que tomare el riesgo... – el poso sus labios sobre el cuello de ella para empezar a besarlo, Gabrielle acariciaba la espalda de el metiendo sus manos por debajo de la camisa desabotonada de el. De pronto fueron interrumpidos por un ruido fuerte proveniente de algún de la fabrica, que provoco que se sintiera un ligero temblor.

-Que fue eso? – le pregunto Gabby a Willy.

-no lo se... jamás había oído algo así... – dijo el seriamente, ambos se quedaron en silencio esperando oír algo mas.

-Willy eso fue una explosión estoy segura... – Willy se paro de la posición en la que estaba y se sentó en la cama escuchando atentamente, pero no se oía nada mas, tan solo silencio, de pronto se volvió a oír un ruido mas, como si se hubiera roto algo.

-que esta pasando Willy? – pregunto Gabby poniéndose en alerta se sentó sobre la cama al igual que Willy y se abotono los primeros botones de la pijama que el había alcanzado a desabrochar antes que fueran interrumpidos.

En ese momento entro Wally corriendo y se subió a la cama, abrazando a su mama.

-Mama que pasa, que son esos horribles ruidos! – decía Wally completamente asustado y abrazando fuertemente a Gabby.

-calma Wally, estas temblando! Tranquilo no pasa nada – Gabby lo abrazo para tratar de calmarlo.

-será mejor que vaya a ver... – Willy se paro de la cama, se abotono de nuevo su camisa y se puso los zapatos esta vez sin ningún problema – ahora vengo quédate aquí con Wally – cuando el termino de decir esa oración se volvió a oír otra explosión.

-Willy ten cuidado por favor... – le dijo Gabrielle preocupada.

-no te preocupes me llevare al equipo de operaciones especiales de oompas loompas.

-tengo miedo mama – decía el pequeño Wally casi llorando

-ahora regreso – Willy salió del cuarto rápidamente.

-que es ese ruido mama? – Wally pregunto alzando su cabeza aun abrazado de ella.

-no lo se estrellita pero no te preocupes, tu papa arreglara todo... – Wally volvió a pegarse mas a ella – todo estará bien – ella estaba preocupada pues no sabia que era lo que ocurría en la fabrica pero de lo que estaba segura era que esos ruidos habían sido explosiones.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que se oyó otra explosión mas, aunque esta fue mas leve que las anteriores, "Willy ten cuidado por favor" pensaba ella, hubiera querido ir con el a ver lo que sucedía pero no podía dejar a Wally solo, que al parecer ya se había quedado dormido pues no escucho la ultima explosión, Gabby vio que efectivamente Wally estaba dormido, lo cargo un poco para poder meterlo debajo de las sabanas, apago casi por completo las luces dejando solo una lámpara prendida al lado de la cama, la noche empezaba a enfriar mas, ella se acostó al lado de su hijo y acaricio su pelo suave y terso.

Paso cerca de una hora y Willy no regresaba, a ella tantos días de cansancio la habían vencido y se había quedado dormida al lado de Wally.

Willy regreso a la habitación una hora y media mas tarde, cuando entro vio que casi todas las luces estaban apagadas, solo una lámpara iluminaba parcialmente la habitación también pudo observar que tanto Gabby como Wally se había quedado dormidos, el camino a su closet y se cambio de ropa para ponerse su pijama, tratando de hacer el menor de los ruidos, pero dado que aun sentía dolor para hacer movimientos sobre todo para ponerse la parte superior de su pijama, se quejo, haciendo que Gabby despertara.

-Willy? Eres tu? – susurro ella para no despertar a Wally que dormía a su lado placidamente

-si, ya esta todo bajo control – el se acerco a la cama y también se metió debajo de las cobijas.

-que fue lo que paso? – ambos hablaban en susurro para evitar despertar a Wally.

-2de mis 3 ascensores de cristal fueron destruidos, y al parecer el sistema de control de temperatura también fue afectado, no sabemos lo que lo ocasiono, registramos toda la fabrica, los sistemas de seguridad y no hay nada extraño.

-Willy hay que tener mucho cuidado, ahora que le echamos a perder el plan a Slugworth estará mas enojado que nunca – dijo ella preocupada

-lo se por eso triplique la vigilancia en la fabrica, los oompas loompas de seguridad andarán en toda la fabrica.

-papá? Ya regresaste – le dijo Wally adormilado que estaba entre los dos.

-si estrellita, vuelve a dormir – Willy acaricio su cabeza y deposito un pequeño beso, Wally se acomodo y se abrazo a su papa, Gabby quedo totalmente enternecida ante la escena

-vaya, creo que alguien me ha robado la idea – dijo ella con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Ha-ha! Ahora tienes competencia – Willy ya se había acostado y ahora estaba inmóvil pues no quería volver a despertar a Wally.

-que gracioso eres... – ella se acerco a Willy y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios – hasta mañana – ella también se acostó al lado de Wally y los 3 quedaron profundamente dormidos.

A la mañana siguiente Wally fue el primero en despertar de los 3, y por alguna extraña razón el sentía mas calor que otros días, se sentó sobre la cama y quito las cobijas que lo tapaban, pero aun así seguía sintiendo calor.

-papá, despierta – le decía moviéndolo – papa! – el abrió los ojos y vio a Wally que lo veía fijamente.

-que pasa Wally?

-porque hace tanto calor? – Willy abrió por completo los ojos y efectivamente sintió que hacia demasiado calor.

-creo que el sistema de temperatura fallo por completo – en ese momento Gabby también despertó.

-porque dices que hace tanto calor? – pregunto también ella

-por el sistema de temperatura, será mejor que vaya a revisarlo o los dulces tendrán graves problemas – Willy se levanto de la cama y fue directamente al cuarto de baño para alistarse, en esta ocasión no se puso ni chaleco no saco, pues seria insoportable ponerse eso.

-Papa, podríamos jugar en los toboganes hoy? – le pregunto Wally antes que Willy saliera.

-Ha-ha! Claro que si! Solo deja resuelvo este pequeño problema, si? – le dijo con una sonrisa.

-esta bien – dijo Wally desde la cama donde.

-Gabby los veo mas tarde.

-claro – Willy salió de la habitación dejando a Gabby y a Wally.

-me daré un baño, me cambiare y después te ayudare a cambiarte, esta bien? – le dijo a Wally dándole un beso en la frente.

-puedo ver caricaturas mientras?

-seguro! – ella se metió al cuarto de baño, era increíble el calor que se sentía.

Wally prendió la televisión busco un canal de dibujos animados y empezó a verla, al pobre de Wally lo agobiaba el calor y su pijama de manga larga no ayudaba en mucho, se paro de la cama y camino a la ventana, con trabajos la abrió y pudo sentir el aire fresco de la mañana que entraba por la ventana.

-así esta mejor... – el volvió a la cama y rápidamente la habitación se volvió un poco mas fresca.

Cuando Gabby salió del cuarto de baño, vistiendo unos jeans y una playera magenta, su pelo aun estaba húmedo haciéndolo ver de un tono mas oscuro.

-parece que tu papa arreglo el sistema de temperatura... – le dijo ella.

-nop, yo abrí la ventana

-aah, ya veo, ven vayamos a tu cuarto a cambiarte – Gabby tomo el control de la TV y ala pago, Willy se paro sobre la cama y camino hasta Gabby.

-me llevas cargando? – le dijo el con una tierna mirada, ella lo pensó un momento.

-mmm no lo se... – dijo ella como si lo estuviera pensando de verdad – esta bien...

Wally se colgó de ella, los dos salieron de la habitación para llegar a la de el, que estaba relativamente cerca.

-bien hemos llegado – ella bajo a Wally que corrió a su ventana para abrirla también.

Gabrielle escogió unos pantalones cortos para el y así no sintiera tanto calor, una playera blanca que tenia una W al frente así como unos tenis para que El anduviera cómodo. Cuando termino de cambiarlo ambos fueron a desayunar.

-no vamos a esperar a mi papa? – pregunto Wally.

-yo creo que el esta muy ocupado... tu desayuna – en ese momento Willy entro al comedor.

-Buenos días estrellitas! – dijo el con una sonrisa y tomo asiento en el comedor.

-que bueno que llegaste papa! Ya has arreglado el problema, ya podemos ir a jugar a los toboganes?

-lo siento Wally, me temo que hoy no será posible que juguemos tengo muchísimo trabajo, no hemos podido solucionar el problema – Wally se quedo muy triste y bajo la cabeza.

-pero te prometo que mañana jugaremos todo lo que quieras si? – pero Wally no le respondió nada.

Willy se sintió culpable por no poder jugar con Wally, pero el también debía entender que no siempre Willy tendría tiempo de jugar. El desayuno transcurrió en silencio, una vez que terminaron Willy se paro para seguir trabajando en el sistema de temperatura.

-regresare a trabajar... por cierto el único lugar que funciona bien la temperatura es en el cuarto de chocolate, tal vez quieran estar ahí cuando tengan demasiado calor, yo creo los veré hasta la cena, hay que arreglar esto antes del anochecer, de lo contrario será imposible dormir así – Willy se acerco a Gabby y le dio un beso, después fue con Wally y le dio un beso en la cabeza, pero Wally ni siquiera volteo a verlo, Willy se le quedo viendo a Gabby, ella le dijo solo moviendo los labios que iba a hablar con el – bien... nos vemos después – Willy se subió al ascensor y salió disparado.

-Wally no te enojes con tu papa, tu sabes que siempre hace lo que tu quieres, pero el día de hoy hay un problema en la fabrica tienes que entenderlo. – le dijo suavemente ella.

-pero porque no lo arreglan los oompas loompas...

-porque necesitan de tu papa... ya se iremos al centro comercial en lo que arreglan todo aquí, que te parece?

-no, yo quería jugar en los toboganes

-oh bueno entonces nos quedaremos en el cuarto de chocolate, así podrás jugar ahí con Charlie – ella le dijo eso pues sabia que Wally no le gustaba estar ahí.

-no, no vamos al centro comercial – dijo rápidamente el

-perfecto iremos en mi auto – le dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-tu auto? Que no es el auto de la familia? – le dijo un Wally incrédulo.

-yo tengo un auto, solo que tu mi amigo no lo has visto – Gabby se paro de su silla y tomo de la mano de Wally para ir al ascensor, presiono el boton y espero a que llegara el ascensor – oh hay que avisarle a tu padre que saldremos de la fabrica – ella llamo a un oompa loompa para que le avisara a Willy que iban a salir, después que lo hizo Gabby y Wally fueron directamente a la salida, pasaron lo mas rápido que pudieron en el cuarto de chocolate, hasta llegar al pasillo que llevaba a la salida.

-porque en el cuarto de chocolate si sirve la temperatura? – Pregunto Wally cuando Gabby estaba abriendo la puerta de la fabrica.

-esa es una muy buena pregunta... mmm no lo se – dijo ella abriendo la puerta, fuera de la fabrica hacia un hermoso día, ni una nube en el cielo, no hacia calor pero tampoco corría aire frió – vamos, hace un lindo día.

Ella tomo la pequeña mano de Wally y cerro la puerta de la fabrica, bajaron por las escaleras y pasaron al lado del auto que normalmente usaban para salir.

-mama allá esta el auto – le dijo Wally señalándolo.

-ya te dije que iremos en mi auto – caminaron hacia donde un costado de la fabrica, Gabrielle presiono un boton en un control remoto que llevaba en la mano y una gran puerta se abrió hacia arriba, dentro estaba su antiguo auto cubierto por una manta para evitar que se deteriorara.

-WOW! De verdad tienes un auto! – Wally corrió hacia adentro y con trabajos destapo el auto quitándole la manta, cuando por fin se la quito por completo el se quedo viendo el auto – es bonito.

-así es, cuando lo compre era el deportivo mas rápido y mas moderno de todo el mundo, claro eso fue hace 14 años... pero aun sigue siendo hermoso no crees?

-Ha-ha sip! – Wally se había reído como su papa – me gusta! Algún día yo tendré un auto?

-ya veremos... – Gabby se acerco a su auto y presiono el boton para quitar los seguros y subir, ella subió a Wally al asiento de copiloto y le puso el cinturón de seguridad.

-este carro solo tiene dos asientos, porque? – pregunto Wally cuando Gabby se subió del otro lado y se abrochaba su cinturón de seguridad.

-porque como te dije es un deportivo, es solo para dos personas y cuando tu naciste tu papa compro el otro para que estuvieras mas cómodo – ella puso su huella digital y el auto encendió.

-pero este es mejor! Mira tiene muchos botones! Es como el ascensor de cristal – decía Wally mirando el tablero – puedo presionar uno?

-cual quieres presionar? – le pregunto ella

-ese, el que tiene un carro y el techo se esta quitando... para que sirve? – pregunto el.

-presiónalo y veras – ella saco el coche de donde estaba guardado y avanzo hasta la entrada principal de la fabrica.

Wally presiono el boton y el techo del auto se empezó a remover para guardarlo en la cajuela y dejándolo como un convertible.

-WOW! Mama esto es genial! –decía Wally totalmente feliz

-lo se, por eso lo compre.

Los dos salieron de la fabrica y se dirigieron al centro comercial donde pasaron gran parte del día, comieron ahí, vieron una película, se compraron un helado, pasaron un gran día y cuando regresaron a la fabrica ya era casi hora de la cena, ambos caminaron sin prisa por el cuarto de chocolate, los dos venían comentando de lo divertido del día, hasta que se encontraron a Emma frente a ellos.

-hola como estas pequeñín – saludo Emma a Wally.

-hazte a un lado, lo asustas – Wally se agarro de la mano Gabby fuertemente.

-no estoy hablando contigo si? – dijo Emma en a fan de molestar.

-y yo nosotros no tenemos porque escucharte, quítate del camino - Gabby paso lado de ella, dándole un empujón a su paso.

-hasta luego... pequeño bomboncito Wonka tienes sus hermosos ojos, algún día serás igual que tu papa... espero verte después...– Emma camino a la casa de los Buckets y Gabrielle se quedo helada al oír esas palabras, siguió caminando con Wally de la mano hasta que llegaron al ascensor y subieron.

-Mama? estas bien? – le dijo Wally pero ella estaba metida en su memoria

-"no puede ser ella... no puede ser ella..." se decía una y otra vez, cuando un flashback se le vino a la mente.

_Flashback_

Después de su batalla con Gemini Willy y Gabby fueron al departamento de ella, cuando iban subiendo por el ascensor una chica de unos 14 o 15 años subió al ascensor junto ellos, pues había olvidado su mochila para la escuela.

_La chica volteo a ver de reojo a Willy, ella se dio cuenta que lo había visto en otra parte solo que no recordaba en donde, lo observaba de pies a cabeza, pudo ver su cabello corto un poco despeinado, su piel era muy blanca para su punto de vista, y vestía de una manera poco usual, camisa roja con algunos estampados verde, un saco que le llegaba a las rodillas de color magenta con morado, ella podría asegurar que trabajaba para algún circo, lo único normal era su pantalón negro. _

_Willy ya se había dado cuenta que estaba siendo observado a detalle y eso lo ponía incomodo. El viaje en el ascensor se le estaba haciendo bastante largo._

_-Ay, Hola... nunca te había visto, no vives aquí verdad? – por fin la joven hablo, tenia el cabello largo por debajo de los hombros y vestía su uniforme escolar._

_Willy solo la vio de reojo pero no le contesto nada._

_-no solo esta de visita – le contesto Gabby al ver que el no contestaba._

_-pero siento que te he visto en otro lado – le dijo observándolo fijamente._

_-Oh.. no lo creo – fue todo lo que le dijo sin voltear a verla y sin hacer el mínimo gesto en su rostro._

_-soy Carolina – le dijo ella extendiéndole la mano._

_-no me importa – Willy contesto volteándola ver, y en ese momento ella pudo ver los ojos de el, Gabby por su parte ya estaba empezando a molestarle la actitud de aquella joven._

_-tienes unos hermoso ojos... – eso era todo, había tocado fondo, Gabrielle se volteo a verla con una mirada furiosamente asesina. En ese momento la puerta del ascensor por fin se abrió._

_-creo que ese es tu piso – le dijo Gabby señalando la salida._

_-oh cierto, que lastima... – dijo ella sin quitarle la mirada encima a Willy, ella salió, sin dejar de observarlo – hasta luego... bombón, espero verte de nuevo... – le dijo y le arrojo un beso son su mano._

_Fin Flashback_

-Mama! – le grito Wally –ya llegamos al comedor!

-es ella, no puede ser... – dijo en voz baja – eso explica muchas cosas...

-que dijiste? – Wally le pregunto.

-nada... vayamos a cenar... seguro que tu papa ya esta esperando.

Los dos entraron al comedor y efectivamente observaron que Willy ya los estaba esperando.

-EHY! Hola! Como les fue! – el se paro de la silla y fue a su encuentro. Wally corrió y lo abrazo.

-súper bien papa, mi mama me llevo en su antiguo auto que esta genial! – Wally lo dejo de abrazar y fue a sentarse a su lugar donde un oompa loompa le sirvió de inmediato.

-que es lo que pasa, te veo extraña... – le dijo Willy en voz baja.

-nada... nada... es que estoy algo cansada es todo – mintió ella, pues aun no tenia la certeza que fuera ella, pero eso lo averiguaría - mucha actividad el día de hoy, mejor cenemos y me cuentas si ya resolviste el problema – Willy no quedo muy convencido pero no le dijo nada.

-seguro..

En la cena Willy le contó que el problema estaba solucionado casi por completo, Wally le contó todo lo que habían hecho en el centro comercial, cuando terminaron llevaron a Wally a su cuarto pues tanto hablar en el comedor el tiempo se paso rapidísimo y ya era hora que se durmiera. Cuando lo acostaron caminaron por el pasillo que llevaba al cuarto de ellos.

-tu adelántate... tengo una cosa pendiente que hacer... – le dijo Willy en la puerta.

-cosa pendiente? – le dijo ella

-si... tengo que hablar por teléfono con un cliente... y no puedo fallar pues es un cliente muy importante, lo llamare vendré pronto lo prometo.

-esta bien... – Willy fue al ascensor para dirigirse a su oficina.

Gabrielle entro a su cuarto y se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio, y empezó a analizar las cosas referentes a Emma.

-"que hace esa horrible mujer aquí... en ese entonces ella tendría unos 15 años y si sumo los años... tendría ahorita 28 años" – lo que mas le alarmo es que las edades coincidían y el parecido con aquella adolescente en el ascensor era mucho.

Ella vio el reloj que estaba sobre el escritorio, marcaba las 12:35 AM y una terrible duda le llego a la cabeza.

-"Willy le va a hablar aun cliente a estas horas?" – era extraño, pero no imposible que Willy hiciera llamadas a esa hora después de todo tenia clientes en todo el mundo, pasaron 15 minutos y el no regresaba, y su angustia por saber si Emma era la misma persona que Carolina la agobiaba mas aun. Sin poder aguantar mas, se puso de pie y salió de cuarto, tenia respuestas que buscar.

Tomo el ascensor de cristal y presiono el boton del cuarto de chocolate, en tan solo segundos estuvo hasta ahí. Camino por el cuarto que ahora por la hora estaba casi oscuro, observo la casa de los Buckets y todas las luces estaban apagadas, lo que indicaba que ya estaban durmiendo. Sin hacer el menor de los ruidos y recordando sus pasados años de espía, abrió la puerta de los Buckets sin hacer ruido, dentro se oían las lentas respiraciones de los miembros de la familia que están dormidos, ella observo a los 4 abuelos en su cama, a los padres de Charlie en la otra, y en la parte superior de la casa había dos camas, una de Charlie y la otra seguramente era la de Emma, subió por las mullidas escaleras y observo que efectivamente había dos siluetas debajo de cada una de las camas, en una estaba Charlie, se acerco a la otra, en cuanto viera a Emma durmiendo le taparía la boca y la sacaría de la casa en silencio para interrogarla, destapo rápidamente las cobijas y para su sorpresa solo había almohadas, no estaba Emma. Gabrielle se desconcertó por completo, busco debajo de la cama y encontró la maleta con la que Emma había entrado a la fabrica, la jalo de debajo de la cama y la puso sobre esta. La abrió y saco una pequeña lámpara que llevaba en el bolsillo, la prendió y empezó a ver su contenido, quedando petrificada a lo que vio.

-que significa todo esto! – dijo en voz baja, en la maleta, fotos, muchas fotos de Willy estaban, unas de cuando era joven otras mas recientes, lo que le asusto mas fue que tenia fotos donde estaba ella con Willy y Wally en el parque, solo que sobre el rostro de Gabrielle había un rostro pegado de Emma – esta mujer esta enferma! – dijo cuando vio como Gabrielle tenia en cada una de las fotos donde aparecía ya sea la cara rayada o tenia pequeñas fotos de Emma en el lugar de ella – tengo que decirle a Willy – tomo unas cuantas fotos y las guardo en la bolsa trasera de su pantalón, salió de la casa y observo si es que Emma estaba por ahí, pero no se veía señal de ella.

-donde estará... – se pregunto, Gabrielle y comenzó a caminar hacia la oficina de Willy que era seguro donde estaba.

Cuando llego hasta el elevador, no se encontraba disponible, alguien lo estaba usando, "habrá sido Willy que regreso a la habitación?" se pregunto ella así es que antes de ir a la oficina oprimió el boton de cuarto de ambos.

Mientras tanto, Emma caminaba por el cuarto de inventos y directamente a la oficina de Willy, llevaba en la mano una taza con lo que parecía era chocolate liquido, cuando ella observo la puerta cerrada de Willy, chasqueo los dedos para llamar a un oompa loompa, cosa que había aprendido viviendo en la fabrica, un oompa loompa se acerco a ella.

-podrías llevarle a Willy este chocolate? El lo pidió – el oompa loompa al recibir la orden tomo la taza con ambas manos y camino hasta la oficina de Willy.

Willy vio como se abría la puerta y entraba un oompa loompa cargando una taza.

-chocolate a estas horas?... – el oompa loompa le dijo afirmativamente con la cabeza – bueno creo que nunca es tarde para un poco de chocolate verdad? Ha-ha! – Willy tomo la taza de las manos del oompa loompa y le dio un sorbo – mmm delicioso, puedes retirarte – el oompa loompa hizo una reverencia y salió.

Afuera Emma observaba con atención su reloj, como si estuviera contando el tiempo.

-3...2...1... listo ya puedo entrar – se dijo así misma, camino segura hacia la puerta, la abrió y observo como Willy estaba anotando algo en sus libros, el al oír la puerta abrirse no volteo tan solo se limito a hablar.

-Gabby ya voy, no tardo, ya hable con el cliente... – Emma se acerco a el y se paro a su lado – en serio porque no me esperaste en la recamara?

-porque yo no soy Gabby... – Willy al oír esa voz se volteo alarmado al oír la voz de aquella mujer.

-que es lo que haces aquí, tu no puedes estar en esta área! – le dijo Willy aun sentado en su silla. Emma se sentó frente a el sobre su escritorio, vio una foto de la familia Wonka sobre este y la tomo.

-yo soy la que debería estar ahí y no ella... – dijo fríamente ella.

-sal inmediatamente de aquí! – le ordeno Willy, pero ella hizo caso omiso.

-Willy, acaso no me recuerdas?

-no me interesa en lo mas mínimo! – Willy se paro de su asiento viéndola fijamente pero en ese momento sintió como sus piernas no lo sostenían y se dejo caer de nuevo sobre su silla.

-eso fue lo mismo que me dijiste hace 14 años! En aquel elevador!

-que de que estas hablando! – Willy sintió todo su cuerpo completamente pesado, era como si no tuviera fuerzas para moverse.

-acaso no recuerdas? Cuando nuestros ojos se juntaron por primera vez en el elevador del edificio donde vivía yo, en ese momento quede perdidamente enamorada de ti, las puertas se abrieron y me tuve que salir, inmediatamente después me arrepentí y regrese a pedirte que algún día saliéramos juntos... pero entonces las puertas se abrieron... – en su voz se detonaba enojo – y te vi, te vi besándola a ella y me llene terriblemente de celos! – Emma aventó con fuerza la foto que aun tenia en las manos – todos estos años te estuve observando, no había día que no pensara en ti, hasta que un día por fin pude entrar a la fabrica... – Willy en ese momento le costaba mucho trabajo hablar, algo había tomado en ese chocolate que le llevaron – no sabes que rabia me da que estés con ella y no conmigo – ella se bajo del escritorio y camino hacia el que estaba prácticamente inmóvil en la silla.

-que... que ... le pusiste... – fue todo lo que pudo decir.

-oh, tu chocolate... es una pequeña dosis de droga que te inmoviliza temporalmente talvez así recuerdes mi nombre Emma... Emma Carolina Bucket que pequeño es el mundo no? Soy prima del que iba a ser tu heredero – Emma separo la silla de Willy del escritorio – por primera vez te tengo para mi sola, te demostrare que soy mejor que aquella mujer...

Emma se sentó a sobre las piernas de Willy poniendo una pierna de cada lado y quedando frente a el, Willy por mas que trataba de moverse no podía.

-por fin podré probar esos labios que me vuelven loca... – ella se acerco a sus labios y comenzó a besarlo, Willy por mas que trataba de apartarse no podía hacer nada.

Emma abrió la camisa de Willy de un solo tirón, y empezó a acariciar el torso de el con ambas manos, hasta que vio el moretón de su costado.

-oh, mira lo que te hizo el tonto de mi tío... – dijo ella, Willy apenas había empezado a mover sus pies, al parecer el efecto de la dosis no fue suficiente pues solo le había dado un pequeño sorbo.

-fuera de aquí... – pudo decir Willy.

-me temo que eso no será posible – ella se acerco a el y comenzó a besarlo en el cuello, todo esa situación era totalmente disgustante para Willy, sentía asco por tener que soportar lo que ella estaba haciendo y no encontraba la forma de pararla, aunque lentamente podía sentir como su cuerpo quería volver a responder.

Mientras tanto cuando Gabrielle llego a su habitación y vio que Willy no estaba ahí, regreso al ascensor e iba en camino a la oficina, sin imaginarse lo que iba a encontrar ahí.

-cuando le diga a Willy lo que descubrí le diré que la saque de la fabrica de inmediato... – dijo cuando llego a la puerta de la oficina, tomo la perilla para abrirla.

Dentro Willy ya había podido moverse un poco y tenia sus manos a la altura de las costillas de Carolina tratando de apartarla pero aun no tenia fuerzas suficientes para quitársela de encima, de hecho esa escena parecía todo menos que el tratara de hacerla a un lado.

-quítate de encima! – logro decir el.

-jamás... – ella volvió a subir a su rostro y volvió a besarlo

En ese momento Gabrielle abrió la puerta de la oficina y frente a sus ojos la perturbadora imagen de Carolina sobre Willy, besándolo, con la camisa abierta, el tomándola muy cerca de la cintura fue algo que hizo que Gabrielle dejara de respirar.

-pero que demonios es esto! – grito ella dejando caes las fotos que traía en las manos al suelo.

-que no es obvio? Lárgate de aquí que interrumpes! – le grito Carolina

-no puedo, creerlo... no puedo creerlo... – se decía así misma Gabrielle – esto es una pesadilla – sintió como le faltaba aire y la sangre no oxigenaba como debía su cerebro, ella empezó a marearse.

-vete de aquí no entiendes!

-con que este era tu cliente no Willy? – dijo Gabrielle finalmente.

-no entiendes... déjame explicarte... – le dijo Willy tratando de moverse pero aun no estaba completamente recuperado.

-después de lo que vi, no quiero que me expliques nada – Gabrielle salió de la oficina con el corazón destrozado. Lagrimas rodaban por su rostro, corrió al ascensor y apretó el boton del cuarto ideal, quería estar completamente sola, el ascensor llego rapidísimo, cuando salió de el, atoro la puerta para que no se pudiera cerrar y así Willy no pudiera llamar el ascensor y la llegara a seguir.

-No Gabby espera! – le grito Willy pero fue muy tarde ella ya se había ido.

-ya mi amor, solo quedamos nosotros dos. – ella se volvió a acercar para besarlo pero en ese momento el logro por fin aventarla lejos, tanto que prácticamente salió volando cayendo sobre el escritorio.

-lárgate en este momento de mi fabrica! Deja en paz a mi familia! Y a mi! – Willy salió de la oficina, buscándola pero no la veía.

En ese momento solo había un pensamiento en cada uno de ellos, el de Willy decía "tengo que buscarla y explicarle lo que en verdad paso", en el de Gabrielle "no puedo creerlo Willy, porque" y en la enfermiza mente de Carolina "esta es la ultima vez que me rechazas"

Todos tenían pensamientos tan diferentes y a la vez tan relacionado el uno con el otro, que ahora solo el tiempo diría lo que podría pasar.

Notas:

Hola perdón ahora si me tarde mas en publicar un capitulo nuevo verdad? Si lo se pero la Universidad no me deja mucho tiempo, en fin aquí esta uno nuevo.

Katrina aquí esta lo que pedías, espero que no te haya defraudado

Este capitulo lo termine a las 2:25 am. Así es que si encuentran una pequeña incoherencia, falta de ortografía o algo ya saben porque es, tuve que terminarlo a esta hora porque si no ya no lo hubiera acabado hasta quien sabe cuando, y yo quería que tuvieran algo que leer jeje.

Aun falta una sorpresa mas, espérenlas.

Saludos a tods mis lectores.


	14. Esto no esta pasando

CAPITULO 14

"Esto no esta pasando..."

Willy presionaba insistentemente el boton del ascensor, pero este no aparecía, el de inmediato se imagino que Gabrielle lo había trabado o atorado con algo.

-Maldita sea! – maldijo, no era normal que dijera ese tipo de cosas pero estaba desesperado.

Se alejo del lugar donde se abordaba el ascensor y empezó a caminar por el cuarto de inventos, Willy vio un oompa loompa y se acerco a preguntarle si había visto a Gabrielle, pero el oompa loompa se le quedo viendo extraño, el aun llevaba abierta la camisa.

-solo esto me faltaba – Willy dijo cuando vio la reacción del oompa loompa al verlo en esas condiciones, trato de abrocharse la camisa pero todos los botones habían sido arrancados – bueno ya que importa... dime viste por donde se fue Gabby? – el oompa loompa respondió moviendo negativamente la cabeza – gracias... – le contesto Willy.

Y empezó a pensar en que parte podría estar, la fabrica era enorme y podría estar en cualquier lado.

-Gabby... donde estas... – Willy se recargo sobre una mesa donde había instrumentos de su laboratorio, tubos de ensayo de colores, matraces, etc – piensa Wonka, piensa, donde podrá haber ido! – se exigía a si mismo Willy, pero en su cabeza no podía visualizar otra cosa que no fuera la imagen de ella, parada en la puerta totalmente sorprendida por la situación en la que lo había visto con aquella desagradable mujer llamada Emma o Carolina daba lo mismo – Porque! Porque! Soy un tonto! No tengo ni idea donde este! – Willy pego con sus puños cerrados sobre la mesa, haciendo que todas las cosas vibraran y algunas otras cayeran al suelo.

-"Idea... eso es debe estar en el cuarto ideal a ella le encanta ese cuarto..." – pensó Willy – "deberé tomar el bote de otra forma no podré llegar" – Willy salió corriendo del cuarto de inventos hacia donde pasaba el rió de chocolate, en el camino llamo a un oompa loompa que se acerco a el corriendo para seguirle el paso – traigan el bote al puerto del cuarto de inventos, pero rápido! – el oompa loompa de pronto aumento la velocidad incluso corría mas rápido que Willy.

Cuando Willy llego a la puerta que daba al puerto del rió de chocolate, saco sus llaves para abrirla, tardo un poco pues con la presión que tenia no encontraba la llave correcta.

-vamos, vamos donde esta la llave... Oh aquí esta! – el abrió la puerta después de varios intentos y se dio cuenta que su bote rosado, estilo vikingo ya estaba esperándolo, de un brinco subió a bordo.

-Rápido! Al Cuarto ideal! – ordeno Willy, todos los oompas loompas empezaron a remar rápidamente, el bote alcanzo una gran velocidad, pequeñas gotas de chocolate derretido salpicaba dentro del bote en cada vuelta que este daba, a Willy el viaje se le estaba haciendo eterno, por fin los oompa loompa dejaron de remar para permitir entrar a la parte donde acababa el rió y comenzaba el descenso al lago de agua cambiante, con un gran Splash el bote entro al Cuarto ideal, los oompas loompas remaron hasta la orilla, aun cuando el bote no se había detenido, Willy brinco cayendo sobre el verde pasto, corrió colina arriba para tratar de ver en donde estaría Gabrielle, el miro hacia todos lados, pero no la veía, hasta que por fin a lo lejos pudo ver que estaba sentada en la banca que estaba debajo del gran árbol junto a la estación de llegada del ascensor de cristal.

El cuarto ideal estaba casi oscuro solo era iluminado por la luna artificial que siempre brillaba en el cielo, corrió hacia donde estaba Gabrielle, sentada en la banca con su cara entre sus manos, ella solo era alumbrada por la luz que alcanzaba a salir de la pequeña cabaña donde estaba el ascensor.

Cuando Willy llego mas cerca de ella, pudo oír como ella estaba llorando, eso le partió el corazón a el, por su culpa ella estaba sufriendo, sin hacer mucho ruido camino hasta la banca y se sentó junto a ella.

-Gabby, necesitamos hablar – le dijo el suavemente.

-no tenemos nada de que hablar, déjame sola – contesto ella sin quitar su manos de su rostro.

-claro que tenemos de que hablar... Gabby yo no hice nada debes creerme ella, me puso algo en el chocolate y me inmovilizo, de verdad – el hizo el intento de tocarla pero ella se alejo de el.

-no me toques, porque no vas mejor con Carolina y terminas lo que empezaste! – ella levanto la cara y lo vio a lo ojos.

-por favor no me digas eso – el al ver el enojo, la tristeza, la decepción quiso llorar junto con ella – lo que viste fue contra de mi voluntad, sabes que odio a esa mujer... lo hice desde el primer momento que la vi... recuerdas? Esa vez en el ascensor de tu edificio?

-que? Como lo supiste yo te lo iba a decir cuando entre y te vi con ella – ella se limpio un poco las lagrimas.

-me confeso todo Gabby esa mujer esta loca, se obsesiono conmigo desde esa vez... pero tu sabes que yo solo te amo a ti – Willy se acerco a ella tratando de abrazarla.

-pero eso no justifica que te estuvieras besando con ella! – Gabrielle se paro de la banca y camino hacia donde estaba el ascensor, Willy se paro y la siguió.

-yo no la estaba besando! Ella me estaba besando a mi... ya te dije que me puso algo en mi chocolate que me inmovilizo por un momento! – Ella caminaba al ascensor echa una furia.

-si claro, invéntate algo nuevo! – ella quito la silla de la puerta del ascensor para desbloquearla

-pero es verdad! – le grito Willy

-pruébalo – Gabrielle se dio media vuelta y se lo quedo viendo retadoramente.

Willy no sabia como probar que le había dado ese chocolate, la taza se había quedado en el escritorio y seguro cuando el aventó a Carolina se debió de haber caído, el cerebro de Willy trabajaba a mil por hora, tratando de encontrar la solución.

-lo sabia no puedes probarlo... – dijo ella mientras se metía al ascensor. Willy abrió la boca para decir algo, pero las palabras no salían y cuando la volvió a cerrar el pudo saborear el sabor del chocolate aun en su boca.

-claro que puedo – Willy la tomo del brazo y la jalo fuera del ascensor de nuevo.

-que te pasa suéltame! – le dijo ella.

-puedo probarlo – le repitió Willy ahora tomando fuertemente ambos brazos de ella.

-me lastimas, suéltame! – le grito ella.

Willy la acerco a sus labios y comenzó a besarla, Gabrielle trato de apartarse, pero no pudo una mano de Willy la tomo por la nuca y la obligo a quedarse en esa posición, aunque ella trataba de apartarlo, el era bastante fuerte, Willy la besaba insistentemente tratando de abrir los labios de ella con los suyos, hasta que por fin en un error de ella, logro besarla completamente, el trataba de que ella pudiera sentir ese sabor a chocolate amargo que el sentía en la boca, sin darse cuenta de cómo paso, Willy sintió el sabor de algo mas, se separo rápidamente de ella y pudo ver que en el intento de tratar de probarle que había tomado chocolate, el le había lastimado su labio inferior a Gabrielle. Willy la soltó por completo y dio un paso atrás.

-lo lamento... lo lamento... no quise... de verdad... – ella subió una mano y limpio la poca sangre que salía de su labio inferior.

-eres un idiota Willy... – le dijo ella y unas lagrimas salieron por sus ojos.

-no, no, por favor... era la única forma de probar que me había tomado un chocolate... – Willy se acerco de nuevo a ella, pero Gabby dio un paso atrás.

-no te me acerques no quiero volver a saber nada de ti...

-Que? Por favor no me digas eso! Pero te probé que me tome ese chocolate, acaso no lo pudiste percibir cuando te bese?

-en primer lugar, jamás me vuelvas a besar así y en segundo lugar... Willy tus besos siempre saben a chocolate, con eso no probaste nada... bueno si... probaste que eres un patán – le dijo ella mas serenamente pero aun se limpiaba la sangre que aunque era poca seguía saliendo de su labio.

-lo lamento, lo lamento... soy un tonto, te prometo que jamás volverá a pasar.

-tienes razón, jamás volverá a pasar... me voy de la fabrica, quiero el divorcio, esta misma noche me llevare a Wally junto conmigo...

-Que! No puedes hacer eso, es mi hijo!

Gabrielle que se iba a meter al ascensor volvió a sentir como el la agarraba del brazo impidiendo que se metiera, de pronto las puertas del ascensor se cerraron y salió disparado hacia arriba dejándolos solos en la cabaña.

-no puedes apartarlo de mi lado... el es mi mundo... los dos son mi mundo si me dejan no se que voy a hacer... – le dijo Willy soltándola al ver que no había a donde ir pues el ascensor se había ido.

-estoy segura que Carolina estará feliz que estés disponible y solo en la fabrica otra vez porque ni Wally ni yo volveremos jamás – Gabrielle se quito el anillo de matrimonio de su dedo y lo dejo caer a los pies de Willy.

-no, por favor... no me hagas esto... tu sabes cuanto te amo, yo no podría vivir sin ti... no resistiría estar lejos de ti nunca mas – Willy había comenzado a llorar.

Gabrielle trataba de ser fuerte y no llorar mas frente a el pero, tampoco podía resistir verlo llorar, jamás había podido, ni siquiera cuando lo conoció por primera vez, unas lagrimas salieron también de su rostro.

-no me dejes por favor, tu eres mi ángel y Wally mi estrella sin ustedes el mundo no existe para mi... – Willy la abrazo muy tiernamente, nada comparado con lo que había pasado minutos antes – no fue mi culpa, Carolina planeo todo, yo jamás podría estar con alguien mas que no fueras tu.

Gabby que hasta ese momento había permanecido inmóvil ante su abrazo, no pudo resistir mas y alzo sus brazos también para abrazarlo.

-perdóname... perdóname... - le decía el en voz baja al oído de ella

-quiero que ella se vaya esta misma noche...

-lo que tu digas... – el se separo y se agacho a recoger el anillo que ella había tirado – deja coloco esto en su lugar – Willy tomo la mano de ella y volvió a poner el anillo en su dedo.

El cerro su mano junto con la de ella, ambos lucían de nuevo los anillos dorados que marcaban su amor. Willy observo la herida que el le había ocasionado en su labio y con su mano libre la toco suavemente.

-duele mucho? – pregunto el

-un poco...

-perdón soy un tonto – el se acerco a donde estaba la herida y volvió a besarla solo que esta vez lenta y suavemente sin hacerle ningún daño.

Mientras tanto Carolina con un terrible enojo salió de la oficina de Willy camino al ascensor y presiono el boton para llamarlo, este no tardo mucho en aparecer, en ese momento el celular de ella sonó.

-si señor voy en camino el plan esta casi completo – fue todo lo que dijo, corto la comunicación y guardo de nuevo el celular, y por fin a bordo al ascensor que estaba delante de ella – "seguramente Willy y Gabrielle estarán muy ocupados" – pensó ella y presiono el boton que marcaba el cuarto de Willy, el ascensor subió con gran rapidez hasta que se detuvo, ella salió y camino por el pasillo donde estaban las habitaciones, debido a la hora solo había luces que iluminaban tenuemente.

Camino en silencio hasta que llego a la puerta de la habitación de Wally, lentamente la abrió, dentro todo se encontraba en silencio y estaba casi todo a oscuras tan solo era alumbrada por las estrellas artificiales que brillaban en el cielo simulado.

Carolina observo la cama donde dormía placidamente Wally camino hasta el closet de el y saco una manta de color gris claro. Se acerco a la cama del pequeño Wonka y le quito las cobijas que lo mantenían caliente. Wally se removió un poco en su cama al sentir la corriente fría del aire sobre su cuerpo, Carolina lo cubrió con la manta que previamente había sacado del closet y espero a que Wally se volviera a quedar quieto, cuando el niño sintió de nuevo el calor de la manta se volvió a quedar profundamente dormido. Del interior de una de las bolsas del pantalón de Carolina, saco una nota que dejo sobre el mueble que había al lado de la cama de Wally.

-jamás debiste interponerte entre Willy y yo Gabrielle, ahora se acordaran de mi para siempre... – dijo fríamente ella.

Con cuidado y delicadeza para evitar despertar a Wally lo levanto de su cómoda cama, el pequeño se removió inquieto cuando sintió los extraños brazos que lo cargaban, pero no despertó, Carolina salió del cuarto de Wally en silencio se metió al ascensor de cristal y presiono el boton del cuarto de chocolate.

En tanto Willy y Gabby se preguntaban porque el ascensor tardaba tanto tiempo en bajar, pues lo había llamado hacia ya varios minutos.

-porque tarda tanto – pregunto ella

-no lo se... es muy extraño es como si lo estuviera usando alguien mas – Willy volvió a apretar el boton para que el ascensor bajara.

-a estas horas?

-al parecer si

-y porque no llega otro ascensor, creí que tenias varios – le dijo ella

-Ha-ha! Así era hasta que inexplicablemente se destruyeron.

Ellos seguían ahí abajo pues no había otra forma de subir, a no ser que se fueran nadando en el rió de chocolate. De pronto un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Gabrielle.

-algo anda mal Willy... – dijo ella seriamente.

-a que te refieres? – le pregunto el

-no lo se... algo esta mal Willy – En ese momento el ascensor llego frente a ellos.

-seguro no es nada, vayamos a descansar, si? – le dijo el cuando entraron al ascensor.

-no, primero sacaremos a esa mujer de la fabrica no la quiero ni una noche mas aquí – ella presiono el boton del cuarto de chocolate y el ascensor subió rapidísimo.

Cuando ambos salieron del ascensor, sintieron una fría corriente de aire, eso no era normal pues el cuarto siempre tenia controlada la temperatura, incluso cuando se descompuso todo el sistema de temperatura de la fabrica, el del cuarto de chocolate estaba intacto.

-porque hace frió? – pregunto ella mientras caminaban a la casa de los Bucket.

-esto es extraño, es como si estuviera entrando aire de algún lado – contesto el observando alrededor del cuarto buscando al raro.

En ese momento escucharon como la puerta del cuarto de chocolate que daba la pasillo se cerraba haciendo un gran ruido, los dos se quedaron sorprendidos, corrieron a ver que sucedía pero cuando llegaron la puerta ya estaba cerrada.

-quien salió? – pregunto Willy.

-Carolina – dijo una voz desde un árbol de dulces, era Charlie – y llevaba cargando algo... no pude ver bien pues esta oscuro.

-cargando algo? – Gabrielle tuvo un terrible presentimiento, que esperaba estuviera equivocada – Dios por favor que este equivocada... – dijo ella.

-que sucede? – Willy observo que algo preocupaba a Gabrielle.

-Willy abre la puerta y alcánzala, rápido! – grito ella mientras se echaba a correr al ascensor.

-que? Porque? – Willy no entendía porque ella le había dicho eso.

-has lo que te digo rápido! – le grito ella ya desde el ascensor, y presiono el boton del donde estaban los cuartos – "Dios por favor que este equivocada, que este equivocada por favor..." – ella imploraba, puso sus manos sobre su rostro, jamás había sentido tal desesperación en su vida.

Willy en el cuarto, saco sus llaves y empezó buscar la llave correcta, las ultimas palabras de Gabrielle lo habían puesto nervioso, a que se refería ella, no entendía hasta que cuando por fin estaba dando vuelta a la llave correcta oyó un pequeño grito del otro lado.

Carolina había empezado a correr pues sabia que Willy y Gabrielle le estaban pisando los talones, mientras corría por el largo pasillo que daba a la salida, Wally se despertó, y grito cuando vio a aquella mujer que lo cargaba.

-aaaahh! Mama! papa! – grito Wally completamente asustado.

-cállate pequeño – ella abrió la puerta que daba a la salida y empezó a correr hacia las rejas de la entrada principal.

Mientras tanto Gabrielle había llegado al pasillo, corrió por el cuando vio que la puerta del cuarto de Wally estaba abierta, entro en un pánico terrible.

-No , no puede ser... – dijo ella desesperada, corrió al cuarto y entro, buscando a Wally, pero su cama estaba vacía, su hijo no estaba, se acerco a la cama y sintió que un estaba tibia, el miedo corría por sus venas en una dosis inimaginable, su corazón se paralizo cuando escucho un grito desde afuera de la fabrica

-MAMA! – gritaba Wally desde los brazos de Carolina

Willy alcanzo a ver como Carolina iba corriendo hacia fuera de la fabrica llevando en sus brazos a Wally.

-NOOOO! – grito el y empezó a correr lo mas rápido que pudo detrás de ella, pero Carolina le llevaba ya mucha distancia.

-PAPA! Ayúdame! – Wally ya lloraba totalmente asustado, Willy al escuchar el llanto de su hijo sintió su corazón partirse, y corría lo mas rápido que pudo

-No te lo lleves, maldita mujer! – gritaba Willy mientras corría desesperado detrás de ella.

Gabrielle que había corrido a la ventana al oír a Wally gritar vio como Carolina corría hacia la salida donde una limosina la esperaba, detrás de ella vio a Willy correr desesperado por alcanzarla, y ella a pesar de estar tan lejos podía sentir la angustia de su hijo, sabia que el estaba llorando y muy asustado.

Carolina llego a la limosina, cuando se abrió la puerta Willy pudo ver el huesudo rostro de Slugworth dentro, ella subió, Willy observo Wally que estaba en llanto desesperado llamando a sus papas.

La limosina arranco con un rechinido de llantas aunque Willy corrió lo mas que pudo no pudo alcanzar a Carolina, su hijo se había ido en ese auto, junto con sus peores enemigos.

-nooo, nooo , nooo – se decía Willy cuando dejo de correr - esta me la pagaras muy caro Slugworth, me la pagaras! – grito Willy en medio de la calle, sofocado no solo por lo que corrió si no por la furia que sentía, así como la impotencia de no haber salvado a su hijo – que vamos a hacer, que vamos a hacer... Wally... no, no puedo perderte – fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de taparse la cara con ambas manos.

Desde la ventana Gabrielle había observado toda la escena, Willy corriendo detrás de Carolina y después detrás de la limosina pero había sido en vano, no los pudo alcanzar. Ella quería que todo fuera una horrible pesadilla para que así despertara y todo acabara, pero no era así.

-no, puede ser... no puede ser... – ella se dejo caer sobre sus rodillas, las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas – esto no puede estar pasando, esto no puede estar pasando... NO! Carolina has cometido el peor error de tu vida!

Gabrielle empezó a llorar desesperadamente, tenia que salvar a Wally, pero en ese momento su mente estaba completamente bloqueada. ella escucho a Willy entrar corriendo al cuarto y se arrodillo junto a ella.

-Gabby, Gabby, se llevo a Wally! – fue lo primero que dijo – nuestro hijo se llevo a nuestro hijo – Willy empezó a llorar cuando se abrazo a ella – trate de alcanzarla, pero no puede! No pude! Lo siento... no pude – el estaba destrozado, apenas podía articular palabra.

-lo se... lo se... – dijo ella también llorando – no se que voy a hacer si no lo vuelvo a ver Willy, no se que voy a hacer, mi pequeño, mi bebe...

-lo encontraremos, no te preocupes, lo encontraremos... lo encontraremos – fue lo único que le dijo el para tratar de dar una esperanza tanto a ella como a el mismo.

En tanto a bordo de la limosina, Wally lloraba completamente asustado.

-mama, papa, quiero a mis papas – Wally estaba sentado en un rincón de la limosina sus precioso ojos violetas estaban llenos de lagrimas.

-excelente trabajo Carolina, esto es mejor que quitarle la fabrica a Wonka, en este momento se debe estar muriendo de dolor al no tener a su hijo con el.

-y también Gabrielle, estoy segura que esta inconsolable al no tener a su "estrellita" junto con ella jajaja – se rió burlonamente.

-hicimos un buen trabajo, ahora solo nos encargaremos que jamás lo vuelvan a ver – Slugworth dijo fríamente.

-en donde vamos a desaparecerlo? Yo podría encargarme de eso... – dijo Carolina en un tono totalmente sicótico – al verlo me recuerda a Gabrielle... – menciono entre dientes.

-no, no calma – le dijo Slugworth – pienso que es peor que ellos sepan que Wallace vivirá con nosotros... jajajaja – reía malvadamente.

-quiero a mis papas – el pobre de Wally no sabia lo que ocurría, no conocía a ese horrible hombre que estaba frente a el.

-Wally... no llores... – le dijo Carolina

-no me toques! – grito el – llévame con mis papas... – Wally se limpio las lagrimas con la manga de su pijama que estaba estampada con pequeñas imágenes de dulces.

-Wallace, ahora yo seré tu padre – le dijo Slugworth con una siniestra sonrisa.

-no! Yo quiero a mi papi! Tu eres feo y hueles raro! – era imposible Wally no dejaba de llorar.

Slugworth se quedo viendo a Carolina, sabia que no iba a ser fácil que Wally se tranquilizara, pero el tiempo se encargaría de ello.

-señor? – dijo el conductor – hacia donde me dirijo?

-vamos al departamento que esta a las afueras de la ciudad, no podemos estar mas tiempo aquí... ahí veremos que hacer.

-Slugworth, sabes que debemos dejar el país verdad? – pregunto Carolina

-Claro que lo se! Pero en este momento no podemos... imagínate a este chamaco llorando en el aeropuerto, llamaría demasiado la atención... conseguiré un avión privado y así podremos irnos.

Wally escuchaba todo lo que decía aquel horrible hombre que estaba frente a el, tomo sus rodillas con sus manos, creyendo que de esa forma se iba a proteger de las personas que lo habían sacado de la fabrica, poco a poco el sueño lo venció, después de todo era de madrugada, en sus sueños podía ver como corría a los brazos de su madre que lo observaba a la distancia, pero por mas que corría no podía llegar hasta ella, su desesperación crecía al no poder llegar a su mama, de pronto una persona se interponía en su carrera hacia ella, era Carolina que le abría los brazos de igual forma, Wally despertó en ese instante... Miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que ya no estaba en la limosina sino en una cama dentro una oscura y fría habitación que definitivamente no era la suya.

-Mama? Papa? Donde están... – decía Wally, pero nadie le contestaba, estaba completamente solo en aquella habitación. Se bajo de la cama y camino hasta la puerta, giro la perilla pero estaba cerrada con llave.

Sin otra cosa que hacer regreso a la cama y se volvió a acostar, Wally tenia mucho frió, levanto las cobijas y se metió debajo, estas eran ásperas y pesadas, nada comparado con sus suaves y ligeras sabanas de su cama.

-mama... ven por mi... no quiero estar aqui – fueron la ultimas palabras del pequeño antes de cerrar sus ojos para volver a dormir. Unas lagrimas se derramaron sobre sus mejillas cayendo sobre la incomoda almohada.

Mientras tanto afuera del cuarto Slugworth junto con Carolina ideaban la forma de salir cuanto antes del país, llevándose a Wally junto ellos. Willy y Gabrielle tendrían que darse prisa para encontrar su hijo, de lo contrario podría ser muy tarde.

Nota: Bien sere sincera, cada vez me cuesta mas trabajo seguir escribiendo, Porque? La universidad ocupa mucho de mi tiempo, y cuando llego a tener tiempo, la inspiración no nace... pero o e preocupen si me tenga que exprimir el cerebro terminare esta historia.

Espero sus reviews para seguir escribiendo, ustedes saben que jamás les pido que me escriban nada pero en este momento si necesito apoyo para continuar escribiendo

Saludos a todos nos veremos en el siguiente Capitulo!


	15. Wallace

CAPITULO 15

"Wallace"

En tanto en la Fabrica se vivían momentos de desesperación y angustia, Willy y Gabby habían ido al cuarto de chocolate a despertar a la familia Bucket.

-me tendrán que dar explicaciones... como de donde es que salió Carolina! – decía Gabrielle mientras caminaba hacia la casa.

Ella entro dando una patada a la puerta derribándola, toda la familia se despertó de golpe, excepto Charlie que continuaba en un árbol de dulces.

-que rayos te sucede! – le grito la señora Bucket.

-donde vive Carolina! Donde esta! Dímelo! – le grito Gabrielle a la madre de Charlie.

-yo que voy a saber! Ella llego de pronto! Jamás hemos sabido donde vive!

-es inútil Gabby, ella se asocio con Slugworth... debemos pedir ayuda – le dijo Willy tomándola del hombro antes que hiciera un locura.

-que es lo que sucede... – dijo el señor Bucket.

-Carolina se llevo a Wally.. – dijo tristemente Willy

-por dios! Santo cielo... – dijeron los abuelos desde la cama.

-que haremos Willy que haremos... – dijo Gabrielle desesperada abrazándose a el y uniendo su rostro en su pecho donde sus lagrimas fueron absorbidas por la camisa de el.

La familia Bucket se quedo consternada ante la escena, que aunque Wally jamás los había tratado directamente, ellos entendían la desesperación de Willy y Gabby al no tener a su hijo junto a ellos.

-Willy, Gabby en lo que sea pueden contar con nuestra ayuda – les dijo el señor Bucket tratando de darle un consuelo a la pareja.

Los dos respondieron en silencio con la cabeza, agradeciendo el apoyo de la familia Bucket, ambos salieron de la casa.

-Willy hay que llamar a la policía, y decir que Slugworth es el culpable – dijo ella mas tranquila.

-contactare al detective Spencer Crane, tengo su teléfono en la oficina... siempre desee no tener que llamarlo.

Los dos caminaron por el cuarto de chocolate, eran ya casi las 5 de la mañana, aun no era hora que los oompas loompas empezaran con las actividades diarias, pero al oír todo el alboroto que había pasado, muchos estaban en el cuarto de chocolate, observaban como Willy y Gabby caminaban con desgano y con la cabeza baja, en los ojos de ambos se podía ver la evidencia de que habían llorado, los oompas loompas sabían lo que había pasado y también se sentían tristes pues después de todo, todos cuidaban de Wally.

Willy y Gabby subieron al ascensor en silencio, el presiono el boton de su oficina, llegaron en cuestión de segundos, salieron y caminaron por el oscuro cuarto de inventos, pasaron entre las mesas que tenían los experimentos de Willy, cuando por fin llegaron a la oficina esta aun estaba con la luz prendida que se había quedado así desde que Willy salió corriendo detrás de Gabrielle cuando lo encontró en una situación bastante incomoda con Carolina.

Gabrielle entro primero y en el suelo observo como una foto de ellos 3 estaba tirada, la recogió y se fue a sentar en la silla que estaba frente al escritorio de Willy. El por su parte trato de ordenar un poco su escritorio pues cuando aventó a Carolina esta cayo sobre el escritorio desordenando todo.

-esa mujer me las pagara Willy, no se que soy capaz de hacer si la llego a tener frente a mi... – decía Gabby mientras observaba con ternura la fotografía de Wally.

-debemos tener la cabeza fría para poder pensar... que aunque si viera a Slugworth también no se que haría... – Willy estaba sentado en su cómoda silla buscando el teléfono del detective – bien, aquí esta numero... lo llamare.

Willy tomo el teléfono que estaba a su izquierda y marco el numero telefónico.

-Si? Diga? – contesto una adormilada voz.

-Detective Spencer Crane? Habla William Wonka… necesitamos de su ayuda – dijo seriamente Willy, en su tono de voz no existía rastro de esa aguda voz que a veces ocupaba.

-Señor Wonka, que sucede? Porque llama a estas horas? Esta todo bien? – dijo el detective ya mas despierto.

-No, no esta bien... Slugworth junto con una cómplice secuestraron a mi hijo... – Willy que tenia el teléfono agarrado con una mano, se tuvo que tapar los ojos y tratar de controlarse para no derramar mas lagrimas. Gabrielle que lo observaba frente al escritorio se puso de pie y camino a su lado, donde paso una mano por encima de sus hombros para darle apoyo.

-No puedo creerlo, con eso Slugworth regresaría a la cárcel es bastante tonto que hiciera algo así, esta seguro que fue el?

-CLARO QUE ESTOY SEGURO QUE FUE EL! – grito Willy al teléfono, cuando se dio cuenta que se había sobresaltado respiro profundamente y continuo hablando – yo lo vi cuando su cómplice se subió a su limosina... puede usted ayudarnos a encontrarlo? – dijo finalmente el.

-me encantaría, pero me acabo de jubilar, ya no trabajo mas en la policía, pero podría ponerlos en contacto con el jefe de la sección de investigación especial, el es el detective Duvét – Willy anoto el nombre del detective en un trozo de papel que encontró, cuando Gabrielle leyó el nombre que había escrito Willy sus ojos se iluminaron – en cuanto sea la hora de que entren a la oficina le haré una llamada pues no tengo el teléfono de su casa, yo les recomendaría que fueran en este mismo instante a la estación de policía y declaren para que se pueda hacer una demanda y así se pueda proseguir lo mas rápido con el caso.

-Gracias detective se lo agradecemos

-no hay porque – dijo el detective Crane y corto la comunicación.

Willy que había visto la reacción de Gabby cuando leyó el nombre del nuevo detective a cargo de la sección de investigación, le pregunto.

-lo conoces?

-Claro! Willy ambos lo conocemos... – le dijo ella – es Syd, como pude ser tan tonta, Vicky me dijo que se mudaron a la cuidad porque a el le habían ofrecido un puesto en la policía.

-que bien! Llámalo, llámalo ahora! – dijo insistentemente Willy.

Gabby tomo de nuevo el teléfono y marco el numero telefónico de su amiga.

-quien es... – dijo Vicky mas dormida que despierta.

-Vicky habla Gabby...

-tienes la idea la hora que es? – la interrumpió ella.

-si, lo se perfectamente, pero necesitamos de la ayuda de Syd... – ella guardo silencio tratando de tomar fuerzas par decir lo que seguía.

-de Syd? De que estas hablando? – dijo Vicky dando un bostezo al final de la oración.

-... secuestraron a Wally...

-QUE? Pero como! Quien! – dijo Vicky algo exaltada.

-Slugworth...

Syd que había despertado al oír las expresiones de Vicky se preguntaba con quien y de que estaba hablando, Gabrielle le explico a grandes rasgos como era que Carolina se había llevado a Wally y Slugworth estaba detrás de todo.

-Que pasa? – pregunto Syd a Vicky que estaba su lado.

-espera un momento – le dijo ella a Gabby, tapo el micrófono del teléfono y volteo a verlo – Secuestraron a Wallace, y quieren que les ayudes.

-como es posible! Diles que vayan de inmediato a la estación de policía, yo los alcanzare allá, hay que comenzar de inmediato la búsqueda o puede ser muy tarde.

-claro... – ella quito su mano del micrófono del teléfono y continuo hablando con Gabby – ya regrese... dice Syd que vayan de inmediato a la estación de la policía el los encontrara allá.

-gracias, gracias salimos de inmediato.

-no te preocupes todo saldrá bien.

Con eso ultimo ambas cortaron la comunicación, ella le dijo a Willy lo que le había dicho su amiga.

-bien vamos que esperamos... – dijo el poniéndose de pie.

-vamos.

Los dos salieron de la oficina rápidamente y fueron al ascensor, antes de salir de la fabrica hicieron una pequeña y rápida escala para cambiarse de ropa, una vez que hicieron eso salieron de la fabrica y tomaron el coche deportivo de Gabrielle que era mas veloz que el otro. Debido a la hora aun no había mucho trafico, por lo que llegaron muy rápido a la estación de policía.

Dejaron el coche frente a la entrada principal y caminaron a las puertas, cuando cruzaron por ellas se dieron cuenta que todo seguía tal como lo recordaban hace ya mas de 10 años.

-odio este lugar... – dijo Willy mientras caminaban hacia el área de denuncias.

-yo también – contesto ella.

Las pocas personas que se encontraban laborando a esa hora, se extrañaron que ellos estuvieran ahí, miradas se concentraban en ellos dos hasta que por fin llegaron al área de denuncias.

-Buenos días en que podemos ayudarles? – pregunto la recepcionista

-queremos denunciar un caso de secuestro – dijo Gabrielle.

-Oh, vaya espero que no sea muy grave... – dijo la recepcionista mientras tecleaba unos datos en la computadora – dígame el nombre de la victima por favor.

-Wallace Wonka... – dijo Gabby con un nudo en la garganta, aun no podía creer que su hijo había sido arrebatado de su hogar.

-Wallace Wonka? – pregunto de nuevo la recepcionista – su hijo? Su hijo fue secuestrado, tiene el nombre del posible sospechoso?.

-no hay ningún posible sospechoso – intervino Willy – Mi hijo fue secuestrado por la lombriz de rapiña llamado Slugworth y su cómplice Emma Carolina Bucket.

-vaya... tenemos un caso bastante difícil... bien para completar los datos, necesito los nombres de ambos y su relación con la victima... – ella guardo silencio por un momento pensando que lo que había preguntado era bastante tonto – bueno, eso ultimo no es necesario... jeje – dijo con una tímida risa.

-William Wonka y Gabrielle Wonka – contesto Willy.

-bien, esperen aquí un momento en lo que paso esta información a la sección de Investigación Especial y esperaremos a que llegue el Detective Duvét.

Willy y Gabby se sentaron en los asientos disponibles al lado del modulo.

-porque tenemos que esperar! Se supone que Syd nos esperaría aquí! – dijo Willy sentándose con resignación.

-lo se Willy, ya no ha de tardar en llegar – le dijo ella tratando de dar un poco de calma a el, aunque ella misma se preguntaba porque tardaba tanto en aparecer, ella se sentó a su lado y observaba impaciente hacia la puerta esperando el momento en que Syd entrara, por fortuna la espera no fue larga, ella observo como Syd entro caminando muy rápido a la estación de policía y dirigiéndose a ellos directamente.

-Syd, que bueno que llagaste – dijo Gabby mientras se levantaba del asiento y le daba la mano, Willy al escuchar a las palabras de ella, quito su rostro de entre sus manos y se levanto de inmediato.

-Syd tienes que hacer algo esa rata de Slugworth se llevo a nuestro hijo.

-bien, no se preocupen haremos todo lo necesario para poder encontrarlo – Syd se paso del otro lado del mundo y reviso unos papeles que estaban ahí – veo que ya levantaron la denuncia, eso es bueno, podremos empezar de inmediato, daremos aviso al aeropuerto, puerto, terminales de trenes y autobuses para que no permitan la salida de ningún niño con las características de Wallace, haremos también un anuncio en los medios de comunicación para que la búsqueda sea mas amplia, afortunadamente tenemos algo a favor, dado que Wallace es el hijo del mas famoso chocolatero la gente ayudara a buscarlo, por favor esperen un momento en lo que voy a hacer unas llamadas, esta bien? – dijo Syd.

El pequeño discurso había calmado un poco a Willy y a Gabby, volvieron a tomar asiento esperando a que Syd tuviera respuestas, el sol ya estaba saliendo y aun no tenían idea de donde podría estar Wally.

-----------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto en el departamento fuera de la ciudad Slugworth junto con Carolina seguían ideando la manera de sacar a Wallace del país. Ambos habían pasado la noche sentados en la pequeña sala tratando de pensar en algún plan.

-Slugworth hay que hacer algo con ese niño... – comento Carolina mientras daba un sorbo a su taza con café – si lo tenemos mas tiempo aquí, la policía no tardara en encontrarlo.

-estoy tratando de localizar a alguien que nos ayude! No podemos hacer esto sin ayuda – decía Slugworth mientras marcaba números telefónicos.

-porque no pensaste en eso antes de hacer el golpe mayor!... aunque sabes hay una solución muy fácil... – dijo ella dejando la taza del café sobre la pequeña mesa que estaba frente a ella.

-a si? Y cual es? – pregunto el dejando a un lado el teléfono.

-elimínalo, así no tendremos que cargar con un niño para todos lados – dijo cínicamente ella.

-estas loca o que? Ya te dije que no! – el tomo el teléfono y siguió marcando números.

Carolina hizo un resoplido de inconfomidad, en ese momento escucho unos pequeños ruidos dentro del cuarto donde habían encerrado a Wally.

-que es lo que quieres ahora... – ella se levanto del asiento donde estaba y camino al cuarto, quito el seguro y abrió la puerta, se encontró con Wally que al verla dio unos pequeños pasos hacia atrás, el pequeño que vestía su pijama estaba descalzo sobre el suelo tan solo con sus calcetines color rojo

-que quieres – le dijo ella de una manera muy fría.

-tengo... tengo... que ir al baño... – contesto Wally asustado.

-aaasshh, esta bien esta allá ve rápido y no quiero que hagas escándalos, oíste?

Wally corrió hacia donde le había señalado Carolina. Ella lo espero afuera del sanitario para llevarlo directamente de regreso a la habitación donde lo tenían. A los pocos minutos Wally salió y se sorprendió de verla parada junto a la puerta.

-vamos pequeño chocolatero – ella lo tomo del hombro y lo guió de regreso a la habitación donde volvió a cerrar con llave – esto no hubiera pasado si no me hubieras rechazado Willy... – dijo ella entre dientes y regreso a su lugar en el asiento esperando a que Slugworth arreglara algo.

Dentro de la habitación Wally se quedo inmóvil cuando oyó cerrarse de nuevamente la puerta, dio la vuelta y camino de regreso a la incomoda cama, se acostó y tapo de nuevo con las cobijas, aun era temprano el sol apenas iluminaba la habitación.

-me quiero ir a casa... – Wally comenzó a llorar de nuevo – quiero irme con mis papas, no quiero estar aquí... – decía el en susurro con lagrimas en sus ojos, con su pequeña mano se limpiaba las lagrimas que salían, el no sabia que era lo que iba a pasar.

-------------------------------

Mientras tanto en la estación de policía Willy y Gabby seguían esperando, ella se había recostado sobre el hombro de Willy y se había quedado dormida. En su breve sueño que tuvo vio a Wally acostado en una cama, ella podía percibir que su hijo tenia miedo y frió, esa horrible sensación hizo que se despertara de pronto.

-que pasa? – pregunto Willy viéndola.

-Wally tiene mucho miedo... no puedo seguir así tengo que hacer algo, mi bebe esta sufriendo... – dijo ella hundiendo su rostro una vez mas en el pecho de el – mi bebe esta sufriendo – repetía ella una y otra vez, lagrimas volvían a salir de sus ojos, Willy la abrazo para reconfortarla, el odiaba verla triste, daría cualquier cosa con tal de que pudieran recuperar a Wally.

En ese momento Syd apareció llevando consigo unos papeles.

-Bien ya di la orden para que redoblen la vigilancia en los puntos de salida de la ciudad y mande boletines al resto del país, también ya informe a los medios de comunicación, ellos darán la noticia a las 8 y a las 9 ustedes darán una entrevista para invitar a la gente a unirse a la búsqueda, también he puesto a la policía a revisar cualquier actitud sospechosa que allá en la ciudad.

-es eso suficiente, no puedes hacer mas? – le dijo Willy

-quisiera Willy, pero mis agentes no han encontrado nada sospechoso con relación a Slugworth el maldito esta limpio desde que salió de la cárcel, y en cuanto a Carolina Bucket, no tiene ningún registro anómalo, solo unas multas que datan de hace 8 años, eso no nos dice nada.

-esta bien Syd, gracias por ayudarnos – dijo Gabby.

-no hay porque es mi trabajo, vendré a buscarlos cuando sea hora de que hablen con prensa – Syd se metió de nuevo a las oficinas.

-no puede estar pasándome esto... no puede estar pasándome... – se decía Willy – siento que no están haciendo lo suficiente! – grito el.

-Willy contrólate por favor.

-como quieres que me controle! Mi hijo lo tiene mi peor enemigo y no tenemos la menor idea donde este... – el se sentó de nuevo cubriéndose el rostro con sus manos.

-paciencia Willy, esa es la clave... – ella trataba de mantener la calma pero estaba a punto de perderla y salir ella misma a buscar a su hijo.

Durante 2 horas esperaron a que dieran las 9 para poder hablar con la prensa y pedir ayuda a la gente del ciudad. Gabrielle pensaba donde podría estar Wally pero el dolor de no tenerlo a su lado la bloqueaba por completo y no podía pensar claramente. Por fin después de ese par de horas de espera Syd apareció.

-estamos listos, vamos. – Willy y Gabby se pusieron de pie y siguieron a Syd que los guió hasta una sala que ocupaba la policía para dar noticias a la prensa.

Ellos entraron y observaron que estaba completamente llena, había muchísimos canales de televisión, estaciones de radio, periódicos, revistas, etc.

Las cámaras que estaban transmitiendo en vivo enfocaron a las 3 personas que acaban de entrar, Syd fue al frente y empezó a hablar.

-Bueno días a todos, lo que han estado preguntando es cierto, el primogénito de Willy Wonka fue secuestrado, ya se han tomado todas las medidas necesarias para encontrarlo ahora los dejare con William y Gabrielle Wonka para que digan algo muy importante – Syd paso hacia atrás para que Willy y Gabby pudieran hablar, siendo el, el primero en tomar la palabra.

-Bien, aclarare un punto muy importante, no vamos a responder ninguna pregunta, estamos aquí para pedir ayuda a todas las personas que estén viendo esta noticia... – dijo Willy y guardo un momento silencio – nuestro hijo fue secuestrado el día de hoy en la madrugada, por dos personas que no tienen dignidad... arrebatar a un niño de 3 años de su hogar no tiene perdón! Por favor, si saben algo que nos pueda ayudar a encontrar a nuestro hijo, yo Willy Wonka los recompensare en la forma que ustedes deseen – terminó diciendo el.

-Slugworth... Carolina se que van a estar viendo esto, solo les digo que si le hacen algo a Wally se arrepentirán, los perseguiré y haré que paguen, se los advierto, será mejor que regresen a nuestro hijo, Slugworth y Carolina, el problema es con nosotros no sean cobardes y enfréntenos de frente no se ensañen con un niño que no tiene nada que ver con pasados problemas en los que Wally no tiene que ver...

Con eso los dos desaparecieron de la sala dejando a la prensa totalmente atónita, no esperaban ese discurso por parte de ellos.

------------------------------------------------

En el departamento Slugworth que por fin había conseguido transporte aéreo para sacar a Wallace del país estaba viendo las noticias cuando pudo ver como Willy y Gabby hablaban al publico en general.

-Jajajaja hay Wonka se puede ver que estas desesperado, definitivamente esto es lo mejor que se me ha ocurrido, es increíble como te doblas de dolor por un niño, no crees? – le pregunto el a Carolina que estaba a su lado.

-también Gabrielle no sabe que hacer, me encanta este plan.

Ellos volvieron a escuchar ruido en la habitación donde estaba Wally, el pequeño había oído las voces de sus padres y pensaba que ya habían llegado por el.

-Mama? Papa? Son ustedes? – decía del otro lado de la habitación

-no niño! Cállate es solo la televisión! – le grito Carolina desde el sillón donde estaban viendo la televisión.

-tengo hambre! – grito el pequeño.

-dale algo de comer a ese niño – le ordeno Slugworth a Carolina

-yo? Y yo porque! – protesto ella.

-has lo que te digo! – grito Slugworth.

Carolina camino a la cocina y busco algo que pudiera comer Wally, encontró cereal y le agrego leche fría, llevo el plato hasta la habitación y quito el seguro de la puerta, abrió y se metió.

-tengo hambre – volvió a repetir

-ya te oí niño, no estoy sorda! – Carolina le dio el plato con cereal.

-que es esto! – dijo el sosteniendolo y moviendo la cuchara que había dentro.

-es cereal niño – Carolina se dio media vuelta para salir de la habitación, cuando oyó que Wally volvía a protestar.

-yo no como basura de lápiz – dijo el rechazando el plato.

Slugworth que oía desde la sala y reía al escuchar esas palabras,

-bien, no comas – ella le quito el plato de cereal y salió de la habitación – niño mal criado.

-que es lo que paso? – pregunto Slugworth

-no quiso cereal porque dice que es basura de lápiz! Puedes creerlo?

-no lo culpo, Wonka siempre ha dicho eso, haber dame ese plato – Carolina se lo entrego pensando que el se lo comería, pero para sus sorpresa el se puso de pie y camino hacia la cocina, al cereal le agrego mermelada de fresa y regreso al cuarto donde estaba Wally, volvió a abrir la puerta y entro.

-a ver Wally tienes que comer, mira le puse algo extra – le dijo Slugworth de la manera mas suave que su horrible voz le permitía pensando que de esa forma Wally no se asustaría, pero era todo lo contrario.

-no gracias, yo no como basura de lápiz... – dijo el subiéndose a la cama y encogiendo sus piernas en señal de protección.

-vamos pruébalo no es tan malo, además yo se que tienes hambre – volvió a insistir Slugworth pero Wally no contestaba nada – bien... lo dejare aquí por si quieres comer después – el lo puso sobre un pequeño mueble que había al lado de la cama.

Con esto el salió y volvió a cerrar la puerta, Wally que estaba hambriento se acerco al plato de cereal, pudo ver que ahora había algo de mermelada en el centro, tomo la cuchara y empezó a revolver todo, haciendo que la leche que antes era blanca quedara de un color rojizo, tomo un poco de señal y lo acerco a su nariz para olerlo.

-mi papa dice que no sabe nada bien, pero tengo mucha hambre – dijo el, cerro los ojos y se metió la cuchara con todo y cereal a la boca, el sabor que recibió no era de lo mas agradable pero al menos el hambre que tenia desapareció. Después de un par de cucharadas Wally dejo el plato y camino a la ventana que había frente a la cama, observo hacia fuera, no sabia donde estaba, la ventana daba a un callejón en el que no pasaba ninguna persona. Sin mas que hacer regreso a la cama para taparse con las cobijas pues tenia mucho frió.

En la sala Slugworth explicaba a Carolina lo que iban a llevar a cabo. Cuando alguien llamo a la puerta. Slugworth se paro y recibió un sobre con papeles dentro.

-Como es que conseguiste esos papeles falsos? – pregunto Carolina cuando el regreso.

-tengo varios contactos, estar en la cárcel te provee de valiosas amistades jajaja

-aun no entiendo como sacaremos al niño fuera del país, toda la policía nos esta buscando y el aeropuerto esta cerrado.

-quien dijo que necesitamos de un aeropuerto? En cuestión de 40 minutos vendrán por nosotros unas personas que me deben un favor para llevarnos ana pista de despegue clandestina, ahí tomaremos un jet privado y saldremos del país.

-para que queremos esos papeles? – pregunto ella

-cuando lleguemos a algún país que aun no decido cual, debemos comprobar que llevamos legalmente a un niño así es que mande a hacer papeles falsos – Carolina tomo un pasaporte donde estaba la foto de ella.

-bueno mi nombre sigue siendo Emma... Williams? no se te ocurrió otro apellido?

-no te pongas exigente era lo que había libre – ella continuo viendo los pasaportes restantes.

-Derek? Te llamaras Derek? Y porque Williams, un momento el del niño dice Derek Williams Jr.? Acaso planeas... – ella fue interrumpida por Slugworth.

-si, nosotros seremos los padres de Wally... perdón de Derek Jr. Jajaja.

-nunca me dijiste que tendría que fungir de madre!

-ehy calma es solo la apariencia.

-y como nos llevaremos al niño sin que haga escándalo? – Slugworth del sobre de donde venían los pasaportes saco una pequeña inyección y se la mostró a ella – ooh ya veo...

Slugworth observo su reloj y se alarmo un poco.

-cielos! Falta poco para irnos, vayamos a ponerle esta inyección de analgésicos a Wally para que este bien dormido cuando partamos – Slugworth se puso de pie y camino a la habitación seguido de Carolina.

-hola Wally, veo que si comiste cereal, que bien porque vamos a hacer un viaje algo largo – dijo Slugworth escondiendo la inyección detrás de su espalda – Carolina, sujétalo y descúbrele el brazo.

-que? No.. no..! – gritaba Wally cuando ella se acerco a el y lo sujeto fuertemente descubriendo una porción de piel de su pequeño brazo.

-calma Wally esto no dolerá te lo prometo – Slugworth se acerco a el e inyecto la sustancia... bien con eso bastara.

Wally que hasta ese momento había tratado de soltarse sin mucho éxito dejo de poner resistencia quedando profundamente dormido.

-bien ahora para divertirnos un rato, haremos una pequeña llamada a Wonka jajaja – dijo Slugworth a Carolina mientras salían de la habitación.

-una llamada? Podrían rastrearla no crees?

-que lo hagan! Para cuando lo hagan nosotros ya no estaremos aquí – decía el mientras en un portafolio metía los papeles falsos y dinero – pásame el teléfono

Carolina le paso el teléfono y se sentó para escuchar lo que iba a decir Slugworth.

---------------------------------------------

En tanto en la estación de policía Willy y Gabby seguían esperando que tuvieran alguna noticia de donde podría estar Wally, desafortunadamente no había nada nuevo.

-estoy perdiendo la paciencia! – dijo Gabrielle en su asiento.

-yo también, no es posible que haya pasado tanto tiempo y aun no tengan noticias.

En ese momento Syd llego corriendo hasta ellos con un teléfono en la mano.

-Willy es Slugworth quiere hablar contigo! – Willy y Gabby se pusieron de pie de inmediato al oír esas palabras – trata de mantenerlo en la línea por 1 minuto 30 segundos para que podamos rastrear la llamada – Willy asintió con la cabeza y tomo el teléfono.

-Rata bastarda devuelveme a mi hijo o te arrepentirás! – le grito con ira Willy.

-no, no, no, Wonka de esa forma no conseguirás nada... – decía cínicamente Slugworth.

-escúchame bien si te atreves a ... – Willy fue interrumpido por Slugworth

-me estas amenazando? Creo que tu eres el que esta en desventaja en pedir algo, no crees?

Gabrielle le quito el teléfono a Willy y empezó a gritarle a Slugworth.

-cállate y escucha, si le tocan un solo cabello a mi hijo, juro que se arrepentirán, no descansare hasta que ambos queden hechos trizas y yo me encargare de eso!

-Gabrielle... con todo respeto, no estoy hablando contigo si? – dijo el tranquilamente – ASÍ ES QUE PASAME A WONKA O TU HIJO SUFRIRA LAS CONSECUENCIAS! – el grito tanto que Willy lo alcanzo a escuchar, por lo que el tomo de nuevo el teléfono.

-que es lo que quieres Slugworth? Mi fabrica? Tómala, mis recetas secretas? Te las doy, te doy todo lo que quieras pero deja a mi hijo en paz.

-Wonka esa oferta la hubiera aceptado antes, pero en este momento ya no me interesa tu tonta fabrica, me satisface mas saber que estas sufriendo por tu hijo jajajajaja – el se reía malvadamente.

-te encontraremos Slugworth y te arrepentirás.

-no, no lo creo, sabes que? Ya me voy que tengas un buen día... – Slugworth corto la comunicación y Willy y Gabby voltearon a ver a Syd en señal de alguna respuesta.

-esta a 25 minutos de aquí, vamos rápido! – grito Syd desde una oficina.

Willy y Gabby se echaron a correr junto con Syd subieron a una patrulla y de inmediato fueron seguidos por todo un conjunto de policías.

En tanto en el departamento donde estaban escondidos se apresuraban a salir, su transporte había llegado, y los esperaba en la puerta.

-vamos, vamos de seguro vienen en camino! Toma a Wally y envuélvelo en una sabana de la cama y bájalo! – le ordeno Slugworth a Carolina.

Ella lo hizo de inmediato y en pocos segundos ella iba corriendo con Wally en los brazos para subirse al auto que los esperaba en la puerta. Los dos subieron y el auto avanzo de inmediato.

-estaremos en la pista de despegue en pocos minutos – dijo Slugworth pues dado que estaban a las afueras de la ciudad el bosque, que era un lugar idóneo para tener una pista clandestina se encontraba muy cerca.

Cuando llegaron a la pista el jet ya los esperaba con las turbinas encendidas. Ellos bajaron del auto y subieron directamente al avión, que cerro las puerta y empezó a alinearse para despegar. Dentro del avión Carolina acomodo a Wally en un asiento y le abrocho el cinturón de seguridad. Para después abrocharse el suyo.

-jajaja – se reía Slugworth.

-ahora de que te ríes? – pregunto ella que estaba sentada frente a el.

-en estos momentos deben de estar llegando al departamento, creyendo que nos atraparon, y no van a encontrar nada! Jajaja, eso es muy gracioso.

Carolina no contesto nada, Slugworth estaba feliz porque se estaba vengando de Willy pero hasta el momento ella no estaba satisfecha con su venganza hacia a Gabrielle, pero ya habría tiempo de hacerlo. El avión despego dejando la ciudad atrás. Llevándose a bordo lo mas preciado para Willy y Gabby.

En el departamento entraron primero Syd junto con los agentes de la sección, Gabrielle insistió en entrar también, a lo que Syd se negó, así que tuvo que esperar afuera a que revisaran todo el departamento, los minutos se le hacían eternos a ambos y esperaban que en cualquier momento Syd saliera con Wally, pero eso no ocurría, después de interminables y torturantes minutos Syd salió pero no traía nada con el.

-que sucede donde esta Wally! – grito Gabrielle llegando a su lado.

-lo lamento llegamos tarde... – dijo el tristemente.

-Que! A que te refieres! – grito Willy

-no hay nadie, escaparon... los agentes están tratando de recolectar pistas, hasta el momento solo encontramos esta nota.

Willy la tomo y la abrió para que tanto el como Gabrielle la pudieran leer.

Queridos Willy y Gabby, lamento informales que han llegado muy tarde, nos hemos llevado a su hijo donde jamás lo van a encontrar, espero que tengan muchas fotos de el para que lo recuerden, si no, no se preocupen nosotros les mandaremos fotos de el, con forme vaya creciendo, para que no digan que somos tan malos, espero que esto les enseñe a no meterse con gente como nosotros.

_Saludos._

_Slugworth y Carolina_

-Maldito! Maldito! – grito Willy hizo pedazos el papel y lo aventó lejos.

-se acabo Willy voy a matarlos, voy a matarlos! – dijo Gabrielle llena de ira, corrió a una patrulla y salió de inmediato.

-Espera Gabby! – le grito Willy pero fue muy tarde ella se había marchado.

-Willy hay que detenerla antes que haga una locura vamos! – le dijo Syd, los dos subieron al auto de Syd y fueron detrás de ella – tienes idea de donde pudo haber ido? – le pregunto a Willy.

-creo que si, a la fabrica... al cuarto donde tiene todas sus armas...

Syd acelero aun mas para tratar de alcanzarla, pero no veía ni rastro de la patrulla que había robado. De todos modos la alcanzarían en la fabrica pues ella quería tomar el asunto en sus propias manos, y ese seria el primer lugar que visitaría. Syd sabia que debía detenerla antes de que hiciera cualquier locura.

Nota:

Hola lectores, vaya que semana mas difícil tuve, entre que me enferme y la tarea no había podido escribir, ahora les doy un nuevo capitulo espero les guste, me doy cuenta que de ahora en adelante publicare un capitulo por semana, a menos que tenga un borbandeo de ideas y tiempo suficiente para escribir mas de 1, pero no lo creo. Ok nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.


	16. Invierno en Primavera

CAPITULO 16

"Invierno en Primavera"

Gabrielle había tomado una patrulla cuando se entero que su hijo no estaba en el edificio, tal vez si no hubiera leído esa nota que dejaron Slugworth y Carolina su reacción habría sido diferente, pero el simple hecho de leerla y saber que esos dos se estaban mofando de Willy y ella la enloqueció y fue aun peor cuando sabia que Wally estaba con esos dos raptores, era claro que habían llegado muy lejos y si las autoridades no habían podido hacer algo para ayudar a encontrar a Wally ella tomaría el asunto en sus manos, pues tenia el entrenamiento tanto psicológico como físico para rastrear personas, cumplir el objetivo y salir victoriosa de la situación.

Ella jamás había manejado tan rápido en toda su vida pero el ir a bordo de una patrulla que llevaba la sirena encendida le facilitaba pasar a gran velocidad entre las congestionadas calles de la ciudad.

Por fin después de conducir por cerca de 15 minutos pudo ver la fabrica delante de ella, las rejas de la entrada principal estaban cerradas y recordó que solo Willy traía consigo el control remoto para abrirlas, sin importarle su integridad física acelero aun mas y choco contra las rejas abriéndolas de golpe, el impacto fue muy fuerte y aunque llevaba puesto el cinturón de seguridad la fuerza del impacto hizo que se golpeara la frente contra el volante, el coche derrapo después del impacto, quedando destruido del frente, Gabrielle se agarro la frente con su mano, lo que pensaba había resultado realidad, se había dado un fuerte golpe, y un poco de sangre brotaba de su cabeza, con dificultad bajo de la patrulla, y vio que se encontraba entre la entrada de la fabrica y las rejas que daban a la calle, cuando vio hacia las rejas, ya había varias personas que estaban de curiosas, ella regreso la vista a la patrulla y observo sorprendida como toda la parte frontal del auto estaba destruida.

Aun perturbada y mareada por el golpe camino hacia la fabrica, subió las escaleras que llevaban al portal de la entrada, cuando llego a la cima se percato que las puertas estaban cerradas, busco entre sus bolsas la llave para abrirla, le costo un poco de trabajo debido a la pequeña contusión que tenia pero al final logro abrirla entrando al pasillo que llevaba al cuarto de chocolate, camino por el pasillo hasta llegar al cuarto que tenia la cascada y rió de chocolate. Cuando entro la familia Bucket se percato que ella estaba sangrando, pues a estas alturas parte de su cara estaba de un color rojo.

-Gabrielle que te paso? – pregunto la señora Bucket que estaba parada fuera de su casa.

-te encuentras bien? – pregunto también el señor Bucket, pero Gabrielle ni si quiera volteo a verlo, camino directamente a donde estaba el ascensor, una vez que estuvo dentro presiono el boton que decía "cuarto prohibido" inmediatamente después de presionarlo una pantalla apareció en otra pared del ascensor donde le indicaba que dijera el código de seguridad. Ella se acerco para que el dispositivo captara su voz.

-La, Le, Lu, Lei, Lo – dijo ella fuerte y claro, Willy y ella habían acordado ponerle un código de seguridad pues con Wally yendo de un lado para otro en el ascensor no podían permitir que el viera algunas cosas que no iba de acuerdo a su edad, tal vez algún día Gabrielle le contara a su hijo a que era a lo que se dedicaba pero por el momento no.

El ascensor empezó a bajar a una gran velocidad, ella sentía punzadas horribles en la cabeza, no sabia si era por el golpe que había tenido o era la rabia que inundaba todo su ser.

Mientras tanto Syd y Willy había llegado finalmente a la fabrica, ambos se sorprendieron de ver tanta gente rodeando la entrada principal de la fabrica.

-que es lo que pasa? – pregunto Syd.

-oh no! Las rejas están destruidas!

Syd estaciono su auto lo mas cerca que pudo de la entrada pues la gente que estaba viendo lo impedía, ambos empezaron a caminar entre la multitud hasta lograr llegar al frente y fue ahí cuando la gente reconoció a Willy.

-ehy miren es Willy Wonka! – dijo una voz entre la multitud y de pronto se empezaron a escuchar murmullos.

-quiero a todos fuera de aquí! La policía vendrá en un momento! – grito Syd tratando de ahuyentar a la gente sin mucho éxito, mientras Willy pasaba por entre los barrotes retorcidos al interior de la fabrica, cuando el vio la patrulla dentro totalmente destruida de la parte delantera pensó lo peor, corrió hasta ella y abrió la puerta, esperando ver una horrorosa escena, pero para su sorpresa no había nadie. Willy escucho una voz detrás de el.

-donde esta? –pregunto Syd.

-debe estar dentro de la fabrica... en el cuarto prohibido – dijo Willy cerrando la puerta del auto patrulla.

-porque hizo esto? – dijo Syd refiriéndose claro a la destrucción que había ocasionado.

-porque esta desesperada! Igual que yo! – grito Willy y se hecho a correr a la fabrica, cuando subió las escaleras y llego hasta las puertas, vio que habían unas gotas de sangre sobre el suelo, Willy sabia que ella estaba herida y no era para menos después de ese choque era un milagro que estuviera casi ilesa.

Syd llego a su lado y Willy abrió la puerta, ambos caminaron por el pasillo hasta llegar al cuarto de chocolate, una vez dentro el señor Bucket se acerco corriendo a Willy.

-Willy! Que ocurre! Gabrielle entro hace poco y no se veía nada bien! – dijo preocupado

-se llevaron a Wally y Gabby decidió tomar el asunto en sus manos – fue todo lo que le dijo Willy y continuo su camino hacia el ascensor.

Willy llamo al ascensor pues no estaba en su lugar, era obvio que Gabrielle lo había usado recientemente, en pocos segundos el ascensor apareció frente a Willy y Syd, Willy subió primero y cuando Syd iba a abordar también, Willy lo detuvo.

-no, por favor, espera aquí un momento – le dijo poniendo la mano en señal de alto. Syd solo asintió con la cabeza y saco el pie que tenia dentro del ascensor, Willy cerro las puerta y presiono el boton del Cuarto Prohibido, dijo el código de seguridad tal como Gabrielle lo había hecho minutos antes.

Syd mientras tanto esperaba solo en el cuarto de chocolate, escuchaba el ruido de la cascada y percibía el delicioso aroma a dulces que había en el ambiente. En ese momento su celular sonó.

-Duvét – contesto el.

-Syd, que es lo que sucede? Todos lo medios de comunicación están locos con la noticia de Wally, me puedes decir que pasa?

-aah malas noticias Vicky, Slugworth y Carolina escaparon con Wally, no pudimos detenerlos... y tu amiga entro en un arranque de ira y ahora ella quiere tomar el asunto en sus manos. En estos momentos Willy fue a hablar con ella.

-vaya, que horrible situación... me imagino como debe de estar ella en este momento... sabes? Dejare a Balder en casa de mi mama e iré a la fabrica, a como me cuentas las cosas, eso se va a poner feo, mas conociéndola – dijo ella refiriéndose a su amiga.

-esta bien... solo ten cuidado cuando llegues hay muchicisima gente fuera, ya ordene a mis hombres que despejen el camino pero será algo difícil.

-esta bien, te veo en un rato – dijo ella y corto la comunicación.

Syd guardo su teléfono y empezó a observar su alrededor, un árbol algo retorcido llamo su atención, camino hasta el y pudo ver que colgaban manzanas verdes, moradas, rojas, azules, amarillas, sin pensarlo mucho tomo una azul y le dio una mordida.

-mmm, sabe bastante bien – dijo con la boca llena.

En tanto Willy había llegado al cuarto prohibido, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron dejando ver una habitación no muy grande iluminada con luz muy blanca, las paredes eran de aluminio y de ellas había colgadas bastantes armas de todos los tipos, en el centro había 2 muebles en donde se guardaban las cosas mas valiosas, como era el equipo de espionaje, estos muebles tenían códigos numéricos de seguridad, Willy camino al interior de la habitación, sus pasos hacían eco en aquel frió cuarto, busco a Gabby con la mirada pero no la veía, de pronto escucho una voz detrás de el.

-vas a venir conmigo? – le pregunto ella, mientras tomaba una pistola automática de la pared, Willy se dio vuelta y observo que había sangre en su rostro.

-y a donde vamos a ir Gabby? No tenemos idea donde se fueron... – el se acerco a ella que continuaba seleccionando armas.

-pues a eso precisamente iremos! Tenemos que investigar a donde fue que se llevaron a Wally! – le grito ella.

-pero... – Willy iba a decir algo pero ella lo interrumpió.

-Pero Que Willy! No Me Digas Que Esperemos A Que La policía Trate De Encontrar A Wally, Yo Voy A Ir A Buscarlo! No Me Voy a A Quedar Con Los Brazos Cruzados! – ella volvió a gritar, Willy cerro lo ojos para tratar de controlarse, pues la actitud de ella lo estaba empezando a exasperar.

-escucha, estoy de acuerdo contigo, pero no podemos andar por ahí fingiendo que sabemos donde buscar porque es evidente que no tenemos idea de donde empezar – le dijo Willy con un tono de voz totalmente calmado.

-Bien! Si Tu Quieres Esperarte A Que Slugworth Mande La Primera Foto De tu Hijo En Quien Sabe Que Parte Del Mundo, Perfecto! Pero yo no... – ella se dio media vuelta y Willy la tomo del brazo.

-YA BASTA! – le grito el, Gabrielle se quedo totalmente sorprendida en la manera que el le hablo – si te pones en ese estado ni siquiera lograras pensar con claridad! Claro que estoy desesperado por encontrar a Wally, pero salir y buscar así nada mas es como encontrar una aguja en un pajar!

-Willy suéltame por favor, debo ir a buscar a mi hijo... – decía ella.

-no te soltare hasta que te hayas calmado y pensemos juntos las cosas, de lo contrario solamente te harás daño tu sola... – Willy con la mano que tenia libre saco un pañuelo de la bolsa de su saco y empezó a limpiar la sangre que había sobre el rostro de ella – mírate, te lastimaste solo por el hecho de llegar hasta aca como desesperada... – ella hacia una mueca de dolor cuando el estaba limpiando su rostro.

-Willy... por favor, debo buscar a Wally – ella estaba mas calmada y nuevamente unas lagrimas estaban a punto de salir de sus ojos.

-lo se, ambos iremos... solo quiero que te calmes porque de lo contrario no podrás pensar las cosas y así de nada sirve...

Gabrielle se quedo pensativa, el tenia razón hubiera sido fácil que tomara una de las tantas armas que había en el cuarto y con ayuda de esta obligara a Willy a soltarla, pero no ganaría nada de esa forma. La ira que había sentido minutos atrás había desaparecido al escuchar las palabras de Willy. Lentamente ella se acerco a el y paso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y poner su cabeza a la altura de el.

-tienes razón Willy, perdón, debo mantener la cabeza fría si quiero encontrar a nuestro hijo... – le dijo ella al oído, Willy respondió al abrazo pasando sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de ella, dándole el apoyo que en esos momentos necesitaba.

-lo buscaremos, los dos... – le dijo también al oído de ella, el se separo del abrazo y agarro son ambas manos su rostro, haciendo a un lado los cabellos que había sobre su cara – y lo encontraremos... – el dio un suave beso en la frente de ella y luego otro mas en sus labios – lo encontraremos...

Gabby que hasta ese momento no había derramado lagrimas no pudo mas y volvió a hundir su cabeza entre el cuello y hombro de Willy. Llorando nuevamente.

-tengo tanto miedo... tanto miedo de no volver a ver a Wally... no se que haría si no lo puedo tener a mi lado... – Willy acariciaba la cabeza de ella mientras depositaba pequeños besos sobre su suave cabello.

-lo encontraremos te lo prometo, no importa lo que tenga que hacer, te lo prometo...

Los dos se quedaron abrazados por un momento, tratando de asimilar en la situación en la que se encontraban.

-deberíamos de ir con Syd y hablar con el con respecto a lo que vamos a hacer, estas de acuerdo? – le pregunto el, volviendo a limpiar la poca sangre que volvía a salir de la herida.

-esta bien – dijo ella viendo los hermosos ojos violeta de el y no pudo evitar pensar en Wally, pues el pequeño tenia exactamente la misma mirada que el.

Gabrielle dejo sobre los muebles del centro las armas que había agarrado hasta antes que Willy entrara al cuarto prohibido, una vez que dejo todo ahí, ambos caminaron hacia el ascensor y se dirigieron al cuarto de chocolate donde se había quedado Syd.

Cuando salieron no pudieron ver a Syd por ningún lado. Lo buscaron con la mirada pero no estaba.

-Syd? – lo llamo Gabrielle.

-uumm... por aquí estoy... – dijo el desde atrás de un arbusto de frutillas de gomita.

-que es lo que haces? – pregunto ella al escucharlo pero no verlo.

-comiendo... – dijo el saliendo de donde estaba – lo siento fue irresistible... – el se limpiaba la boca del los dulces que estaba comiendo.

-Si, se nota... – dijo Willy mirándolo de una extraña mirada.

En ese momento Gabby observo que su amiga entraba al cuarto de chocolate, buscando con la mirada algo desorientada.

-Vicky! – le grito Gabrielle, su amiga al escuchar que alguien la llamaba, observo que Syd, Gabby y Willy estaban parados del lado opuesto al que se encontraba. Camino hacia donde estaban todos ellos.

-Gabby, como estas? – le pregunto a su amiga cuando llego hasta el lugar donde ellos estaban – Syd me contó todo!

-pues como quieres que este... – dijo Gabby con tristeza en su voz – se llevaron a Wally... se llevaron a mi pequeño... – fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de las lagrimas volvieran a salir de sus ojos.

-esta bien... no te preocupes... les ayudaremos a encontrarlo... no es así Syd? – Vicky volteo a ver a Syd para que dijera algo.

-Claro – contesto el.

-gracias – contesto Gabrielle y se acerco a su amiga para darle un afectuoso a abrazo.

-no hay porque... yo no se lo que haría si alejaran de mi lado a Balder – le dijo Vicky.

-jejeje... – rió Gabby separándose de ella – seguramente empezar a repartir golpes y amenazando gente para poder encontrarlo.

-JA! Mira quien lo dice... me extraña que tu no lo hayas hecho hasta ahora – dijo Vicky.

-oooh... créeme que antes que tu llegaras, estaba a punto de hasta de empezar conmigo – dijo Willy que había permanecido en silencio desde que Vicky llego.

-eso no es cierto! – volteo Gabby a verlo con una mirada amenazante.

-ves? Lo estas volviendo a hacer!

-bueno, bueno, ya no hay que pelear en estos momentos... será mejor que veamos cual será la estrategia a seguir – dijo Vicky poniendo orden entre ellos.

-pienso que se están olvidando de una cosa... – dijo Syd y todos los presentes dirigieron sus miradas a el, esperando a que dijera a que se refería pues era claro que no sabían lo que el trataba de decirles – la policía! Las autoridades! No pueden ir por ahí haciendo justicia por su propia mano! – les dijo.

Todos lo observaron en silencio, esperando a que el captara el mensaje.

-aasshhh, esta bien, yo me haré cargo de ponerlos en jurisdicción para que la búsqueda sea oficial... – dijo con resignación.

-por eso me encantas Syd, sabes leer la mente! – dijo Vicky con una sonrisa y se acerco a el para darle un beso en la mejilla.

-he he... bueno, pero que es lo que vamos a hacer primero? – dijo Syd un poco sonrojado.

-pienso que hay que investigar si Slugworth o Carolina tienen propiedades en algún lugar, es muy probable que hayan huido a alguna de ellas – comento Gabrielle.

-es algo por donde empezar, pero las propiedades de Slugworth están en manos del gobierno, después de que Slugworth piso la cárcel, fue embargado por deber impuestos a hacienda – respondió Syd

-que hay de Carolina? – pregunto Willy

-ella no tiene ninguna propiedad a su nombre, prácticamente no tiene nada...

-eso no puede ser, en donde vivía antes que viniera a la fabrica? – pregunto Vicky

-no hay registro – le dijo Syd.

Todos quedaron en silencio pensativos, tratando de acomodar sus ideas.

-Ehy! – dijo Willy con su acostumbrado tono de voz – que hay del edificio donde vivías antes! – el volteo a ver a Gabby – fue ahí donde la vimos por primera vez

-cierto, podríamos empezar por ahí – dijo Gabby.

-bueno, manos a la obra – dijo Vicky.

-momento, momento, no pueden andar por ahí fingiendo ser investigadores! – exclamo Syd.

-claro! Como se nos pudo haber pasado! – le dijo Vicky – por eso, nos vas a conseguir unas identificaciones oficiales!

-ay, para que hable... – dijo Syd

-lo harás verdad? – pregunto Vicky

-sabes que lo haré, cuando te he negado algo? – dijo con resignación.

-ves? Todo listo! Vayamos a investigar! – dijo ella con total entusiasmo, era obvio que la idea de regresar a practicar su antigua profesión la emocionaba por completo.

-primero hay que seleccionar algunas cosillas... – dijo Gabby – síguenos por favor

-te veo después Syd, consíguenos esas identificaciones.

Willy y Gabby entraron primero al ascensor, seguidos por Vicky, dejando a Syd en el cuarto de chocolate.

-eso tardara un poco, mientras les conseguiré una orden oficial... Willy tienes un correo electrónico donde te la pueda enviar? – pregunto Syd.

-claro, mándala -todos los presentes en la sala se quedaron sorprendidos cuando escucharon el correo de Willy.

-... rey del chocolate... entendido – dijo Syd tratando de no reírse – chequen en una media hora.

Con esto ultimo Gabby presiono el boton del Cuarto prohibido y dijo el código de voz, el ascensor empezó a descender en caída libre, llegando en apenas unos segundos.

-a donde lleva esto? – dijo Vicky antes que se abriera la puerta del cuarto.

-ya lo veras – contesto Gabby.

Willy salió primero del ascensor para abrir la puerta del cuarto, cuando todos estuvieron dentro Vicky quedo con la boca abierta.

-vaya, mira lo que tenemos aquí... – dijo ella y empezó a examinar la salar llena de armas.

-que tomaremos de aquí? – pregunto Willy.

-en este momento, casi nada... solo un par de armas... – dijo Gabby tomando de la pared una pistola 9mm Smith & Wesson 1076 su favorita, a pesar de que era algo vieja le encantaba que fuera ligera pero muy poderosa además de que era de color negro, su favorito – adelante Vicky toma la que quieras, solo no te excedas, recuerda, algo ligero.

-ay que aburrida eres... – dijo ella tomando una arma de la pared – me quedare con la Sig Sauer P228 – la arma que selecciono era de un color plateado, un poco mas grande que la Smith & Wesson, pero aun así seguía siendo una excelente arma.

-y tu Willy? – le pregunto Gabby

-ah, no, yo prefiero no llevar una conmigo, no son mi estilo, además soy pésimo disparando – dijo el tratando de evadir la pregunta.

-eso no es cierto Willy, yo te he enzeñado y me consta que eso es mentira... – dijo Gabrielle – ten llévate la Glock 19 – ella la tomo de la pared y se la lanzo para que la agarrara en el aire.

-esta bien, esta bien – dijo Willy tomando la pistola y cargándola con las balas que estaban sobre los muebles centrales, en los últimos 2 años Gabby le había estado enseñando a Willy como se debía manejar apropiadamente una arma, así como también los principios básicos del espionaje.

-vaya Willy, no me imaginaba que ya supieras manejar una arma

-si, ella me enseño, no pensé que algún día fuera necesario poner todo esto en practica.

Los tres estaban cargando varios cartuchos con municiones solo por si acaso, al final colocaron uno a sus respectivas pistolas, pusieron el seguro y Gabrielle les paso una funda para que se las pudieran colocar en el pantalón.

-creo que deberíamos cambiarnos de ropa... algo negro para no llamar la atención – dijo Gabby mirando a Willy.

-si, si ya se... – dijo Willy y camino hacia donde estaba el guardarropa de ropa de espionaje, los tres tomaron un conjunto de ropa negra y se metieron a los pequeños vestidores que habían ahí dentro, prácticamente Gabrielle había construido una armería en la fabrica.

Una vez estuvieron listos, escucharon como un oompa loompa tocaba a la habitación. Willy camino a la puerta y la abrió permitiendo que el pequeño pasara. Llevando consigo dos hojas, se acerco a Willy y se las dio.

-es de parte de Syd, dice que mientras consigue las identificaciones esta orden de cateo nos servirá.

-perfecto, vamos al departamento de Carolina – dijo Vicky.

Los tres salieron del cuarto y se metieron al ascensor, cuando Gabrielle iba a presionar el boton del cuarto de chocolate, Willy la detuvo.

-no espera, iremos a otro cuarto – dijo el y empezó a buscar entre todos los botones del ascensor el cuarto indicado – oh, aquí esta – Willy presiono un boton que según Gabrielle antes no estaba, aunque ella ya estaba acostumbrada a eso, pues Willy abría constantemente nuevos cuartos.

-Cuarto transporte? – pregunto Gabby, antes de que el ascensor empezara a bajar.

Después unos segundos de descenso y unas cuantas vueltas el ascensor se detuvo y las puertas se abrieron, los tres pasajeros miraron al nuevo cuarto que habían llegado. Un gran numero de oompas loompas estaban trabajando ahí dentro, todos llevaban una vestimenta color azul marina y tenían puestos gafas y cascos de protección.

-que es esto Willy? – pregunto Gabby al ver el gran tamaño del cuarto.

-es mi nuevo laboratorio de experimentación con tecnología de transporte, pienso en un futuro competir en el mercado de los transportes terrestre, marítimo y aéreo.

-wow, veo que no pierdes el tiempo solo en dulces – dijo Vicky examinando con cuidado la sala.

-si... claro... esperen aquí, iré por lo que iba a ser tu regalo de cumpleaños, pero creo que ahora nos será de mas utilidad – Willy salió prácticamente corriendo una especie de bodega que había al fondo.

-que crees que sea? – pregunto Vicky a Gabby.

-no tengo idea.

En ese momento las dos escucharon el motor de un automóvil, enseguida vieron que de la bodega donde se había metido Willy salía un auto negro, en la parrilla delantera una W con la acostumbrada caligrafía que usaba Willy en todas sus marcas brillaba, el auto era de un aspecto muy deportivo, aunque era bastante grande, el auto llego frente a ellas, Willy abrió la puerta del auto, esta se abrió hacia arriba, algo no muy común en los autos.

-vamos, esta listo – dijo Willy saliendo del auto,

-pero y esta preciosidad? – dijo Gabby con un brillo en los ojos.

-oh, si es el nuevo y maravilloso Wonka CAR ® lo diseñe yo mismo, aun faltan algunos aditamentos pero esta casi listo, vamos súbanse, iremos a la casa de Carolina en el.

Gabby y Vicky rodearon el automóvil para llegar al otro lado, la pintura era tan negra y brillante que prácticamente se podían reflejar en la carrocería, aun con la boca abierta, Vicky se subió primero a la parte trasera y Gabby en el asiento del copiloto, mientras Willy volvió a subir al asiento del conductor.

-Willy tengo una pregunta – dijo Gabby

-dime

-por donde vamos a salir?

-todo a su tiempo – fue lo único que dijo, y comenzó a manejar en dirección a la bodega de donde lo había sacado, una vez mas saco su dispositivo remoto para abrir puertas y presiono un boton, una compuerta se abrió delante de ellos, Willy aumento la velocidad y empezaron a subir por un túnel completamente oscuro, la rampa por la que subían se hacia cada vez mas pronunciada, nadie podía ver nada mas allá de lo que las luces del automóvil alumbraban, hasta que por fin después de un par de minutos en ascensor una luz se observo. En poco tiempo el auto salió por detrás de la fabrica directamente a la calle.

-vaya un atajo para salir de la fabrica – dijo Gabrielle.

-así es – dijo Willy el continuo manejando por las avenidas de la ciudad hasta agarrar la carretera principal que los llevaría al antiguo edificio donde Gabrielle vivía.

En poco tiempo llegaron a su destino, estacionaron el auto detrás del edificio, esta vez no lo metieron al estacionamiento, los tres bajaron en silencio y entraron por la puerta trasera, el edificio que en un momento estaba bien cuidado y era uno de los mejores de la ciudad ahora estaba casi abandonado, desde que el dueño del este falleció nadie se hizo cargo del mantenimiento y con el tiempo los residentes que aun lo habitaban lo abandonaron.

-no puedo creer que aquí era donde vivía... – dijo Gabrielle observando lo dañado y descuidado del edificio.

-así es, ah cambiado mucho los últimos años – comento Willy

-es un basurero – tercio Vicky.

Los tres caminaron hasta donde se encontraba el ascensor, Willy presiono el boton pero al parecer este llevaba mucho tiempo fuera de servicio.

-creo que tendremos que subir por las escaleras – dijo Gabby dirigiéndose a las escaleras, estas estaban algo rotas y llenas de basura, el aire dentro del edificio era muy pesado, un claro signo que no había entrado aire fresco en años, después de haber subido cerca de 15 pisos, los tres empezaban a sentir pesadas las piernas.

-ya vamos a llegar? – pregunto Willy.

-falta poco – respondió Gabby.

-ahí creo que estoy algo vieja para andar en esto... – dijo Vicky

-es cierto... – Gabby le dio la razón a ella – yo me siento igual.

Después de un gran esfuerzo los tres llegaron al piso numero 23 que era donde vivía Carolina. Caminaron por el pasillo en el que habían varias puertas de diferentes departamentos.

-recuerdas el numero? – pregunto Willy

-claro que no, jamás estuve en su departamento – dijo Gabby

-bien, creo que solo hay una forma de averiguarlo – Vicky regreso a la primera puerta que pasaron y se paro frente a ella – Willy traes la hoja que mando Syd verdad? – Willy respondió afirmativamente con la cabeza – perfecto – dijo ella.

Con una rápida y fuerte patada abrió la puerta de golpe.

-esta vació! Ustedes entren a registrar en lo que yo abro otros departamentos – dijo ella y camino a la siguiente puerta.

Willy y Gabby caminaron al departamento que había abierto Vicky, ambos entraron pero estaba vació.

-aquí no hay nada! – grito Gabby desde el interior.

-bien... siguiente puerta... – dijo en voz baja Vicky y volvió a tirar la puerta de una patada, dentro estaba un indigente viendo una televisión vieja – ups lo siento, conoces a Emma Carolina Bucket? – pregunto ella, el indigente negó con la cabeza – bien gracias.

Así siguieron por otras 2 puertas hasta que llegaron a la ultima. Ya no había mas opciones era la única que quedaba, esa debía ser la indicada.

-bien me pregunto que sorpresa habrá detrás de la puerta numero 3! – dijo Vicky y volvió a tirar la puerta.

Para sorpresa de todos, era el único departamento hasta el momento que estaba limpio y ordenado, aunque no había nadie, los tres entraron con cuidado, vigilando que no hubiera un sorpresa no deseable dentro.

-revisemos los cuartos – dijo Gabby, para este punto los 3 llevaban desenfundadas las pistolas, pues era claro que estaban en territorio enemigo. Willy y Gabby no estaban teniendo mucha suerte, revisaban todo lo que podían de los cuartos pero no había nada que les dijera donde podría estar escondida.

-es inútil Gabby, aquí no hay nada – dijo Willy después de estar cerca de 2 horas buscando papeles.

-debe de haber algo, algo nos debe de conducir hacia Wally... – decía ella buscando con la esperanza de encontrar algo, en ese momento escucharon que Vicky les gritaba.

-EHY! Vengan aca encontré algo! – Willy y Gabby corrieron al cuarto en el que estaba buscando Vicky.

-que encontraste? – pregunto Gabby cuando llegaron.

-cuando iba de salida del cuarto, golpee por accidente esta pared y se oyó hueca, busque algún interruptor que la abriera, y vean lo que hay dentro.

Vicky acciono el interruptor que era un cuadro que estaba colgado chueco en la pared, inmediatamente una puerta secreta se abrió y en su interior había una pequeño cuarto que solo era alumbrado por una luz muy tenue. Dentro había pegadas en las paredes infinidad de fotos de Willy, era claro que eso era obra de Carolina.

-vaya, vaya... – dijo Gabby observando a su alrededor, a parte de la gran cantidad de fotos de Willy signo claro de su obsesión por el, también había unas cuantas armas, dinero en efectivo y una computadora que estaba prendida y marcaba que tenia un e-mail nuevo.

-veamos que dice el correo... – dijo Vicky sentandose en la silla que había delante la computadora. Ella abrió el correo que decía.

_Sra. Williams:_

_Le informamos que la casa que rento a nombre Emma Williams a las afueras de Estocolmo, Suecia llevo una transacción exitosa, siéntase libre de rentar la casa el tiempo que desee._

_Anexo la información de la dirección completa de la casa para que su familia y usted lleguen de la manera mas rápida posible, tan solo tenga cuidado en la carretera en esta época del año aun hay nieve en el asfalto._

_ATENTAMENTE_

_Gnesta Björklinge_

_Bienes Raíces_

-no lo puedo creer... – dijo Vicky asombrada pues toda la información que buscaban estaba ahí.

-Su familia? Su familia? – decía Gabrielle con ira – esa maldita se lleva a mi hijo y ahora ya es familia!...

-calma, respira... ahora ya sabemos donde están solo tenemos que ir – dijo Willy.

-aun no entiendo como Carolina se pudo raptar a Wallace, es tan tonta que se auto envió un correo... – dijo Vicky que estaba en la computadora y había mandado a imprimir la dirección junto con el mapa de la casa – por eso la información estaba aquí.

-dime donde esta la casa? – pregunto Gabby.

-veamos... – dijo ella analizando el mapa – esta en un lugar llamado Norrtälje se llega por la carretera B53, esta a 300 km de Estocolmo.

-bien partamos en este momento – dijo Willy.

-iras con nosotros verdad? – dijo Gabby

-claro que si, hace mucho que no hago algo así, además necesitaran de mi ayuda.

-gracias – dijo Gabby.

-solo tengo que decirle a Syd, podrían dejarme de regreso en mi casa? Seguro el ya debe estar ahí, tenia que pasar por Balder a casa de mi mama hace media hora.

-claro – dijo Willy.

Los 3 salieron del departamento con la información que necesitaban, bajaron por las deterioradas escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta trasera donde habían dejado el auto.

-te dejaremos en tu casa, nos vemos a las 11 de la noche en la fabrica, mientras Willy y yo prepararemos todo lo necesario para el viaje – le dijo Gabby a Vicky mientras subían al auto.

Willy manejo a la casa de la familia Duvét, cuando llegaron a ella Vicky bajo del auto y se metió donde su familia ya la estaba esperando. Ella saco sus llaves para abrir y se percato que aun traía la arma.

-será mejor que Balder no vea esto – ella se quito la pistola con todo y funda y la escondió entre unos arbustos que estaban a la entrada principal de su casa.

Entro y se encontró con todas las luces apagadas, apenas eran las 7 de la noche aun era temprano para que Syd y Balder estuvieran dormidos. Ella camino por la casa oscura hasta llegar a las escaleras, donde pudo ver la figura de Syd bajando las escaleras.

-como les fue? Alguna buena noticia? – pregunto el

-si, encontramos la dirección donde tienen a Wallace

-a que bien – el se acerco a ella y la saludo dándole un beso en los labios.

-donde esta Baldy? – pregunto ella

-se esta dando un baño, regreso muy cansado, ya sabes de que se encuentra con su primo David termina cansadísimo.

-cierto

-bueno, me imagino que Willy y Gabby van a ir verdad? – le pregunto el.

-si... de hecho de eso quería hablar contigo... ven – ella lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo hasta la sala.

-que pasa? – le dijo el una vez que estuvieron ahí.

-Ellos viajaran hasta Suecia, que es donde tienen a Wally.

-vaya eso es muy lejos... pero a que lleva esta conversación?

-pues que voy a ir con ellos – le dijo ella, por un momento Syd no dijo nada solo guardo silencio al ver que el no decía nada ella continuo diciendo – salimos esta noche a las 11

Syd se dio media vuelta dándole la espalda a ella.

-no iras – le dijo el

-que? De que estas hablando? – le pregunto ella.

-pues de eso, no iras, es demasiado peligroso, no sabemos que tipo de riesgos pueden encontrar allá.

-Syd no te puedes poner así, yo les dije que los ayudaría y es justamente lo que voy a hacer te guste o no – le dijo ella firmemente.

-te podrías pensar en Balder? Que seria de el si te pasara algo

-creo que te estas precipitando a hacer conclusiones tontas, nada va a pasar, además, ellos necesitan ayuda y yo no se las voy a negar si esta mis manos ayudarles.

-no quiero que te pase nada – le dijo el volteando a verla de nuevo – ya estuve una vez mucho tiempo lejos de ti, no quiero que vuelva a pasar eso – el se acerco a ella y acaricio su cabello.

-no me pasara nada...recuerdas quien me enseño todo lo que se? – ella subió sus manos hasta su rostro de el

-jeje, creo que yo... – dijo el con una leve sonrisa en el rostro.

-lo ves? No tienes por que preocuparte.

-bien, pero yo iré con ustedes, un par de manos extras no les caerá mal.

-perfecto, iremos todos – ella se acerco a el y lo beso suavemente.

-donde dejaremos a Balder? – pregunto Syd separándose de ella.

-en casa de mi mama, seguro que no le molestara.

-esta bien,

En ese momento ambos oyeron como Balder bajaba corriendo las escaleras.

-Balder ya te he dicho que no corras en las escaleras – sentencio Syd.

-mama! regresaste! – dijo Balder con alegría y corrió hasta los brazos de Vicky, llevaba puesta su pijama que extrañamente parecía mas un disfraz de conejo.

-ehy! Hola! Donde encontraste esa extraña pijama – ella se agacho para cargarlo.

-mi papa me la compro cuando veníamos de regreso.

-ah ya veo... – dijo ella volteando a ver a Syd.

-oye pequeño, papá y yo saldremos unos días del país.

-Porque? A donde van? – pregunto Balder.

-Balder, como sabes – empezó a decir Syd – Wally esta con unas personas malas.

-si... lo vi en la televisión – dijo el niño con tristeza.

-entonces tu mama y yo vamos a ayudar a sus papas a encontrarlo – Vicky estaba feliz pues el le había ayudado a darle la noticia a Balder.

-tu estarás un tiempo con tu abuela en lo que regresamos, esta bien?

-si, me gusta estar con ella!

-entonces no se diga mas, ve y empaca tus cosas – ella los bajo al suelo y Balder corrió de nuevo hacia su cuarto.

-Balder, no corras! – volvió a decir Syd – hay ese niño no entiende que no debe correr en las escaleras.

-jaja no te enojes, ven hay que ir a prepararnos para partir.

Los dos subieron también para empacar algunas cosas para el viaje que realizarían.

-voy a avisar a la oficina que estaré en una investigación privada, así si necesitamos apoyo del gobierno de Suecia podrán ayudarnos.

-me parece bien, yo llamare a mi mama para decirle que Balder regresara con ella.

Ambos se pusieron a hacer sus respectivas actividades para salir cuanto antes rumbo a la fabrica.

Mientras tanto Willy y Gabby preparaban todo el equipo necesario para llevarse a Suecia y poder encontrar a Wally, lo habían empacado en maletas especiales para evitar dañar el equipo, que ella había comprado al paso de los años.

-como llegaremos hasta allá? – pregunto Gabby, cerrando la ultima maleta que contenía algunos gogles de visión térmica.

-volaremos en el Air Force Wonka, ya dije a los oompas loompas que lo preparen.

-perfecto, diré que suban todo este equipaje con mucho cuidado.

Ella salió de la habitación y llamo a un oompa loompa para decirle que subieran todo a bordo. El Air Force Wonka era el Jet privado que usaban cuando salían de vacaciones otros países. Una vez que ella dio la orden regreso al interior del cuarto donde estaba Willy.

-que hora es? – pregunto Willy

-son casi 10:30 – ella se sentó en un banco que estaba en una esquina – me pregunto que estará haciendo Wally en este momento.

-seguramente esta dormido, en Suecia deben ser cerca de la media noche.

-y estará bien? Tendrá frió? Debe estar muy triste jamás ha estado tanto tiempo lejos de nosotros... Willy lo extraño mucho – Willy se acerco a donde estaba ella y la abrazo.

-el estará bien, es un niño fuerte.

5 HORAS ANTES

AERPUERTO INTERNACIONAL DE ESTOCOLMO

SUECIA

-Tengo mucho frió – dijo Wally encogido en el asiento del jet privado que estaba aterrizando, hacia aproximadamente una hora que había despertado de los sedantes que le habían aplicado.

-Emma, trae una manta para Derek – dijo con una sonrisa en la cara Slugworth, ella se paro a regañadientes pero le trajo la cobija a Wally.

-Derek? Quien es Derek? – pregunto Wally confundido.

-pero que clase de pregunta es esa hijo? Otra vez estas jugando? – Slugworth tenia como propósito confundir a Wally y lo estaba logrando con mucho éxito.

-yo no soy tu hijo, mi nombre es Wally y mi papa se llama Willy Wonka! – dijo gritando

-hijo, hijo, otra vez con lo mismo, ya hablamos que no es bueno que juegues a que eres hijo de Willy Wonka, el es un hombre muy malo – Carolina le siguió el plan a Slugworth

-tu no eres mi mama! mi mama se llama Gabby y ella es bonita no como tu! Monstruo! Rana! Lombriz! – le grito Wally con lagrimas en los ojos.

-creo que es inútil hablar contigo en este momento, cuando no estés haciendo berrinche hablaremos contigo – dijo Slugworth.

Wally volteo su vista a la ventanilla del avión, pudo ver que se habían detenido, en cualquier momento bajarían, fuera pudo ver como todo estaba cubierto de blanco, la nieve caía sobre el suelo y el aire hacia que los copos de nieve pegaran contra su ventanilla. Unas lagrimas salieron de sus pequeños ojos color violeta, rodando por sus suaves mejillas blancas.

-hemos llegado... – dijo Slugworth, se quito su cinturón de seguridad y se acerco para cargar a Wally – vamos Derek te cargare, hace mucho frió allá afuera.

Wally no hizo ningún movimiento estaba demasiado triste como para protestar, en cuanto Slugworth lo cargo solamente dijo algo que lo hizo molestar.

-Hueles a viejo, mi papa huele a chocolate...

-Ya te dije que tu padre soy yo! – dijo Slugworth tomándolo de los brazos y sacudiéndolo fuertemente.

-aaaah! Déjame! Mama! Papa ! auxilio ! – grito Wally, inmediatamente Carolina le aplico otra dosis de sedantes a Wally sin que el se diera cuenta. Una vez mas Wally cayo en un profundo sueño.

-así es Derek... será mejor que te acostumbres o la pasaras muy mal – dijo Slugworth cargándolo de nuevo y saliendo del avión.

Al bajar del jet un auto negro los esperaba ya, los tres se metieron y el auto comenzó a avanzar.

-en cuanto tiempo llegaremos a la casa que conseguiste? – pregunto Slugworth a Carolina teniendo aun a Wally en sus brazos.

-en unas 3 horas aunque viendo el clima tal vez sean 4.

Ninguno dijo nada mas ahora debían tener cuidado y no confiar en nadie pues cualquiera podría reconocerlos y denunciarlos, pues estaban seguros que para ese entonces el secuestro de Wally seria una noticia internacional.

FABRICA WONKA

11 PM

Vicky y Syd habían llegado puntuales al punto de reunión, ella les explico rápidamente que Syd también iría, a Gabby le pareció una excelente idea pues seria útil tener a alguien que los pudiera apoyar en cuanto a movimientos legales en el gobierno que tuvieran que hacer, además Syd al ser originario de un lugar muy frió podría ayudarlos en esas tierras donde todo parece un desierto de nieve.

Pasando las 11:15 todos estaban en el Cuarto transporte que era donde abordarían el avión.

-Vaya que bonito avión – dijo Syd a Willy.

-Gracias! Yo mismo lo diseñe y eso que solo has visto el exterior.

Los 4 subieron al Jet donde un grupo de oompas loompas hacían de tripulación de la nave. En cuanto los 4 estuvieron sentados en sus respectivos asientos, el avión empezó a moverse y a alinearse con la puerta que horas antes habían utilizado para salir en automóvil. En cuestión de segundos el avión tomo gran velocidad y salieron disparados al cielo como si se tratase de un cohete.

-vaya que velocidad! – dijo Vicky desde su asiento.

En poco tiempo el avión se normalizo tanto de altura como de velocidad y el viaje empezó a ser muy suave.

-en cuanto tiempo llegaremos? – pregunto Syd

-en unas 3 horas, porque? – dijo Willy

-para avisar que llegaremos a esa hora y la policía de Estocolmo nos tenga preparado el transporte.

-oh perfecto, al fondo esta el teléfono, puedes usarlo.

-gracias – Syd se paro de su asiento y camino al fondo del avión.

El resto del viaje transcurrió en total calma, Willy y Gabby se quedaron dormidos prácticamente desde el inicio del vuelo, pues ya llevaban días sin poder descansar bien y sus cuerpos les estaban exigiendo reposo.

Mientras que Vicky y Syd cenaban unos deliciosos refrigerios que los oompas loompas les habían llevado.

Después de 3 horas el Air Force Wonka estaba aterrizando en Estocolmo, el movimiento del aterrizaje despertó a Willy y a Gabby.

-hemos llegado – les dijo Vicky

-fue muy rápido – decía Gabby entre bostezos.

-hace cuanto no duermen? – pregunto Syd.

-no lo se, días... – dijo Willy poniendo sus manos sobre su rostro.

-no pueden seguir así, si están agotados cuando llegue la hora de actuar no podrán concentrarse, cuando abordemos la camioneta que nos prestara el gobierno de Suecia quiero que duerman todo el camino, entréguenle el mapa de la casa donde esta Wally a Vicky y ella y yo nos haremos cargo de llegar hasta allá, entendido? – dijo autoritariamente Syd

-si lo pones de eso modo creo que no tenemos opción verdad? – comento Willy

Los 4 bajaron del Jet y se encontraron que una gran camioneta color blanca los esperaba, 2 personas bajaban todo el equipaje del avión y lo subían a la camioneta.

-el avión esperara aquí? – pregunto Vicky.

-si, Willy tiene un hangar reservado para cualquier lugar a donde vayamos en cualquier parte del mundo – contesto Gabby subiéndose a la parte trasera de la camioneta.

-oooooh – exclamo Vicky, subiéndose en el asiento del copiloto.

-bien todo listo vamonos – dijo Syd situándose en el asiento del conductor

-pero que frió hace! – dijo Willy sentándose al lado de Gabby.

-ten el mapa – le dijo Gabby a Vicky y se lo paso.

-gracias, ahora ustedes dos a dormir tal como les dijo Syd.

Willy y Gabby no dijeron nada mas, estaban tan cansados que no se los tuvieron que volver a repetir, Willy se recargo en la puerta de la camioneta y Gabby a su vez el.

El camino para tomar la carretera que los llevaría hasta Norrtälje era muy difícil pues la tormenta que estaba cayendo dificultaba la visibilidad, pero con las potentes luces de la camioneta todo terreno, facilitaba un poco las cosas.

Syd manejaba con precaución, llevaban cerca de 2 horas de viaje, seguramente ya iban casi a la mitad, el reloj marcaba las 4 de la mañana, en un par de horas el sol saldría por entre las montañas y la visibilidad mejoraría pues estaban en un punto que se veía poco mas allá de 5 metros delante de la camioneta.

-tal vez deberíamos esperar a que amanezca este camino es muy peligroso, hay mucha neblina y nieve – le dijo Vicky a Syd.

-no te preocupes, esta es la mejor camioneta para este tipo de lugares – dijo Syd completamente confiado – Willy y Gabby siguen durmiendo? – Vicky volteo hacia atrás y los observo profundamente dormido.

-si así es... – ella regreso su vista hacia al frente cuando – SYD CUIDADO! – grito Vicky.

El rechinado de las llantas sobre el asfalto congelado hizo un escabroso sonido, el clima era terrible, la visibilidad era nula, lo mejor hubiera sido que se hubieran detenido unas horas pero la presión nunca es buena, ahora todos se encontraban ante una posible catástrofe.

---------------------------

Nota:

Hola, espero les haya gustado el capitulo, yo disfrute mucho escribiéndolo, sobre todo porque he llegado a un punto en que me he encariñado mucho con Wally y ponerlo en esta clase de situaciones me parte el corazón, de verdad. Y el final? Wow hasta yo me quede emocionada, espero tener tiempo en la semana para seguir escribiendo. Saludos a todos.


	17. Batallas

WOW! Hola cuanto tiempo verdad? Pero he estado muy ocupada, pero al fin termine este capitulo, al terminar de escribir este se me vinieron muchas ideas para el futuro, espero poder acabarlo prontamente, pues ya se viene el final de mi trimestre en la Universidad y será un a locura estoy segura. Bueno los dejo con el capitulo, espero les agrade.

Debo hacer una pequeña advertencia, en este capitulo hay violencia y un poco de sangre.

CAPITULO 17

"Batallas"

Syd trataba de controlar la camioneta pero el asfalto congelado no ayudaba de mucho, el tenia presionado fuertemente el pedal de freno pero no estaba dando resultado, la camioneta estaba apunto de salirse de la carretera y estrellarse con un gran árbol. Syd en su ultimo intento desesperado por tomar el control de la camioneta acelero, esto hizo que recuperara la dirección de la camioneta, giro el volante haciendo que volvieran de nuevo al camino seguro.

-vaya eso estuvo cerca... están todos bien? – dijo aliviado Syd

-que fue lo que paso! – despertó Gabrielle sobresaltada.

-por poco tenemos un accidente – le contesto Vicky desde el asiento del copiloto.

-pero porque? – pregunto Willy

-pasamos por un tramo de carretera congelado y las llantas no tuvieron suficiente tracción – explico Syd

-vaya eso estuvo cerca – dijo Vicky con un suspiro.

Todos se volvieron a acomodar en sus asientos, Syd volvió a poner en marcha la camioneta.

-cuanto falta? – pregunto Gabby.

-vamos a la mitad de camino, estaremos llegando dentro de dos horas – respondió Vicky mirando el mapa.

-creo... que ... – decía Willy en medio de bostezos – podríamos dormir otro poco no crees? – dijo el estirando un brazo hacia Gabby para atraerla hacia el y volver a quedar en la misma posición que estaban antes que el incidente con la camioneta los despertara. Gabrielle se volvió a recargar en el pecho de el, ella pensó que no podría volver a dormirse pero tardo mas en pensarlo que en lo que ya estaba nuevamente dormida.

El resto del camino transcurrió con mas calma, los primeros rayos del sol iluminaban ya la carretera por la que transitaban.

-espera, frena – le dijo Vicky a Syd mientras veía el mapa.

-que sucede? – pregunto el mientras detenía la camioneta.

-estamos muy cerca ya, dentro de aproximadamente 2 kilómetros deberás dar vuelta a la derecha.

-en ese caso deberías ir despertando a Willy y a Gabby para que estén preparados.

Vicky asintió con la cabeza y se volteo a despertarlos.

-ehy... – dijo ella esperando a que los dos despertaran pero no había resultado – EHY! Bellos durmientes ya es hora! – esta vez ocupo un tono de voz mas fuerte, logrando su objetivo.

-vaya, por fin hemos llegado, tardamos mucho no? – pregunto Gabrielle bostezando.

-si, las condiciones del camino no fueron las mas optimas pero por fin estamos a muy corta distancia... – dijo Syd viendo al frente.

-Syd toma esa carretera secundaria nos llevara por un costado y así no seremos vistos por nadie – Vicky le dijo mientras observaba el mapa.

Syd continuo por un camino irregular que estaba lleno de nieve y tierra, cuando por fin a lo lejos pudieron observar una casa bastante grande, el estaciono el coche entre los árboles que rodeaban la zona, la casa que había rentado Carolina estaba apartada de cualquier tipo de civilización sin duda era perfecta para el crimen que habían cometido.

-que es lo que haremos? – pregunto Willy

-tenemos que observar los movimientos de la casa, para saber en que momento actuar. – le respondió Syd mientras sacaba unos binoculares y empezaba a ver a través de ellos.

-y hasta cuando vamos a actuar? – preguntaba Willy impaciente.

-mmmm... seguramente al anochecer – le contesto Gabby.

-y porque hasta esa hora, si es claro que Slugworth y Carolina están solos en esa casa?

-Willy, se que estas desesperado, pero esa es la forma correcta de hacerlo, OK? – Willy se volvió a acomodar en su asiento sin decir nada mas.

-Gabby, toma, ve hacia esa ventana... – le dijo Syd mientras le pasaba los binoculares. Ella los tomo y enfoco hacia la ventana que Syd le había señalado. Haciendo uso del zoom digital logro enfocar una pequeña silueta que miraba por la ventana.

-Wally! – grito ella.

--------------------------------------------

Wally se había despertado y se dio cuenta que estaba en una nueva habitación, el se encontraba acostado en una cama muy grande y seguía teniendo mucho frió, se sentó sobre ella y pudo observar que había ropa que se veía bastante abrigadora, Wally gateo sobre la cama y sin dudarlo empezó a cambiarse rápidamente, una vez que se puso aquella ropa que consistía en un pantalón azul marino, una playera de manga larga de color blanco y una chamarra gris, se sintió mejor y la temperatura empezó a subir en su cuerpo, cuando se bajo de la cama el suelo frió le hizo pegar un brinco que lo hizo regresar a la cama.

-esta muy frió... – dijo el observando desde la cama el suelo, donde encontró un par de pequeñas botas, el se agacho y se las puso, comprobó que eran de su medida y con mucho trabajo se abrocho las largas cintas de las botas.

Esta vez volvió a bajar y ya no sintió frió, con cuidado camino hasta la puerta solo para encontrarla cerrada con llave una vez mas. Recorrió toda la habitación sin poder encontrar una salida. Sin mas que hacer camino hacia la única ventana que tenia aquel cuarto. Y se quedo viendo hacia fuera. El no tenia idea donde estaba, tan solo veía árboles y nieve a donde quiera que dirigiera la vista, esto lo deprimió de nuevo, bajo la mirada y unas lagrimas salieron de sus hermosos ojos violetas.

-Mama? Papa? Donde están, porque no vienen por mi? – decía en voz baja.

----------------------------

Gabrielle que lo observaba desde el bosque pudo ver como Wally se quitaba con su mano las lagrimas de su rostro.

-no te preocupes pequeño, aguanta un poco mas! Pronto estaremos contigo... – dijo Gabby mientras también se limpiaba unas lagrimas, ver a su hijo llorar le partía el corazón. Una vez que se tranquilizo volvió a ver por los binoculares y observo que Wally aun seguía ahí.

De pronto una figura femenina llego junto a el, Gabrielle observo como le decía algo a Wally y el negaba con la cabeza, Gabrielle aumento el zoom de los binoculares y observo que era Carolina. En ese momento vio como aquella mujer tomaba de un hombro a Wally y jalaba fuertemente hacia atrás de la ventana.

-Como te atreves! – decía ella desde adentro de la camioneta y por un momento ella podía jurar que Carolina la estaba viendo fijamente a ella y sonriendo de satisfacción, después de esto Carolina cerro las cortinas de la ventana sin dejar ver que sucedía en la habitación – Maldita! Deja a mi hijo! Te matare juro que te matare!

Gabrielle dejo a un lado los binoculares y se bajo prácticamente corriendo de la camioneta dirigiéndose a la parte trasera que era donde traían todo el equipo de ataque e infiltración.

-espera! Gabby que haces! – se bajo Vicky también corriendo detrás de ella.

-no cometas una locura! – también se bajo Syd

-no, lo hagas! Dijiste que esperaríamos al anochecer – le dijo Willy cuando llego junto a ella, que ya había empezado a sacar la maleta donde se encontraban todas las armas.

-no puedo esperar mas! Esa maldita mujer quien sabe que cosas horribles le esta haciendo a Wally!

-cosas? Horribles? A Wally? – dijo Willy – no podemos esperar mas tenemos que ir por el ahora! – el empezó a ayudarle a Gabrielle a sacar las armas.

-no! Esperen! – Syd agarro a Willy y lo metió de nuevo a la camioneta

-sube a la camioneta o me vas a hacer que te obligue? – le dijo Vicky a Gabrielle.

Ella sabiendo que seria capaz de hacerlo dejo las armas en su lugar, cerro la camioneta y camino tranquilamente hacia el interior de esta.

-Bien ya que estamos todos mas calmados hay que hacer el plan, les parece? – dijo Syd

-esta bien – contestaron todos a la vez.

-bien... lo que haremos será... – el empezó a decirles lo que harían en cuanto cayera la noche.

El plan consistía en: Syd junto con Vicky se quedarían de apoyo afuera de la casa y les darían instrucciones a Willy y a Gabby desde la camioneta, ya que no convenía que entraran todos, después de todo, tan solo adentro estaban Slugworth y Carolina, en cuanto Wally estuviera a salvo Syd y Vicky entrarían a atrapar a Slugworth y Carolina para poder llevarlos a la justicia, Gabrielle insistía en que ella se haría cargo de Carolina, a los que Syd y Vicky se negaron rotundamente, ambos sabían perfectamente que si la dejaban las cosas terminarían mal.

El plan ya estaba listo, ahora solo quedaba esperar a la noche para comenzarlo y rezar porque todo saliera bien y sin complicaciones.

--------------------------

Dentro de la casa Slugworth disfrutaba viendo un partido de soccer en la televisión, cuando observo que Carolina traía de la mano a Wally.

-Mira quien quería escapar por la ventana... – dijo ella

-ya te dije que no iba a escapar! – grito Wally.

-bueno, bueno ven hijo vamos a ver el partido de soccer... – le dijo Slugworth

-no soy tu hijo! Y no me gusta el soccer! – Wally salió corriendo del cuarto donde estaban y subió de nuevo a la habitación donde había despertado, prefería estar ahí a tener que estar con aquellas dos personas.

-vaya es muy testarudo... pero con el tiempo no tendrá mas remedio que acostumbrarse – dijo tranquilamente Slugworth sentado en el sillón.

-Hay algo que me preocupa... – dijo Carolina.

-que es?

-hace rato creí ver algo entre el bosque... no creerás que Willy y Gabrielle vengan a buscarlo?

-no seas tonta mujer! Como van a dar con este lugar?

-el tonto eres tu! Que acaso no recuerdas lo que era ella en el pasado? Además tiene de amigo a ese engreído detective, seguro que nos están buscando!.

-Bien! Bien! Contratare a un EVA – dijo el y tomo el teléfono, marco un numero telefónico

-espero que una mujer sea suficiente – dijo Carolina

-no seas Imbecil! EVA Es el Escuadrón Vigilia de Ataque!

-aashh! Perdón!

Slugworth se comunico con la central para tratar de conseguir a un escuadrón que los protegiera contra cualquier clase de ataque.

--------------------------------

Mientras tanto en el bosque todos esperaban con ansias el anochecer.

-no creen que es hora de empezar prepararnos? – dijo Willy.

-si, ya se esta oscureciendo... un poco... – dijo Gabby

-esta bien, sacaremos los equipos de comunicación y nos conectaremos – dijo Syd

Todos salieron de la camioneta y fueron a sacar todo lo necesario de la parte trasera, Syd se encargo de conectar todo lo necesario a una lap top y conectarla a un satélite para tener una comunicación directa con la policía local y pedir ayuda en caso de necesitarla, Gabby ayudo a Willy a ponerse el audífono y el micrófono.

-bien estamos en línea... – dijo Syd triunfante y empezó a hablarles por el sistema de comunicación que todos traían ya puestos – me escuchan, bien?

-si – contestaron todos.

-perfecto, para que no se les olvide, estamos en la frecuencia 107.9.

-esta bien... – dijo Gabby mientras ya empezaba a sacar las armas que llevaría con ella. Eligio su inseparable Smith & Wesson y le paso otra a Willy, ambas con silenciador. Se acomodaron en el cinturón multiusos también unas granadas de explosión corta, ambos se pusieron un chaleco antibalas, solo por si acaso y sacaron unos lentes de visión nocturna e infrarroja.

Mientras que Syd y Vicky habían descubierto que entre todo el equipo había un micrófono direccional de largo alcance a través de láser, eso les permitiría escuchar lo que pasaba dentro de la casa desde el lugar donde se encontraban, claro si es que lograban descifrar como armarlo.

-pon eso sobre el láser.. – decía Vicky

-no, seguramente la vista debe de ir junto a esta cosa...

-no! Ya se... si ponemos esto aquí, y esto aca debe de funcionar... LISTO! Ves? Yo tenia razón – dijo triunfante ella. A lo que Syd no dijo nada solo agarro el micrófono, lo prendió y apunto hacia la casa, conecto el cable a la computadora y así pudieran escuchar todos lo que el micrófono direccional llegara a captar.

-no se oye nada! – dijo Syd.

-debes de apuntar el láser a una ventana para que capte las vibraciones que rebotan en el vidrio – dijo Gabby mientras subía junto con Willy a la parte trasera de la camioneta a esperar a que anocheciera un poco mas, que aunque ya estaba algo oscuro aun se veía uno que otro resplandor del sol.

Syd apunto el láser a una ventana que tenia la luz prendida, el tardo un poco en poder sintonizar bien el ruido que había dentro pero todos alcanzaron a escuchar perfectamente:

-si... EVA... 30 mins – decía una voz femenina con algo de interferencia.

-Que! EVA? – dijo Gabby – escuche bien?

-un EVA... esto no es bueno... – dijo Vicky

-Un EVA? Que es eso? – pregunto Willy.

-pensé que habían desaparecido hace años! – dijo exaltado Syd.

-yo pensaba lo mismo... desde la guerra fría no escuchaba de ellos! – dijo Vicky

-alguien puede decirme que es EVA! – grito Willy.

-Es el Escuadrón Vigilia de Ataque... – respondió Gabby

-y... eso es? – pregunto de nuevo Willy

-es un grupo de ex militares que se dedican a proteger instalaciones de alta seguridad, son bastante hábiles – continuo diciendo Gabby.

-tienen que ir ya a prepararse, no podemos arriesgarnos a que lleguen, porque seria muy difícil infiltrarse – dijo Vicky

-pero aun no oscurece! – argumento Syd

-pero si no se van ahora cuando llegue el EVA será demasiado tarde!

-tienes razón, llego la hora.

-esto es lo que esperaba – dijo Gabby y salió de la camioneta, afuera la temperatura había bajado varios grados, aun no nevaba pero el frió era casi insoportable, y al traer puesto solo la ropa negra de espionaje tanto de Willy como Gabby empezaron a temblar.

-Gabby... hace mucho frió... – dijo con dificultad Willy.

-lo se... pero no podemos llevar abrigos ni chamarras... – ella se dirigió a la parte trasera de la camioneta y saco un par de calentadores electrónicos de nuca – ten ponte esto en el cuello – ella le paso uno a Willy en cuanto ambos se lo colocaron el aparato empezó su trabajo y su cuerpo dejo de perder calor corporal.

-Así esta mejor... – dijo Willy.

-Bien... es hora... Syd, Vicky – dijo ella por el transmisor portátil – vamos a entrar,

-suerte – dijo Vicky.

Willy y Gabby empezaron caminar entre los arbustos y los árboles del bosque, a pesar que aparentemente estaban cerca de la casa el camino hasta ella no era fácil, había mucha nieve suelta, así como piedras, cuando estaban a escasos 15 metros de la entrada principal escucharon como un helicóptero que se aproximaba. Gabby se comunico de inmediato con Syd y Vicky mientras le decía a Willy con señas que se escondiera junto con ella detrás de un arbusto.

-que es ese helicóptero – pregunto ella por el transmisor

-parece que el helicóptero va a aterrizar en el patio delantero – le dijo Vicky – Syd esta viendo por los binoculares.

-Diablos! Llego el EVA! No puede ser! – exclamo Syd – Gabby! Willy! Escóndanse! Que no los vean, en cuanto el escuadrón baje del helicóptero, nosotros nos haremos cargo

-bien, esperamos su señal – dijo Gabby mientras se acercaba a Willy que se encontraba agazapado un poco alejado de ella.

-Que es lo que sucede? – le pregunto Willy en voz baja.

-llego el EVA, Syd y Vicky se harán cargo de ellos para que podamos entrar, sin problemas y sin llamar la atención.

-esta bien.

El helicóptero que había estado dando vueltas en círculos sobre el perímetro de la casa, empezó su descenso en el patio delantero, Willy y Gabby podían sentir como el aire que provocaban las hélices del helicóptero se intensificaba conforme bajaba hacia la tierra. A los pocos segundos el helicóptero apago los motores y las luces principales y de este descendieron 5 hombres armados con rifles de asalto AK-47 y uno mas que era el piloto se quedo a bordo del helicóptero.

-no se muevan – oyeron Willy y Gabby por el transmisor – empezaremos la evasión.

-bien – respondió ella.

En la camioneta Vicky había conseguido armar con éxito un rifle de largo alcance con mira de alto poder, eso fue todo un reto para ella, después de haber estado tantos años sin armar un rifle, pudo armar este casi sin problemas.

-aquí esta... vamos a usar balas o tranquilizantes? – pregunto con municiones en ambas manos.

-pienso que tranquilizantes, no queremos dejar muchas huellas – Syd tomo el rifle y cargo exactamente 6 dardos.

-tan solo 6? Porque no cargas mas?

-no pienso fallar! Además así es mas divertido – Syd bajo el vidrio de la camioneta, acomodo el silenciador al rifle y se puso en posición de disparar.

-no falles – le dijo Vicky

-Oye, pues con quien crees que estas?

Syd observo por la mira y apunto primero al piloto, su dedo se encontraba en el sensible gatillo, una vez que estuvo seguro dio el primer disparo, el tiro le dio justo en la base del cuello al piloto que cayo inconciente de inmediato.

-fuera 1, quedan 5... – dijo Syd y apunto a los que restaban, sabia que a los otros tendría que dispararles muy rápido ya que si alguno se percataban que los estaban atacando seria el final. Con toda su concentración analizo el movimiento de aquellos hombres, que caminaban en los alrededores de la casa vigilándola, en cuanto el identifico el patrón de sus movimiento empezó a disparar primero a los 3 que estaban en las periferias, cada uno de ellos cayo en cuanto el dardo penetraba la piel, ya que este contenía un sedante muy potente pero no mortal. Cuando termino con los 3 inmediatamente apunto a los 2 que quedaban, el disparo una vez mas dando en el blanco, pero se tenia que dar prisa el hombre que faltaba se había percatado que uno de sus compañeros estaba en el suelo y lo examinaba de cerca. Sin perder mas tiempo le disparo al ultimo.

-Buuuff... eso estuvo cerca... – dijo Syd a Vicky.

-casi se da cuenta... avisare a Gabby – ella presiono el boton del transmisor para decirles que podrían continuar – listo, pueden seguir, camino despejado.

-gracias... – dijo Gabby – vamos Willy.

Gabrielle avanzo primero, seguida muy de cerca por Willy, la noche era extremadamente fría, y unos copos de nieve empezaban a caer del cielo, el aire frió pegaba contra sus rostros haciéndolos enrojecer a causa de este, el cabello de ambos se agitaba cada que una corriente les daba de frente. Después de pasar enfrente del helicóptero y por entre los cuerpos inconcientes de aquellos hombres del EVA lograron llegar a la puerta de la casa, Gabrielle saco un cable óptico y los metió por debajo de la puerta, tan solo para asegurarse que no habría alguna sorpresa detrás, una vez segura que no había nada forzó la cerradura para que se abriera.

-bien Willy, vamos a entrar lo primero que haremos será poner a salvo a Wally y después nos encargaremos de esos dos.

-entendido.

Gabrielle abrió con cuidado la puerta, dentro el clima era mas confortable aunque no por eso dejaba de ser frió, frente a ellos estaba el recibidor principal que solo tenia una pequeña mesa, su derecha se podía ver claramente lo que era una cocina, y a su izquierda pudieron ver la sala, las luces de la casa estaban a su mínima intensidad casi a oscuras, una vez que ambos estuvieron dentro cerraron la puerta detrás de ellos.

-estamos dentro – dijo en susurro Gabrielle por medio del transmisor – Willy dispara a los focos, no queremos luz.

Willy haciendo uso de lo que le había enseñado ella en los últimos años disparo hábilmente a los focos que había en el techo.

Ellos permanecieron quietos unos momentos, toda la casa estaba en absoluto silencio, de hecho parecía que nadie habitaba ahí. Lentamente comenzaron a subir por las escaleras, ambos con pistolas en mano. Cuando llegaron al primer piso se fijaron que había 4 puertas, Gabrielle empezó a analizar en cual de todas ellas se podría encontrar Wally.

-Diablos... cual es... – dijo e voz baja ella.

-porque no vemos con el cable óptico?

-seria muy tardado... no espera... creo saber cual es... – ella cerro los ojos y recordando cuando vio a Wally por la ventana, después analizo por donde habían entrado, esto le dio la clave para saber que puerta era – lo tengo es la primera puerta izquierda .

Ambos caminaron hasta estar frente a ella, Gabby estaba muy nerviosa pues por fin podría volver a su hijo, con una seña ella le indico a Willy que guardara su arma, pues no quería que Wally los viera con ellas en las manos. Lentamente ella puso la mano en el picaporte y empezó a darle vuelta. Una vez que ya no se movió mas era la señal de que había llegado al tope. Lentamente abrió la puerta solo para encontrar una habitación totalmente oscura.

-estas segura que esta era la puerta? – pregunto Willy.

-claro que era la puerta... – respondió una voz rasposa

De pronto las luces se encendieron efectivamente esa era la habitación Gabrielle y Willy observaron con espanto que Carolina sostenía a Wally de un hombro con una mano y con la otra le apuntaba con una pistola. Ambos se dieron cuenta que Wally tenia la boca tapada con cinta adhesiva sus ojos brillaban pero no de felicidad sino por las lagrimas que estaban contenidas al ver a sus padres llegar.

-Wally! – grito Gabrielle y trato de correr hacia el pero Carolina acerco la pistola aun mas cerca del rostro de Wally.

-ah no, yo si fuera tu me quedaría donde estas – le dijo burlonamente, Gabrielle al escuchar esas palabras en un rápido movimiento saco su arma y apunto a Carolina.

-Deja a mi hijo! O te juro... te juro que...

-que, que... me mataras? Enfrente de tu hijo? Serás lo suficientemente valiente para hacerlo delante de tu adoración? – Wally veía la situación con espanto, pues jamás había visto a su mama en aquella situación.

-Gabby baja el arma... – le dijo Willy en voz baja

-pero...

-bájala, estas asustando mas a Wally – ella al ver la cara de hijo supo que tenia razón, así es que dejo de apuntarle y la volvió a guardar.

-Bien, bien... de verdad no pensé que pudieran llegar tan rápido! Díganme como es que nos encontraron? – dijo Slugworth que estaba parado

-tu tonta cómplice se auto envió un correo y ahí pudimos ver sus sucias intenciones – le dijo tranquilamente Willy.

Slugworth no dijo nada tan solo volteo a ver a Carolina que estaba a su izquierda. Y volvió la vista de nuevo a Willy y Gabby.

-Deja a mi hijo Slugworth, ya basta de tonterías, no tienes salida – continuo diciendo Willy

-tu EVA fue fácilmente derrotado –dijo Gabrielle

-jajajaja! – Slugworth soltó una fuerte carcajada – acaso creyeron que ese era todo el escuadrón? Claro que no! Ellos eran solo la carnada para saber si había alguna amenaza, en este momento deben estar por llegar el verdadero EVA.

Gabrielle no podía creerlo, tenia que avisar a Syd y a Vicky pero no podía permitir que ellos supieran que ellos los habían acompañado, tan solo esperaba que ellos estuvieran escuchando por el micrófono de largo alcance.

-----------------------------------

-Syd tenemos problemas! – dijo Vicky quitándose los audífonos con los que estaba siguiendo de cerca la situación dentro de la casa.

-que sucede? – el se acerco a ella, pues se encontraba en la parte trasera organizando las armas con las que aun disponían.

-a los que les disparaste no eran del escuadrón EVA!

-como?

-el verdadero escuadrón... – en ese momento oyeron como se acercaban por el camino de tierra dos camionetas negras que en las puertas tenían las iniciales EVA – el verdadero escuadrón acaba de llegar.

-Diablos! – dijo Syd que corrió a la parte trasera y tomo los dos chalecos antibalas que quedaban, le paso uno a Vicky que de inmediato se lo coloco.

-tenemos algunos rifles de asalto? – pregunto ella.

-si

-granada de humo?

-si

-granadas contra dispositivos electrónicos?

-si

-explosivos?

-bastantes.

-bien, toma todo eso tenemos que detenerlos antes de que entren a la casa o Gabby y Willy estarán perdidos.

Syd tomo todo lo que ella le había dicho y empezaron a correr en dirección de la casa, en el camino Vicky tomo un par de granadas contra dispositivos electrónicos, que desactivarían las camionetas, mientras Syd tomaba en sus manos un par de granadas de humo, su plan era sorprenderlos por completo, primero desactivando sus automóviles, después una cortina de humo para que no fueran vistos, después una ráfaga de explosivos, y en medio de todo eso esperaban poder acabar con ellos con un combate de fuego a discreción.

-ahora, ahora! – grito Syd para que ella lanzara las granadas.

--------------------------------

-no podrás Slugworth – dijo Willy.

-jaja si claro y un chocolatero me lo va a impedir.

En ese momento vieron un fuerte resplandor en la ventana y escucharon varias explosiones consecutivas muy fuertes, tanto que los cristales de la ventana de la habitación donde se encontraban se rompieron en pedazos. En ese momento Carolina debido al fuerte ruido quito la pistola del rostro de Wally, era el momento que Willy y Gabby habían estado esperando. Gabrielle corrió en contra de ella, aventándola y separándola del lado de Willy.

-Carolina tonta! – grito Slugworth – agarra a Wally!

Pero Carolina tenia sus propios problemas, Gabrielle se había ido encima de ella y estaban forcejeando para quitarle el arma.

-ash! Todo lo tengo que hacer yo! – Slugworth corrió hasta donde estaba Wally y lo tomo de un brazo fuertemente – tu vendrás conmigo!

-No suéltame! – grito Wally que había logrado quitarse la cinta adhesiva en el momento que Carolina lo soltó – papa!

-TE DIJE QUE DEJERAS A MI HIJO! – grito Willy y le propino un fuerte golpe en la cabeza con una lámpara que había en aquella habitación. Slugworth cayo al suelo tomándose de la cabeza con las manos. Ese fue el momento que Willy aprovecho para ponerle las esposas y amarrarlo al tubo de calefacción que había en la habitación.

-papá! – Wally corrió y abrazo a Willy con todas sus fuerzas

-Wally, estas bien? Te hicieron daño? – le dijo Willy cuando se arrodillo para poder abrazarlo mejor. En ese momento el fue sacado a la realidad cuado oyó que Carolina y Gabby seguían peleando – Wally apártate de ese hombre! – le dijo y Wally se alejo de donde estaba Slugworth.

Willy saco su arma y con esta apunto a Carolina.

-Se acabo el juego – Carolina dejo de forcejear con Gabrielle y por fin dejo caer el arma al suelo – ponte de pie y camina junto a tu sucio cómplice!.

Ella se puso de pie y camino mirando retadoramente a Willy que no dejaba de apuntarle con el arma. Pero justo cuando estaba pasando junto a Willy.

-esto no se quedara así Gabrielle – dijo Carolina volteándola a ver en el momento que ella se ponía de pie y se limpiaba un poco de sangre de su ceja derecha.

-ah si? Y que piensas hacer? – en todo este tiempo había habido fuertes ruidos de disparos fuera, Gabrielle sabia que Syd y Vicky habían atacado, tan solo esperaba que estuvieran bien pues ahora el silencio reinaba el ambiente, claro signo de que la batalla afuera también había terminado.

-si yo no puedo tener a Willy tu tampoco! – Carolina saco una navaja del bolsillo de su pantalón, corrió en contra de Willy encajándole la navaja por un costado dos veces consecutivas que era donde el chaleco lo desprotegia, hasta que Gabrielle corrió en su ayuda

-NOO!

-Papa! – el grito de angustia de Wally se escucho fuertemente en toda la casa.

---------------------------------

Mientras tanto en el patio el fuego había cesado, una capa de humo con olor a pólvora inundaba el ambiente frió, en ese momento la nieve ya caía del cielo fuertemente.

-estas bien? – pregunto Syd

-si... hacia años que no tenia tanta acción... – dijo Vicky sofocada dejando caer sobre la nieve su rifle de asalto que aun despedía humo debido al intenso uso que le había dado.

-vamos, debemos ir con Willy y Gabby – Syd la tomo del brazo y ambos se metieron a la casa, caminaban rápido buscando en la planta baja a sus amigos pero no había nada, hasta que escucharon los gritos de Gabby y Wally.

-están arriba! – grito Vicky y ambos corrieron por las escaleras, cuando llegaron a la habitación se encontraron con una horrible escena.

Gabrielle peleando con Carolina y Wally llorando gateando hacia Willy que había caído al suelo sosteniéndose donde la navaja aun seguía clavada.

-papá! – dijo Wally cuando llego a su lado – papa? Estas bien?

-Por Dios! – dijo Syd

-ayúdenlo! – decía Gabby, en ese momento Carolina le dio una patada en el estomago que la hizo apartarse de la pelea, situación que aprovecho Carolina para salir corriendo de la habitación – no permitiré que escapes! – ella se puso de pie con dificultad con una mano sobre el lugar donde Carolina le había propinado la patada – Vicky ayuden a Willy, no dejes que Wally vea nada malo... – Gabrielle le dijo a su amiga cuando paso a su lado, sabiendo que no era bueno que el niño viera una escena aun mas perturbadora de la que ya había visto hasta ese momento.

-no te preocupes – le respondió

-acabare con esa perra de una vez por todas... – en su voz había un claro signo de furia y esta vez la venganza seria definitiva. Con esto ultimo ella salió corriendo detrás de Carolina.

Mientras tanto Syd había corrido al lado de Wally para cargarlo y apartarlo de donde estaba Willy quejándose de dolor y la sangre que salía de la herida empezaba a manchar la alfombra de la habitación.

-Syd mi papa! Ayúdalo! – le decía entre llanto.

-Vicky toma! – el le aventó su celular – llama al numero que dice emergencia Suecia, pide una unidad aérea de rescate medico, ellos ya están informados de las coordenadas tan solo llámalos.

-si – ella hizo lo que Syd le pidió.

Una vez que termino la llamada fue a donde estaba Willy tirado sobre el suelo.

-Willy resiste ya viene la ayuda – ella se arrodillo junto a el y al ver mas de cerca donde Carolina lo había herido se percato que aun tenia la navaja enterrada – Syd! Mejor ven a ver esto!

-me due... me duele... – Willy hablaba con dificultad y su cuerpo había empezado a temblar, signo claro que estaba a punto de entrar en shock.

Vicky se puso de pie y camino a donde estaba Syd cargando a Wally. Ella se acerco a el y cargo a Wally para que el se pudiera acercar a ver.

-Vicky... porque no sales... para que cuando llegue el helicóptero les digas donde estamos? – dijo Syd cuando se arrodillo al lado de Willy.

-pero que no dijiste...

-Ve a ver que lleguen rápido... – el le lanzo una mirada con doble sentido, era claro que el al ver el estado de Willy estaba pensando lo peor y tal como Gabrielle había dicho no quería que Wally viera algo terrible.

-claro... – ella salió con Wally en brazos de la habitación y bajo las escaleras hasta la puerta que continuaba abierta desde que ellos entraron.

-mi papa se pondrá bien verdad? – pregunto inocentemente Wally.

-claro que si, no te preocupes – le respondió Vicky con una sonrisa que le era difícil de mantener.

En la habitación Syd había cortado un trozo de sabana que estaba en la cama y se había vuelto a arrodillar junto a Willy.

-que... que ... que vas ... a hacer... – dijo Willy con dolor en su voz.

-tengo que quitarte esa navaja antes de que siga haciendo daño – el la agarro firmemente y tiro de ella de una sola vez.

-AAAAHH! – grito Willy. Inmediatamente después Syd con lo que había cortado de la sabana presiono las dos heridas, tratando de detener la hemorragia, Willy no podía seguir perdiendo sangre – donde... esta Wally?

-esta abajo con Vicky no te preocupes, el esta bien.

-y... Gabby...?

-ella... fue detrás de Carolina, seguro que esta bien, sabe cuidarse sola.

-ha-ha... – Willy trato de reír con su acostumbrada risa pero eso solo le causo mas dolor.

-calma Willy la ayuda viene en camino.

-baje la guardia... hice lo... hice lo primero... que Gabby me dijo... no ... no hacer..

-basta guarda silencio, no conviene que te agites.

-Syd... quiero... pedirte ... un favor... – en este punto el blanco rostro de Willy estaba sudoroso, debido al intenso dolor – si me pasa... me pasa algo... cuida de Wally...

-Willy deja de hablar así, ya te dije que vas a estar bien! No voy a tener que hacer eso porque tu podrás hacerlo.

-ha-ha... tengo sueño... – dijo Willy tratando de no cerrar lo ojos.

-no Willy tienes que despertar! No puedes dormir ahora!

-no... puedo...

-Willy tienes que ser fuerte! Por Wally y por Gabby!

-lo intento... lo intento.

En ese momento la luz de un helicóptero bajando en el patio y el ruido correspondiente alegro a Syd. En pocos minutos los paramédicos tenían a Willy en una camilla con una transfusión de sangre y lo transportaban al interior del helicóptero para llevárselo. Syd bajo de la habitación y busco a Vicky con la mirada, pero no la encontraba, salió de la casa y la encontró a mitad del patio junto con Wally.

-llegaron justo a tiempo – le dijo Syd a Vicky, mientras veían como el helicóptero se elevaba.

-va a estar bien mi papa? Cuando voy a poder verlo?– pregunto Wally esta vez mas calmado.

-claro que si, dentro de poco podrás estar con el... – el se acerco al oído de Vicky y le dijo en un tono de voz baja para que Wally no escuchara. – llamare a la policía para ver que hacemos con estos dos – dijo el refiriéndose a Slugworth que continuaba amarrado en la habitación y a Carolina que seguramente la estaba pasando muy mal en manos de Gabrielle.

-----------------------------------

**Mientras tanto Carolina corría desesperada por el bosque, sabiendo que Gabrielle le pisaba los talones y también sabiendo que si la alcanzaba seria su final, pues esta vez no tenia arma alguna.**

**-Detente! No importa cuanto corras te atrapare y te haré pagar por todo lo que hiciste! – Gabrielle ya se estaba desesperando de estar corriendo detrás de ella. Hasta que por fin algo se interpuso Carolina se había topado con un camino sin salida, delante de ella una gran pared de piedra parte de una colina había detenido su camino. Carolina paro de correr y se volteo hacia donde venia Gabrielle, busco un lugar donde esconderse pero era inútil no había nada, esta vez tendría que afrontar su mala suerte.**

**-Por favor! No me mates! – dijo Carolina cuando vio llegar a Gabrielle que llevaba pistola en mano – haré lo que digas! Lo que quieras! Me iré del país! Jamás volveré a molestarte pero por favor no me mates! – ella empezó a suplicar.**

**-jajaja! Ahora que no tienes salida empiezas a implorar.**

**-si, imploro tu perdón! Perdóname la vida! – Carolina había juntado ambas manos suplicando por su vida.**

**-ahorra saliva, eso jamás pasara, lo que hiciste no merece mi perdón... es mas de hecho voy a hacer que sufras hasta el ultimo momento.**

**-no por favor! Ten piedad!**

**-nunca... –dijo Gabrielle indiferente a las suplicas de Carolina, ella decidió que ya había sido suficiente, le apunto con la pistola a una rodilla y dio el primer disparo.**

**-AAAHHH! – grito Carolina, cayendo a la nieve, ella se vio la rodilla y percato que el disparo había destruido por completo su rodilla.**

**-debiste haberlo pensado mil veces antes de atreverte a llevar a Wally! Ahora pagaras por eso! - de 3 disparos consecutivos uno en cada extremidad aumento el sufrimiento de aquella mujer.**

**-AAAAAAAH! Estas loca! Porque no me matas de una vez! – le gritaba Carolina.**

**-oh! No, no, no Emmita eso nunca, debes sufrir antes del final... – Gabrielle se acerco a ella y se la quedo mirando fijamente. – o talvez solo te deje aquí a que mueras de frió y desangramiento.**

**-jajajaja – Carolina empezó a reírse descaradamente a pesar del dolor.**

**-de que te ríes!**

**-que si me muero igualmente yo ganare! Jajaja – Gabrielle no entendía el porque de sus palabras.**

**-que dices mujer?**

**-Antes de huir... no recuerdas?... Willy esta mal herido... seguramente se esta desangrando en este mismo instante! Si el muere y yo también... entonces ambos estaremos juntos! Para siempre y tu no podrás hacer nada al respecto! Jajajaja – Gabrielle había olvidado por completo que esa mujer había herido a Willy, ella debía regresar en ese instante al lado de su esposo, así es que decidió ponerle fin de una vez por todas.**

**Gabrielle le dio una fuerte patada en el estomago haciendo escupir sangre a Carolina.**

**-basta, esto se acaba aquí y ahora... – Gabrielle de su cinturón donde guardaba municiones tomo una granada se arrodillo a donde estaba Carolina – abre la boca! – pero Carolina se negaba – TE DIJE QUE ABRIERAS LA BOCA! – ella obligo a que abriera la boca, quito el seguro de la granada y se la metió rápidamente y para evitar que la escupiera se puso de pie y con un pie hizo que la granada se metiera mas atascándola con su misma boca.**

**-que disfrutes tus últimos segundos! – Gabrielle salió corriendo del lugar, apenas ella se había alejado unos 10 metros la granada exploto, ella no quiso voltear pues sabia que esa escena seria muy desagradable, además ella tenia en ese instante otras preocupaciones.**

**Gabby regreso corriendo por el bosque, en el camino escucho como un helicóptero pasaba por encima de ella en dirección opuesta a la casa.**

Cuando llego a la casa vio que Syd, Vicky y Wally estaban en el patio de la casa, la policía ya estaba tomando fotos del lugar y levantando los cuerpos del EVA. cuando ella llego hasta ellos la policía estaban empezando a hablar con Syd.

-Mama! – grito Wally y corrió hacia Gabby con los brazos abiertos.

-Wally! Mi pequeño que bueno que estas a salvo! – ella se arrodillo y abrazo con todas su fuerzas a su hijo.

En ese momento Syd junto con Vicky y la policía se acercaron a donde estaba Gabrielle.

-Gabby la policía quiere saber donde esta Carolina, para arrestarla por el ataque a Willy – dijo Syd.

-aaah... este Carolina... verán... – dijo mientras cargaba a Wally entre sus brazos. Vicky sabia lo que había pasado con Carolina, lo podía ver en su ojos pues la conocía muy bien.

-ella escapo no es así? – dijo Vicky

-si! Exacto... trate de atraparla pero no lo conseguí, ella escapo en el bosque...

Los policías que estaban al lado de Syd se miraron sospechosamente, era claro que no había tragado ese cuento.

-Señores, podría hablar con ustedes? – dijo Syd y se los llevo dentro de la casa.

Vicky se quedo viendo fijamente a Gabby pues sabia que si la verdad era descubierta podría estar en un grave problema. Syd salió de la casa seguido por los policías que llevaban arrestado a Slugworth. Estos lo subieron a la patrulla y salieron de ahí, con la sirena encendida. Después de esto Syd se volvió a acercar a Gabby.

-vamonos, no hay nada mas que hacer aquí...

Los tres caminaron rumbo a la camioneta en silencio, tan solo el ruido de las pisadas sobre la nieve rompían la quietud de la noche. En ese momento el celular de Syd sonó. Vicky y Gabby con Wally en brazos siguieron caminando.

-donde esta Willy? – pregunto Gabby.

-se lo llevaron en ambulancia aérea...

Cuando llegaron a la camioneta Gabby subió a Wally a la parte trasera pero cuando se iba a subir ella también Syd la llamo y cerro la puerta dejando a Wally dentro.

-espera, hay algo que tengo que decirte...

-que pasa?

-espero que no hayas dejado mucho rastro de Carolina... – dijo el en complicidad con ella, pues se imaginaba lo que le había pasado con Carolina.

-porque?

-conseguí no realizaran una búsqueda en el bosque, pero si algún aldeano encuentra rastros estarás en problemas...

-no creo que puedan reconocerla... – fue todo lo dijo antes de intentar subir de nuevo a la camioneta.

-espera, hay otra cosa... – Gabby se lo quedo viendo, esperando lo que le fuera a decir – me llamaron del hospital en donde esta Willy...

-como esta? Se encuentra bien? – dijo ella y un dolor en el pecho la angustio.

-veras... quieren que vayamos en este instante...

-porque?... dime, pasa algo malo? – Gabby sentía esa angustia crecer aun mas, temerosa a las siguientes palabras de Syd.

-esta muy grave... no creen que resista la noche...

-no... no... no puede ser...no... – ella se tapo la cara con ambas manos y empezaba a llorar cuando Vicky le hablo.

-contrólate... Wally te esta viendo, debes ser fuerte por el – ella se acerco a ella y la abrazo para reconfortarla.

-tienes razón... vamos... vamos al hospital – decía con apenas con unos sollozos.

Syd se fue del lado del conductor y subió a la camioneta. Vicky del lado del copiloto y Gabby se seco las lagrimas que alcanzaron a salir de sus ojos, antes de subir en la parte trasera donde estaba Wally.

-mama? porque lloras? Te duele algo? – decía el pequeño mientras se acercaba a ella para abrazarla de nuevo.

-es solo que estoy feliz de que este conmigo de nuevo...

-oh! Yo también estoy feliz... ahora solo tenemos que ir por mi papi, para que estemos todos juntos.

-si mi estrellita, vamos con papi... – fue todo lo que dijo antes de abrazar a Wally.

El camino a la ciudad se le hizo eterno a Gabrielle, no sabia que esperar o pensar en el momento que llegara al hospital, la noticia que Syd le había dicho la tenia consternada, ella bajo la vista donde estaba Wally dormido en sus piernas, no podía creer que estaba a punto de poder perder al verdadero amor de su vida.


	18. Amarga Espera

-1Hola, hola, como están, bueno por fin aquí esta la continuación, así es que no motivo para suicidarse ok? Jeje, espero que la disfruten tanto como yo disfruto escribiendo.

CAPITULO 18

"Amarga espera"

El camino al hospital fue muy tardado, la nieve una vez mas dificultaba manejar en la carretera, el sol ya casi había salido, los primero rayos se alcanzaban a ver por entre las montañas y la noche estaba desapareciendo. Gabrielle no pudo ni siquiera cerrar los ojos un momento para descansar, ella solo pensaba en Willy, las palabras que Syd le había dicho horas antes aun retumbaban en sus oídos... _"tal vez no resista la noche" _ella veía con impaciencia por la ventanilla de la camioneta, sus ojos azules oscuro estaban perdidos en algún punto del blanco paisaje de Suecia, su pelo castaño que caía por sus hombros aun algo húmedo debido a la carrera que tuvo horas antes con Carolina y la nieve había alcanzado a humedecer. Wally seguía apoyando su cabeza en las piernas de ella.

En un momento Gabby regreso su mirada hacia el interior de la camioneta y observo a Wally que dormía placidamente en su regazo, seguramente el pequeño al fin se sentía con la protección de su madre. Suavemente ella acaricio su terso cabello. Ese niño era la imagen pura de Willy.

-estamos por llegar – ella oyó la voz de Syd, Gabrielle no dijo nada, pues la presión que sentía en el pecho era muy grande hasta para articular una palabra, ella no estaba segura de querer llegar al hospital, pues eso significaba afrontar la realidad, una realidad que talvez podría ser buena o tal vez mala, pero en cualquiera de los casos tendría que afrontarla.

Por fin después de unos minutos, Syd estaciono la camioneta dentro del estacionamiento del Hospital General de Estocolmo. Gabrielle tenia pánico a lo que le pondrían decir en cuanto cruzara la puerta de emergencias.

-vamos ya? – pregunto Syd.

-si... pero no quisiera bajar a Wally, hace demasiado frió abajo, además creo que no ha dormido bien últimamente – contesto Gabby.

-vayan ustedes – dijo Vicky – yo me quedare con Wally en cuanto despierte los alcanzaremos.

-esta bien... – con esto Gabby se bajo cuidado de la camioneta tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible y así no despertar a Wally.

Syd y Gabby caminaron en silencio por el estacionamiento, pasando grandes filas de autos, hasta que por fin al fondo la puerta con las siglas ER se vieron a simple vista, ellos siguieron caminando, hasta llegar frente a ellas, estas se abrieron automáticamente en cuanto pusieron un pie cerca del umbral. Gabby dio un suspiro y camino dentro de la sala de Emergencias.

La sala era un poco diferente a lo que ella esperaba, normalmente siempre hay mucha gente en la sala de espera o bien pacientes esperando a ser atendidos, pero en esta tan solo había un par de personas sentadas en la sala.

Syd y Gabby caminaron al modulo de información que se encontraba frente a ellos.

-Buenos días – saludo a la enfermera que estaba del otro lado del modulo.

-Buenos días señor en que puedo ayudarlo? – contesto amablemente ella.

-soy el detective Duvét, quisiera saber el estado de William Wonka, lo trajeron hace un par de horas.

-Oh si el señor Wonka... permítame un momento – la enfermera se paro de su lugar y camino fuera del modulo y se metió a una puerta que seguramente llevaba a algún cubículo de doctores.

Habían pasado ya casi diez minutos desde que la enfermera se retiro del modulo y Gabrielle ya comenzaba a desesperarse.

-porque tarda tanto! – decía ella sentada en un asiento de la sala de espera.

-espera, no debe de tardar – le decía Syd que se encontraba a un parado junto al modulo de información.

En ese momento la enfermera regreso al modulo de información y tomo asiento, Gabrielle se puso de pie para volver a preguntarle sobre Willy cuando una doctora se acerco a ella.

-Ustedes son los familiares de William Wonka? – pregunto la doctora que no tenia mas de 35 años, ella no era muy alta, tenia el pelo rojo que apenas rozaba el lóbulo de sus orejas, ojos azul claro y piel blanca.

-Si, yo soy su esposa, Gabrielle Wonka – ella le dio la mano a la doctora.

-bien, yo soy la Dra. Scully, yo fui quien lo recibió cuando llego en el helicóptero.

-dígame, como esta el? – pregunto sin mas rodeos.

-pues vera... de no ser por que llego en ambulancia aérea talvez no hubiera llegado a tiempo, cuando ingreso al hospital había perdido mucha sangre, de inmediato le colocamos transfusiones sanguíneas, cuando empezamos a analizar sus heridas, descubrimos que una de ellas era muy profunda, tanto que el corte de la navaja había perforado un pulmón, esto fue lo que complico todo, pues su pulmón ya se estaba llenando de sangre, lo que le impedía respirar, para tratar de estabilizarlo, lo entubamos y metimos directamente al quirófano, no le voy a mentir, cuando estábamos a mitad de la operación estuvimos a punto de perderlo...

-Dios... – dijo Gabby en un murmullo

-pero afortunadamente logramos estabilizarlo una vez mas, cuando terminamos la operación sus signos vitales volvieron a la normalidad, pensamos que lo peor había pasado.

-entonces cual es el problema? – pregunto Gabrielle

-de la nada sus signos vitales después de 1 hora de la operación empezaron a descender, es como si de pronto su cuerpo empezara a dejar de funcionar lentamente, si sigue así, dentro de 4 horas sus sistemas se detendrán por completo, o por lo menos entrara en paro cardiorrespiratorio.

-no puede ser... y no tienen idea por que es eso?

-están realizando en este momento estudios sanguíneos, un encefalograma entro otros para tratar de determinar que es lo que sucede, si logramos identificar la patología podremos hacer algo.

-mientras tanto... puedo verlo? – dijo Gabby.

-se encuentra en terapia intensiva, no podemos dejar entrar a nadie.

-por favor se lo suplico, tengo que verlo... – unas lagrimas en los ojos de ella empezaban a brillar.

-... normalmente no dejamos entrar a nadie, pero por alguna extraña razón esta noche no hubo muchos pacientes, estamos casi vacíos... así es que yo creo que no habrá tanto problema, por favor sígame – dijo la doctora.

-ahora vuelvo – dijo Gabby a Syd, que solo asintió con la cabeza.

Gabby siguió a la doctora que se metió por unas puertas blancas , caminaron por varios pasillos, pasaron por diferentes puertas hasta que por fin pararon frente a una.

-debo decirle que su esposo esta muy débil, tiene una sonda para poder limpiar su pulmón que había sido perforado, así que no se vaya a espantar.

-no se preocupe, mi mama solía trabajar en un hospital, era enfermera, estoy familiarizada con el medio – dijo Gabby.

-oh en ese caso, puede pasar – la doctora abrió la puerta permitiéndole el paso

Cuando la puerta se abrió Gabby pudo ver a Willy acostado sobre la cama, un ancho vendaje cubría su torso desnudo, la maquina que monitoreaba sus signos vitales hacia ese clásico ruido de pitido.

-Willy... mi amor... – ella se acerco a su lado y empezó a acariciar su mejilla.

-puede quedarse aquí, ordenare que traigan una silla para usted – dijo la doctora cuando salió de la habitación.

-gracias – contesto viendo a la doctora, una vez que ella salió, Gabby retorno la vista a Willy – Willy... – comenzó a hablarle muy cerca de su rostro, casi en susurro – que es lo que te pasa? Que tienes... porque estas así...

En ese momento un enfermero entro con una silla y la puso al lado de la cama.

-gracias – dijo Gabrielle, el enfermero asintió con la cabeza y salió de la habitación. Ella acomodo la silla y tomo asiento junto a la cama de Willy.

Una vez mas empezó a acariciar suavemente la mejilla de el, y comprobó que estaba helado, pues esa fría habitación solo tenia una ligera sabana cubriendo la mitad inferior de su cuerpo, ella hubiera querido tener una frazada para cubrirlo pero no la tenia y lo único que se le ocurrió fue tratar de abrazarlo sin hacerle daño para poder transmitirle un poco de calor.

Gabrielle coloco su mejilla levemente sobre el pecho de el, podía escuchar como el respiraba con dificultad y también escuchaba los latidos de su corazón que en opinión de ella parecían muy lentos. Poco a poco sintió como sus ojos se cerraban, lentamente ella cayo en un profundo sueño.

El cansancio la había vencido finalmente, los minutos pasaron rápidamente, ella se sentía mas tranquila de estar junto a Willy. De pronto escucho como alguien la llamaba.

-Señora Wonka? – decía la doctora moviéndola suavemente de su hombro

-uh? Doctora... lo lamento me quede dormida – dijo Gabby tallándose un poco lo ojos.

-si comprendo... bueno tengo buenas noticias, llegaron los resultados de laboratorio, resulta que al parecer la navaja con que fue herido su esposo estaba cubierto con un veneno, entonces al ser herido, el veneno penetro en su sistema sanguíneo.

-no veo cuales son las buenas noticias doctora – dijo seriamente Gabrielle

-vera, aquí traigo el antídoto para el tipo de veneno, ahora es solo cuestión de horas para que su esposo se recupere.

-vaya, eso es grandioso! – dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-bueno procederé a Inyectarle el antídoto – la doctora se acerco al suero que tenia conectado Willy en un brazo e inyecto la solución – ahora solo queda esperar, tal vez seria bueno que fuera a comer algo, su esposo estará bien.

-si doctora, gracias.

La doctora salió de la habitación dejándolos solos una vez mas. Gabrielle decidió que ella tenia razón, ella se acerco a Willy y le dio un beso en los labios.

-regresare pronto, tengo que ir a ver a Wally – con esto ella salió de la habitación y camino de regreso a la sala de espera. Cuando llego hasta ella pudo ver que el sol ya entraba con fuerza por las ventanas y la puerta, ella vio su reloj, se percato que eran cerca de las 9 de la mañana.

-Mama! – Gabrielle escucho la voz de Wally a sus espaldas.

-Wally! Que bueno que despertaste, como dormiste? – dijo ella caminando hacia el.

-pues mas o menos, me gusta mas dormir en mi cama, mama, cuando nos vamos a ir a casa?

-pronto Wally, en cuanto tu papa este mejor, nos iremos – dijo Gabby con una sonrisa

-oh.. y cuando será eso?

-pronto Wally, pronto.

Vicky que estaba sentada junto a Syd, supo que la situación estaba mejor, pues el rostro de Gabby ya no estaba tenso, como había estado horas antes.

-Mama puedes darme dinero para la maquina de dulces? Al fondo by que había dulces de los que hace mi papa.

-Ha-ha! Claro.. haber... espera... – ella buscaba en sus bolsas, pero solo tenia unas cuantas libras, no de la moneda nacional, Syd que vio la situación, recordó que el llevaba un billete.

-toma Wally, ve a comprar – le dijo Syd dándole el billete.

-gracias Syd! – Wally salió corriendo a la maquina de dulces.

-gracias, yo no tengo mas que libras y eso no sirve aquí.

-no te preocupes.

-y... como esta Willy? – pregunto Vicky.

Gabrielle les contó a ambos lo que había dicho la doctora, mientras Wally estaba ocupado sacando dulces de la maquina.

-Doctora Scully? – dijo pensativa Vicky – no se porque, pero ese apellido me suena.

-de verdad? – cuestiono Gabby, en ese momento Wally regreso con una gran cantidad de dulces – Wally, cuanto gastaste?

-todo – dijo el mientras abría una Wonka Bar.

Ella ya no le dijo nada, solo sonrió al ver a su hijo sentado en la silla comiendo felizmente los dulces.

El tiempo paso rápidamente, sin darse cuenta el reloj marco las 12 del día, y Gabrielle ya sentía la necesidad de ver a Willy una vez mas. Aun cuando ella no terminaba de pensar eso, la Dra. Scully se acerco a ella.

-Su esposo esta despertando, tal vez seria bueno que este ahí para cuando despierte por completo.

-claro – respondió ella.

Gabrielle se puso de pie del asiento donde se encontraba comiendo dulces junto con Wally.

-ahora regreso si? Voy a ver como sigue tu papa – le dijo ella con una sonrisa a Wally diciéndole que todo estaba bien.

-puedo ir a verlo yo también?

-mm.. será mejor que esperes aquí, te prometo que pronto regresaremos a casa.

-esta bien... – dijo Wally un poco triste bajando su vista.

-pasamos? – dijo la doctora que espera junto a la puerta de terapia intensiva.

-si, claro.

Ambas pasaron al interior de la sala, esta vez Gabrielle caminaba con mas calma por aquellos blancos y fríos pasillos pues sabia que Willy ya no corría peligro.

-despertara en cualquier momento – le repitió una vez mas la doctora.

-si gracias – Gabby se sentó una vez mas en la silla que estaba junto a la cama de Willy – ya estoy de vuelta - le dijo ella suavemente cuando la doctora salió de la habitación – lamento mucho haberte dejado, pero tenia que ir a ver a Wally...

Gabrielle tomo la mano de Willy y la acaricio, sintiendo la tersa piel de bajo sus dedos. De pronto, las ultimas palabras de ella retumbaban en sus oídos.

-lo lamento Willy, jamás debí de haberte dejado – ella bajo la cabeza – no debí de haber corrido detrás de Carolina... debí haberme quedado contigo y Wally... lo siento, no supe ordenar mis prioridades... – unas lagrimas estaban a punto de salir de sus ojos al decir esas palabras – la venganza me cegó por completo, preferí ir detrás de ella a quedarme con ustedes y ver que nada les pasara... – en estos momentos las lagrimas de ella corrían por sus mejillas – les falle... a los dos... una vez mas te deje solo Willy... justo cuando mas me necesitabas... y Wally, jamás debí de haberlo dejado en esa situación... les falle... a ambos... les falle a ambos...

Gabrielle volvió a apoyar su cabeza sobre el pecho de Willy, lagrimas de ella caían sobre el torso de el, ella podía escuchar la ya ahora tranquila y normal respiración de el, los latidos de su corazón habían vuelto a la normalidad, eso lo sabia perfectamente, pues todas esas noches en las que ella se quedaba dormida sobre su pecho, había hecho que conociera como la palma de su mano, el ritmo cardiaco de aquel dulce hombre.

Ella continuaba llorando sintiéndose totalmente triste y culpable, pues sus acciones premeditadas la hacían sentirse la mujer mas miserable del mundo, en ese momento la mano de Willy que ella aun continuaba sosteniendo, comenzó a apretarla débilmente... Willy estaba despertando.

-no...no te sientas culpable – fueron la primeras palabras de el

-Willy... – dijo ella levantando su cabeza para poder verlo a los ojos, aquellos hermosos ojos violeta.

-no quiero que te sientas culpable... – le dijo viéndola fijamente – yo estoy bien, Wally esta bien y eso es lo que importa – al final el le dedico una pequeña sonrisa.

-te amo Willy y no quiero que nada malo te pase – ella se acerco a el y le dio un pequeño beso en sus labios, solo para comprobar que los tenia totalmente secos y heridos, seguramente por el horrible frió que habían pasado en aquel helado bosque.

-no quiero que llores, no me gusta verte llorar – dijo Willy mientras elevaba su mano izquierda y tomaba el rostro de ella para limpiar el camino que las lagrimas habían dejado.

En ese momento la doctora entro a la habitación, llevando consigo la carpeta del historial medico de Willy.

-Buenas tardes señor Wonka, es un gusto tener a semejante celebridad en nuestro hospital – dijo ella con una alegre sonrisa en su rostro - como se siente?

-Ha-ha! Pues podría estar mejor.

-si me imagino... bueno, pues les tengo 2 noticias, una buena y una mala, cual quieren primero?

Willy y Gabby se vieron a los ojos, pues odiaban escuchar esas palabras, Willy tomo la mano de ella y regreso su vista a la doctora.

-la mala... – dijo el en tono de voz grave

-bueno, de hecho no es tan grave no tienen que asustarse... la cuestión es que la prensa se a enterado de que están aquí y exigen saber que es lo que ha pasado, la seguridad del hospital esta impidiendo la entrada.

-otra vez esos... – dijo Willy algo molesto

-hablare con Syd, seguro el sabrá que hacer – le dijo Gabrielle a Willy.

-y la buena? – pregunto el.

-la buena noticia es que acaban de llegar los resultados de laboratorio, usted se puede ir, con que siga las indicaciones y cuidados que le voy a decir se recuperara en poco tiempo.

Willy se puso feliz al escuchar esas palabras pues mas pronto de lo que creía podría estar en su preciada fabrica rodeado de su familia. En ese momento por accidente toco el sonda encargado de drenar su herida en el pulmón, que aun tenia a un costado provocándole cierto malestar.

-y esto? Me le quitaran? – pregunto el

-por supuesto, cuando venga la enfermera hacerle la curación se lo retirara y entonces podrá irse, bueno me retiro para hacerle la hoja de indicaciones pertinentes y mandare a alguien para que le retire la sonda.

La doctora salió de la habitación dejándolos una vez mas solos.

-bueno, será mejor que vaya a hablar con Syd respecto a la prensa... y creo que debemos conseguirte algo de ropa, no puedes irte como estas... – dijo ella observando que solo tenia puesto un pantalón blanco que la habían proporcionado en el hospital – que a mi no me molestaría en nada, pero no es correcto que andes caminando por ahí así.

-tienes razón, me podría resfriar – dijo Willy

-yo me refería a que no permitiría que nadie te viera así... solo yo tengo el derecho de hacerlo – le dijo ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-ha-ha! – fue todo lo que dijo Willy al respecto, a pesar de que llevaban años juntos aun ese tipo de comentarios hacían desatinar a Willy.

-bueno, veré que puedo arreglar, enseguida vuelvo – ella se puso de pie de la silla y se despidió de Willy dándole un rápido beso en los labios, pero justo cuando ella se iba a separar, el la tomo del brazo exigiendo un beso mas prolongado.

-veo que te sientes mejor... – dijo ella con una sonrisa susurrando aun junto a los labios de el.

-sabes que tu eres mi medicina para estar bien... – el la volvió a besar pero ella interrumpió el beso.

-basta Willy, tenemos cosas que hacer – ella se separo de el y camino a la puerta de la habitación Willy le lanzo aquella clásica mirada que la derretía por completo – cuando lleguemos a casa tendrás tu medicina – le dijo ella guiñándole un ojo y saliendo de la habitación.

Willy se volvió a recostar por completo en la cama sonriendo completamente, dejando ver su perfecta y blanca dentadura. Definitivamente ahora que todo estaba bien, todo volvería a la normalidad.

Gabby había salido de la habitación y caminaba al exterior de terapia con una sonrisa en la cara para encontrarse con sus amigos y su hijo que esperaban afuera.

-mama! Ya nos podemos ir? Estoy aburridísimo! - le dijo Wally en cuanto la vio aparecer por la puerta.

-si Wally, ya nos vamos - dijo Gabby con una sonrisa en su rostro

-genial! Y donde esta mi papa? - decía Wally mientras buscaba esperando que Willy apareciera detrás de Gabby.

-en un momento saldrá Wally, espera un poco mas.

-oooh - dijo el un poco desilusionado - esta bien.

-porque no te sientas, hablare con Vicky y con Syd si?

-aja - Wally regreso al asiento donde había estado las ultimas horas

Gabby se acerco a Vicky y Syd que se encontraban a unos cuantos pasos para platicar la forma en que iban a salir del hospital sin tener que confrontar a los medios.

-como esta Willy? - pregunto Vicky

-bien, en cualquier momento lo darán de alta, pero tenemos un pequeño problema.

-te refieres a los medios de comunicación? - dijo su amiga.

-si

-no te preocupes ya tengo todo resuelto - dijo Syd

-y cual es el plan?

-un helicóptero llegara en cualquier momento, y nos llevara hasta el aeropuerto.

-eso es genial, no tenia ganas de estar soportando a esos periodistas… aun así hay otro inconveniente.

-cual? - pregunto Syd

-necesitamos ropa para Willy…

-ooh, no veo problema, estoy segura que en la camioneta by que había ropa, eso servirá - dijo Vicky - iré por ella y te la daré.

-ok, gracias.

-voy contigo - dijo Syd saliendo detrás de Vicky.

Mientras tanto Gabby se acerco a Wally y se sentó junto a el para platicar un poco .

-como te sientes? - le pregunto mientras se sentaba

-bien… ya me quiero ir a casa, no quiero estar mas tiempo en este lugar - Wally volteo a verla.

-lo se Wally, en cuanto tu papa este listo nos iremos - de repente Wally se abrazo con fuerza de ella - que sucede pequeño?

-no quiero volverme a separar de ustedes…

-no, claro que no, jamás volveremos a estar separados, te lo prometo - le dijo Gabby mientras también lo abrazaba.

Wally no dijo nada mas tan solo se quedo abrazado de Gabby, ella sabia que los últimos acontecimientos iban a ser difíciles de olvidar para un niño de 3 años, pero no imposible, ahora solo quedaba borrar esos hechos para que en un futuro solo pareciera una vaga pesadilla.

En ese momento Vicky y Syd regresaron, llevando consigo una pequeña maleta.

-Es una locura allá afuera! - dijo Vicky

-Si todos quieren respuestas!

-no dijeron nada verdad? - pregunto Gabby

-claro que no! Como crees - Vicky le dio la maleta a Gabby, esta se puso de pie

-bien, en un momento regreso si Wally?

-ok

Gabby se volvió a meter a la sala de terapia para llevarle la ropa a Willy, en el camino se encontró con la doctora Scully.

-ah señora Wonka, en este momento iba a ver a su esposo para darle la receta medica, las indicaciones y la hoja de salida del hospital.

-perfecto, porque mi hijo ya esta ansioso por irse - ambas continuaron caminando por el pasillo mientras conversaban.

-tiene un hijo hermoso y no lo culpo por querer irse, un hospital no es lugar para un niño.

-ha-ha! Tiene razon… en todo lo que dijo

Las dos llegaron al fin a la habitación donde se encontraba Willy, Gabrielle entro primero seguida por la doctora. Willy se encontraba con un nuevo vendaje y la sonda había desaparecido.

-vaya señor Wonka, veo que ya le han cambiado el vendaje y retirado la sonda - dijo la doctora mientras se acercaba a el y comenzaba a examinar su respiración con el estetoscopio.

-te dolió cuando te la retiraron? - pregunto Gabby mientras tomaba una de las manos de el.

-ha-ha! Pues algo… ouch! Oiga eso duele! - le dijo a la doctora que ahora estaba examinando el lugar de la herida.

-es natural señor Wonka, pero es necesario, no se preocupe todo esta bien, le mandare unos analgésicos que aliviaran cualquier molestia - tanto Willy y Gabby se observaron, pues ambos sabían que lo primero que harían llegando a la fabrica seria pedir una burbuja cura todo a un oompa loompa para que Willy no sintiera dolor o molestia alguno, pero claro eso no se lo dirían a la doctora.

-claro - dijo Gabby con una sonrisa.

-Bien eso es todo, aquí tienen la hoja de salida, la receta de analgésicos y antibióticos para evitar infecciones, instrucciones para el cambio de vendaje y pues eso seria todo, diré que les traigan una silla de ruedas para que no tenga que caminar a la salida señor Wonka… por cierto como planean retirarse?

-oh un helicóptero nos llevara al aeropuerto - dijo tranquilamente Gabby

-eso es perfecto, señor Wonka le podría pedirle un favor?

-aaaah… supongo - dijo el no muy convencido

-me podría dar un autógrafo para mi hijo? - dijo ella dándole una barra de chocolate Wonka y un bolígrafo.

-Ha-ha! Su hijo… este… se llama? - dijo el tomando el bolígrafo y la barra de chocolate.

-Willy

-no, no mi nombre, el de el… - decía Willy esperando el nombre del hijo de la doctora.

-Willy, mi hijo se llama Willy

-aah ya veo… - dijo Willy y empezó a garabatear "para Willy, de Willy Wonka, sigue comprando mis dulces" - listo ahí tiene

-gracias mi hijo se pondrá feliz - dijo la doctora guardando la barra de chocolate en una bolsa de su bata blanca, y salio de la habitación.

-bien, vamos… te ayudo a ponerte la ropa

Gabrielle empezó a sacar la ropa de la maleta, un pantalón negro, playera gris una chamarra azul marino y unas botas negras.

-por cierto, no esta Wally muy desesperado ya? - pregunto Willy mientras dejaba que Gabby le ayudara a ponerse la ropa.

-pues tu que crees? Lleva aquí cerca de 7 horas esperando.

-oh cielos, es mucho tiempo, apresurémonos ya quiero verlo - en cuestión de minutos Willy estaba listo para irse. En ese momento entro un enfermero con una silla de ruedas.

-estoy aquí para llevarlos al helipuerto - dijo el chico

-si gracias - agradeció Gabby

El enfermero ayudo a Willy a sentarse en la silla, pues las heridas le impedían ponerse fácilmente de pie, una vez sentado salieron hacia la sala de espera donde aguardaban todos.

Wally en cuanto vio aparecer a su papa por la puerta corrió a su encuentro, en el camino Gabby le impidió que fuera a saltar encima de el, como era su costumbre.

-Papa, te extrañe! - dijo Wally abrazándolo tiernamente.

-Hola, estrellita! Yo también!

-que bueno que estas bien Willy - dijo Syd

-si hubiera pasado algo mas… quien sabe que hubiera sido aquí de mis ojos…. - dijo Vicky mirando de reojo a Gabby.

-cállate - dijo ella en tono sarcástico.

-bueno vamonos, el helicóptero llego hace unos minutos - dijo Syd

El enfermero que llevaba a Willy empezó a caminar hacia el ascensor, Gabby tomo la mano de Wally y empezaron a caminar detrás de Willy, seguidos por Syd y Vicky.

-Yuppi! Un elevador! - dijo Wally feliz

-Ha-ha! Si, pero este es uno común y corriente hijo, el de nosotros es 100 veces mejor - le dijo Willy mientras todos se metían al ascensor. El enfermero presiono el botón del helipuerto, y el ascensor empezó a subir, muy despacio en comparación con el ascensor de cristal

-no puede ir mas rápido? - pregunto Wally.

-no - contesto el enfermero

-que aburrido…

El resto del viaje transcurrió en silencio, cuando llegaron al piso del helipuerto las puertas se abrieron, dejando ver unas escaleras que subían aun mas.

-tendremos que subir a pie el ultimo piso señor Wonka, yo le ayudare - dijo el enfermero

-no! No es necesario - interrumpió Syd, se acerco a Willy y lo ayudo a ponerse de pie - yo lo llevare - todos se quedaron sorprendidos en la forma que intervino el.

-bueno, esta bien - el enfermero regreso al ascensor con la silla de ruedas y presiono el botón para regresar a su piso.

-porque no lo dejaste Syd? - pregunto Vicky.

-porque el helicóptero es de nuestro amigo Willy, bueno en realidad no es helicóptero, cuando hable para conseguir uno, la llamada fue interceptada por los oompas loompas y me dijeron que ellos podían traer el Air Force Wonka y obviamente es tripulado por oompas loompas, y eso de ver un avión en un helipuerto no es normal verdad?

Todos guardaron silencio pues tenia razón, el súper avión de Willy podía hacer eso y mas, varias veces habían logrado salir al espacio exterior por unos cuantos minutos, después de todo era tecnología Wonka, la mejor del mundo, ni siquiera el ejercito tenia tanta como los artefactos Wonka, aunque claro todo era secreto y únicamente puesto a servicio de las necesidades de la familia Wonka. así es que aterrizar sobre un edificio era algo sencillo.

Cuando acabaron de subir las escaleras notaron que a pesar de que el sol había salido el clima seguía igual de hostil, el frió traspasaba con facilidad los abrigos, Gabby tomo a Wally entre sus brazos para que no sintiera tanto frió en lo que llegaban al avión. Por obvias razones los oompas loompas estaban a bordo, ese frió podría matarlos. Gabby se adelanto aun con Wally entre sus brazos y abrió la puerta del avión para permitir que todos subieran,

-vamos Wally entra - le dijo en cuanto la puerta del avión se desplegó frente a ellos. Wally entro de inmediatamente, seguido por Syd y Willy siendo Vicky y Gabby las ultimas en entrar.

En cuanto Gabrielle subió presiono el botón al lado de la puerta para cerrarla y se dirigió a la cabina donde se encontraban los oompas loompas encargados de pilotear la nave.

-vamos a la fabrica y llamen para avisar que necesitamos que cuando lleguemos tengan lista una burbuja cura todo para Willy - los oompas loompas asistieron con la cabeza y empezaron a prepararse para el vuelo. Gabby regreso al la sección de pasajeros, donde se encontró a todos en sus asientos y un par de oompas loompas se estaban entregándoles mantas para calentarse, Syd y Vicky se habían sentado un par de filas mas adelante de donde se encontraban Willy y Wally. Ella se sentó a la derecha de Willy, pues el lado de la ventanilla había sido ocupado por Wally.

El avión empezó a elevarse verticalmente para tomar altura, durante el proceso de despegue los 2 oompas loompas que estaban sirviéndolos desaparecieron, pero en cuanto el avión comenzó el viaje normal, volvieron a aparecer.

-quieres algo de comer? - le pregunto Gabby a Wally.

-quiero leche con chocolate! Mucho chocolate! - un oompa loompa había escuchado y asintió con la cabeza.

-que sean dos! - dijo también Willy, el oompa loompa volvió a asentir con la cabeza y se quedo mirando a Gabby, esperando a que ella le ordenara algo.

-no gracias, yo voy a dormir un poco estoy muy cansada - el oompa loompa hizo una reverencia y camino hacia la parte trasera del avión.

-estas muy cansada? - le pregunto Willy.

-no he dormido muy bien, sabes que necesito mis horas completas para que este bien. - dijo ella

-Ha-ha! Tienes razón, duérmete, te despierto cuando lleguemos - le dijo el acariciando su cabello y depositando un beso en su frente.

Ella cerro los ojos y acomodo su asiento de forma que quedara casi horizontal para poder descansar mejor, en poco tiempo ella cayo profundamente dormida.

-papa, puedo ver una película? - dijo Wally desde su asiento

-claro! Pon la que quieras y ambos la vemos.

Wally empezó a buscar en el amplio catalogo multimedia del avión. Una vez que selecciono una, se empezó a reproducir en una pantalla gigante de plasma que salio de la parte delantera del avión.

El resto del viaje transcurrió en calma, a la mitad de la película Wally se quedo dormido, Willy por su parte una vez que vio que su hijo estaba dormido quito la película y cambio a modalidad TV para saber que era lo que se estaba diciendo en las noticias acerca de ellos. Cambio de canal hasta que encontró uno en el que estaban transmitiendo desde el exterior de la fabrica.

"nos encontramos afuera de la Fabrica Wonka, esperando el momento en el que llegue la ya completa familia Wonka, hasta el momento ha sido todo un misterio el como han recuperado al heredero del imperio Wonka, ningún miembro de la policía quiere dar explicaciones, al parecer tenemos que esperar a que el jefe de la policía Syd Duvét haga las aclaraciones, el problema es que el viene junto con la familia Wonka en su avión particular, lo importante de toda esta historia es que el pequeño Wonka fue recuperado sano y salvo, y todo volverá a la normalidad. Soy Sarah Bourer reportando para townews"

Willy decidió que había sido suficiente y apago el televisor. Se sorprendió de tener a Syd parado en el pasillo junto a su fila.

-que les vas a decir? - pregunto Willy, viendo hacia el frente.

-la versión oficial, nada mas - dijo el seriamente.

-y cual es la versión oficial?

-Los padres de Wallace Wonka al ver que los intentos de la policía local por recuperar a su hijo eran inútiles, decidieron pedir la asesoria del jefe de la policía Syd Duvét, antiguo miembro de operaciones especiales, en el rescate participaron William Wonka, padre de la victima que al tener un entrenamiento en rescate decidió ayudar, Gabrielle Wonka y Victoria Duvét antiguos miembros de tácticas y operaciones especiales, al llegar al lugar donde tenían secuestrado a Wallace Wonka, los captores, Slugworth y Carolina Bucket, abrieron fuego al equipo de rescate siendo necesaria la fuerza para entrar y rescatar a la victima… - el guardo silencio un momento pensando en lo que iba a decir a continuación - Slugworth fue capturado, pero su cómplice, escapo adentrándose en el bosque, siendo imposible encontrarla, se procederá a búsqueda de campo.

-esa no es la verdad, no es así? - dijo Willy bajando la cabeza.

-…. Es la única forma de no culpar a Gabrielle… ambos sabemos lo que le paso a Carolina.

-si entiendo… gracias Syd - el solo sonrió un poco y continuo con su discurso de declaración oficial.

-Carolina Bucket antes de escapar hirió a William Wonka, por lo que se le busca por intento de homicidio en primer grado, privación ilegal de la libertad, falsificación de papeles, chantaje y abuso de confianza.

-eso seria toda la declaración?

-si, eso es todo.

-esta perfecta - dijo Willy, en ese momento las luces indicadoras de aterrizaje se encendieron, Syd regreso a su lugar y se abrocho el cinturón. Por su parte Willy despertó a Gabby y a Wally, para que pusieran en posición sus asientos.

-estrellas ya llegamos, ajústense los cinturones - ambos se pusieron los cinturones aun con los ojos cerrados y en pocos minutos el avión estaba dando los últimos movimientos antes de detenerse por completo.

Syd ayudo a Willy salir del avión Gabby bajo y camino hacia los oompas loompas que sostenían en una charola una burbuja cura todo.

-toma Willy tómatela, con esto te sentirás como nuevo - ella se la dio, Willy la puso en su boca y la trago, un minuto después un gran eructo señalaba que todo malestar de Willy había desaparecido.

-Listo! Como nuevo - Willy dio un pequeño salto, sin duda esa burbuja cura todo era genial

Todos los oompas loompas presentes se acercaron corriendo a Wally gritando y echando hurras. No había duda que estaban felices que estuviera de vuelta.

-bueno nosotros nos vamos, debemos ir a casa de mi madre por Balder - dijo Vicky, tomando una mochila donde llevaban algunas de sus cosas,

-y yo tendré que hacer todo el papeleo… pero no se preocupen ese es mi trabajo jeje

-hasta luego, después te llamo para que vayamos con los niños a algún lado si? - le dijo Gabby a Vicky.

-seguro

-cuídate Willy… - dijo Syd mientras le daba una palmada un poco fuerte en la espalda, que de no ser por la burbuja cura todo seguro lo abría tirado al suelo.

-Ha-ha!.. Que atento… - dijo Willy en voz baja tratando de tocarse donde le había dado la palmada.

Un oompa loompa se acerco a ellos para guiarlos a la salida, donde seguramente iban a encontrar con una multitud de periodistas ansiosos de respuestas.

-vayamos todos a darnos un baño y a cambiarnos de ropa para cenar e irnos a la cama - dijo Gabby tomando a Wally de la mano y apartándolo del grupo de oompas loompas que lo estaban llenado de sus dulces favoritos - andando Wally

-si mama.

Los tres subieron a sus respectivos cuartos a asearse para bajar a cenar, el ambiente en la fabrica era tranquilo y calido, y ahora que todos se encontraban en casa todo llevaría su ritmo normal de vida.

Bueno, pues aquí esta la continuación, el titulo de este capitulo me gusto pues no solo fue una "Amarga espera" para los personajes de la historia, sino también mía, pues yo ansiaba escribir pero por la universidad no podía y quiero pensar que para ustedes también pues esperaron para leer el final de esta larga historia.

Lamento la interrupción de esta forma pero, decidí que el ultimo había quedado muy largo jeje así es que los dejo para que sigan leyendo el capitulo final.


	19. Dulce Final

-Antes de empezar quiero dar las gracias a aquella persona que me ayudo a escribir este capitulo, pues su contribución me ayudo mucho, bueno ya sigan leyendo, al final pondré los agradecimientos restantes.

CAPITULO 19

"Un dulce final"

Cuando estuvieron listos para bajar a cenar para su sorpresa un oompa loompa les aviso que tenían visitas.

-quienes serán? - pregunto Gabby.

-no lo se… vamos a ver - dijo Willy cargando a Wally. La burbuja cura todo hacia que no tuviera ninguna molestia.

Los tres se metieron al ascensor de cristal para que los llevara hasta el cuarto recibidor. Una vez que llegaron Wally bajo de los brazos de su padre y salio corriendo del ascensor.

-Abuela! - dijo el corriendo y saltando a sus brazos.

-Wally debes de parar de hacer eso, ya estoy algo vieja para esto.

-lo siento abuela…

-y tu choco-latoso no me vas a saludar? - le dijo Jenny

-hola Jenny como estas - dijo el abriendo los brazos para que lo cargara.

Mientras tanto Willy y Gabby se habían acercado a saludar a la mama de esta.

-Hola mama como estas? - pregunto Gabrielle

-Hola señora Guiver - saludo también Willy.

-Yo estoy bien, la que debe preguntar eso soy yo! Por Dios! Cuando me entere de que se habían llevado a Wally quise venir de inmediato, pero Jenny me convenció que solo estorbaríamos, así es que cuando en las noticias dijeron que habían regresado, venimos de inmediato.

-jeje, bueno ya todo esta bien mama.

-y tu Willy? Escuche que te hirieron de gravedad!

-estoy bien señora Guiver, la burbuja cura todo me quita todo dolor.

-ah ya veo.. - La madre de Gabrielle ya no se extrañaba de las raras cosas que Willy inventaba, así es que no pregunto mas al respecto.

-mama, Jenny, quieren pasar a cenar? Íbamos a hacerlo cuando nos avisaron que habían llegado.

-seguro - dijo la señora Guiver.

En tanto Wally al parecer le estaba contando todo lo que había pasado a Jenny, pues estaba completamente adentrada a lo que el le decía.

-Jenny, vamos al comedor… JENNY! - le grito su mama

-oh si lo siento… vamos Wally me sigues contando después.

Todos fueron al comedor, para degustar una deliciosa cena hecha por los oompas loompas, vino para los adultos, leche con chocolate espumoso para los niños. Rápidamente entre conversación y conversación el tiempo se fue muy rápido, la noche llego y Wally ya se estaba quedando dormido sobre la mesa.

-será mejor que vaya a acostar a Wally - Gabby se paro de su asiento y tomo lo cargo en sus brazos.

-y nosotras ya nos vamos, es tarde y tu padre se va a preocupar por nosotras.

-no se quieren quedar mejor esta noche? - les pregunto Willy

-no Willy gracias, no estamos muy lejos.

Las dos se despidieron de Willy y Gabby para después ser acompañadas por un oompa loompa a la salida donde estaba su auto. Por su parte Willy y Gabby fueron a dejar a Wally a su recamara, lo cobijaron en su suave cama y salieron para ir a su respectiva habitación.

-como te sientes Willy? Quieres otra burbuja cura todo? - le pregunto ella cuando entraron a su habitación.

-estoy bien, no necesito otra burbuja - le dijo el cerrando la puerta detrás de si.

-seguro?

-bueno… creo que tu me debes algo… - dijo mientras se acercaba a ella.

-de verdad? No, creo que no - ella fingía no saber de que estaba hablando.

-si, mi medicina… recuerdas?

Willy busco los labios de ella, para después besarlos lentamente, sus manos se fijaron en la cintura de ella, para después empezar a recorrer su espalda primero por encima de la ropa, para después meter su mano por debajo.

-Estas helado Willy - dijo ella contra sus labios.

-quieres un helado Wonka? - dijo el con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

-quiero todo lo que sea Wonka - ambos volvieron a besarse esta vez apasionadamente, Willy dio tres palmadas y las luces de la habitación, disminuyeron considerablemente su intensidad, dejando un ambiente calido y a la vez sombrío.

Lentamente Willy guió a Gabby hacia la cama sin dejar de besarse, poco a poco la intensidad de sus caricias fueron en aumento y sus respiraciones se hicieron mas marcadas. El hizo acostar a Gabrielle sobre la cama, mientras su manos se encargaban se empezaban a deshacer de la ropa de ella desabotonando su blusa y quitándosela hábilmente dejándola solo con el sujetador, ella luchaba por desabotonar todos los botones del chaleco de el, algo que siempre le había costado trabajo. Ella se dio cuenta que Willy le llevaba ya cierta ventaja y no iba a permitirlo. Gabrielle rodó sobre el quedando libre para así deshacerse de aquel chaleco que en ese momento estorbaba. Mientras empezaba a quitarle la camisa bajo su labios al cuello de el, donde se encontró con la fría W de oro, rápidamente se deshizo de ella y comenzó con los botones de la camisa cuando logro desabotonarla por completo siguió su sendero de besos pasando por su pecho hasta llegar a la hebilla de su cinturón dorado con una W. Ella empezó a desabrocharlo y bajar lentamente la cremallera del pantalón negro de el, en ese momento se percato de algo, la respiración de Willy parecía la de un hombre de noventa años, ella regreso hasta encontrarse de frente con el.

-Willy?… estas bien? - pregunto ella preocupada.

-si, solo… necesito un poco de tiempo…

Al parecer la herida en el pulmón de Willy estaba teniendo consecuencias, su respiración era aun mas agitada, de lo normal.

-no podemos seguir, cuando estés bien…

-no! Vamos a acabar lo que empezamos - el volvió a rodar sobre ella, quedando prisionera entre la cama y Willy, atrapando sus labios y besándola, inspeccionando cada rincón de su boca. Pero la respiración de el parecía no mejorar.

-no Willy, para… no puedo seguir…

-sshhh… estoy bien… es algo… temporal - Willy había empezado a quitar el pantalón de ella y tirarlo a un lado de la cama - me lo dijo la doctora… no te preocupes.

Una vez mas volvió a besarla, obligando a que guardara silencio, mientras ella con la ayuda de el hacia que el pantalón de el le hiciera compañía al de ella en el suelo.

-no quiero … que nada malo te pase - le decía ella entre suspiros y besos

-porque… - dijo Willy mientras se ponía en posición entre las piernas de ella.

-te amo… te amo demasiado… no puedo perderte… - ella sintió como el se abría paso entre ella.

-porque… - volvió a repetir el, quedándose inmóvil unos segundos, esperando a que ella se acostumbrara a el.

-porque… no podría ahogarme en tus ojos… - el empezó con suave movimiento - ni morir… en tus brazos… - un movimiento mas.

Willy busco la mirada de ella, para besarla una vez mas y comenzar un movimiento mas rítmico que los empezó a llevar a sentir una pequeña prueba del paraíso. Cuando alcanzaron el éxtasis, Gabrielle se preocupo mas, pues la respiración de Willy parecía no mejorar, poco a poco conforme sus ritmos cardiacos volvieron a la normalidad, la respiración de el también se torno normal.

-Willy escúchame bien, no lo volveremos a hacer hasta que no estés completamente recuperado - le dijo ella que se encontraba recostada sobre su pecho.

-ya te dije que es normal la doctora dijo…

-no me importa lo que diga la doctora… no quiero hacer el amor con un hombre que tiene una respiración como si tuviera noventa años.

-pues me temo que tendrás que acostumbrarte porque cuando tenga noventa años no tendrás otra opción - Gabby volteo a ver a Willy con una sonrisa en la cara y le dio un suave beso.

-buenas noches Willy, que descanses.

-Jajaja - rió Willy sin ser una risa fingida.

A la mañana siguiente lo primero que hicieron fue darle otra burbuja a Willy pues el dolor le resultaba insoportable, durante una semana las burbujas hicieron su trabajo a la perfección, Willy podía andar por la fabrica trabajando o jugando con Wally sin problema alguno, durante la segunda semana ya no hacia falta tantas burbujas pues sus heridas ya estaban cicatrizando.

UN MES DESPUES

La familia Bucket había encontrado una casa bastante amplia en la ciudad, por lo que Willy cumplió su promesa de comprársela a los Buckets para que vivieran ahí, Willy arreglo los papeles necesarios para que Charlie tuviera las ganancias convenidas semanas atrás.

-Hoy se acabaran de mudar los Buckets - dijo Willy a Gabby, aun era temprano y ambos estaban acostados en la cama, disfrutando de la calidez de las sabanas.

-que bien, y cuando dirás que quiten la casa del cuarto de chocolate?

-hoy mismo no te preocupes - el quería verla a los ojos pero ella escondía el rostro viendo hacia otro lado.

-que tienes? - pregunto el preocupado.

-Willy… te gusta ser papa?

-que clase de pregunta es esa? Claro que si! Wally es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida! Ha-ha! Porque no me iba a gustar?

-y que tal si fueras el papa de 2 en vez de uno?

-que? Que me tratas de decir?

-Willy… estoy embarazada.

-Que! De verdad?

-si - dijo ella viéndolo esta vez a los ojos.

-aaah! No lo puedo creer! No lo puedo creer! - Willy había saltado de la cama y estaba caminando en círculos en la habitación - tendré que volver a sacar la comida para bebe, haremos otro cuarto, tu comida! Debemos cuidar mejor tu alimentación! Convocaré a una junta con los oompas loompas para..

-Willy… - decía ella pero el una vez mas tal como lo había hecho cuando le dijo que estaba embarazada de Wally no la escuchaba.

-el ascensor! Tendremos que bajar la velocidad aunque… Wally se enojara pues a el le encanta la velocidad. Igual que a mi Ha-ha!

-Willy!… - ella elevo la voz un poco mas pero el seguía sin escucharla

-no importa podría hacer que hubiera dos elevadores en la misma linea… eso seria peligroso, pero también divertido, nunca se sabría cuando vendría uno en la misma direccion… no no, eso no es bueno, con algunos cálculos todo quedara a la perfección.

-WILLY! - grito ella, esta vez logro captar su atención.

-si? Dime? - el regreso a la cama y le dio un largo beso en los labios - Estoy contentísimo! No sabes que feliz me haces.

-Willy tengo que decirte algo muy importante - en su rostro había una gran tensión.

-que, que es lo que ocurre?

-ayer fui con el medico que me confirmo el embarazo… y bueno me dijo que el embarazo es de alto riesgos si decidimos continuar existe la posibilidad de que solo el bebe o yo sobrevivamos…. - ella estaba mirando hacia abajo, no quería ver a Willy a los ojos.

-que? Pero porque? - la felicidad se había ido, en su lugar una tristeza lo envolvía.

-la edad Willy… yo ya no tengo 25 ni 30 años para que no haya problemas…

-eso es todo? Solamente es por eso? - dijo interrumpiéndola.

-pues si, pero creo que es razón suficiente para…

-espera aquí, ahora vuelvo! - Willy salto una vez mas de la cama se puso su bata y salio corriendo de la habitación, dejando a Gabrielle estupefacta.

Gabrielle se quedo muy triste en la habitación, pues sabia que tendría que tomar una decisión, tener o no tener al bebe, a ella le encantaría que pudieran tener un hijo o hija mas, pero si eso significaba dejar a Wally no podría hacerlo, ella continuaba meditando cuando llego Willy corriendo algo agitado.

-te… presento a la Vita-Wonka, estas pastillas te rejuvenecen 20 años! Ha-ha! No es genial? - dijo el feliz, sosteniendo en sus manos una pastilla, que era de colores y brincaba como si tuviera vida propia.

-Willy… estas seguro que eso funciona? - dijo ella pensando.

-claro que si! Esta mas que comprobado por los oompas loompas.

-vaya, rejuvenecer eso quitaría el riesgo del embarazo…

-exacto!

-pero… veinte años no son muchos? Digo si la tomara…yo terminaría teniendo… 17 años! No puedo tener tan pocos!

-bueno, eso se puede arreglar! La partiremos a la mitad y entonces podrás rejuvenecer diez años! Te parece bien?

-creo que si… - dijo ella aun algo desconfiada, había visto con anterioridad lo que les pasaba a los oompas loompas cuando Willy les daba a probar sus experimentos.

-vamos tómala, no te pasara nada - dijo Willy con una sonrisa

-seguro que no le pasara nada al bebe?

-por supuesto que no! Si le pasara algo malo, crees tu que te la daría, la pastilla solo rejuvenece el cuerpo, tu seguirás siendo la misma… es mas primero la tomare yo y cuando veas que no pasa nada malo te la tomaras tu?

-también la tomaras tu?

-claro! Acaso creías que dejaría que solo tu te veas mas joven?

-jeje ok, tómala tu primero.

Willy chasqueo los dedos y un oompa loompa apareció con un vaso de agua, Willy partió la pastilla en dos, se metió una a la boca y la trago con un poco de agua. En pocos segundos Gabby pudo ver un ligero cambio en Willy, se veía mas joven, de inmediato a Gabby le vinieron recuerdos del Willy que conoció cuando se infiltro a la fabrica.

-Ves? No pasa nada malo!

-pero tu cabello sigue igual! Y las heridas? Aun las tienes? - pregunto ella

-claro que si! Gabby… no retrocedí en el tiempo, tan solo me hice mas joven… ahora… vas a tomarte la pastilla o tengo que obligarte?

-esta bien…

Gabby tomo la otra mitad de la pastilla, la coloco en su boca, cerro los ojos y se la trago, no sintió nada extraño, pasaron unos segundos y abrió los ojos cuando Willy la llamo.

-Gabby, es todo, ahora tienes 27 años! Ha-ha, mírate! mírate! - ella salto de la cama y corrió al cuarto de baño, se miro al espejo y efectivamente era 10 años mas joven.

-Por Dios Willy! Eres un genio! - dijo ella tocándose el rostro, maravillada por los resultados.

-aja! Eso lo se!

-sabes que significa esto? - dijo ella regresando a la cama junto con Willy.

-que podremos tener todos los hijos que queramos?

-No Willy! Significa que es como si no hubiéramos perdido esos 10 años en los que yo me fui!

-Ha-ha! Cierto!

-haaaa! es grandioso Willy! Es grandioso! - ella salto encima de el y empezó a darle pequeños besos por todo su rostro.

-Ha-ha! Si!

-te amo, mi listo e ingenioso chocolatero!

Ambos seguían jugando en la cama riéndose y dando uno que otro grito, cuando oyeron que alguien entraba a su habitación, dejaron de jugar y miraron a la puerta en donde estaba Wally parado.

-Hola Wally! Como amaneciste? - dijo Gabby, viéndolo con una sonrisa y acomodando su cabello

-aaaaaahhh! - grito Wally y salio corriendo de la habitación

-que paso? - pregunto Willy

-no lo se, será mejor que vayamos… - los dos se pararon de la cama y fueron corriendo detrás de Wally que se había encerrado en su cuarto.

-Wally? Pequeño? Estas bien? - dijo Gabby al otro lado de la puerta

-vete! Si no te vas mi mama te va a golpear! - grito el niño, a lo que Willy y Gabby se quedaron con el ojo cuadrado.

-que es lo que le pasa? - pregunto Willy

-creo que no nos reconocio…

-pero si solo rejuvenecimos 10 años!

-Si, pero solo es un niño

-Estrellita? Abre por favor, somos nosotros, no tienes porque encerrarte

-tu no eres mi papa! - dijo Wally - mi papa es mas viejo! - esas palabras cayeron como un balde de agua fría a Willy.

-jajaja - se empezó a reír Gabby - Willy te dijeron que estabas viejo.

-ja… ja… que graciosa solo te recuerdo que TU también tomaste la pastilla… - a Gabby se le quito la sonrisa de la cara y volvió a hablar contra la puerta para que Wally la escuchara.

-Wally, de verdad somos nosotros, solo nos tomamos un invento de tu papa que nos hizo mas jóvenes, abre la puerta por favor.

-NO! Como se que son mis papas!

-pregunta! Has la pregunta que quieras!

-Como me llamo! Cuando es mi cumpleaños! Como se llaman mis papas! Y… y… nada mas! - Willy y Gabby se quedaron observando ante la simpleza de las preguntas, pero después de todo era un niño.

-tu nombre completo es Wallace Wonka, naciste el 1 de febrero y nos llamamos Gabrielle y William Wonka… es suficiente eso? - dijo ella

No se oyó nada por unos segundos, de prontos Willy y Gabby empezaron a oír que Wally quitaba los seguros de su puerta, y poco a poco la abrió.

-de verdad son ustedes? - dijo con algo de temor desde la puerta.

-claro estrellita! Obsérvanos bien - dijo el, Wally se acerco primero a Gabby, ella lo cargo en brazos y dejo que el la observara con detenimiento, inspeccionaba su rostro, tocaba su cabello y a final le dio un abrazo.

-Si! Tu eres mi mama - el se volteo hacia donde estaba Willy y comenzó a examinarlo visualmente, Willy le ofreció sus brazos para cargarlo a lo que el acepto, Wally también examino todo su rostro y su cabello y de igual forma lo abrazo - si! - el rió un poco - hueles a chocolate y cacahuate! Si eres mi papa!

-te lo dijimos! - le dijo Willy con una sonrisa en los labios.

Wally solo rió mas y volvió a abrazar a Willy, el estaba seguro que ser padre era el mejor trabajo del mundo.

-bueno, porque no vamos a desayunar? - dijo Gabby

-pero me tengo que cambiar? - dijo Wally.

-mmm bueno… solo por hoy desayunaremos en pijama

-Yuppi!

-pero solo por hoy, oíste?

-sip!

Durante el desayuno le dijeron a Wally que tendría un hermano o hermana, a lo que no lo tomo muy bien al principio, pero después de decirle que tendría alguien con jugar y platicar, le gusto la idea y se puso feliz.

Las semanas empezaron a pasar, para después convertirse en meses, una vez mas Gabrielle tenia los antojos a media noche, a los que Willy satisfacía, algunos cambios de humor pero nada grave, todos estaban felices pues los 8 meses restantes, pasaron muy rápido y pronto llegaría la hora del nacimiento.

Una tarde Willy y Gabby venían de la revisión mensual del doctor, acaban de saber que tendrían una niña, ambos se pusieron felices, pues era todo lo que les faltaba para tener una vida perfecta una linda bebe. En el regreso, Willy venia manejando mientras debatían como se llamaría su hija.

-Que se llame Will…

-NO! Ni se te ocurra decirlo! - le dijo ella interrumpiéndolo.

-porque!

-si no deje que le pusieras Willy Jr a Wally, menos voy a dejar que le pongas Will… bueno ese nombre modificado del tuyo, primero te mato a dejar que lo hagas - dijo Gabby muy seria.

-ok, ok no te alborotes entonces que se llame… Winona! - dijo el orgulloso - ya esta! Es con W

-Winona, no se oye muy… no se… además como le diríamos? Wino? No, eso definitivamente no - protesto Gabby

-entonces que se llame… Willow!

-mmm ese me gusta… pero el diminutivo seria un problema… regresaríamos a la variación de tu nombre y no me gusta eso… además! Porque tiene que ser con W! si tu ya elegiste el nombre de Wally ahora es mi turno! Que empiece con G

-bien, entonces… Gillian! Que tal ese?

-no… se oye muy formal…

-aashh… Gabby se me están agotando los nombres ok?

-ya se! Lo tengo! - dijo ella gritando.

-ok, ok pero no grites, cual es?

-Galad!

-Galad! Pero que clase de nombre es ese! - dijo Willy

-para tu información Galad es un nombre en Sindarin

-Sindarin! Vaya… ya no hay que ver tanto el Señor de los Anillos… - dijo lo ultimo en voz casi inaudible.

-SI! Y significa Luz… apoco no es bello y su diminutivo seria Galdy, que te parece.

-Luz… si me gusta, se llamara Galad Wonka.

-se oye bien.

-si, vaya esta vez nos tardamos mas en decidir el nombre, todo el regreso del hospital a la fabrica! Ha-ha!.

Galad Wonka nació a la semana siguiente en el hospital central de la ciudad, una vez mas el nacimiento había sido por cesárea, Gabrielle le huía al parto natural por completo. Una vez mas Willy esperaba afuera de la habitación donde se encontraban ya Gabby y Galdy, solo que esta vez Willy no estaba solo, estaba Wally esperando junto con el.

-a que hora podremos entrar papa? - preguntaba ansioso

-en cuanto el doctor salga por esa puerta, nosotros podremos pasar.

-y cuando será eso?

Cuando Wally acabo de decir lo ultimo el doctor salio de la habitación y se dirigió a donde estaba Willy sentado junto con Wally.

-como están doctor? - pregunto el

-en perfecto estado… pueden pasar déjeme felicitarlo, tiene una hermosa hija - dijo el estrechando la mano de Willy - y usted jovencito tiene una hermosa hermana - le dijo a Wally también estrechando su pequeña mano.

Wally sonrió ante el comentario del doctor, cuando este se fue, Willy tomo la mano de su hijo y ambos caminaron al interior de la habitación. Willy tuvo de nuevo esa emoción que tuvo cuando iba a ver a Wally por primera vez.

-hola estrellitas! Como están? - dijo Willy

-perfectamente - dijo Gabby que se encontraba sentada a la orilla de la cama cargando a Galdy en brazos, cubierta por una pequeña cobija blanca.

-mama! - Wally corrió a donde estaba ella - ella es mi hermana? - pregunto el mirando a Galdy de forma extraña, pues nunca había visto un bebe antes.

-así es

-es muy pequeña! - dijo Wally con una sonrisa

-de este tamaño estuviste tu.

-de verdad? - dijo Wally.

-si

-wow!

Willy que se había quedado unos pasos atrás por fin avanzo hacia Gabby, ella se puso de pie le paso a sus brazos a Galdy.

-Hola estrellita polar - dijo Willy fascinado con su hija - La tierra te da la bienvenida! - decía el tiernamente. Gabby se sentó de nuevo en la cama pues aun estaba algo débil debido a la cirugía, cuando estuvo sentada, cargo a Wally y lo sentó en sus piernas. Mientras ambos veían como Willy arrullaba a Galdy entre sus brazos.

-es tan hermosa como tu - dijo Willy con unas lagrimas a punto de salir en los ojos - jamás pensé que algo tan pequeño me hiciera sentir tanta felicidad, tanto como cuando nació Wally.

Willy regreso su atención a la pequeña que estaba despertando y abriendo los ojos por primera vez frente a su padre.

-Ha-ha! Tiene mis el color de mis ojos también! - Galdy había abierto los ojos una pequeña sonrisa se formo cuando vio la imagen de Willy, en su pequeña cabeza unos cabellos oscuros se alcanzaban a ver - es que acaso todos los bebes nacen calvos? - ese comentario hizo reír a Wally. Que miraba con atención todo detalle.

-pues por los menos tus hijos si Willy

-Ha-ha! Bueno no importa ya crecerá su cabello.

Una vez mas los medios de comunicación querían saber todo detalle del nacimiento, pero con lo que no contaban era que esta vez no saldrían del hospital en auto sino en Helicóptero, pasadas experiencias, les habían hecho entender que no podían seguir viajando por tierra si había periodistas siguiéndolos.

En la tarde llegaron a la fabrica, donde los oompas loompas esperaban ansiosos a la nueva integrante de la familia Wonka. En cuanto los cuatro cruzaron el hermoso cuarto de chocolate, los oompas loompas dejaron volar globos acaramelados, que primero se inflaban en el aire y después daban vueltas hasta llegar de nuevo a las manos de quien lo soltó, listos para ser ingeridos.

-vayamos a la habitación de Galdy - dijo Willy quien tomo la mano de Wally y se metieron al ascensor junto con Gabby y su hija.

-Wally este elevador ira despacio en cuanto Galdy entre ok?

-si papa, pero yo podré usar el rápido verdad?

-claro que si, tu eres un niño grande, cuando sea el momento tu hermana también lo pondrá usar.

Gabby sonrió en silencio, pues estaba orgullosa de tener un hijo tan comprensivo y bien portado.

Cuando llegaron al piso donde se encontraban los cuartos de todos el elevador se detuvo. Todos salieron y caminaron a la habitación de Galdy que estaba a unos pasos de la de Wally.

-bien hemos llegado, espero que le guste a la futura dueña - Willy abrió la puerta por primera vez, pues esta vez no se la había enseñando a nadie.

El cuarto era del mismo tamaño que el de Wally solo que en vez de ser azul pastel, era de un tono lila, la alfombra completamente confortable color crema y en una de las paredes había la misma tecnología para simular el cielo nocturno del cuarto de Wally, solo que ahí se proyectaba un hermoso paisaje con verde prado, cielo azul y flores de colores, en las paredes restantes también había montones de peluches que le daban una linda vista al cuarto, y justo el centro la cuna hecha de madera clara, con mantas del mismo color que las paredes y que tenían bordado una GW en cada una de las esquinas.

-les gusta? - pregunto el mientras dejaba que tanto Wally y Gabby con Galdy en brazos examinaran la habitación.

-es hermosa Willy, digna de una princesa.

-para la princesa Wonka - repitió Willy, quien camino hacia Gabby y tomo a Galdy en sus brazos para acostarla en su cuna.

-ojala cuando crezcas me digas que te gusto tu habitación.

-papa, puedes ponerme una pared como la de Galdy en mi cuarto? - dijo Wally encantado por la pared.

-claro - Willy y Gabby se observaron y supieron que ese era el comienzo de todo en cuanto a tener lo mismo que tenia el hermano o en este caso la hermana, pero mientras estuviera en sus manos dárselo seguro lo harían todo porque fueran felices.

Rápidamente paso un año, Wally ya casi estaba por entrar a la escuela, y eso ponía de nervios a Willy a Gabby, pues Wally era un poco diferente a los demás niños, el vivir en una fabrica de chocolate en donde podía tener cualquier cosa que pudiera desear o se le pudiera ocurrir la podía obtener.

-di papa.. Pa… pa - decía Willy con Galdy en su piernas que lo observaba divertida con sus enormes y hermosos ojos violeta, la suave brisa del cuarto ideal hacia mover el delgado y suave cabello negro de ella que se encontraba atado en dos pequeñas coletas, ahora ella tenia un año y comenzaba a decir sus primeras palabras y dar sus primeros pasos.

Todos se encontraban en un día de campo en el cuarto ideal, Wally estaba jugando a atrapar y a acaramelar a un grupo de oompas loompas. Gabby estaba junto a ellos observando la escena.

-pa… pa… - insistía una y otra vez

-es inútil Willy, acéptalo, no va a decir papa aun - dijo Gabby divertida.

-no es justo, porque si puede decir mama y no papa!

-ya ves… azares del destino ha-ha!

-mama! Mama! - decía Galdy y estiraba los brazos hacia ella.

-entonces porque Wally dijo primero papa que mama? - dijo Willy, mientras dejaba que Galdy diera unos pequeños y torpes pasos por ella misma hacia Gabby.

-y yo no me enoje por eso verdad?… - ella tomo a su hija y la sentó en sus piernas - no te preocupes, pronto te dirá papa, estoy segura.

En ese momento llego Wally al lado de Gabby mientras comía unos pequeños dulces.

-ven Galdy quiero enseñarte algo - dijo Wally mientras hacia que Gabby la pusiera de pie en el suelo.

-Wally! - dijo su hermana, el tomo ambas manos de ella y la ayudo a caminar unos cuantos pasos hacia donde estaba jugando el con los oompas loompas.

-ten cuidado Wally no dejes que coma dulces pequeños!

-no mama! - le dijo, ella sabia que podía confiar en Wally aunque de todos modos los oompas loompas estaban ahí para ver que nada malo pasara.

-lo ves? Ya hasta dice Wally y no puede decir papa…

-jaja, ay Willy pareces niño haciendo berrinche, ya te dije que un día lo dirá.

-eso espero, eso espero… - Willy se quedo mirando como jugaban Wally y Galdy, ella sentada en el pasto y el brincando, haciendo reír a su hermana. El tomo la mano de Gabby y la beso, a lo que ella se acerco a el y recargo su cabeza sobre hombro.

Ambos se miraban la escena pensativos, pues era increíble como había pasado el tiempo y la forma en que ambos habían cambiado y madurado, Willy ya no era ese hombre frió y aislado en la fabrica, ahora sus ojos estaban llenos de vida y felicidad, las heridas que un día el mismo se había hecho, no eran mas que cicatrices de un pasado que se quería olvidar, Gabrielle era en gran parte responsable de eso, pues le ayudo a salir del oscuro abismo que se encontraba y le dio una nuevas luces para su vida la mas reciente Galad, y que decir de Gabby, seguramente ella jamás se imagino que se encontraría con el hombre que compartiría el resto de su vida en una fabrica de chocolate, y mucho menos junto al chocolatero mas excéntrico de la tierra, pero así es la vida, a veces dulce a veces amarga, pero cuando se tiene una vida sabor chocolate sin duda es la mejor de todas las vidas alternas que pueden existir.

FIN

AGRADECIMIENTOS FINALES.

Bueno aquí termina estar larga, larga historia, gracias a todos los que la leyeron durante estos meses y espero que la hayan disfrutado al igual que yo.

Quiero agradecer a mi amiga Vicky pues ella es responsable de varias ideas y temas que se tocaron a lo largo no solo de esta historia sino también de trampa chocolatosa. De hecho debo darle el nombre de Madrina de Wally y Galdy, pues ambos nombres fueron idea de ella (como se darán cuenta yo no soy nada hábil en ese aspecto), también quiero dar las gracias a mi amiga Nuria (si a alguien no le gusto la idea de que a Wally le inyectaran analgésicos para que se lo pudieran raptar tranquilamente, ya saben quien fue la responsable jejeje)

Bueno eso es todo, yo seguiré escribiendo, tengo aun un mundo de ideas dentro de mi cabeza, así es que en futuras historias, espero que me sigan apoyando, pues yo adoro escribir, pronto habrá 2 historias mas, ojala también las lean, una vez mas gracias y adiós por el momento.

PD es un alivio que esta historia la haya terminado antes de saber que no voy a ir al concierto de U2, pues si hubiera sido asi, seguramente con la ira que me invade este momento, este fic no hubiera tenido un final feliz. ya que tiendo a canalizar mis emociones y sentimientos a lo que escribo.


End file.
